Of Silver and Gold
by Lady Nuit
Summary: "I COMFORTED THAT MURDERIN' TRAITOR"As Amorette died, she promised her child to never be known as a Black, but as a Malfoy. Angel Malfoy, falling for the traitor named Harry Potter. But who truly is the traitor? Her father or her for loving a Gryffindor.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: Obviously nothing but the plot and the OC's belong to me. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Edit:** _This is edited on February 17,2013 for the reason that the mistakes bother me XD (And I will be updating chapter 43 soon). _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

A sunny morning brought warmth to the house of the Potter family. Today was a very important date, for it was Harry's first birthday. Harry's first birthday would be their last moment in the light. They had decided to go to hiding after the near death experiences with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named three times prior. Today they had enjoyed their little get together with their friends, and as the night ended, the only guests left were the Blacks.

Lily turned to face her close friend. After Severus had broken their friendship, she found a friend in the least suspecting person. Amorette Black nee Deville, former student of Salem Witches' Institute and new Slytherin, had become her friend after their mutual dislike of the Mauraders. In a Slug Club meeting, they managed to have a conversation of the annoyance of Sirius Black, and James Potter.

So many thing happened after the fateful meeting, from laughter, teasing, and newfound love. In their last year, James had managed to get Lily when he let his pompous ways go. As for Amorette, she led Sirius into near desperation. She tamed him and made him stay celibate for a year. When he managed to lose all hope, one day after a Quidditch game, she walked over and gave him a kiss right on the lips. That is, after the Slytherin won a game versus the Gryffindors with her as the Chaser. He was in a daze that he had managed to get something from the elusive girl. When he touched the ground once more, he learned she had gone to celebrate with his brother, the seeker of Slytherin. A year after Lily and James married, Sirius had finally managed to ask her, only for her to tell him 'Took you long enough, I saw the ring a month ago'. Lily smiled slightly and her thoughts were interrupted.

"He's rather lovely" Amorette cooed at the newborn.

Lily could not help but smile. She truly was lucky to have a perfect small family. When she questioned why she would go into hiding, it was because of her precious baby Harry James Potter. Nearly a year old and he had stolen the hearts of whoever laid eyes on him.

"He is, isn't he" Lily said softly.

"Hope my little bundle is just as darling" Amorette smiled touching her stomach absentmindedly.

It seemed that Sirius was really trying to catch up to James. Eight months after Harry's birth, did the Black family announce they were expecting. James teased Sirius relentlessly at how he was always steps behind. Sirius waved him off, merely stating that his little boy would be better than Harry in every way…that is till he would coo to Harry at how he would love him even if he was second best. That idea was crushed by Amorette herself when he told him that she would be expecting a girl. Then the idea came of the Potter and Black house uniting with through their wedding occurred. Amorette and Lily gushed while James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"I better be the godmother of your child!" Lily teased.

Amorette waved her off.

"But of course" she said flipping her blond hair behind. "Who else would take your place?"

Lily smirked.

"Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy perhaps?" Lily questioned.

Amorette laughed.

"Oh I love them I really do, but Sirius would die if I did" Amorette said. "….Maybe I will"

That earned her a swat by Lily.

She was a Slytherin at heart. She was cunning and ambitious. She always got what she wanted, even if it meant manipulation. Pureblood and aristocratic, many wondered why she ended up with the blood traitor such as Sirius, but she didn't care. She still managed to continue a loose friendship with the Malfoys and Snapes. Sadly it had began to lose their closeness the moment she said 'I do' to Sirius. They would never get along with her new family and she accepted it. She was of course invited to the birth of their dear Draco and they would be invited to the birth of their daughter, a few months from now.

"I'm sorry about them and you" Lily said.

"Oh hush, it's okay, if they don't accept Sirius, then I don't bloody care" she said shrugging "Idiots really"

Lily giggled and smiled as baby Harry slept. She had managed to rock him to sleep and as she lowered him in his bassinet, two men flew into their house laughing. Lily groaned as Harry began to cry.

"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled.

"Could you be any more childish?!" Amorette hissed.

James and Sirius were flying over their heads laughing, that is until the scream was heard. They frowned and knew they were in trouble. As their feet touch the ground they were met with two angry wives, and the noise of little Harry wailing.

"We're sorry love" was the first phrase that came out of Sirius' mouth. "James and I didn't know that Harry was sleeping"

"You aren't the child of the house anymore James" Lily replied ignoring Sirius' comment.

James smiled a lopsided grin and leaned over to kiss his lovely fiery wife and then gave one to little Harry on his forehead, only to meet the same shade of green eyes that were glaring at him before.

"I love you Harry" he cooed taking a sniffling Harry from Lily's arms. Lily merely glared as he managed to stop Harry from crying.

Sirius immediately went to work and turned to Padfoot giving Harry a little ride. Harry gurgled and giggled at their antics and Lily couldn't help but smile. She looked around wondering where Amorette had gone off too, that is until she saw her returning.

"What happened?"Lily asked.

"Sirius surprised me so much that it made the baby kick my bladder" she said rubbing her stomach.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled at her kissing her forehead. She couldn't help but smile and leaned against him, letting him rub her belly.

"It's almost time to leave" Amorette commented and Sirius replied with a groan.

"Must we?" Sirius asked frowning.

Amorette sighed.

"You know what Dumbledore said, it's for their safety" she mumbled.

Sirius pulled back and nodded.

"You're right" he said. "We have to go Prongs, Lils"

Lily and James turned to face them sadly. It had to happen, they could only be there for a while, then they had to leave as to not raise suspicion.

"You'll be back right?" Lily said softly.

"But of course" Amorette said. "We still have Christmas, plus you know I can't away from my favorite boy!"

She lifted Harry to her arms and hugged him close. Harry giggled and tugged her hair. Sirius rubbed little Harry's head, smiling at the mop black hair growing from the one year old.

"See ya soon Harry, Happy birthday" he said smiling. "Hope you like your broom"

Harry merely giggled.

Sirius and James hugged a one armed hug and the girls embraced kissing eachother's cheek and smiling fondly making promises they were making sure to keep. Lily and Sirius embraced, and Sirius muttered. "Don't start a Potter farm like the Weasleys" earning him a swat. Amorette giggled and gave James a friendly kiss, asking him to be good to Lily.

"We'll see you" Amorette said as they walked into the Floo Network.

"Goodbye" James and Lily said in unison.

Sirius winked and wrapped his arms around Amorette.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place" she said clearly.

A green flame encircled them and they disappeared. Lily sighed and looked down as Harry was frowning.

"It'll be alright you two, what's a week" James said.

Lily cracked a smile.

"You miss them too" she said.

James shrugged.

"But of course, but it's not like this is the last time we meet them"

James walked off towards his study while Lily remained there a small smile on her face.

"Men" she said shaking her head.

Harry simply cooed and it was official, she had to give her baby a bath.

**Three months later…**

"Sirius…where are you going?" Amorette asked now seven months pregnant. "It's Halloween"

Sirius frowned.

"Peter isn't here" he said "And neither are Lily nor Prongs"

Amorette sighed and nodded.

"Go on, I'll wait here" she said smiling.

He let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Amorette wouldn't hold it against him.

"I love you" he said and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back, always enjoying his little touches.

"See you soon," she whispered and pulled back hugging her stomach with a smile.

Sirius opened the door and walked over to his beloved motorcycle. He saw Amorette looking from the window with a half-smile. He winked and turned on his bike speeding off towards Peter's home.

As he reached the home he looked around wondering why the house was so quiet. He didn't like it. There were rumors of Voldemort attacking the Order, but Pettigew was not in danger, only the Longbottom's and Potter's were. He took out his wand nonetheless.

"Peter?" he called out. "Peter!"

He looked around, it was impossible for Voldemort to attack and leave no remnants of a struggle. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Prongs" he whispered.

His eyes grew wide and he began to run towards his bike immediately heading towards Godric Hollow. He felt the cold wind in his face, but he only sped up, needing to head there as quickly as possible When he arrived, he knew something was wrong. Pushing the already broken door, his breath was caught at the scene before him.

"Oh Merlin" he cried out looking at James thrown to the side.

He ran over and fell to the ground only to pull James' body towards his. His best friend, his first friend...his brother was lifeless in his arms. His body frigid and his eyes lost his gleam. He looked down at the dark eyes and he lifted his left hand to close them. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall on befallen James. They had been friends for ten years. Ten years. The room was lifeless, so quiet, that is until he heard wailings of a child.

"Harry" he whispered.

He kissed his dead friend's forehead and laid him down carefully. He ran over towards the stair, going up the stairs two steps at a time. He slipped into Harry's room and soon he saw Lily. She too was in the same way that James was, her vibrant red hair somehow looked dimmed. He ran his fingers down her cheek and shivered at it's coldness. He closed her eyes as well and laid her down, walking towards Harry's crib.

"Oh Harry" he said and lifted the baby to his arms.

Both of them shared a long cry. He heard footsteps coming their way and he turned to face Rubeus Hagrid who also had wet eyes.

"Lily" he croaked out "James"

Hagrid walked over and patted Sirius' back.

"Dumbledore sent me" he said in his gruff voice. "He wants me to take Harry-"

Sirius turned to face Hagrid immediately.

"I'll take him, Amorette and I will" he said holding Harry closer to him. "I'm his godfather"

Hagrid sighed.

"I have to take him to Lily's sister Petunia" Hagrid said.

Sirius reluctantly handed him little Harry who had calmed down because of Sirius.

"Take my bike" Sirius muttered "It'll take you faster"

"No" Hagrid shook his head "It's yours"

"Just take it" Sirius said desperate "I don't need it"

Hagrid nodded and hugged Sirius close. They shared a hug and Hagrid went off to leave Harry to the Dursleys. Sirius was left alone, his thoughts all muddled. How would anyone know? He wasn't their secret keeper, it was-

"Peter" he hissed out angrily. "Rotton rat!"

He ran out of the house and was determined to track Peter out. He walked around searching for him. After around an hour of looking he found the traitor. He was walking down the Muggle streets not even trying to hide his guilt.

"You" Sirius hissed.

Peter curled away from him and being the coward he was, ran.

"Oh no" Sirius said and chased after him.

Peter ran in the middle of the muggle street and Sirius was right after his tail.

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard that ever existed? Only innocent lives, Peter!" Sirius yelled to a frantic Peter.

"You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!" Peter cried out.

Sirius felt anger overflowing him.

"Then you should have died! Died rather than betray your friends!" Sirius yelled. "...as we would have done for you!"

Peter's eyes glittered.

"Why Sirius? Why did you betray them?!" Peter screamed loudly.

"Don't you dare you rat" Sirius hissed. "I would never...I would die for them"

Suddenly Sirius cried out as a huge explosion surrounded Peter. Muggles cried out at the sudden explosion.

"Peter!" Sirius yelled.

All the was left was his damn finger. He looked to see the muggles lying on the ground, twelve of them dead. It seemed that twelve was an accursed number. Sirius lifted his head as he heard pops around him. He turned to face the Department of Magic Law Enforcement and they suddenly attacked him. He fought them with all his might, but it was no use.

**At Number 12 Grimmauld Place..**

"No" Amorette said wrapping her arms around herself. "You're lying"

Dumbledore shook his head and walked over to try and comfort the poor woman. She pulled back and stared at them as if they had betrayed them.

"Idiots" she cried out "He would never, he loves-_loved_ them. He would die for them Professor," she pleaded tears down her face . "He would never do this to them, to us."

Why did it have to be them? Sirius, his loyalty was now being questioned, all because someone had framed him. She knew that Sirius would never do something like this.

"When is the trial?" she found herself rasping out.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"He is not being trialed, he is being sent to Azkaban"

"That's not fair" she replied angrily "I can testify, he was with me, h-he went to find P-Peter" she sniffled covering her face.

She had always prided herself in being a strong woman but this was too much. Dumbledore thought she was rationally upset. He couldn't help but feel bad at the seven month pregnant woman. She had not only lost her best friends, but her husband. Her blonde curls frizzed and waved around wildly as she cried. Her pale skin was flushed and tears ran down from her brown eyes.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"At his last family left, the Dursleys" Dumbledore said.

"No, I'm his family. Sirius, this baby and I are his family" she replied " I am his godmother- "

"It's safer for Harry" he commented placing his comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't do it" she cried against Dumbledore. "He would never, he has me and her"

It was a sad night. Hagrid suddenly slammed the door right opened and they turned to face him.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore called out.

Hagrid's eyes were wet with the tears of his mourning. Amorette could clearly see the bike lying on the ground in front of their home.

"He killed them" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid-"

"He killed them!" he repeated.

Amorette pulled back from Dumbledore and walked over to face the tall half-giant.

"Liar!" she cried out "He would never-"

"I comforted the murderin' traitor!" Hagrid yelled at her.

"Get out!" Amorette yelled.

"Now Amorette" Dumbledore tried to calm her down, the twinkle in his eyes long gone.

"Get out! I will not let you defile my husband's name in my own home!"

Amorette was shaking, but immediately felt herself becoming aggressive. She pushed them out, with no real fight. Hagrid gladly left the home, but Dumbledore left only because Amorette's pregnancy would be at risk. As she closed the door behind them she slid to the floor.

"Sirius" she whispered.

Her eyes watered once more and she cried deeply. She sat there on the ground ignoring her baby's kicks as she cried. She was left alone, pregnant and she hating the injustice of them all. Anger coursed through her system, as she learned to hate Peter more than anything. She was glad he was dead. Voldemort was dead, all because of little Harry.

"Oh Harry" she sniffled thinking of her poor baby.

She loved him more than anything. She rubbed her belly as her baby continued to kick.

"It'll be fine darling" she whispered. "We'll be fine"

She closed her eyes and let darkness overtake her.


	2. Birth

**Edit:** _This is edited on February 17,2013 for the reason that the mistakes bother me XD (And I will be updating chapter 43 soon). Also, I might need a beta -.- _

_** ~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 2: Birth**_

Someone was shaking her. Amorette opened her eyes to see another blonde in front of her. Her skin was pale, her eyes bright blue and her long blond hair tickled her face. She blinked a few times not believing who it was. She had left her, turned her back on her when she needed it. Narcissa Malfoy.

"What are you going here?" she croaked.

Narcissa said nothing but brought her into an embrace.

"You knew didn't you" Amorette whispered.

"Amorette, I couldn't-" Narcissa began.

Amorette pulled back.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Amorette hiccupped.

"Oh love, Lucius and I couldn't we would have-" Narcissa tried.

"I'm glad your Lord died" Amorette hissed.

Narcissa looked away.

"He's a half-blood" Amorette taunted. "Did you know that? You all followed a half-blood!"

Narcissa turned to face her.

"What?" Narcissa question.

"How can you follow a Half-blood in the genocide of muggleborns?" Amorette continued.

"I didn't-you know how I feel" Narcissa tried.

"But you had to follow him no?" Amorette cried.

"Enough" a voice said.

They turned to see Lucius looking as stoic as ever.

"I hate you" Amorette hissed.

Lucius sighed.

"The feeling is not mutual, whether you believe it or not" Lucius said.

"You'll be sent to Azkaban along with Sirius you'll see" Amorette glared.

"We will not, an Imperius Curse befell me" Lucius drawled out,"I did not mean to do what I did"

"Liar" Amorette cried out.

"That may be, but the Ministry of Magic will believe me"he replied with a steely look.

Narcissa caressed Amorette's cheek, trying to comfort her as much as she could. Her guilt was overwhelming her.

"I never followed anything" Narcissa found herself trying to justify all of it.

"We came here to take care of you" Lucius said in a drone tone. "You might have married a blood traitor, but you are a Slytherin and our friend first"

Amorette fought as he picked her up. As they reached the Floo Network, she groaned at the dizziness. He walked out towards their home and placed her on the couch carefully.

"I hate you both" Amorette whispered her voice leaving her.

Narcissa's eyes watered and Lucius brought her close to him. He stared at Amorette with cold grey eyes.

"Whatever you feel or not you know we are the only people left that you have"

Her eyes watered at his comment. She hated to admit that he was absolutely right, she was alone. She covered her face and she was frustrated that her tears would not stop falling. Her baby would not stop kicking and she was simply exhausted.

"We'll take care of you" Narcissa begged. "I love you and the baby. We can't leave you alone-"

"You betrayed me" Amorette glared.

"We were young" Lucius replied instead of his wife "Our beliefs will be put aside for you and the baby. It's not it's fault its father is a blood traitor"

Amorette glared.

"I'm a blood traitor too" she commented.

Lucius shrugged.

"Yes, but so was I for following a half-blood"

Amorette would never forgive them, but her desperation and a shoulder to cry on was more important than anything. She bubbled out a sob and she felt her old friend hold her close. They heard a cry echoing through the halls and Lucius looked up.

"Dobby" he called out.

Dobby the adorable house elf popped in and looked up at him fearfully.

"Tell Winkle to take care of Draco" he said.

"Yes master dobby shall" he said and popped away.

"It will be fine" Lucius told Amorette.

Amorette pulled back from Narcissa to glare at him. She had once thought of that man as her friend, he belonged in his click, but he was cold in her eyes.

"You'll see" Lucius said and walked towards his study.

**Two months later…**

A sharp cried echoed through the halls of the west wing of Malfor Manor. Lucius ran towards the direction being followed by his long time friend Severus Snape. As they slammed the door open they saw a crying Amorette , face red from the pain that she was experiencing and sweating profusely.

"Help her Severus!" Narcissa cried out holding a crying Draco in her arms.

Severus looked at her and glared.

"Calm down you frantic woman, you get out and take that son with you" he ordered.

Before she could protest Lucius pulled her from the room and walked out after her.

"Oh Merlin Severus take this painful child out!" she cried.

"Here's a calming draught" he said lifting her head to help her swallow it down.

She gasped and winced at the horrible pain she was feeling. Severus looked at her nervously then decided to begin with helping her go through labor.

**Ten hours later..**

Amorette stared down at the tiny pink bundle. She was a pain, a very long and painful labor. Her baby was still pink , but she had some qualities that were recognizable. She had a tiny nose and lips like herself. What made her eyes water was the little patch of brown hair at the top of her girl's head. Her eye color was yet to be determined considering she had not opened her eyes. She couldn't help but caress her daughter's face, she was so small, so precious. It was love at first sight.

She lifted her head to see Severus red-faced opening the door to the others. Narcissa pushed through and ran over towards her friend. She smiled fondly at her and her eyes watered at seeing the baby girl. Draco whined to be let down and he was. He immediately crawled over to his favorite aunt and tugged one of her curls to get her attention. Amorette smiled tiredly and turned to face him.

"Draco dear, meet your new best friend" Amorette said.

"What's her name?" Narcissa asked.

Amorette sighed eyes sad.

"She's my Angel" she began

"Angel" Narcissa repeated excited.

"No" Amorette butted in "Angelina Marie"

"Marie?" Narcissa repeated asked.

"It's a star…star of the sea" Amorette smiled tiredly.

"Keeping up with the Black traditions?" Narcissa asked.

Narcissa was the only one that did not have a star name. She and Angel would be the only ones that never had a star name but a star middle name. She was Narcissa Aquila Black. Narcissa cooed at the newborn. Angelina Marie Black. Narcissa turned to see Severus and Lucius talking furiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

They turned to face the women and they could not force happiness. Narcissa looked at them confused. It was not an emotion that she was used to seeing after birth. Amorette knew what was happening.

"I'm dying aren't I" she said with a small smile.

She felt it, her shivers wouldn't stop, and it was so hard to keep her eyes open. It hurt to take the truth in, but she knew.

"Don't say such foolish things don't- tell her!" Narcissa said.

Severus and Lucius said nothing and stayed quiet.

"Tell her!" Narcissa said making a now confused Draco to cry.

She picked her son up and shushed him, rocking him and staring at her husband expecting their protest.

"Why am I dying? Can I at least know that?"Amorette cut into the silence.

"The stress during your pregnancy and your constant vomiting" Severus said sadly "Also you have a very high fever"

Amorette smiled softly eyes dim.

"It's perfectly fine" she said "I had everything I could ever want."

Narcissa's eyes watered, she was losing her best friend and another family member. Amorette's eyes were beginning to close. She was tired, first time having a child, at twenty it was normal for women to die after childbirth. After all she had grown up motherless, her father raised her, and like her mother she was leaving her daughter behind.

"Promise me one thing" Amorette whispered towards her friend.

"Anything" Narcissa said breathlessly.

"Raise her as your own" she said softly. "I can't have my daughter being hated for what her father was falsely accused of."

"We'll make her a Malfoy" Lucius replies nodding.

"Don't let her be part of the ones that betrayed Sirius" she whispered.

Amorette closed her eyes and her breathing ceased. Once she seemed to not move for a few minutes, as if the baby felt something it began to cry. Lucius walked over and before Narcissa could pick her up, he did so.

As Severus covered Amorette with a white cover, Lucius lifted the child to his arms and was surprised to see what he expected. Her eyes parted and he saw a pair of sleepy filled brown eyes. The eyes of her mother.

"She's related to a blood traitor" he muttered.

"Lucius don't say such things" Narcissa hissed.

Severus sighed. It was hard to deal with another death, that death that fell on the shoulders of such a newborn.

"You are naming her are you not?" Severus asked.

"Angelina Marie Black-Malfoy" Narcissa said.

"No!" Lucius told her indignantly "Your family branch is cut off. Her father is destroyed in the tapestry as well. She is Angelina Marie Malfoy, never Black. She is ours."

Narcissa nodded suddenly ashamed of her family heritage, but that was expected, after all Sirius was shameful as Andromeda was.

"What will we do with Amorette?" she asked Lucius.

"Dobby, Twinkle" he called out.

The two house elves appeared.

"Take the body towards the Malfoy cemetery, make a special tombstone for her" he ordered.

"What about an honorary burial?" she asked.

He turned to face her annoyed.

"Oh yes, because people will come to see a blood traitor and mourn her. What about the Order members who blamed her idiot of a husband, your cousin, for the Potter's death. Yes let's. Be reasonable Narcissa" he hissed.

She winced at the tongue lashing but it was absolutely true. The Black family was a disgrace and the others saw Amorette either as a blood traitor or a crazed wife mourning for her imprisoned husband.

"Missus Malfoy?" Twinkle asked.

"Add all my roses from the garden around her tomb stone" she said softly.

They nodded eagerly and they popped out, the body leaving the bedroom.

"I should head off as well, Dumbledore will ask me what happened" he said the pair.

"Tell him that they both died" Lucius ordered.

"Lucius?" she asked.

He lifted her hand to quiet her.

"That way he won't want to take the child. She is our child and despite her looks she does seem remarkably like Bellatrix no?" he said.

Narcissa sighed, Sirius and Bellatrix did have stronger Black characteristics than herself. She nodded.

"I'm not an idiot Lucius" Severus commented. "He'll want to give her to some Weasley to take care of her. Now if you excuse me, I'm off" he said beginning to leave the room.

"Severus, would you be the godfather of _our_ second child?" she asked.

Severus snorted but nodded walking away. Amorette was always kind to him even when isolated, and she kept quiet about his love for Lily. If she did that, then he could keep the secret of her child accursed with Black family blood.

"Hogwarts" he called out from the Floo Network.

Lucius and Narcissa were left alone, now with their two children.

"Come along Cissa" he called out.

Narcissa had no choice but take Draco with her as she followed him. She wondered how he simply knew how to take control of the situation. She stopped with Draco to see Lucius with the newborn in his arms, staring at the Malfoy tapestry.

He simply lifted his want and muttered a spell. Suddenly the tapestry began to add a new branch under Lucius and Narcissa's marriage branch. There was now the words "Draco Lucius Malfoy" and across from him the tapestry itself sewed "Angelina Marie Malfoy".

"Now her fate is secured" he said.

They stared at one another knowing that this would be a secret they would probably take to the grave.

**Three Years Later…**

Narcissa felt older than she was. At twenty five she dealt with two small children. Draco was now four going on five and his sister had just turned three. She sat down on the formal sitting chair and she sighed.

He heard a groaning twenty six year old Lucius coming towards her direction. She could not help but smile as she heard the pitter patter of children behind him. He was no better himself, looking tired.

"Having a good day?" she asked.

"Not now Cissa I'm tired" he said.

He sat down immediately she vaguely wondered how he could be so graceful even when tired. He leaned over and kissed her softly, herself immediately responding. Years after their marriage she still loved him more than anything.

They pulled apart as they heard a tiny giggle. They turned to see their son Draco looking at them with a face of disgust. Their son sure looked like their perfect union. He had silvery blond hair with grey-blue eyes and a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. Currently his smirk was missing and instead replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"I lost Angel" he said.

Lucius got up and looked down at a near crying Draco.

"What do you mean? You lost your sister?" he said trying to stay calm.

"She-she" he began to sniffle "She was flying and she hasn't come down"

Narcissa picked up Draco and hugged him close trying to calm him down. Lucius walked out of the house and towards the gardens. He loved his manor, but the problem was that it was sometimes too big. A small three year old could be easily lost.

"Angelina!" he called out.

They walked down the gardens views the rove white peacocks moving out of their master's way. His eyes lead him to the gate that was perfectly closed but the mist around it signaled that someone welcomed had entered.

Narcissa called out "Angel" wondering where the little girl went.

They suddenly heard a giggle and turned to see her their little girl. She was the spitting image of a happy girl. She was a lovely girl, wavy hair running down her back. She had a pair of matching brown eyes and had a pale skin color with a smile on her face. She looked just like the perfect mix of Sirius and Amorette.

Her hair bounced as she was carried by her godfather. Severus Snape, now a well known Professor of Hogwarts carried the supposed lost girl with a broom on his other hand. As he placed her down she ran over to her father and Lucius lifted her up.

"Lovely to see you Severus, would you like to join us for tea?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Uncle Severus" Draco said and immediately wiggled from her mother's arms to give Severus the signal to lift him up.

"Why not. " he said lifting Draco and walking along with them.

The Malfoy Manor screamed a splendid life full of riches. The fountains, the small lake the immense gardens and the animals showed their assets. Draco and Angel ran off promising not to get lost and left the adults alone.

As they reached the table out in the garden they sat down comfortably and let the house elves served them sweets. Narcissa lifted her cup and took a sip.

"What bring you here Severus?" she asked smiling.

Severus bit a scone and before he swallowed and took a sip of the tea.

"As you know, there are certain rumors going around" he said.

"Rumors shouldn't be of importance right?" Lucius asked.

"That may be so, but there are rumors that the Lord is alive" he said morosely.

"Oh dear..." Narcissa said shocked. "If – oh he can't"

"Calm down Cissa" Lucius said patting her hand. He turned to face Severus "What do you suggest we do? Look for him, establish our loyalty?"

Severus shook his head, his eyes on the children running around. His eyes never left the little girl who had brought so much danger upon them.

"I suggest you go talk to Headmaster Dumbledore" he said

Lucius looked at him surprised.

"You're a spy!" Lucius said surprised.

He nodded.

"For Lily" is all he said.

Narcissa squeezed Lucius' hand and nodded.

"We shall do the same. If the time comes that he returns….we shall be on the safe side." She turned to face the children as Angel tackled Draco down. "I can't see them go through what we did."

"We chose to follow" Lucius protested.

"Did we Lucius?" she whispered softly.

Looking away he knew that she was right. Part of him wanted to join for his father, who believed those prejudice thoughts more than he ever did.

"They won't be able to" she replied. "Would you want them at war?"

Lucius looked at their children. Even Angel not being his, was his child to him. She was on the tapestry and he could not live to see her defile the memory of Amorette.

"She look a lot like-" Severus began.

"Bellatrix" Narcissa finished nodding "Yes, Sirius and her did have an uncanny resemblance."

"If they were to ask-" Severus continued.

"No one would dare" Lucius smirked.

"_If_ they did, then she is theirs?" Severus asked.

"Maybe" Lucius finished.

The trio ate in silence as the two children rumbled, oblivious to the fact that they had change the whole future of their parents.


	3. Familiars and Eyes

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the faves and alerts but I really would wish for you to review : ( I would appreciate your comments, but anyways, I don't own blah blah you know and now onward to the story. Oh wait! I am sorry if you don't like the slight Weasley bashing, but Molly is a year older than Narcissa so I would think the school rivalry would occur. Ginny and Angel obviously won't be friends. Now onward with the story. Review!**

_**~Of Silver and Gold~ **_

_**Chapter 3: Familiars and Eyes**_

It was a chilly morning in Wiltshire, England. In the Malfoy Manor there was something that had never happened before occurring. Today was the first day of the newest generation of the Malfoy branch going off to buy their Hogwarts Supplies.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Lucius Malfoy called out.

Immediately after he said this the graceful thirty six year old Narcissa Malfoy, placing a hat on her head. She looked absolutely astounding to Lucius. The years had been more than kind to her, she looked as beautiful as she did when he met her in Hogwarts.

"Hurry up Angel" Draco hissed as he ran down the stairs. "You are going to make us late"

A now eleven year old Draco Malfoy was screaming to Angel Malfoy. Draco now had long platinum blond hair that was slicked back showing his aristocratic features more dominant. He had his best clothes on and his robes to go out. He looked so much like his father that it sometimes astounded her.

Narcissa's eyes gazed to an almost ten year old Angel. Her light brown hair had grown down to her back with like curly tresses. Her skin was as pale as Draco, but she seemed to have a permanent blush on her cheeks. Narcissa had to admit that her little girl looked like Amorette, but with the color reminded her more of Bellatrix. She shook her head of those thoughts and walked towards them.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she huffed finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go" he said.

"Care to repeat that Draco?" Lucius drawled out.

Draco blushed.

" I meant, father could we please go to Diagon Alley now?"

"Of course Draco" he said with a smirk.

Angel couldn't help but giggle at how he was being bullied by his own father. They walked towards the Floo Network and they slipped in, Draco and Angel standing in front with their parents holding their shoulders. Lucius threw the powder and said clearly.

"Diagon Alley"

As they arrived, Angel almost fell, for she was not used to using the network. Draco snickered only to receive a light slap on the back of his head. He turned to see his father giving him a warning look. He smiled sheepishly and walked along the happy streets of Diagon Alley.

Many people looked at the aristocratic family as they walked by. Every inch of them screamed Malfoy as they walked, their robes moved gracefully as they walked. No one ever asked why one of their children was a brunette but many wondered. There were little to no rumors because of their power.

"Let's start at Eeylops Owl Emporeon" Narcissa suggested.

Draco and Angel were itching to run towards the familiar shop, but it was impossible considering that they had an image to upkeep. As they reached the store, they reached the shop and entered eyes wide. Draco looked around and his eyes landed on a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him. '

"That one" he said with a soft tone in his voice.

Angel looked at and smiled.

"He's gorgeous" Angel breathed out.

The great horned owl flew towards them and perched itself in front of the pair. It was a huge owl and it stood looking at them proudly.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy haven't seen you in the shop in ten years" the owner walked in front of Lucius and shook his hand.

" Yes, it's nice to see you again Simon" he said.

"I see your son is attracted to that great horned owl. It's quite large and his personality is aggressive and the most powerful owl of its species" the owner explained.

"I want him" Draco said towards his father.

"We'll take him, the price won't matter" Lucius said dismissively.

" What will you name him Draco?" Angel asked.

" Fortis" he said determined.

"Strong, a good fitting name Draco" Lucius said nodding.

Angel could not help but he jealous of her older brother as he was getting his familiar. The bird had been immediately taken to Draco, considering that from what the man, Simon, was explaining to their father, it had stayed at the back of the shop attacking anyone who got near him for six years, until Draco arrived and it willingly flew towards him.

"Angel" Narcissa said smiling. "Why don't we go get some ice cream and see the shops while your father and Draco go on and have their own time"

She nodded happily and grabbed her mother's outstretched hand. She waved by to Draco and walked ahead with Narcissa. They walked along the street and smile happily seeing all the colors all around them.

"Let's go inside" Narcissa said as they saw Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

They walked to the back of the shop ignoring the surprised looks of the people. They sat down and were immediately greeted by Florean herself.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy, child" Florean greeted.

"Miss Malfoy" Angel correct with a smug look.

"Correction, Miss Malfoy" he said with a kind smile. "What would the two lovely ladies want?"

"Two Vanillas please" Narcissa said.

He nodded and quickly went to dispatch the two.

"Disgusting place" Narcissa said "Needs to be tidied up"

Angel nodded somewhat uncomfortable.

"Here we are" he said placing them down.

"Thank you" they both said softly.

They began to eat and they both were pleased at the taste.

"I haven't had some in ten years" Narcissa said smiling

Angel giggled.

"Mom, that was so long ago, you're so-"

"Don't" Narcissa said playfully.

They laughed softly and they continued to eat. Angel noted that her mother had stopped eating. She looked up to see her glaring at nothing in particular. She looked towards their line of direction and they saw a big redheaded family a few feet away.

" Disgusting" Narcissa said frowning.

"What mother?" Angel asked.

"Weasleys" she hissed.

Angel's eyes hardened at seeing the big family.

While she had never met Weasleys before, she had heard of them. Weasleys were never appreciated in the eyes of Malfoys, not only where they a disgusting shade of red, they had no sense of propriety as to what a pureblood should act. Obviously reproducing as rabbits was something they were known for, but she hated the Weasley's for the fact that they believed her father to have been a follower of Lord Voldemort.

"They allow anyone here" Narcissa said.

Angel merely nodded.

"Is anything wrong?" Florean asked.

"We have seem to lost out appetite thank you for the lovely ice cream" Narcissa said and handed him a handful of galleons that was ten times more than what it costs. He thanked them absolutely grateful, as they left. Narcissa held Angel's hand and they walked ahead towards the exit having to walk in front of the Weasleys.

"Nose in the air as always Narcissa?" Molly asked.

Narcissa turned gracefully and moved a strand of her blond lock and smirked.

"Oh Molly darling, it's simply in the air to avoid your Burrow stench radiating from your little pack" she replied.

Molly glared her cheeks turning pink.

"Shut up" little ten year old Ginny said.

Angel turned to face her and green eyes clashed with brown.

"Know your place" she said.

"Already creating another menace to wizard society?" Molly asked.

"No darling, just creating another lady to contrast a crude little you" she said meaning Ginny. "But I have no time to waste on you and your little herd, good day"

Angel flipped her hair back and walked away glaring at the family.

"Stop and act like a Malfoy" Narcissa ordered.

Angel nodded and they went on their merry way. As they walked along the streets Angel stopped as she felt something calling her. She was tugged by Narcissa but she refused to budge.

"Angel come along" Narcissa said.

"Let's go there" she said softly pointing towards Magical Menagerie.

"Oh no it's so loud and dirty" Narcissa said frowning.

"Mum…it's calling to me" she said softly.

Narcissa looked down at her daughter and saw her big brown eyes staring up at her. She sighed and nodded making Angel break into a smile and tug her along. As they entered the store Narcissa cringed at the loud noises. She winced seeing rats and toads all around. She let go of Angel's hand and suddenly she turned to see her daughter staring at the wall.

She walked over to see her daughter staring intently to an Ocicat. It was lovely and staring intently with piercing grey eyes. Angel walked over and tentatively petted her cat earning a purr. Angel pulled back shyly and smiled at the cat.

"She's gorgeous is she not?" the male owner asked.

Narcissa turned to see the man talking to her daughter. Angel nodded absentmindedly.

"The Ocicat is an outgoing breed and are extremely dog-like. They can be trained to fetch, walk on a leash, and other basic commands like come, sit, stand, sleep and even speak. They like playing with toys and enjoy splashing in water. They are very people-friendly and are considered to be extremely devoted to their owners."The owner began to say "Most importantly they are a great judge of character"

"Are they allowed in colors?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Most definitely yet not many have been able to own them. The familiar chooses it's person and when it sees who it chooses it will approach it. It called out to you yes?"

Angel merely nodded mesmerized.

"Ah yes, well she is special, she camouflages" he said. "And being half kneazle would make it even more loyal. "

Suddenly the Ocicat did as explained.

"Mum, can I have her?" Angel asked.

"But you are going to Hogwarts next year darling" Narcissa said "You have your peacocks in the garden, your white foxes and the white cranes"

Angel frowned.

"But" Narcissa said sighing "She is rather lovely, had a similar cat like her"

Angel jumped up and down and hugged the ocicat.

"What are you naming her?" Narcissa asked.

"Couer" she said softly.

"Heart" Narcissa smiled.

She paid and they walked out of the shop, Narcissa being relieved. Angel smiled and hugged her Coeur tight as she merely mewed in return.

"Your father will kill me" Narcissa muttered.

Angel merely giggled and looked at her mother adoringly. Narcissa couldn't help but smile, she pampered her little daughter. She really always wanted a daughter, and she had honestly hoped the Draco would have been born a girl. But life had brought her a little bundle of her own.

As they reached the end of Diagon Alley and looked around for their other family members and they were nowhere to be found. They frowned seeing that they were but a few minutes-

"You're late" Lucius interrupted Narcissa's thoughts.

She turned to face the pair of amused Malfoy men.

"Yes, well- " Narcissa began.

"What is that?" Lucius cut her off pointing at what he viewed as a dirty feline.

"Coeur" Angel said smiling petting the purring kitten as his eyes never left Lucius.

"You are taking it back this instant" Lucius ordered.

Angel's bottom lip started to tremble as Narcissa glared at her husband. Draco knew what was going to happen, he sighed and walked over trying to comfort his little sister. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him telling her to be quiet and not cry in public.

"Lucius Malfoy" Narcissa hissed in a low tone. "Look at her, she has found her familiar"

"It can wait a year" Lucius frowned.

"No, it can't, they have already bonded" she whispered "It will protect her."

"Cissa, I will not be-"

"Father" Angel said softly. "It is h-half k-kneazle an-and will protect me. Please let me keep her, I will take her with me when I go to Hogwarts. Please" she begged.

Lucius looked at her frowning.

"Malfoy's don't beg" he sneered.

He knew he was outnumbered.

"Might as well give up father" Draco said huffing. "We are going to keep that damn mangy thing in the mansion. Good thing I leave tomorrow"

Lucius glare.

"Watch your mouth"

"Lucius…please we will get that familiar anyways" Narcissa said frowning.

At the sight of his little daughter, his wife and his son frowning he was very much unnumbered. He lost.

"Let's head home, I am very much tired" Lucius relented.

As he walked ahead, he froze as he felt a tiny hand wrapping itself around his finger. He looked down to see Angel smiling up at him as if he was her hero. He didn't know that he himself was exactly the way she looked at him, a hero.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He nodded stiffly and picked her up as they entered the Floo Network. As the finally reached their manor Draco ran off to fly on his own broom. Narcissa followed after as she wanted to tend her garden. It left Lucius and Angel with that, what he viewed as mangy, cat.

"Father" Angel said smiling softly.

"What is it?" he asked tired putting her down.

"I wanted you to tell me about Hogwarts again please?" she asked.

Lucius almost groaned walked towards his table and poured himself a good cup of brandy. He looked at her and he somehow looked at her and saw something he hadn't seen in more than twenty years. He was little Amorette Deville looking up at him with the pair of dark brown eyes that had seen him with admiration. He blinked and took a shaky sip of his brandy.

"Daddy?" he heard softly.

He shook his head and smiled slightly at his daughter. He walked over towards his favorite chair and patted his lap. Angel smiled widely and ran over crawling to his lap. No matter how old she was, nearly ten, but she was his little girl.

"Hogwarts is made up of four houses. Weak sniveling pink poofs Hufflepuff, the insufferable know it alls Ravenclawe, hard headed pompous Gryffindors and-" He was then interrupted by a cheery.

"Slytherin!" she said. "The best of the best go to Slytherin"

Lucius smiled at her comment, it seemed that the Gryffindor in her blood was long forgotten. She truly was a Slytherin at heart. As he continued his story he had failed to see Narcissa smiling at the scene. Draco flew down and landed running towards his mother.

"She's his favorite isn't she" he said amused.

Narcissa giggled and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Hm…she has him wrapped around her little finger" she said.

They continued to hear his story that he told Angel over and over again.

_**Next Morning…**_

Morning had arrived, the morning. Narcissa was having a peaceful slumber as Lucius had his arms wrapped around her. She smiled into his chest; even after nearly twenty years of marriage she loved the feeling of their closeness. Their peaceful slumber was interrupted by a slam and a pair of screaming voices. Lucius groaned into Narcissa's hair.

"Morning to you too darlin'" Narcissa giggled breathlessly.

"Mornin'" Lucius mumbled "It was too good to be true"

"Today is the day by baby is leaving" she frowned.

Lucius shuffled and grunted.

"Let's get ready" he said.

Narcissa slipped from their bed to see the house elves had already fixed their clothing and she simply need her hair and makeup done. After slipping out of the shower she walked towards her walk in massive closet. She smiled at the positives of being a witch and she pointed it at her hair to get a lovely bun. She looked at the mirror who whistled at her. She muttered a spell and her hair was done in seconds.

"Lovely as always my dear' the mirror spoke.

"Why thank you dear"

She heard the screaming had not stopped at all and she sighed slipping on her slippers and rushed off to see the rambunctious kid. As she reached the West Wing, she could not believe it. What was occurring was very much an interesting sight.

"Where's my broom?" A blond yelled from the west wing.

"I don't know!" Another voice screamed in return.

"Liar!" he yelled in return.

"Mom!" they both yelled in unison.

There in front of her were her children glaring at each other face to face. She walked forward and sighed.

"Now what's wrong" she said calmly.

"Draco says that I stole his-"

"You did, she stole my- "

"-did not!"

"Enough" A voice cut through their argument.

The trio turned to see Lucius Malfoy with an impassive face holding a broom on his left hand. He had to admit he was not too happy. He wanted Draco to go to a pureblood school such as the Bulgarian school of Durmstrang, but Narcissa had protested that it was way too far away. She also refused to see them go away from their family friends.

"I had taken your broom to be polished Draco" Lucius drawled out.

"Oh" was all young Draco could say.

"Apologize" he ordered his son.

"Sorry" he mumbled a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

He grabbed his broom and held it close to him. He was already in his school robes. The parents looked around and saw that everything had been packed by the house elves.

"Are we leaving?" Draco asked excited.

They nodded amused as the fight was easily forgotten. They rushed out with Dobby and Twinkle waving goodbye. As they reached platform 9 ¾ Draco looked around eyes bright. He had been waiting for this moment forever. The bright Hogwarts train had its steam engine running, he turned to face his family who's emotions had changed; they looked sad.

"Mother, Father?" Draco said questionably.

"Oh my baby" Narcissa whispered hugging him tightly.

Draco blushed embarrassed.

"Mum stop it" he mumbled.

"That's enough Cissa" Lucius said and cut in to squeeze his shoulder. He was not known to be very expressive in public.

Draco nodded to his father and turned to a sad Angel.

"I'm going to miss you Drake" she said softly.

They embraced tightly, they hadn't ever been separated for more than a day. He pulled back and kissed her forehead and walked off trying desperately not to frown and keep an emotionless expression on his face.

As he entered the train he smiled as he heard that the Harry Potter was in their year. As he spoke to him he couldn't help but be insulted by that Potter who chose a Weasley over his friendship. The Hogwarts train began to rumble as the engine was turning on.

He looked out of the window and saw Angel running aside the train. He knew she promised to do this if she saw him. She waved smiling brightly at him eyes watery. He waved back smiling slightly, that is until his new friend, Blaise had patted his shoulder and began to talk to him.

Unbeknownst to him, another boy had seen her smiling and waving. His piercing green eyes stared on as the little girl waving. With him staring at the brunette he had failed to pay attention to a red head that looked at him with absolute admiration. He pretended that someone was waving to him goodbye, and that the brown eyes were sad that he was leaving. He waved back knowing she would be oblivious. That wasn't true, he looked at her eyes that had focused on him. As her figure got smaller and smaller he remembered seeing a small smile. He told himself all that was for him. Sadly, he had denied the friendship of the person that had the strongest bond. Shame how one decisions affects many.

"Hey Harry?" he heard.

He turned to face his new friend Ron smiling at him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Want a chocolate frog?" he asked.

"Sure Ron" he said taking one and biting into it.

As the train rode on, he began to speak with his first friend and the pair of brown eyes were long forgotten.


	4. New Student

_**Author's Note**__: Thank you for the reviews, glad people listened. The faves and the alerts were a great boost of confidence for this story. I hope you like it. Onward with the story. Review~! No flames . _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 4: New student**_

_She was waving to Draco as she ran along the train as she had promised. _ _She waved till she saw him turn to face someone inside the train and slipped back into the window and she knew it was over. He was leaving, her eyes watered even more. As he slipped inside she almost stopped waving, that was until she saw someone waving back at her. _

_At first she had wondered if there was someone behind her, but when his eyes hit her gaze she was mesmerized. It was shocking to see such rich green eyes staring at her. As he waved, she knew that it was for her, she returned the wave and smiled at the boy. Even if she was absolutely wrong, and it wasn't for her, she would wave for that boy. _

_He had the silliest glasses that were too big for his face, but she liked it. His face was very pale, not so much like her brother, but enough to see him needing to be kissed by the sun's rays more often. She mouthed the word bye, knowing that he wouldn't have seen her at how far the train had run. _

Angel groaned and her eyes opened staring up at her room's ceiling. Much to Lucius' protest she had asked for a blue room. Most rooms in the mansion were black, silver green or light gold. The color of the room was lighter than all the others, but Narcissa had agreed wanting her to get her way. Currently she was not concerned of her rebellion, but of that dream.

It wasn't so much of a dream, but a memory, one that had bothered her very much. She heard a mew and lifted her head to see Coeur mewing at her, her eyes were teasing her, she knew it.

"Shut up" she muttered at her cat who strutted over and curled up next to her.

A mew was her familiar's reply.

"I need to get ready Coeur, I've been waiting a whole year"

Coeur stared at her familiar, she had been teasing her mistress for months over that dream. Every single time that her mistress dreamt, she felt the emotions rolling from her mistress and onto her and she felt nothing but shyness and infatuation; she didn't like it.

Today was something that both Coeur and Angel had been waiting. Today they were heading towards Hogwarts. They had read letter after letter from Draco who complained about Harry Potter and how he refused a friendship from a Malfoy and how he had made him get detention. She had also learned how Gryffindor had won on his first year and he despised it more than anything. Basically Draco had told her everything at Hogwarts and she was glad that he did; she felt like she knew the people. She already knew who to talk to, who to meet, a Weasley was a definite no and if Harry Potter had a Weasley friend, than she wouldn't outstretch her hand like Draco did. Malfoy's were never shunned, so it was Potter's loss.

Currently, Draco was in the opposing room and Angel smiled brightly knowing she just had to wake him up. She slid from her king size bed and slipped on her silk slippers, before she ran out of the door. Her footsteps were silenced by the silk. She opened the door with some difficulty and ran over to the bed jumping on the bump under the covers.

A groaned echoed through the room and brown eyes met silver. She smiled as he tugged the covers over his head.

"Drake come on" she whispered tugging the green silk covers.

He grunted as a comment. She frowned and smiled sliding down and slipping under the covers from the bottom of the bed. She tugged his hair and earned her a glare from under the covers.

"Why are you waking me up?" he mumbled sleep still intact.

"Today's the day we go to Hogwarts" she squeaked excited.

"So what, it's just Hogwarts" he muttered.

She pinched his stomach earning her a squeak from Draco and a sneer. She squeaked as the tables were turned and she was under his control when a tickle fight ensued.

"Stop it" she gasped out laughing.

"No, you woke me up!" He said a smile cracking to his grumpy exterior.

"I hate you" she cried out tears appearing as she giggled.

"That's enough you too" Narcissa said smiling.

They appeared from under the covers and they smiled at their mother.

"Today's the day" Angel squealed.

Narcissa smiled and laughed slightly at her daughter's comment. Her smile was somewhat strained, the previous year had been very hard on them. Voldemort had in fact returned and they were very close to his group but a decade ago. They had already completed the first mission a week ago, she had begged Lucius not to take Angel, but Draco had to go for it would look suspicious. The diary had been handed as asked.

"Where's Dobby mummy?" Angel asked.

Narcissa shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know that house elf is so crazy' she replied.

"Oh definitely, I was getting tired of hearing thumping from his self harm" Draco replied "Should be sent to the streets"

"I liked Dobby" Angel protested "He isn't so bad….just a little loony"

"Enough" Narcissa said "We will be running late if you don't hurry. Come on!" she said.

"Twinkle" Angel called out.

A baby blue elf appeared with long floppy ears appeared. Her eyes were big a green and smiled widely at her Mistress Lili.

"Mistress Lili" she said cheerily "what would mistress want from Twinkle?"

"Help me get ready for the train please?" she asked ignoring the fact that she was constantly called Lili after Angelina and Twinkle's difficulty pronouncing it.

Twinkle nodded happily and Angel hopped from Draco's bed and ran after the happy Twinkle. Narcissa smiled as she ran out and turned to face Draco.

"Draco, this is her first year, with everything going around take care of her" she began. " With the dangers that occurred last year…and might continue this year. Just take care of both of you"

Draco looked at his mother intently.

"You know something don't you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Just saying, Harry Potter brings nothing but bad luck to everyone around him"

Draco nodded feeling somewhat foolish considering he wanted Potter's friendship more than anything, but it didn't matter, what mattered was that he had his own group and he wasn't following Potter to his death sentence.

"Right mother, anything you say" he said and slipped from his bed.

"I'll leave you to get ready" she said "Your father and I will be waiting in the sitting room"

Draco nodded and he was left alone to dress.

Narcissa had meanwhile reached the sitting room where Lucius was staring out the window. It was never easy to do the work before, but now as they were parents and had a family it was much harder. Draco and Angel were now going to see the darkness of the world, the dark magic.

"Lucius darling" she whispered placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I handed out the book" he muttered "to that Weasley girl "

She shuddered, as much as she hated the Weasleys, they didn't deserve it.

"It had to be done" she said softly. "Now let's concentrate to keep our children safe"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling his beloved to him. Draco had obliviously helped him with his mission. They would be safe from Voldemort's anger, but they could not tell Dumbledore because it would be too suspicious. He was trapped and he had to get used to it.

"Oh Merlin let's head back" they heard.

They turn to face a disgusted Draco and a giggling Angel. Lucius chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead, then released her to face his children.

"Daddy look" Angel said and she spun around.

She indeed looked like a student. She spun around showing her pleaded skirt, a little too short for his taste, but for him , it should have been to her feet so not show anything. Her shirt was a normal white blouse made of the finest material they could buy.

"Wait, you have one thing missing" Narcissa said.

She ran off leaving to find something. When she returned a few minutes later she had a small box.

"Here" she said handing her the box.

As Angel opened the box she saw a green tie and smiled looking up at Narcissa curiously.

"It was your mother's" Lucius explained.

Indeed, it was Amorette's tie that she had worn all of her Hogwarts years. To Angel it was Narcissa's tie and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you for giving me your tie mummy" Angel murmured.

She got some help from Draco to tie it and she smiled seeing the silver and green tie on herself. She knew she would be Slytherin, she had to.

"Let's head on now, we are late" Lucius said.

They headed off to the Hogwarts train. As they hugged and said their goodbyes, Draco had told Angel not to cry. They waved from the train and sighed as they found an empty compartment.

"It's not that bad" Draco said hugging her close and letting her place her head on his shoulder.

"I miss them, but I wanted this for so long" she murmured.

Draco nodded and were consumed in silence, that was until the compartment door opened and they faced a girl and a boy both looking at them with curiosity.

"Who is she mate?" he asked.

"This is my sister Angelina" Draco explained "Angel this is Blaise Zabini, who I told you about and she's Pansy."

Angel turned to face them and smiled politely. Pansy was definitely the girly girl of the group always talking about the gossip heard all around. Apparently Harry Potter was not on the train and it amused them greatly making it seem like a great year Potty free. Later as they got to know one another, two bubbling idiots, Gregory and Vincent appear. They seemed to be stumbling to try and speak to her, much to her disgust and Draco's amusement.

"We're here" Pansy said.

She tugged Angel ahead of the boys and it seemed that Angel had a new friend. As they shared the boat, Pansy gushed about her obvious crush on Draco and Angel was amused. She was told about the Slytherin gang and her becoming an official member of the group as she was the sister of the self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin.

"Pansy…" Angel asked

"Hm?"Pansy asked while the boat was heading towards Hogwarts.

"You know everyone in your year right?" she asked.

Pansy nodded, pride obviously around her.

"I was wondering if you know a boy…I saw him last year on the train. He had dark hair, black or brown, not sure" she muttered her memory being a little blurry, it was clearer in her dreams " And his eyes,"

She stopped slightly a blush evident on her cheeks. Pansy smirked knowing what that meant.

"What about his eyes?" Pansy asked.

"They were green" she said in a wistful tone. "Green"

Pansy giggled making her blush even more.

"I don't know about the green eyes, but most girls look at Cedric as the handsomest guy . He's in Huffle-" she began.

"Does he wear glasses?" Angel asked.

Pansy shook her head.

"Glasses?" Pansy scrunched up her nose.

Angel nodded ignoring the look.

"He wore glasses that hid his eyes" Angel explained.

Pansy shrugged.

"Maybe he wasn't in our year..I don't know" Pansy said frowning "Sorry I can't be any help, but through this school year, I'll help find him" she said winking.

Angel cracked a smile at Pansy's antics. They scurried into a tight carriage where everyone in the group tried to fit. She ended up in Draco's lap frowning as Pansy was in Blaise's with the same expression. It seemed that six people shouldn't be on the same carriage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" a voice hollard.

They slid from the carriage and it was the first time she had laid her eyes on such a tall man. He had a great long beard and looked at them with some uncaring view. It seemed he wasn't fond of Slytherin, and it seemed Slytherin wasn't fond of him too.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Angel was forced to go towards a separate direction as the others. Being a year under them, she had to go and be sorted to the house. Many people murmured about her already wearing a tie showing her preference. She heard clearly from a voice:

"I hope she gets sorted into Hufflepuff"

She turned to see Ginny Weasley and glared. She was in no way a Hufflepuff and before she got to respond, a hand grabbed hers. She turned to see a dark haired girl with a smile.

"Don't even bother, a Malfoy always goes to Slytherin" she said. "I'm Astoria Greengrass"

Angel smiled.

"Angel Malfoy" she said and shook her head earning herself a new friend.

As names were being called out, she stared around trying to find the boy with the green eyes. She couldn't spot him and it somewhat disappointed him. She sighed. She saw Astoria being sorted into Slytherin and they hugged before she walked over to sit next to her sister Daphne. After a while, she began to get distracted, that is until she heard being called out.

"Malfoy Angelina" she heard being called out.

She jumped and walked over towards the sorting hat. She saw down on the chair and let the hat touch her head. Unlike how she had heard that Draco was sorted, barely touching him and stating Slytherin, it began to take its time.

"_Hm….a Malfoy you say…how interesting." _he began _"You are loyal…..very loyal something almost unseen in a Malfoy"_

Angel glared up at the hat.

"_Don't get snippy with me child, merely stating your characteristics. No, you are far too strong to be in Hufflepuff. You are very intelligent, wit running through your mind. Yes, and the color does suit you, but no, too bold to be a Ravenclawe"_

It began to hum and Angel was beginning to feel her cheeks reddening as it took forever. She felt the eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore on her and felt exposed.

"_Don't be shy my dear…you are brave, bravery runs deeply in your veins. Bravery is in your heart, and you are daring"_

"Never" she hissed.

The hat lifted his brow and smirked.

"_No? Slytherin is your choice correct? Well what a shame, but it's true, Slytherin is in your blood as well. You are cunning and ambitious. Your bonds are strong and my wish is for you to find happiness."_

Angel was confused. Gryffindor? No, she was Slytherin. Suddenly the door was opened and her eyes landed on the boy with green eyes. Her heart began to beat faster, much to her embarrassment, and her eyes never left him. She felt disgust as he was with a Weasley, then it hit her. No. She shook her head and saw him sit at Gryffindor.

"_Ah I see you are already getting in trouble. Tsk tsk, sure about not being in Gryffindor?"_she glared._"Very well child, good luck with trouble…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" it screamed out.

Everyone clapped in the Slytherin table, but she didn't notice. She walked over towards Draco, subconsciously and took his hand as he helped her onto the long table. She forced a smile and accepted hugs from her new friends. She looked around and her eyes landed on the boy.

"Seems he arrived fashionably late Pans" Blaise commented.

"Shame" Pansy muttered.

"Potty is late, shame, it would have been a great year." Draco smirked.

She felt disgust as herself, she had been infatuated with Potter. She couldn't concentrate. She felt someone grab her hand and she turned to face Pansy who had come up with the same conclusion. She leaned over and whispered to her.

"We'll talk later"

Angel nodded and looked at the sorting. As Ginerva Weasley, much to her amusement as her name was said, was sorted into Gryffindor, the sorting was over. The dinner appeared and they began to dig in.

Meanwhile with Harry, he felt really lucky. They had managed to survive the Whomping Willow and now had arrived in Hogwarts.

"Mate, did you notice they said Malfoy?" he asked.

Harry turned to face Ron.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"They were sorting a Malfoy" he said.

Hermione closed her book and sighed.

"Angelina Malfoy, Malfoy's younger sister" she said "it took the Sorting hat a while to find where she belonged, but she was sorted where a pureblood like them belonged" Hermione said.

"Which one is she?" he asked.

"That one" Ron said "The one on the right of Malfoy"

Harry turned to see her and blinked. He knew those eyes; they belonged to the waving girl. At nights when he didn't have nightmares, he dreamt of her eyes and her waving at him every year. This year he was hoping to reach the train and get another goodbye from him. His eyes met hers and instantly they recognized each other once again.

"Bloody hell, she's staring" Ron mumbled.

"She's staring at Harry" Hermione commented.

Harry didn't hear them, he had finally realized her identity and she had his. He felt something in him drop as a glare was sent his direction. She looked away from him and a smirk appeared; he saw her whispering to Malfoy.

He heard someone clear their throat.

"Potter…Weasley…come with me"

They turned to face Snape and they knew, it meant trouble. They already had to deal with angry Hermione, but now Snape…it was worse. As they walked on, Harry had failed not notice two pairs of eyes following him. One was a pair of bright green eyes as she saw in front of everyone being sorted, and brown eyes stared on from the snake's lair, where they deemed her the princess of Slytherin.

**Author's note: I know it's not **_**exactly **_**the same as the book, but I wanted to add something different. Angel is not in love with him, but infatuated. It's different than Ginny though. Ginny has a crush on the boy who lived, while Angel had a crush on the waving boy with green eyes. They care or the different halves of harry. Review! **


	5. Classes, Quibbler, and Autographs

_Author's Note: I am so glad you guys liked the chapter. I don't really know what to do considering I fear her being Mary Sue. All I know is that realize, she doesn't love Harry at all nor Harry loves her. They are infatuated; Harry for her showing him some kindness and Angel likes Harry for his eyes. _

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter 5: Classes, Quibbler, and Autographs**

Her first Slytherin dorm experience wasn't what she expected. Instead of immediately having some fun it was quite the opposite. Currently her brother was ranting about the boy who should have died and how he got away with everything. She was just lying on the couch of the living room and rolled her eyes every time he went back and forth shoeless over the carpet. Blaise and Pansy were staring at him agreeing to what he said full force, it seemed Potter wasn't very popular. She stretched on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"How can Potty and Weasel get away with crashing that muggle mar-"

"-I think its car" Angel corrected and sighed knowing it was pointless.

"Car, whatever! They think that with idiotic Dumbles being Potty's puppet they can get away with anything. They should have been expelled. Don't you think?" he hissed.

"Absolutely Draco" Blaise said drinking pumpkin juice. " You just can't expect them to get expelled, but damn we were so close"

Pansy sighed and shrugged as she noticed Angel's calm expression.

"Well Draco we still have next year, calm down okay?" Pansy said fluttering her eyelashes.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to his goons.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what do you think?" he ordered.

"Yeah-" Crabbe said with his mouthful.

"Absolutely" Goyle grumbled as he wiped the crumbs with his sleeve.

Draco nodded at them and turned to see Angel who was calmly hearing their conversation.

"And you?" he said "Don't you agree with me?"

Angel turned and sat up stretching. As the common room was silent she yawned and stared straight at Draco. His cheeks were red from his anger and his ears were amazingly rouge as well. Angel got up and tugged Draco towards the couch.

"Drake, you need to calm down" she said patting his hand. "So Potty and Weasel aren't gone, but you can make their lives hell this year okay? Don't let them bother you okay?"

Draco looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Honestly you don't understand how much I despise them" he hissed.

Angel threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. She honestly hated being asked her opinion then dismissed.

"Honestly Draco Malfoy I don't know what you want of me" she said getting annoyed.

"I want you to agree" he said

She got up from the couch and stared down at him.

"Draco, I'm not some dimwitted follower of yours, I'm your sister. I don't lie to boost your ego I tell you what I think. Don't expect fake pity from me, that's what you have those goons for."

She huffed and stepped back.

"No offense Pansy, Blaise, but I meant the bottomless pit goons" She ended her comment.

They shrugged not really caring. As Angel went up the stairs towards the first years dormitory she knew Draco would be angry, but she didn't care. She didn't know Harry Potter very well of Ronald Weasley. One thing was sure, she didn't like the Weasley's she had met. She didn't care for anyone, even Potter.

As she crawled into her bed as quiet as possible she stared up at the darkness. She actually feared sleep, why, because he would be in her dreams. It scared her because know that she knew who it was, and she defined the face clearer, it would kill her whole year. Harry Potter. Draco's enemy was the person that had haunted her dreams for a year. She bit her lip and let out another sigh.

"Mew" she heard.

She lifted her head to see Coeur jumping on her bed. She smiled sadly. Nights like these she missed her mother and father. They would probably be drinking their tea as she would read a book over the fire. She lifted her hand as Coeur curled up next to her hip. She half smiled at her cat, that's just who reminded her of home. She began to pet her absentmindedly as her thoughts roamed around.

"Coeur, this wasn't what I expected" she whispered.

"Mew" was Coeur's reply.

"Harry Potter" she mumbled. "Life loves messing with you doesn't it"

Coeur lifted her head and tilted it as if to question her. Angel rolled her eyes and Coeur mewed once more. She huffed and yawned slightly.

"Mew" Coeur once again said nudging her head against Angel's side.

"I know, I know, wake me up will you?" she asked.

Coeur nuzzled her mistress and closed her eyes. She felt bad for her mistress, it seemed that her first year would not be the best. She had heard noises against the walls, something wasn't right, but she wouldn't want to worry her mistress till she was sure what it was. She had noticed the boy that her mistress had looked fond of, Potty was his name, or so what she had heard. This Potty she would have to investigate for if whatever Master Draco loathed Potty about it would affect her mistress. Coeur lifted her head to stare at her partner and she couldn't help but be amused. Who people deemed Angel, her partner was currently fast asleep, it seemed the trip was harder on her than she thought.

Coeur's eyes closed and she too fell into slumber. She would have to wake up her mistress in a few hours so she might as well get some shut eye herself. Unbeknownst to her, the mysterious noise that her ears had caught before were now roaming through the tunnels of Hogwarts.

**Morning…**

Coeur's eyes opened as she paid attention to her surroundings. It seemed as if it was time her young mistress to get up. The other girls in the dorm seemed to be in deep sleep, but she wouldn't wait any longer. She mewed a few times but no success so she moved towards the next step. She uncurled and climbed on her mistress' back and dug her claws. Angel hissed and her eyes parted.

"Damn it Coeur be a nicer alarm" Angel mumbled.

Coeur mewed and hopped off showing her arrogance as her tail swished from side to side. Angel sat up and yawned. She slipped from her bed and Coeur stayed behind knowing she would help her mistress by getting something ready for her. She grabbed her tie between her teeth and climbed on the bed dropping the silk tie.

As Angel returned already in her school uniform, she looked over to see her familiar holding her tie. She smiled and took the tie tying it magically considering ties were not her specialty. As she walked towards the mirror she looked at her messy wet wild hair. She sighed as the mirror looked displeased with her look. It seemed that she wasn't gifted with the spun gold that her family did. She huffed and began the long process of managing her hair. She began muttering spell after spell that her mother had taught her at a young age. She finished her hair with some gel and her hair was as flat as possible. She placed a smirk on her face and she now looked like the person people saw. She no longer accepted her curls, she had decided her first year, she would look like the Malfoy she was suppose to be.

If people truly knew her, they would know that it was important for her to look like her family .There was no curl in the hairs of the Malfoys but she did. Her mother had explained since she was little about her having traits from her side of the family, but still, Draco never got a curl. Not only was she not blond, but she didn't have their eyes. She figured one thing she could do to get closer to their looks was to fix the one thing she had control over, her hair.

As her room mates woke up she felt relief, she had finished on time. No one would ever have to know about herself consciousness, no, she was a Malfoy and Malfoys never felt insecurity. She turned to smile at her tired roommates.

"Come on girls, wouldn't want to be late today" she said and flipped her hair back.

"Oh shut up, I call dibs for the shower" Astoria grumbled and slammed the door making Angel chuckle.

Angel slipped from the room and descended the stairs. Draco looked at her and merely lifted a brow, it seemed he was still miffed about the previous night, but he had noticed her change.

"So what's with the-" Draco began.

Angel looked at him with a hard gaze.

"Why do you care?" she commented.

Draco sighed and closed his book.

"Don't become like Pans okay?" he commented.

She sat on the couch and stared ahead.

"I wanted a change Drake, you don't get it" she said frustrated.

Draco looked at his sister. They had been really close before he went to school, but as he returned from Hogwarts she was somewhat different. He had noticed that she had been fussing with herself but he never had the real time to ask.

"Explain, you are my sister, I actually care" Draco was getting frustrated himself.

It seemed that they did share one thing, their tempers.

"I want to look like mum" Angel whispered.

Draco was surprised at her comment. Why would she want to look like mum? She looked unique from them, then it clicked.

"You don't feel like you be-"he began.

"Drake, don't push it too much" she said and nudged his shoulder. "I wanted a hair change"

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder tugging her to him. Angel gave him and half smiled and as they waited their friend arrived. As they walked down the Great Hall, their friends compared the siblings.

They walked in a similar fashion, their capes fluttered as they walk, their posture was straight and their steps were in sync. Their features were somewhat different; Draco had the aristocratic face of his father, but Angel, she had some differences, they paid no heed for if that was ignored, she was a true Malfoy. Their eyes were what separated the two. Draco's eyes here a bright silver that could be cold and calculated, Angel's were brown deep brown that showed more sensitivity than a Malfoy should carry. She had a great cover, her lips, the smirk they formed was perfect.

"Come on, I'm starving" Blaise said tugging Pansy ahead.

Pansy grumbled and followed annoying at Blaise while she was studying the siblings. They sat on their designated table and began to dig into breakfast. Everyone piled their plate and Angel smiled feeling as if maybe this was the little change she needed.

From across the tables, there was a pair of eyes staring at her. His green eyes studied her change, she no longer looked like the girl that he had seen from the train, maybe it wasn't her. Her physical appearance made her look colder, her hair lifeless and her eyes looked darker. He didn't like it, but on the brighter side she wouldn't distract him any longer, he was beginning to think that the memories of his first year were becoming worst than when Voldemort came through his nightmares.

"You noticed it too Harry?" Hermione said turning to face their direction.

"Something's up" Ron said while chewing food, much to Hermione's disgust.

"Maybe" Harry replied.

"Why is her hair brown, think it's a plot mates?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Genetics Ron, that's why she looks like that" Hermione explained.

Harry knew she would begin to sound like a textbook in a moment. At the moment it seemed that he should be listening.

"Genetics?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione sighed.

"Basically just because parents reproduce offspring there is no hundred percent change that their children will have their hair color or their features" Hermione explained.

"And my parents?" Ron asked.

It was obvious all the children of the Weaselys were redheads.

"Ginny's hair is darker" Hermione replied proving her point.

Ron nodded.

"So maybe Malfoy's aren't always blond?" Harry asked.

"They are mate" Ron said "My family did go to school with them you know"

They nodded.

"Seems that Mrs. Malfoy's family aren't all blond that's all" he said and continued to eat.

They dropped the subject and then their eyes turned to face Ron once more.

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up from his plate.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where's' Ginny?" he asked.

"It's a bad impression to be late, especially when our classes are given out" Hermione pointed out.

Ron shrugged.

"Merlin knows" he said.

As he spoke this Ginny walked through the halls in a rush and sat down across from Harry and smiled at him with a flushed expression.

"What happened Gin?" Ron asked.

"Overslept" she said "Stayed up late to write"

Hermione nodded knowing how that was while the boys rolled their eyes. Harry's view of Angel was blocked by Ginny but he thought it was better, he didn't want to make himself look like a fool. He already felt like a fool for even being curious of that girl. He then felt a pair of eyes staring at him, he turned to see Ginny beat red. It seemed she thought he was staring at her, he smiled uncomfortably and his eyes went back to his plate.

"Harry" Ginny squeaked out.

He looked up and waited for her to say something.

"Nothing'' she rushed out and stared down at her plate eating a mouthful.

He turned to see an amused Hermione. Suddenly letters were coming from the owls and they both noticed that Ron had turned pale.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"It's' a Howler" little Neville said equally frightened.

"Open it mate" Dean told Ron.

Ron opened it carefully and winced at the noise level, it was his mother.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE. NOT ONLY DO YOU TAKE THE CAR, BUT YOUR FATHER IS NOW BEING INVESTIGATED IN HIS JOB. I'M DISGUSTED BY YOUR BEHAVIOR… HELLO HARRY DEAR" then the Howler fizzled.

Across the table Angel and Draco looked at each other and let out matching smirks. They couldn't help it, they began to laugh. As their laughter rang through the halls, the silence ended and other Slytherins began to laugh as well.

The Golden Trio turned to face the Slytherin gangs laughing. Harry's eyes connected with Angels and her laughter stopped as she wiped the remainder of tears. The laughter in her eyes disappeared and she looked away from Harry much to his relief and disappointment.

"Let's go we're going to be late for class" Hermione said tugging them along.

They nodded and walked along as the Slytherin's copied their movements. As they reached the room of DADA classes for the Slytherin's they stopped.

"Now do tell me what happens after the try outs okay?" Angel said towards Draco.

Their friends knew they needed to give them some privacy and waved towards her and entered the room.

"What do you mean what happens? I will become Seeker my silly little sister" he said with a smirk.

"Want me to go?" she asked "I can watch from the stands"

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded, he would need some support. She squeezed his shoulder and smirked.

"See you after my Potion's class" she said and waved walking off.

Draco entered the class and sat down next to Blaise.

"Trying out eh?" Blaise whispered.

"Yes" he said "Angel was just being bothersome as usual"

Blaise chuckled and they paid attention to the annoying Lockhart. As he began his lesson talking about Harry Potter, the boys knew they would hate the class, even more that is when they noticed the quiz was all about the feminine professor. They groaned knowing this would be their first fail.

Angel wasn't having an easier time. She was paired up with this girl Loony. She looked at the blond who added the ingredients as if nothing was measured.

"Would you measure please?" she hissed.

Luna turned to face her and smiled eyes clear.

"But what would be the fun of that?" she asked. "You need to have patience"

Angel glared and pushed Luna from the cauldron.

"I'll do all the work just do whatever you have to do" Angel waved her off.

"How nice of you" Loony said.

Angel ignored her and began to start the potion all over. She feared that her godfather wouldn't be so lenient I she didn't have anything to show. She quickly began to go through the potions directions as careful as possible. She looked that the potion was purple instead of light pink and she frowned.

"Don't frown, makes the dingplops sad" Luna said and placed some dittany to immediately make the potion light pink.

Angel smiled in relief in spite of her frustration.

"You look nicer before you know" Luna said.

Angel turned to face her confused.'

"What?" she asked.

"With your hair and when you smile, the dingplops like it too" she said.

"Dingplops?" she asked.

Before Luna could answer, Professor Snape walked in front of their table and looked down at the potion. He nodded their direction.

"Five points to Slytherin" he said.

He didn't give any points to Ravenclaw but Luna wasn't bothered. As Snape dismissed them all Angel grabbed her books and walked from the table. She failed to notice Luna walking behind here.

"Wait" she heard.

She turned in the halls to face Luna. She raised her brow.

"Loony, we're not in potions thus I don't have to be civil to you" Angel told her.

Luna tilted her head and frowned slightly.

"Here" she handed her a copy of the Quibbler. "I'm Luna and don't hide behind your name. Your Dingplops will get sick and die, you wouldn't want that. Good day" Luna said and skipped away leaving a bemused Angel.

Astoria appeared as the last person to leave the potions room and walked over to a frozen Angel.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea" Angel replied.

They laughed slightly and Angel walked along.

"I have to go to the Quidditch pitch Astoria" Angel said.

"Let's drop these off and you can go, I want to go take a look at Professor Lockhart" Astoria giggled.

Angel made a face and shook her head both headed towards the pitch. As they dropped off their things they went their separate directions. Angel was rushing to get on time that is until she crashed into someone. She groaned and looked ahead to see Ginny Weasley in the same position her book was on the floor.

Angel despite herself picked up to what looked to be a diary. She smirked ready to tease the Weaselette.

"Give it!" Ginny hissed taking the diary from Angel's light grip.

Angel lifted her hands acting innocent.

"Don't you know you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar?" Angel replied

"I don't want to catch anything from you" Ginny replied angrily.

Their eyes showed their hate for one another. It seemed that even generations later Malfoys and Weaselys would never get along.

"I could say the same thing from you. I hope poverty and red hair isn't contagious" Angel said dusting her cape from the invisible dirt and touched her hair fearing the thought of red.

Ginny turned pink with anger and glared walking off stomping the whole way. Angel mentally patted her shoulder and continued on her less merry way. As she reached the pitch she smiled seeing Draco already in the skies. He was amazing she admitted that. He flew with grace and she cheered as they did in fact make him Seeker.

She ran over as Draco landed and she jumped to hug him. They lost balance and fell onto the grass. She heard Draco chuckling under her and she rolled off showing her glee.

"You did it!" she cheered.

"You sound surprised" he replied calmly.

She punched his shoulder and helped him up.

"Take me up will you?" she asked.

Draco straddled the broom and she sat behind him. He jumped from the ground and they began to fly upwards. Angel smiled slightly squeezing his waist. She wasn't the best flier there ever was, when she was younger she fell from her broom easily, but now she was going to learn the classes from Hooch as Draco explained. She couldn't wait to do this alone.

"Come on, we have to leave, they are trying out Chasers" Draco said.

As they flew back down they slipped from his broom and decided to head towards the Great Hall to eat. They walked along one another sharing their horrible experience of their first days of classes. When they opened the doors of the hall, they saw something that annoyed them both for different reasons.

For Draco, Potty getting all the attention bothered him. How could a half-blood receive so much attention, Merlin he hated him. Dennis Creevey was currently asking Potter for an autograph and taking pictures. He deserved some attention didn't he?

For Angel, it was Ginny Weasley that angered her. It seemed that she wasn't the only one infatuated with Potter for Ginny was red from just sitting across from him and looked at him adoringly. It disgusted her.

"Look people" Draco called out gaining some attention. "Harry Potter is currently signing autographs, get your scrolls ready"

Angel smirked as Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"Hey Creevey, might want to take some pictures the lovebirds" Angel followed.

They walked over to their tables and received massive glares from the Gryffindors. Angel didn't care, but she did poke her fork harder than needed in her food. It seemed that her first day wouldn't be the best day as she expected. She was just glad the day was over.

_**Author's Note**: Okay so I want to explain why I spent time on her getting ready for classes. Being younger, she never truly noticed how different she was from her family. She doesn't have straight blond hair, she doesn't have blue/grey eyes. Yes, she can be compared to the Black family through Bellatrix, but she doesn't know of her. She feels insecure about not having their traits and the easiest thing that a person can do is change their hair. She basically notices some differences but where she belongs isn't a question she feels like a Malfoy, but she wanted to have a little something extra that was known as Malfoy traits. It's not a Mary Sue and I'm sorry if you think so. D: _

_Review._

_**P.S. –**_**Next chapter will have Harry and Angel interaction~! **


	6. Conversations, Mudbloods and Murmurs

_Author's Note: Okay so this chapter I have personally been waiting for. It's more Harry Angel interaction. Don't expect the full treatment for as much as I would love that, it needs to be believable. Oh also I am moving fast to get through this movie, because let's face it the true fun begins with Sirius. 3 _

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter 6: Conversations, Mudbloods and Murmurs**

It was the best day of the week, a Saturday. The classes were over, homework was done and now Angel was rushing to go see the Slytherin Quidditch team practice. She hated the rumors of Draco getting the Seeker position for the donation their father made. On the contrary they wanted a change from Terrence Higgs and his loss to Potter. The morning was lovely for Quidditch and Angel quickly tied her hair up and walked out to see the team.

As she reached the Quidditch pitch she smiled at the team. They were already in their uniforms and she thought they all looked dashing. She walked over to her friends and smiled at them greeting them all. They didn't mind her there for she loved Quidditch as much as they did.

"The brooms look great" She complimented them staring at the modern brooms.

She herself had one, but she had no real idea how to fly it appropriately. It seemed that flying wasn't the talent she had. She would get better, for she wanted to join the team but that wasn't going to happen, she didn't have the talent. As she sat down the team began to go over their strategies, it was going great, that was until she spotted red hair. She stood up and walked over and Marcus glared.

"Seems that trouble comes our way" she said pointing towards the red capes fluttering in the breeze.

They turned to see Oliver Wood, Harry Potter and his goons coming their direction. The Slytherin team smirked as they looked confused at their location.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver spoke towards Marcus.

"It's our turn to practice" Harry protested.

"Well we can practice" Draco said "Professor Snape approved it."

Angel could not help but smile at the comment.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked displeased.

"You're looking at the new Seeker" Angel replied for Draco.

Harry overlooked her but turned back to glare at Draco.

"Bet your daddy bought the brooms right?"Ron commented. "Daddy bought you that position?"

Draco glared feeling his ears turning pink. Angel glared as well, who did that Weasley idiot think he was.

"Why do you need to ask Ron?" Hermione said "His daddy bought his position"

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood" Draco spat out.

Hermione froze and Ron turned red. Angel couldn't believe he uttered those words, but at the moment she believed Hermione deserved it. She took out her wand as Ron took out his broken one.

"Eat slugs!" Ron yelled.

Angel's eyes widened and before she could utter any spell, Ron went flying the opposite direction.

"Ron!" Harry yelled

Both his friends ran over to help him. Ron's face was purple and suddenly he vomited out a slug. Everyone was disgusted and Angel turned pale in disgust. She covered her mouth in disgust while Draco was amused.

"Idiot" Draco said and laughed walking away with his team.

Angel stayed behind, she stared at Hermione who looked like she was about to cry.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry hissed.

She stood straighter and glared.

"Tell your pet to watch her mouth" she glared and walked off following her team.

She felt that her idea of the boy she was infatuated in had been crushed by his harshness. She held her head up high and knew that that night she would be practicing her offensive spells tonight to release anger.

"I loathe you" she hissed to herself.

Harry Potter was now her enemy.

**Hours later…**

After all that humbug, she had been extremely tired. She had taken out all the spells from her hair returning it to her normal volume. No one in Slytherin really cared, but she cared if anyone outside of Slytherin knew. The night fell and she looked around for her dearest familiar. Coeur hadn't woke her up this moment and it surprised her. She stood up from the couch she was currently lying against and sighed.

"Coeur" she called out.

She looked around and knew she had to go outside. She frowned knowing it was past curfew but she was worried over her little familiar. She was glad that Draco, Blaise and Pansy were off doing their own work, it gave her some private time.

She opened the door and walked out of the Slytherin chamber. She ignored the look she was receiving from the painting, and walked on. She needed to be careful from Mrs. Norris and her master. She walked through the dark halls and she felt somewhat scared. She was used to walking the dark halls, the halls on her home, but never such big halls of Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Harry was sneaking out of his common room. Under his invisibility cloak, he walked through the halls with slightly more comfortably. He was hungry and the kitchens were waiting for him. He walked along that is until he heard a meow.

He froze and looked around expecting Mrs. Norris. He was wrong. He walked tentatively to meet a pair of grey eyes. Mrs. Norris' were yellow so he knew that this cat wasn't any danger. It mewed once more and it walked towards him. As the cat walked into the light, he noticed her real features.

It was a Ocicat that was something he learned from his Aunt Petunia's useless books. It wasn't ugly like Crookshanks, but it held some type of elegance. The feline tilted its head and mewed once more. He wondered if it saw him, because it wouldn't look away from his position.

He began to hear some murmurs that momentarily made him forget the feline. It was around them, that is all he knew but he couldn't make it out. His eyes landed once more to the cat who seemed to be doing the same thing he was. It was a female he noticed and she was moving her ears catching the noises that he had too. He knew he wasn't crazy, or at least there was something there.

He wished the cat would be quiet as it continued to meow. Suddenly it began to walk a few steps and waved her tail side to side. He wondered if it was a real cat or if it thought it was a dog. He saw someone walking towards their direction and he then saw who it was.

He held his breath as she walked into the light. It was her, the Malfoy. It wasn't just her being there that surprised her, but the fact that she looked like the first time he had seen her. Her hair was framing her face in loose curls and her face looked more familiar as she wasn't holding a front of anger and superiority. He then noticed his face was flushing slightly. Angel was absolutely oblivious to being bent down and petted the cat. The cat began to purr happily and her tail swung from side to side even more.

"Silly cat, I've been looking for you" she whispered. "Imagine is Mrs. Norris found me, you would get me detention you bad cat, you know better"

He noticed how she spoke to her cat as Hermione did to Crookshanks, as if it was a person. The cat merely mewed and walked towards Harry's direction. He froze and leaned against the wall. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't just pop out of nowhere, so he walked a few steps away and slipped his invisibility cloak off. He still had the excuse of detention towards his time.

He walked towards her direction not really knowing what to do. He cleared his throat and he was surprised how fast her eyes landed on him. She had forgotten Coeur the moment she met face to face with Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she hissed.

Her hands immediately went to her hips and her soft eyes hardened showing the person she was to others. The sweet moment with her familiar was gone Harry noticed. He no longer was seeing the girl who waved to him happily from the train station, no, now she was Malfoy's sister.

"I just got out of detention, and yourself?" he said.

"None of your business" she said.

Coeur was not stupid, she had gotten lost on purpose and she had found the Potty boy. She didn't expect them to be at odds, she wanted to just read the aura of both creatures in front of her. Her mistress was being rude but she knew how to fix it. She strutted over to Potty boy and rubbed herself against his leg.

Harry immediately looked down and saw the familiar rubbing herself around him and purring affectionately. He wasn't absolutely stupid, he knew that familiars showed emotions that their humans shared. Why would the cat be friendly with him if her mistress despised him. He couldn't help but smile slightly at how he wasn't the only one.

"Stop it Coeur" Angel said stomping her foot.

Harry bent down and lifted the feline named Coeur and stared at the feline's owner. He couldn't help and smile at her. He petted the cat earning him a purr and knew he had to say something.

"She sure is friendly, so unlike her mistress" he said.

Angel glared and felt put out. He heard a mew and looked down to see the cat as if it was insulting her.

"Sorry, I suppose that I was wrong…Coeur is it?" he said.

The cat mewed in response and Angel was getting impatient.

"Hand her over" she said.

She walked towards him and lifted her hand to wrap them around her familiar. As their hands met by accident they froze. They had never interacted with each other unless others were around couldn't help it, he let the words slip.

"Why did you wave at me at the train station?"

She looked up at him and pulled Coeur back towards her chest and stepped back feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said.

"Fine" he said and began to walk away. He would walk across the hall then slip his cloak on.

"It was before I knew who you were" she said softly.

The quiet walls echoed her comment and he turned to face her slightly.

"And that matters?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I liked the boy on the train, but I loathe Harry Potter" she said.

"You wouldn't be the first" he replied.

She looked at him and frowned.

"You hate my brother, and my brother hates you. By the way you treated me today, I know where I stand. Potter, forget what happened, actually that never happened" she said.

Before their conversation continued, they heard another meow. Both froze and looked at each other frightened. If they were ever caught, there would be hell to pay. Harry grabbed her hand and tugged her behind the knights. Nearly Headless Nick looked at the pair and winked. He flew over towards Filch and distracted him, as much as Mrs. Norris tried to protest it happened.

Both stayed quiet ignoring the fact that they had grabbed each other's hand. They both ignored their flushed faces and stayed quiet. Headless Nick returned and they turned to face him.

"Well you two owe me" Headless Nick said. "I suggest you make it up by coming to my Deathday Party."

Angel pulled away from Harry and huffed.

"Excuse you but I never owe anything to anyone." She said. "And I despise parties"

Headless Nick got so close that she tensed.

"Oh you have to come" he made it seem like an order.

She walked through him making him squawk in protest.

"The only poltergeist I would listen to is Bloody Baron. Good night"

She began to walk away not even wanting to look back. She had to rush to get towards her dorms.

Sir Nicolas frowned and turned to Harry.

"Just like your father aren't you, starting young. You sure are a quirky one, I would suggest sticking to Gryffindor." Nicolas began. "You are coming right?"

Harry nodded reluctantly and waved the crazy ghost goodnight. He thought over what had happened during the night. He thought over about their comments and noticed she was right, why would he want the affection of a little girl.

He slipped on his cloak and reached his dorm once more, the thought of food was long from his mind. He ignored the looks that he got from his friends and went towards his dorm. He closed the door and pt his cloak back on his belongings. He threw himself on the bed and groaned.

He slipped his glasses off and covered his face. He hated girls at the moment. They were so confusing and sensitive and fickle. He hated having to feel something about a girl. He liked girls. He liked Hermione, she was smart and motherly always looking out for them. He liked Mrs. Weasley, she was always smothering him with love and handing him gifts for Christmas. He like Ginny, despite the fact that she blushed like crazy and was nervous and jittery around him, he knew she had a crush on him, what disappointed him was that it was before she even met him. What confused him the most was that he didn't like Angel Malfoy; she was rude, cold hearted and calculating. If he didn't like her then why did she appear in his dreams as often as Voldemort appeared? He figured that Angel Malfoy wasn't who he liked at all. He didn't like the one with straight hair and the cold look. He liked the one with curly hair and the bright eyes; the waving girl.

"I hate them all" he groaned.

He slipped into his covers after a while and closed his eyes. He ignored the murmurs all around.

**After Deathday Party..**

"Well I just wasted my Halloween" Hermione said.

"I'm starving Harry let's go to dinner" Ron whined.

Harry nodded and walked along with them. They had asked hundreds of time why they were forced to go, but as soon as he told them half of the truth they had gone reluctantly. As they headed for the Great Hall, Harry stopped for a second. He looked around wondering what that was.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

He turned to look at them confused.

"Don't you hear it?"

Ron shook his head.

"Maybe it's the hunger mate" Ron said.

Harry shook his head.

"It's calling me" he said.

He rushed to follow the noise and reached the second floor. Then he heard it coming towards the direction of the restroom and entered to see a petrified Mrs. Norris.

"Look" Hermione said in shock.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN BEEN OPEN. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"The Chamber of Secrets" she repeated.

They looked at one another and knew that this year would not be a peaceful one, on the contrary it would be another year of hardship.

**Author's Note: **There you go! Review and here's a question for you guys. What year would you like to see a hint of something more between the two? You tell me and depending on what I get I will think about it.


	7. Diaries, Dreams and Dueling

_ I'm sad that I didn't get more reviews. : ( It hurts me slightly my dear readers but I will give you mercy and hand a tiny treat. I am happy at the poll votes and it seems that people care more about third year for hints of romance. It's fine with me, it will just take up more planning. So onward to the story. Oh! And if you find out what line is from a musical you get a shout out, maybe even a little cameo._

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter 7: Diaries, Dreams and Dueling**

While Harry was in trouble, Angel was oblivious to it all. She was staring absentmindedly towards the wall of the Slytherin Common room. She petted the purring Coeur as she continued to stare, her mind was still thinking about the dream she had dreamt.

_**Flashback**_

_She needed it; she craved it more than anything. Those pages, that book called out to her. It didn't matter what it had or who it belonged to. No, she needed desperately to touch and skim the pages of the book._

_As the diary floated to her hand she caressed its spine. It seemed like it was meant to be hers. It had called out to her, it had chosen her. It wasn't the blood traitor that the diary needed, no it was her. She held it close and then it all went dark, all she could hear was the hissing of something._

_**End Flashback..**_

"Angel? Angel!" Pansy called out trying to get her attention.

Angel blinked and finally registered that her friend was calling her. She looked up and smiled lazily. Pansy had wanted to catch Angel to ask about their older conversation. Pansy had apparently taken a liking to Angel because she was the only other girl in the group.

"What's wrong with you?" Pansy asked as she sat down beside her. "You have been awfully distracted….is it because your birthday is coming up?"

Angel laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Well honestly…I've been taking weird dreams" Angel began "They are discomforting"

Pansy raised her brow.

"Do tell" Pansy said curiously.

Angel looked at her and concentrating, trying to remember her dream.

"It is stupid, but do you remember when I told you about my confrontation with the idiotic weaselette?"

Pansy nodded looking annoyed.

" Well I touched this diary that she was holding. Ever since I touched it…I've been wanting to take it. In my dream….it calls me, and…I really yearn for it" Angel finished confused.

Pansy looking at her incredulously, but then a smile appeared on her face.

"Well….steal it" she said nonchalantly.

Angel smirked at her.

"What?"

"Well…..take it, make that idiot wail for her missing diary. You reap the rewards"

Angel looked like she had gotten an epiphany.

"You're absolutely right" she began. Her eyes led her towards Coeur who looked at her mistress. "You will help me won't you Coeur?"

Coeur nodded and mewed happily. She was into any type of trouble and adventure; she blamed her mistress for her emotions.

"Tomorrow the fun begins" Pansy smirked.

Angel giggled and knew that she really needed a friend like Pansy. As night fell, only mischief began.

**Morning..**

As everyone filled out the Great Hall and Pansy and Angel were waiting. Coeur was looking from Angel's bag, curiously as everyone ate. She nipped Angel's leg trying to get some scraps from her. As she ate whatever Angel handed her, her eyes landed on the "Weaselette". Her mistress had described her enough to know it was her time. Angel hummed softly signalizing the motion of the plan and Coeur blended with her surroundings.

Avoiding being stepped on a few times, she managed to reach the Gryffindor table. Her ears were in slight pain from the noise level at the table. She knew she was being watched, her eyes landed on a fellow kneazle, who belonged to the mudblood. Poor thing, she thought, having to deal with such dirty blood with big hair. She looked at the male half kneazle wondering what he would do. He did nothing but stare on as she continued her snooping. She noticed his eyes were on the rat that the other red thing held. She didn't care, she didn't eat rats, too disgusting.

She rustled slightly in the old bag and slipped out with a diary in her mouth. She praised herself and so the weaselette would not wonder what happened, she scratched the bottom of the bag, so when it was lifted her objects would fall out. If a cat could laugh, she most definitely could. She ran over towards her mistress and hopped in her lap showing the object proudly.

"Good job" Angel whispered.

Coeur purred and nuzzled her head against her mistress' hand. She knew she did good, and she praised herself as she ate from her mistress' plate. Angel was done with her food anyways, so she allowed her to eat. Angel placed the diary in her satchel and she promised herself to wait so she could touch it again.

They then noticed the boys heading their direction. Draco sat down in front of Angel to face her and looked like he was absolutely ready for his match.

"Going to win?" she asked handing him a piece of toast.

He looked at her incredulously.

"Always" he said and took a large bite of the toast.

She smirked and handed him a pair of dragon hide gloves. He looked at her in surprise.

"Well it's a little gift for good luck" she said.

They smiled at each other oblivious to the Gryffindor tables.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

He blinked and turned back to face him.

"Nervous mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and concentrated on his plate. Seemed that the table was always a distraction to him, and it was becoming more suspicious. He was tired that was true, the vivid dream that he had the previous night had been a scary one.

**Flashback..**

He stared on as she ran towards him. They weren't children any longer, they were Hogwarts graduates. As she wrapped her arms around him she kissed his lips much to his surprise. He blushed as she pulled back and winked.

"Harry you really need to get used to it love" she whispered.

He had finally been able to catch her after years of chasing her. She had overlooked his Gryffindor ways and she had forgotten all her Slytherin friends for him.

"I should tell you" she whispered "I don't regret anything we had to go through"

"I love you" he heard himself say.

"I love you too" Angel replied.

After that he had leaped out of bed frightened beyond belief. He didn't know which was worse, the dreams that Voldemort haunted or his current dream.

**End Flashback**

They had discussed about the idea of who the Slytherin heir would be. They had cornered the two of them down to either Malfoy. He looked at the pair as they smiled at each other, the gloves held by Draco.

"Don't you agree Harry? Slytherin don't have a chance" Ron said happily.

Harry nodded at Ron's comment and thought about the consequences of Angel being the heir. He didn't really like it, but then again he shouldn't care. It was probably her brother since the elder was usually the heir.

"Let's go the game!" Harry said.

Hermione made sure to grab her book and followed them out. Ginny was left behind as everything had fallen from her bag. She failed to notice a pair of giggling girls and an amused feline. Seemed the year could have improved tremendously.

**After the Game..**

Angel hated herself for admitting that she had actually worried for the idiotic heroic Gryffindor. She was also angry that the Slytherins had lost. She was currently trying to cheer up her brother. He was fuming that they had lost even when the bludger was chasing Potter.

"I can't believe we lost!" Draco hissed angrily.

Angel frowned and squeezed his hand. He was obviously hurt, his first game and he lost. She smiled sympathetically.

"Think of the brighter side?" she said meekly.

He looked at her incredulously and annoyed.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Potter has to re-grow his bones?" she replied.

A glint of something appeared in his eye and he smirked.

"I knew I loved you for a reason" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and hit his arm amused.

"Git" she replied.

They chuckled and drank pumpkin juice trying to cheer one another up. The game was forgotten for they had worse things to deal with than a game and they had gotten over it fine. They toasted and drank as their friends had decided to join them.

**Next morning..**

Angel frowned as she was being dragged by Draco. He had apparently sighed them up for the dueling club. What frustrated her the most was that she was the only first year, and that Lockhart was the teacher.

"I loathe you Draco" she hissed.

He ignored her comment and continued to tug her.

"We're ate hurry up" he said "You're becoming a whiny tart"

She glared at the back of his head but said nothing. As they reached the dueling club they pushed through to find their friends. She smiled as she saw Pansy and ran over as Draco headed towards Blaise so they could talk about something she didn't care for.

She turned to face Pansy who looked lovestruck as Lockhart walked through the dueling stage. She rolled her eyes and her sights met her godfather's Severus Snape, looking equally annoyed. She couldn't help but smirk at the annoyance.

"Gather round gather round!" Lockhart began "Can you all hear me? Can you all see me? Good"

He smiled charmingly and girls swooned.

"Professor Dumbledore has permitted me to create this little dueling club. To train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourself as I myself have done thousands of times…for more details see my countless books."

He threw his cape towards the students and Angel ducked as Daphne and Pansy fought over the cape. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms listening annoyed.

"Let me present my assistant Professor Snape"

People murmured around and Angel smirked knowing that a silver lining had just appeared.

"He has agreed to aid me in a short demonstration" Lockhart began "Now I don't want any of you youngsters worrying. You'll still have your potions master when after when I'm through with him"

They began the dueling ritual and the students watched on.

"Watch Professor Snape crush him" Angel murmured to Pansy who shushed her.

"One, two three" Lockhart counted.

Snape smirked.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape called out.

A bright light appeared and Lockhart was pushed back landing near the end of the dueling stage. Angel let out a giggle ignoring the glares from the girls. She didn't care she laughed and Harry's and her eyes connected. She looked away and she stared at the scene before her.

Lockhart got up immediately and Angel smirked alongside Snape. He explained that it was done on purpose so he could show them the idea of how to do it wrong. Obviously only his fans believed it, and others rolled their eyes and said nothing.

Snape was annoyed and showed no emotion except that feeling.

"Perhaps it would be wise to show the students some offense and defensive spells"

Lockhart nodded.

Snape had always wanted to be a DADA teacher, that Angel knew, but potions was always handed to him because of Dumbledore.

"An excellent suggestions professor Snape" Lockhart continued."How about two student volunteers…Potter, Weasley come here."

"Weasley's wand causes devastation" Snape said.

Slytherin smothered their giggles as they knew he was absolutely right.

"May I suggest someone from my own house?" Snape questioned.

Lockhart nodded somewhat confused.

"Malfoy" he said.

Draco and Angel looked at one another. They seemed to converse as to who was doing what and they nodded. Harry looked on wondering what was going on. He didn't know which one he preferred to duel, but Draco seemed like the better climbed up immediately. He was confident as was Angel; her brother was a great duelist, that she knew, and based on his grades, they were much higher than Potters.

"Wands up and ready" Lockhart yelled at a distance.

"Scared Potter?" Draco sneered.

"You wish" Harry replied.

They both nodded and Angel looked on. As they took their steps back, they immediately turned to face one another.

"On the count of three" Lockhart continued "One, two"

Draco yelled out his spell before three was uttered. Angel was wide eyed at the scene. Harry went flying like Lockhart had.

"Rictusempra" Harry yelled.

Draco went flying through the air and landed to Snape's side. Angel winced as he landed on his bottom. Snape got annoyed and lifted him up immediately.

"Serpensortia!"Draco called out.

The duel was getting out of control that was or sure. A snake appeared from Draco's wand and it began to slither through the stage. Angel's eyes were staring at the snake intently, it truly was a gorgeous snake, not to mention a true Slytherin spell.

"No need Potter" Snape said walking towards the snake. "I'll get rid of it for you"

"Not to worry professor Snape" Lockhart said. "I'll take care of it"

As the snake went flying through the air from Lockhart's spell it landed still fine towards their perspective. The snake slithered upwards and looked around the students began to get nervous. Angel stood straighter than usual, she might be a Slytherin, but that snake looked dangerous.

Harry walked towards it and began to hiss. Angel's breath hitched as did everyone else hearing him. The cobra turned away from Harry and it faced directly to the big brown eyes. Angel paled as did everyone as the snake came to her. It hissed and formed the "S" shape towards an attack. Many backed away and Pansy was too scared to tug Angel back. Her eyes never left the snake until it looked back at Harry.

Snape looked at the scene and finally decided to intervene. He uttered his spell and the snake disappeared.

"What did you say to it!" Draco yelled at Harry.

Harry looked absolutely confused and turned to face Angel. He saved her, why wasn't he being thanked? She returned his gaze that is until he noticed her eyes were unfocused. She began to sway and her eyes fluttered slightly. Harry saw her sway even more and she fainted. He walked forward to help her, but Draco pushed him back running to his sister.

All the Slytherin circled around her as she was being held by Draco. Snape jumped down the stage and he pointed his wand at her.

"Enervate" he muttered.

Color rose back towards Angel's skin and she opened her eyes to see Harry as he stood on the stage staring intently. Snape bent down and lifted Angel towards his arms.

"Club dismissed" he ordered all.

He walked through the crowd and headed toward the infirmary room.

As she opened her eyes once more hours after the club meeting, she looked around wondering where she was. She lifted her hand and rubbed her head. Suddenly she heard people coming her direction. She stayed quiet and listened to her surroundings.

"Potter did not do it" she heard Professor McGonagall whispered.

"None sense he was the one who found the Fletchley boy petrified and he speaks Parstlemouth and attacked my student" Snape replied.

They seemed to argue that is until Madame Pomphrey made them go back to their houses. Angel looked at the darkness and got up with some difficulty. She groaned softly and walked over to the hospital cot next to hers. She pulled the curtain to the side and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She saw the poor Hufflepuff student petrified and she quickly closed the curtain.

She couldn't help it. She slipped on her shoes and took the potions placed on her bedside placing it in her satchel. She felt well enough to leave with Madame Pomfrey's approval. She walked the dark halls scared out of her mind. She felt the urge to look into her satchel and opened it to see the diary.

"Purus cruor" Pure blood and she entered the Slytherin dorm.

She looked around noticing that no one was there. She then decided to rest in the couch waiting for the others. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the diary. She was confused as to why it was all blank if Ginny had used it.

She took out her white peacock quill and began to write.

"Hello" she called out

She then was surprised when the ink disappeared. Before she could do anything, it began to how new scripture.

"Hello there, I'm Tom"

She blinked and smiled at the interesting book.

"I'm Angel Malfoy" she wrote in neat writing.

"Nice to meet you Angel" it wrote back. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin"

As she began to get more into the book, until she heard the door slam.

"There you are!" She heard Draco explain.

She looked down at the diary and wrote. "Write to you later Tom, nice talking to you"

"Likewise, till another day Angel"

She closed the diary and looked up at Draco.

"I was released" she said simply.

She grumbled as Draco pulled her to him and hugged her close.

"You stupid girl, mother and father would kill me if you got hurt" he mumbled.

Angel pushed herself away from his tight grip but it was no use, he was being hysterical.

"You're the one that made that snake appeared you git" she muttered to his chest.

"Shut up" He said.

"Done with your family moment?" they heard.

They turned to see Blaise and Pansy who looked relieved she was there. She pushed herself from Draco's grip when she elbowed him. She smiled hearing him groan and got up hugging Pansy tight. They were worried that was obvious.

"Let's just rest with some tea and cakes" Blaise said.

It seemed that the house elves had helped them with the snack idea. Angel smiled and nodded placing the diary in her satchel once more. She wanted to know more about the diary and she felt that it was important to have it.

**Meanwhile..**

"But sir" one said.

They heard rustling around.

"Shut up , I made my choice" the voice hissed.

"The Weasley girl would be perfect"

"To control yes, but Potter would respond more to my choice"

The hooded man looked away and smirked. Poor Potter, his dream had just given him an upper hand. He wasn't going to let it go by. Forget the fact that she was the daughter of loyal members, she was the object he needed for Potter's chuckled at the idea and new that he had two new puppets. The red head would follow his rules, but the brunette would be the captive. So what if she would die, she would die for a worthy cause.


	8. Winter, Polyjuice and Kidnappings

**Author's note: **_Now, I suppose that this is a little gift for my loyal reviewers and new ones as well. I loved the reviews and alerts, but one stuck out to me the most. It was from one who said that the character of Angel was not capable of making the readers feel sympathetic for her. Here is my thing, Angel is an eleven year old girl, and she is capable of disliking someone because of their name. For example, being a Malfoy, they dislike Weasley's by nature, such as they dislike Potter for him brushing off the heir. Now, Angel has been nurtured in a way that makes someone be in the spectrum of black and white. I don't mean to rant, but she is not unlikable, I sure like her. ):_

_Also, the words in the previous chapter was "I should tell you" from RENT, thus no one gets the cameo. _

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter 8: Winter, Polyjuice and Kidnappings**

Christmas season came and Angel could not help but be disappointed. It seemed that her parents had decided to spend a luxurious Christmas in Paris, France. It was decided, she and her brother would spend her birthday, and Christmas in Hogwarts. She frowned at the thought.

Winter was visiting Hogwarts and it seemed that no one was immune to it. Currently Angel was wearing her cloak and her uniform under, with a deep green and silver scarf. While it didn't seem like many layers, with three heating charms, it was all she needed.

"Oh don't be glum will you, you'll get wrinkles" Pansy teased.

Pansy walked along her brunette friend. Matching Angel, she walked along her, with her raven haired tied in a tight bun. Angel looked at her and smirked at her comment. She couldn't help and she giggled lightly at her comment.

"Shut up you loon" she chuckled.

"I take that personally" a voice said.

They turned to see Luna Lovegood with a dreamy smile placed on her face. She was also wearing the same clothes, but she wore her Ravenclaw scarf and a big pink cotton clip on her hair. Angel hated to admit it, but she was in fact someone interesting to talk to. She had read the Quibbler, and while it was stupid, she didn't believe anything that was written, it was utter rubbish.

"Hello Luna" she said curtly.

"Hello Angel, hello Pansy" she said wistfully.

Pansy blinked.

"I'll see you later Angel…nice seeing you Lovegood" she uttered slightly uncomfortably.

She waved and her raven hair swished as she walked away. She left the blond and brunette to talk. Angel turned to face Luna once again and they began to walk down the halls.

"So, I heard what happened" Luna began "You are lucky,"

Angel looked at her bemused.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well you were protected by the Dinglhoppers" Luna said showing her the new issue of the Quibbler. Angel cracked a smile slightly.

"Go one Luna I'm listening" She said.

It was surreal that they had become acquaintances, but seeing as they did share the same classes and they were potion class partners, they seemed to talk more. Their differences worked for them, Angel was as blunt as she wanted, and Luna was the one that never took it to heart.

"Dinglehoppers are magical lake fairies that cling one ones head. It protects people of bad omens and auras"

Angel smiled fondly at Luna, she couldn't help it. As they reached the black lake they sat down, the chilly ground was ignored with a simple heating charm.

"So, will it protect me from everything?" she asked.

Luna's eyes turned a brighter blue and she looked straight at the Black Lake. She stayed quiet after a while and Angel was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She looked at Luna and as she parted her lips to say something when she jumped as Luna began to speak.

"Sometimes the purest things can't protect people from the darkest of destinies."

Angel looked at Luna and had to admit she was frightened by the comment. She cleared her throat and managed to utter a few words.

"Luna are you alright?'' she asked.

Luna nodded.

"Just….let's go to the loo okay?" she asked.

"Sure, Luna, the heating charm isn't all that successful" Angel replied.

They got up and walked back towards Hogwarts grounds. Angel was oblivious as Luna's eyes were concentrating on her satchel. Luna felt something, something that she couldn't explain, but that didn't feel right. Something was off in Angel's aura, and she knew it was something she held very close.

"Luna?" Angel asked confused.

"Let's go" Luna said.

As they entered the loo, Angel decided to enter the stalls. Luna waited and hummed a song that the bloofers taught her. Her eyes led her to the satchel and she couldn't help it. She bent down and searched Angel's bag. As she found was she was looking for, she smiled wistfully and took out the diary.

"By Merlin" she whispered.

She didn't like the aura of it and she threw it in her colorful satchel and closed it shut trying to ignore the badness of it. She knew, she would throw it in the place where no one would find them. Angel slipped out a few seconds after and washed her hands.

"Come on Luna, we should start on our Potion's assignment" Angel said.

As they walked off, Luna knew she had saved her friend. She knew that Angel still called her loony to her Slytherin friends, but she stuck it out, knowing that eventually she would be needed. She smiled and hum, trying to teach the reluctant Angel the song.

**Later in the Day…**

Luna looked around in the empty restroom and threw it in a random stall. She wiped her hands and skipped away knowing she did a favor to Angel. As far as she knew, she was regaining color in her cheeks and she looked more comfortable with herself.

As she skipped away, she failed to hear the whimpers and then a full blown tantrum. Sadly it would not be the end of the book, but only it's beginning. It would become the cancer of Hogwarts.

**Two weeks later…**

Harry and Ron were ready, without the mishap that Hermione faced; they were already turned to Malfoy's goons. They were very uncomfortable with their appearance.

"Bloody Hell" Ron continued to mutter as they reached the Slytherin Common room.

"We sound like each other" Harry said "Let's try sounding like them"

"Bloody Hell" Ron repeated in a lower tone.

"Excellent" Harry smiled.

Feeding the goons cupcakes wasn't hard at all. In fact it was too easy. The problem was finding the Slytherin Common room. As they were trapped in the corridor, they were asked their names and they were confused as to who was who.

"Crabbe Goyle" they heard.

They turned to see an annoyed Draco Malfoy coming their direction. Behind him were lighter steps signaling his sister following behind him.

"Pigging out all this time?" Draco asked.

Angel looked at Goyle and tilted her head. Harry forced himself not to flush at her staring, it made him very uncomfortable and nervous.

"Greg?" she asked "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Um, um reading" he said.

Angel covered her mouth and giggled.

"Reading?" both Draco and Angel said.

"I didn't know you could read" Draco said confused.

Angel smothered her laughter at his comment. It was true Gregory wasn't the brightest student. Draco shrugged and turned to face Percy.

"And what are you doing here Weasley?" He asked arrogantly.

"Mind your attitude Malfoy" Percy hissed.

Draco pushed through him and began to walk. Ron immediately followed trying not to trip, while Angel tugged Gregory behind.

"What?" he asked.

"You always carry by books Greg." she said annoyed.

He winced at the feeling of carrying so many books; it was as if he was with Hermione. He walked behind her watching her walk confidently behind him.

"Greg, by the way, thanks for my present," she said smiling. "I liked those dyed quills"

Harry nodded nervously and was confused by her attitude. How was it she was so cruel to him, but when he was Goyle he was treated well by Angel. He felt frustrated by this case that is until she began to talk once more.

"You do need to stop trying though Greg I only like you as a friend" she said and patted Harry's hand.

He nodded confused and then it hit him, he felt some type of tug at how she was kinder to the blundering idiot than to him. She walked ahead to catch up to Draco leaving Harry in his thoughts. They finally reached the Slytherin Common Room, and they looked at the foreign surroundings.

Draco plopped himself on the couch and Angel followed. They were in the snake's mouth and they didn't know what to do at all.

"What are you waiting for sit" Draco told them.

They followed his command and sat down next to each other in the opposing couch. As they relaxed Draco decided to begin the conversation.

"You know, you would never know the Weasleys were pureblood the way they act" Draco began.

Angel cracked a smile.

"They're the embarrassment to the wizarding world" Angel smirked at that. "What's wrong with you Crabbe?" she asked.

Harry nudged Ron immediately.

"Stomach ache" he grumbled.

Draco merely lifted his brow and continued to talk.

"You know" Angel continued their conversation "I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't made a report on all these attacks"

Draco nodded.

"I suppose Dumbledore is trying to shush it all up" Draco added. "Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place"

Harry was getting angry and his cheeks flushed.

"You're wrong!" he bellowed out.

Draco looked at him surprised as did Angel. She stayed quiet as Draco stood up and stared down at the pair.

"What?" he hissed. "You think there's someone worst than Dumbledore?"

Ron shook his head like crazy denying the comment.

"Harry Potter?" Harry replied gulping.

Draco's demeanor didn't change that is until a smirk appeared and he snorted in agreement. Harry noticed that his sister hadn't replied to anything, on the contrary she looked as if the rug very interesting.

"Good one Goyle," Draco began "You're absolutely right. Saint Potter, and people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin?"

As Harry and Ron stared at one another, Angel's eyes trailed towards Coeur who was doing something very unusual. She was rubbing herself along Goyle's leg; as far as Angel knew, she hated Goyle, but now it was purring at him.

Harry looked down at the feline and begged her with his eyes that she would leave him alone. Being a kneazle she tilted her head and strutted over to climb on Angel's lap, who was now caressing her and staring at Goyle suspiciously.

"Do you know whose behind it?" Harry asked still a little tense.

Draco walked along the common room oblivious to the scene.

"I told you yesterday I didn't, don't you ever listen?" Draco said.

Angel looked at Draco and sighed.

"But father did say that it's been fifty years since the chamber was opened.-" Angel began.

"-He wouldn't tell us who it, but whoever opened it was expelled. And-" Draco interrupted.

"-The last time the chamber of secrets was opened a mudblood died. So, it's' only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time." Angel finished ignoring Draco's glare.

"I hope it's Granger" Draco commented with a smirk.

Angel shook her head and let out a tiny smirk, her brother truly hated that beaver.

Ron got up angrily and before he could charge at the pair, Harry stopped him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Draco asked annoyed. "You're acting very odd"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and began to notice the time was running out.

"Scar" Ron whispered pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Hair" Harry whispered as it turned red.

They began to run out of the common room.

"Where are you guys going?" Angel called out.

"Idiots come back!" Draco yelled.

**Months Later…**

"Tom Riddle's Diary is gone"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were devastated. It seemed that the diary that they had found with the crying Moaning Myrtle had disappeared from Harry's chest. Unbeknownst to them, it seemed that a little chocolate feline had taken it.

She began to scurry towards her mistress. It seemed that it was something her mistress needed to rest. Her need grew during the night, she had noticed this because her mistress would toss and turn during the night. She continued to mumble "Tom" repeatedly during her sleep. Her dreams no longer involved the potty boy, but that tom thing.

She mewed and purred as she was petted by her mistress. The problem was that she had failed to notice the vacant stare that she was giving out. Angel let out a cold smile and petted her cat. Her eyes failed to show the spark of life, all that consumed her was that she had her diary once more.

"Good Coeur" she purred at her feline.

**Week later…**

It had happened, Hermione was the next to be petrified, and that was a major blow for him. She was caught in the restricted section with a mirror and was caught by whatever caused her to be petrified. Harry had held her hand softly and shivered at how cold she felt; his best friend, the brains of the trio was gone.

Not only had they gone to search Hagrid's hut, only to be led to man-eating spiders. He knew that Ron still had nightmares about it. As he had visited Hermione once more, he had gotten another piece of the puzzle. Hermione held the piece of paper and the basilisk and their ways now made sense.

It seemed that the people petrified had never seen the "yellow eyes" that Myrtle had described. Mrs. Norris had seen the basilisk through the water, Creevey through his camera, Justin through Headless Nick, Nick was already dead so it didn't affect him seeing the basilisk dead one, and Hermione through the mirror. The great snake was not seen because it travelled through the pipes of Hogwarts.

"All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately" was heard through the whole school.

Ron and Harry rushed to the second floor corridor to see who the victim was this time. They hid as they heard footsteps scurrying their way.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message" McGonagall said pointing towards the wall. She placed a shaky hand on her chest and trembled. "Our worst fear has been realized"

Harry and Ron listened on to their conversation.

"Not only was one student petrified, but another was taken by the heir into the chamber itself" she continued in a shaky tone. "The students must be sent home, I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts"

They heard another person heading their direction and turned to face a cheery Lockhart.

"So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?" he asked.

"A girl has been petrified, and another girl has been snatched by the heir. Your moment has come at last" Snape said in a drone tone.

"M-m-my mo-mo-moment?" Lockhart asked shakily.

"Well, weren't you saying all last night that you knew all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was?" Snape replied.

"Then it's settled" McGonagall interrupted. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. Your skills after all are legend."

He gulped and then smiled charmingly.

"Very well" he said. "I'll just…I'll just be in my office getting ready"

And he then walked away. Madame Pomfrey then turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"Who is it that the monsters taken Minerva?" she asked.

"That's the question I ask myself" Snape drawled out.

"He has petrified Ginny Weasley, and taken Angel Malfoy" she said with a nervous tone.

Snape looked at her with surprise, but quickly hid it in his emotionless demeanor. It seemed his niece was now at the hands of the monster.

As they all dispersed, Harry and Ron walked towards the wall only to read:

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever" in blood.

Ron took in a deep breath and was glad that at least his sister was just petrified. Harry on the other hand was crushed.

"Malfoy" he whispered to himself.


	9. Frauds, Basilisk and Reunions

**Author's Note:** _Oh my dear Merlin, I never expected so many reviews. Thank you my beloved readers 3 I love you guys so much or supporting this story. Here is the end of year two. __ Review! _

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter 9: Frauds, Basilisk, and Reunion**

"Harry" Ron whispered as Harry ran off towards a direction.

If Ron was honest with himself he didn't understand it. Why weren't they heading towards the infirmary to check on Ginny, than go chase after Lockhart.

"What are you doing?" he asked once again.

"Lockhart might be useless" Harry panted "But he will try and get into the Chamber"

"So?" Ron asked.

"At least we can tell him what we know!" Harry said.

"Who cares" Ron huffed after chasing after him "Let him take care of the monster and Malfoy, let's go check on Ginny"

Harry turned immediately and Ron crashed into him.

"No Ron" he said shaking his head "We have to save her."

Ron looked at him incredulously.

"Why? She's been nothing but mean to us" Ron whined.

"Ron, imagine that if instead of Malfoy they took Ginny?" he asked "What would you do?"

Ron paled and looked away as if he knew now understood, but was ashamed to admit it.

"Fine Harry, let's go" he whispered.

They ran up the stairs and opened the door to see a frazzled Lockhart putting his clothes away.

"Professor, we have some information for you" Harry called out.

They saw him immediately close his suitcase then turned to smile at the pair, a nervous smile.

"Are you leaving professor?" Harry asked.

"Um, w-well yes, urgent call gotta go." Lockhard uttered nervously.

"What about Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at him and was surprised at how passionate he was. He supposed that when the situation was that when it came to see it in his perspective, the thought of losing Ginny as Malfoy lost his would scare him.

"As to that most unfortunate, trust me no one is a regretted as me."

"You are the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!" Harry yelled.

"You can't go now!" Ron commented.

"There was nothing in the job description of-" He began to leave, that is until Harry and Ron blocked his way.

"You're running away?" Harry asked surprised.

"What happened to the stuff you did in your books?" Ron asked.

"Books can be deceiving" Lockhart replied snippety.

"You're a fraud!" Harry glared.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I'm rather good with Memory spells" he replied. "In fact I'm….going to have to do the same to you"

As he turned to show him his want, he saw two pointed at him.

"Don't even think about it" Harry smirked.

He dropped his wand nervously.

**Moments later….**

After asking Moaning Myrtle about her death, they had managed to figure out what had happened. She apparently had heard someone come in who was speaking in a snake tone. Before she could yell someone to go away, she had seen the big yellow eyes near the sink and she died.

As they looked over to see the sink, they saw that there was an engraved snake pattern on the sink. Harry had whispered "Open" in his Parseltongue, and had found the entrance to the chamber of secrets. They forced Lockhart down the chamber and then they went after him after all he had uttered was "Utterly filthy down here"

They looked around the tunnels and they noticed just why the basilisk had lived in the tunnels for so long. Harry looked around at all the grand space and their spaces. Lockhart looked frightened beyond belief and Ron looked exactly the same.

'_If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet' _ran through Harry's mind the moment that Ron made a noise of disgust. As he looked down he saw that the tunnels' floors were covered in bones.

"R-remember" Harry said to both of them "Any sign of moment, close your eyes immediately"

Harry climbed the first tunnel with Lockhart following, and lastly Ron pointing his broken want to Lockhart.

"This way" Harry ordered and took a right from the main tunnel.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

There in front of them was a large, and fat snake skin.

"Looks like a …..snake" Lockhart said.

"Bloody hell" Ron said "whoever shed this must be sixty feet long"

Harry followed the shed skin till he reached the head of the snake skin. Harry turned immediately as he heard a thump, only to see Lockhart had fainted.

"Heart of a lion this one" Ron teased.

Ron jumped as Lockhart took hold of his wand and immediately pointed it at him.

"The adventure ends here boys" He said. "But don't fret, the world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl, how you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So….your first Mr. Potter" Lockhart uttered "Say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!"

A green light appeared through Ron's taped wand, but then suddenly Lockhart was pushed back, as he hit the wall. He hit it so hard that the whole chamber began to shake. A cave in began that divided Ron and Lockhart from Harry.

Harry had to face reality he was now supposed to face the Basilisk alone. Once he heard that Ron was alright, Harry had to go and face the basilisk. He ordered Ron to begin and move some rocks so there would be a path to escape, meanwhile he went off to find Malfoy.

He reached the door that was designed with snakes and as he hissed open in Parseltongue, the door opened itself. He pointed his want out scared and walked into the deeper parts of the chamber. A he walked straight into the chamber, he saw that it was all water and snake head statues all over. The tile was wet and mossy from the water and the chamber did look as old as it was described.

He walked ahead wary and as he reached the head of Salazar Slytherin he then saw Angel lying on the ground. Her state almost broke his heart. Her straight hair that she had prided herself in wearing when out of the common room was back to its waviness. It covered her face which was not facing him, but he did notice the odd angle that her body was in.

"Malfoy" he whispered and began to run towards her direction.

As he reached her he dropped his wand not caring and bend down to reach her. He looked down at her and wiped her hair away from her face to see her clearly. Her skin was so very pale and cold. He regretted the idea that the first time he touched her intimately was when she was near death.

"Malfoy, Angel, Merlin please be alive" he begged her.

She didn't respond to his begging.

"Wake up, wake up!" he yelled. "Please wake up" he begged in a softer tone.

He failed to notice that there was a younger figure of a boy staring at the pair.

"She won't wake" the figure said.

"What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry asked. "Do you mean she's-"

"Not yet. But only just" the figure said.

He then noticed that it was the one that he had seen in the memories.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

"Merely a memory" Riddle replied "Protected in the diary for fifty years."

Tom walked towards them and stopped to face down the unconscious form of Angel.

"She's cold as ice" Harry whispered as he touched her hand. "Please don't be dead, wake up"

Harry had foolishly cared more over Angel than his wand, and Riddle took advantage of this to take it as his own.

"You have to help me Tom, it's the basilisk" Harry begged.

"It won't come unless called" Tom informed him.

Harry looked at him and stood up carefully.

"Give me my wand Tom" Harry asked.

"You won't be needing it" Tom replied with a smirk.

"Listen, we've got to go, we've got to save her" Harry begged.

"Listen" Tom replied "See I can't do this Harry. You see, as poor Angel grows weaker, I grow stronger"

Harry looked around the chamber.

"Yes Harry, it was Angel Malfoy who opened the chamber of secrets. With my help of course, Parseltongue was gifted naturally to her being Slytherin and all" he smirked.

"No she couldn't. She wouldn't." Harry denied it.

"She opened the Chamber of secrets, letting out the basilisk free to attack the mudbloods and Mrs. Norris" Tom explained. "I did ask your dear Gryffindor Ginny though to write the messages on the walls. At first I wanted to use Ginny you see, blood traitors are the most disgusting other than mudbloods. But when Angel touched the diary her life core was stronger, she was going to bring me life"

"Why would Ginny do it?" Harry asked.

"Cause I told her to. You'll find I can be very persuasive" Tom purred. "But your dear Ginny was in a trance of some sort. She was the one that captured Angel and placed her in the chamber. See the power was overcoming Ginny, but as the power was growing to powerful, Angel had taken it away. Sadly as the power was beginning to overtake her some other took it from her. She had tried to dispose of it in the girl chamber of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And then, you should find it, the person I was most anxious to meet."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked.

"I knew I had to talk to you" Tom replied. "I decided to show you my memory of the capture of that oaf Hagrid to gain your trust"

"Hagrids my friend!" Harry yelled. "And you framed him didn't you"

"It was my word against Hagrids" Tom hissed. "Only Dumbledore thought that he was innocent"

Harry let out a dark smile.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you" Harry said throatily.

"He did and he kept and annoyingly kept a close eye after me after that" Tom said disdained. "I knew it would be too risky to open the chamber while I was at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen year old self inside it so then one day I would be able to lead one to continue Slytherin's noble work.

"Well you haven't finished this next time" Harry interrupted. "In a few hours the madrake route will be ready and everyone who is petrified will be recovered."

"Doesn't matter. Killing mudbloods doesn't matter anymore. For many months now the new target is you. How is it that a baby with no ordinary talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time. How did you escape with just a scar" Tom glared pointing Harry's own wand to him. "While Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed."

"Why did you care that I escaped." Harry said. "Tom was after your time"

Tom let out a smile.

"Voldemort is my past" he whispered "present, and future."

He turned his back on Harry and with his wand he began to write "Tom Marvolo Riddle" then it began to shapeshift to word out "I am Lord Voldemort"

"You" Harry said breathless. "You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort"

"Surely you didn't believe I would keep my filthy father's muggle name did you?" he hissed "No. I fashioned myself a new name, one that would make people feared speak their name when I became the greatest wizard alive."

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive, so long as his followers remain loyal to him!" Harry yelled.

A squawk was heard and Harry looked up to face Fawkes. Fawkes dropped the sorting hat at Harry.

"So this is what Dumbledore's sends his great defender, a bird and an old hat" Tom teased.

He spoke out in Parseltongue and then the great Basilisk appeared. Harry began to run letting a few phrases out in Parseltongue trying to make it listen to him and stop.

"Parseltongue won't save you know Potter it only obeys me!" Tom yelled.

He heard Fawkes song and as it swooped down it began to attack the Basilisk. From the shadow Harry saw Fawkes poking out the Basilisk's eyes.

"No!"Tom yelled out "You're bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still hear you"

As Harry took a few steps back he heard the noise his feet made on the wet floor and the Basilisk heard his location. Harry ran as fast as he could, the water splashing all over and panted as it ran faster. He ran through the dry tunnels and thanked Merlin as it passed through when it didn't hear Harry as he threw the rock towards a farther away location.

Harry then ran back towards the chamber and bent down towards Angel as she was even paler than before.

"Yes Potter, the process is near complete" Tom said. "In a few minutes Angel Malfoy will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive"

"Angel" Harry croaked out.

Suddenly the Basilisk appeared once again, fiercer than ever. From the Sorting hat, Harry then took out the Gryffindor sword in and climbed up Salazar's head statue. He was surprised at the sword, but knew that Dumbledore would never let him down.

Harry knew the sword was heavy, but he swished the sword back and forth at her snaky form. It launched many attacks on him but he managed to hold on. He winced at how his muscles screamed for the pain to end. As he succeeded to stab the Basilisk, he felt a sharp fang enter his arm. He cried out along with the monster. He tugged out the Gryffindor sword and winced as one of her fangs remained in his arm. He saw her die and felt great pleasure, but the pain was beginning to hurt him more than before.

Harry got down the statue and walked over towards them shakily. He fell to the ground as he reached Angel's form, he groaned.

"Remarkable isn't it" Tom drawled "How quickly the venom spreads, I'd say you would have about a minute to live. Funny isn't it, how you die for a little girl"

Harry glared at Tom and he touched Angel's cold hand sadly. She was about to die with him next to her. He then noticed that she still held the diary in her cold hands. He pulled out the diary and opened it to a random page.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked worried.

Harry picked up the Basilisk fang and pointed it at the diary.

"Stop! No!" Tom yelled as Harry stabbed the diary.

The ink began to spill and Tom's form began to disappear. He groaned in pain and hissed as he disappeared. He disappeared the way he was, nothing but a memory. As that memory vanished, a soft gasp was heard. The brown eyes of Angel Malfoy opened as her skin began to color as well. She got up confused about her surroundings.

"Angel" Harry said hoarsely.

"Po-Harry" She whispered softly. "I didn't mean to"

Harry noticed her demeanor was different.

"Weasley….Riddle they made me, they controlled me" she said looking down at her frame. "She was the one who threw my form in here"

Harry groaned softly.

"Harry" she whispered and crawled over to Harry with sad eyes. "You're hurt"

Harry covered the stab mark.

"Don't worry, Angel. You need to get yourself out. Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron."

"No" she whispered and lifted her pale hands to his dirty cheeks. "I-I can't"

They looked at one another until they saw that Fawkes was singing its song and flew towards them. It landed and it looked at Harry sadly. Angel looked at them with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Fawkes, you were brilliant" Harry whispered hoarsely. "I just wasn't quick enough"

Angel lifted her dirty cloak and wiped her tears. Fawkes looked at the pairs and then bent down to let tears on Harry's wounds. Angel looked at the pair and felt like they had their own connection.

"Of course" Harry began "Phoenix tears have healing powers, thanks"

Angel looked at the pair and carefully caressed Fawkes. It turned to face her and squawked picking a feather from him and dropped it in her hands. Harry looked away from Fawkes to see the girl who was the vane of his existence, or so he thought.

"It's over" He whispered to her. "It's just a memory"

Angel caressed his cheek and helped Harry stand up. She wrapped her arms around his waist to help him stand and Fawkes was ready to aid them. As they walked out of the Chamber of Secrets and towards Ron, they looked at one another.

"Why did you come and save me Potter?" she asked softly. Fawkes feather was not in her hair.

Harry looked down at her and smiled shyly.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. And it's Harry."

She shook her head.

"Thank you P-Harry" she said.

She got up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before they reached Ron's location. He blushed and she unwrapped her arms around him.

"I'm forever grateful Potter" she whispered.

He nodded bashfully and they climbed through the rocks to reach Ron. Fawkes squeaked and they forced Lockhart to hold onto Fawkes then Ron, who refused to make contact to Angel, then Harry then Angel who didn't want to touch Ron as well. Angel wrapped her arms around Harry and they flew out of the chamber relieved.

They landed at Myrtle's bathroom to where she was glaring and cursing Angel over taking Harry's attention. As they looked around the looked at the Professors who waited for them and Angel untangled herself from Harry's grasp. They stepped a few feet from one another and flushed lightly, though not obvious over the dirt on their faces. Angel ran over to Severus who wrapped his arms around her and lifted her.

"I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey" Severus said.

As they left Harry swore he head "Thank you Harry"

**Hours Later…**

Angel looked up at the infirmary and groaned slightly. Commotion was going around about the previously petrified people were recuperating. Her privacy was interrupted as the curtains were opened and Hermione and Ginny entered. Angel frowned and looked away not wanting to face them.

"Malfoy" Hermione muttered. "Madame Pomfrey wanted us to tell you that we can all leave now"

Angel nodded.

"Fine Granger" she replied flatly.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's shoulder and began to walk away, not before uttering.

"Hope you're alright Malfoy"

Angel ignored the comment and turned to face Ginny who still was in her personal space. Angel sighed and sat up to face her. She crossed her arms and faced her rival with straight eyes.

"What do you want Weaslette?" she asked.

Ginny looked uncomfortable and then turned to face her.

"Malfoy, I want to tell you that I'm sorry"' she mumbled. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stop" Angel said interrupted her.

Ginny looked surprised.

"Yes you didn't mean to do it, but I don't want to hear a false apology" Angel said

Ginny glared at her and nodded.

"This never happened"

Angel nodded.

"Of course"

As Angel got herself ready to head back to the Great Hall, she turned to face the mirror. She looked at her hair and took a deep breath. She didn't utter a single spell to her hair and walked out of the infirmary with her hair bouncing as she walked. She had decided that she needed to show who she truly was, she didn't need to mask it.

Meanwhile Harry had a very uncomfortable meeting with Lucius Malfoy. It seemed that he was the master of Dobby and that he believed the diary belonged to him originally. He had learned to hate the man for the mistreatment of Dobby. The only thing that he wanted to hear from the cold hearted man was a thank you for saving his daughter, but it seemed that it wouldn't happen.

Harry rushed back towards the Great Hall as dinner began. He learned that everyone was cured from being petrified and he smiled as he saw his best friend running their direction. She ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry making him smile brightly. Ginny was behind her and hugged Ron first. They traded, but Ron didn't hug her but in actuality he shook her hand. Harry smiled tentatively and was surprised when Ginny hugged him tight.

Angel had finally reached the Great Hall and her eyes hardened as she took in the sight. It seemed that Harry had been welcomed as a hero. As Granger and Weaselette returned, they were overjoyed. Her eyes met the bright emerald eyes of Harry, but she looked away, rather than face them once more and face the scene.

"Angel" she heard.

She turned to see her brother getting up as quick as he could. She let out a bright smile and ran over to him hugging him in front of everyone. Neither cared of showing their emotions, but rather that they were reunited.

"I thought I lost you" he whispered.

She smiled against his shoulder.

"You won't get rid of me that easily" she replied.

They all hugged and as they sat down on their known spot.

"Thank you" he read from her lips and he nodded, ignoring the warmth beginning to appear to his face.

The danger of the Basilisk was over. They had all survived and Riddle was destroyed.

"Before we begin lets give a hand to Madame Sprout and Madame Pomfrey for without them we could never be able to cure for Petrification" Dumbledore began. "And as a gift, all exams are cancelled."

Everyone began to cheer except Hermione who looked distraught. As Hagrid returned, they were relieved that he was free. Everyone clapped including Angel ignoring Draco's hard glare.

"Cheer up Drake" she whispered.

"As we all return for our last meal. Let's raise our glass for this school year" Dumbledore called out.

They all did and cheered as the meal appeared before them. Angel smiled at all the delicious food, but something was bothering her. She lifted her gaze only to see that someone was indeed staring at her. She connected eyes to Harry and she couldn't help it, she smiled slightly and lifted her cup in the air and then took a sip. He smiled at her thank you and sipped his own. They looked away and turned to face the people that cared. Once or twice their eye would connect when a discrete look would be shared, but other than that, everything would have to return back to normal.


	10. Nightmares and Escape

**Author's Note: **_=D I read all the reviews for the previous chapter and it was shocking. I felt the love :3 Now, the beginning of year three! –spazzes-_

_Oh if I don't post by this time...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 10: Nightmares and Escape**_

Draco's eyes opened immediately in the middle of the night. He quickly ripped off the covers and opened the door wide open to run to the next room. He shook the doorknob but it was no use, it was locked. He took out his wand and muttered "Alohamora" and rushed into the door. His heart went out for his little sister as she thrashed in bed. He walked over and began to shake her once more.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_She couldn't move. She was paralyzed from Weaselette's wand. She held the diary close, but then again she couldn't wiggled away. She winced as she was thrown on the side of the floor and she hated herself for falling for it. Her ears began to hear hissing and she was wide eyed. Behind her, there was something cold, and she felt that something was absolutely wrong. She heard something slamming on the ground and wondered what it was, that is until a wand rolled her direction. _

_Something began to moved behind her and it disappeared as soon as it came. Angel's body was able to move and she felt herself standing up immediately. Her lips parted and she began to hiss words she couldn't understand. Something was controlling her, something horrible and as her body jumped into the dark hole she groaned as she landed on the floor. _

"_Come" she heard it hiss. _

'_Walk' it said. As she hissed words that she couldn't utter ever before, she had finally reached the main entrance of the chamber. _

'_The Chamber of Secrets' she thought. _

_At the end of the chamber was a handsome young man with a smile. Her body led itself to him and then it all went black. Pain, pain was the worst pain there ever was. And then shaking began._

_**End sequence.**_

"Angel!" she heard.

Her eyes opened and she looked up to see a blurry image of her brother. He wiped tears from her eyes and brought her close to his body. She curled up against him as he rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her.

"D-draco" she stuttered out with tears in her eyes.

He shushed her and held her close. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. A teary eyed Narcissa pulled Lucius away from the scene. They walked back to their wing where Lucius immediately poured himself a cup of brandy.

"Lucius" she whispered.

"It's my fault" he said shaking his head.

"Don't say that" Narcissa said sadly.

Lucius looked at her.

"Oh? Really because I just saw my daughter traumatized from a diary that I implanted"

"It's His fault" Narcissa said hugging him close and pressing her cheek against his chest.

Lucius sighed and looked down at his wife.

"Let's call Severus" he whispered hoarsely.

Narcissa knew that meant the conversation was over. She unwrapped her arms from him and walked over to the Floo Network to contact Severus. A few minutes he arrived.

"Again" was the first thing he said.

They nodded.

"I had made a new batch today just in case" he drawled.

He took out the little vile and began to ascend the stairs. He would have to once again use legilimens as she slept to see what the nightmare was about this time. It seemed that it was always something horrid the Lord did. He saw why she loathed the Weasley girl more than anything and while petty, he wondered if it was something more.

He opened the door to see Draco holding his sister close as she trembled. Their eyes looked up to see his to see the difference of the two. Draco's eyes grey were showing worry and frustration at her daily nightmares, while Angel's were just full of sadness and her eyes had dimmed.

"Go to bed Draco" he said.

"But Uncle-" Draco protested.

"Go Draco" Lucius repeated.

Draco squeezed Angel one last time before he slipped from her bed leaving reluctantly. Narcissa followed behind Draco not wanting to see the process. Severus forced Angel to sit up and she opened her mouth automatically wanting the nightmares to simply disappear. He shook his head and gave her the draught making her relax immediately.

"Sleep" he ordered.

She closed her eyes and she was out cold. Lucius walked over and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Now?" he asked.

Severus nodded.

"Legilimins" he said.

He was suddenly sucked into her memories. He began to search through her memories. He began to see her nightmare, a memory of the previous year. He continued to search her memories, that is until he found something that was obviously private.

It was a subconscious memory, something that she herself hadn't seen. It was her being held by her mother. It was something that Angel was oblivious to, but when Severus saw this he knew that she had some doubts about her origins. He saw how she had the tendencies of both of her parents and some that never came from the Malfoys.

He knew it had to be done. He locked certain memories to help her continue her actions. He locked the memories of Amorette, the traumatizing recollections and then he walked into one that made him hate her for only a second.

_**Memory..**_

"_Mommy!" A three year old Draco was crying out. _

_Narcissa looking as young as he remembered picked up the crying Draco and held him close. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I broke Angel" he whimpered._

_She put down the now wiggling Draco and wrapped her hand around his as he tugged her long. As they reached the gardens Narcissa couldn't believe the sight in front of her. A tiny black pup was running in the middle of her favorite roses. _

"_Stop that shoo dog shoo!" she said letting go of Draco to chase the pup. The pup wagged her tail at Narcissa and began to run from her. The puppy managed to get away from her and it began to chase the white peacocks who were all in a flurry. _

"_Mommy no!" Draco tugged her dress. "That's Angel"_

_She froze at his comment._

"_I-impossible!" she said in shock._

_Draco shook his head._

"_Get your father Draco" she said._

_Draco nodded and ran back into the house as fast as his little legs could take him. A few minutes later, Severus had noticed, a young Lucius walked out towards the gardens to see the pup rolling in mud. He wouldn't have cared, if it wasn't what Narcissa was yelling at the pup._

"_Stop it Angel, behave! Sit! Stay!" she shrieked as the pup shook its fur to cover her in mud. _

_Lucius walked towards them and he scrunched up his nose as he managed to catch the pup from her skin holding it as far away from him._

"_What is this?" he asked._

"_Angel" Draco replied._

_Lucius turned to face the pup whose face was close to his. He noticed the pink wet nose and the big brown eyes that belonged to the tot of theirs. _

"_Angel" he said gruffly "Behave!"_

_The pup whimpered and its ears flopped. Lucius took out his wand and muttered a non-verbal spell at her. Narcissa held Draco close as the pup began to transform to a muddy one and half year old. _

"_Dobby" Lucius called._

_Dobby appeared nervously._

"_Take her and give her a bath" he ordered hanging Angel to the elf. _

"_Dobby will Master" Dobby said and bowed disappearing with Angel with a pop._

"_This never happened" He told Narcissa. _

_**End Memory…**_

Severus had seen enough and pulled herself out of her memories. He turned to face an expectant Lucius.

"Well?" Lucius asked "Did you see what bothered her?"

"I saw more than I needed to" Severus replied honestly.

"Come to the office, we can talk there" Lucius said.

As they walked out of the room they closed it behind them letting her have a dreamless sleep. They walked down the stairs and reached the office where business was discussed. Severus took a seat and looked at a worn out Lucius.

"Let's cut to the chase Severus, tell me what you saw" Lucius said seriously.

Severus leaned against his seat and sighed.

"She heard the Weasley girl get petrified, she fell into the chamber and felt the snake touch her. She recollects the young Lord as well as seeing the Basilisk dead" he said.

Lucius paled and rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"I see, I'm assuming you blocked those memories?" Lucius said after a while.

Severus nodded.

"I did a slight memory charm. When her thoughts begin to roam towards that area, she will get a headache preventing her from retrieving them" he explained.

"Good" Lucius sighed.

"Lucius, do tell me, why is it that you never told me Angel can turn into a pup?" he asked. " I don't suppose that is normal in a childhood correct?"

Lucius looked at Severus intently.

"That is only known in the family" Lucius replied.

"Ah I see, then why must I keep these secrets if I'm not part of your family" Severus asked.

Lucius slammed his hands on the desk

"Damn it Severus that was supposed to be a secret!" he exclaimed. "We had to go to a mediwitch and asked."

"Go on" he asked in a drone tone.

"Narcissa's side of the family , the reject Andromeda, has a daughter that's a metamorphagus. Black family has some traces of this, and the idiotic dog has given her some recessive genes of it."

"She isn't a metamorphagus, but she does have some recessive traits from it?" Severus asked.

"When she feels in danger, she turns into a pup, at least that was what happened last time. Draco had let his pet snake out which liked to scare Angel. It did and she began to run and suddenly turned to a pup. Draco doesn't remember, and neither does Angel, but Narcissa and I never forget"

Severus nodded understanding.

"It will no longer happen?" he asked.

"We locked her magical core till she turns eighteen, preventing her from turning into an animagus."

"How is she an animagus if it is in her blood?" he asked.

Lucius sighed.

"Because she doesn't transform into anything but that black pup." He replied shortly "If she copied looks, then she would be a metamorphagus, but she is an animagus because it's by choice"

"Let's never speak of this again" Severus drawled out.

"Right" Lucius replied.

They kept their own thoughts to themselves and sipped their brandies. The family did need to keep the secrets between family themselves.

**Azkaban**

Sirius stared at the wall, every day he marked one line on the wall. The walls described his thoughts through the years. The first year he had written "Amorette" all over one wall, and scratching her facial features on the way.

The years were hard on him. He had estimated the death of his child towards Christmas day. He wondered if they were happy without him, or if they believe he did it. He also thought of Harry, poor Harry, last time he saw that was that he was a baby crying over his friend's death.

He was glad that he had formed himself into a dog. His animagus formed saved his sanity and tonight was the night of his escape. He noticed how Dementors could never know his location when he was Padfoot and he would take that as an advantage.

He took one last look at the wall and slid from the cell. He rushed in his dog form out of Azkaban and was glad as Dementors merely floated over him. He made it, he escaped he knew that the first person he needed to see was Harry. Why? Simple, Harry was the one person he knew where he was . The Dursleys and he was going to see his godson whether anyone cared or not.

**Days Later…**

Privet Drive, it was still the horrible place he remembered. Last time he was here was to stop James from attacking the Dursley's for making Lily cry over their rejection of her and her ways. He hated to think that Harry was being raised by people who feared magic and who despised them as freaks.

He walked forward and lied down on the grass waiting for something to happen in the house, maybe a view of Harry. He looked on as this horrid looking woman entered the home, he presumed she belonged with Vernon who both had the same girth. He smelled the horrid pup creature she carried with her. As the door opened he saw what the years had done to Vernon and he felt some glee in knowing the years had hit him hard.

They closed the door and he lowered his body to the ground decided in taking a well deserved nap. He decided to get closer to the house later in the night where he could blend in the darkness of the night. What felt like hours, he heard screaming. He perked his ears up and his canine senses told him that something was amiss. There in the night sky was a blimp of a woman, the woman he had seen before entering the house, was floating away from the house.

Minutes later, he heard the door slam closed. There was the boy he had been waiting to see. Harry potter. He looked just like James and Sirius felt a pang in his chest about it. He had jet black hair just like James, and the glasses and his form was just like his deceased best friend. His eyes were just like Lily he began to walk towards him without really realizing it.

He noticed the bags, the boy was either kicked out or ran away. Then their eyes met and Sirius had the urge to transform to his real form, that is until the Knight Bus cut the connection they had just had. Sirius ran back to the bushes and saw Harry step into the bus.

As he went out of sight Sirius knew he would have to head off to Hogwarts himself.

**Author's Note:** Okay, before I get spams, I know becoming an Animagus isn't hereditary, but I though that since Dora is related to the black family and neither parents are metamorphogus, that it is a genetic reason. She is not one, not at all, but she can turn into a dog when in danger, though she doesn't know that. Her magical core is locked and thus it is impossible to use it at will. Just no flames.

BUT REVIEW!


	11. Dogs, Fights, and Hospital

_**Author's Note: **__So Here's Chapter Eleven and sorry for not updating soon. I am glad you guys love the story so far, but remember this is AU!. Onward to the story!_

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 11: Dogs, Fights, and Hospital**_

It was a cold morning as the Hogwarts train went on toward the new school year. New students had entered and as the Slytherin group walked down the halls, they failed to find an empty compartment. One after the other, first years were squished in.

"I hate you all" Draco hissed to the first years.

Angel smirked and shook her head opening another compartment.

"Here's one" she said.

"But it's not ours" Draco whined.

Angel glared and slid in sitting down. Pansy followed behind smirking at Draco and patting the opposite bench. He begrudgingly sat down and as Blaise , Goyle and Crabbe sat down, they locked it tight.

"Finally" Blaise sighed. "I was getting tired of going one after the other, if Draco wasn't so damn picky-"

"Shut up" Draco muttered annoyed.

Angel rolled her eyes and looked out the window. It was her second year and a lot had changed for her. After the previous years' events, she hadn't slept very well and she had become dependent on the sleeping draught.

As they argued she rubbed her temples annoyed. Sometimes she wished she was a only child and as she felt a pat on her knee she noticed Pansy felt the same way. She smirked in return and she leaned against the wall.

"Here this might entertain you" Pansy said handing her the paper.

Angel raised her eyebrow.

"I read" Pansy exclaimed in an annoyed tone only to get a giggle from Angel.

Angel nudged her side and took the paper. As she unfolded the _Daily Prophet_ her eyes met the angry face of a criminal. She read "Sirius Black" and everything around her was mute. Her eyes were no longer on the text but on the man himself. He was an insane man that was for sure he continued to scream and look all around as they took the picture. She shivered at the picture and opened the newspaper forcing herself to look away. She began to read about the new laws, but she decided in reading the gossip column.

A few minutes later she fell into a deep slumber, for once not induced from the draught. Her subconscious reminded her of what her parents had talked about but a few days before today.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was around 2 o' clock and she was woken up once more in her attempt to sleep without the draught. It seemed to be a failure. Angel sat up and sighed looking around her dark room. Her balcony was locked and the curtain preventing the moonlight to enter. _

_She slipped off her covers and slipped on her silk slippers to get a little vile of the draught in the kitchens. She opened her door as little as possible to avoid the creek. She slipped out and walked lazily down her stairs. She never really cared if anyone heard her, and almost no one could with her slippers, but her mind finally caught up with her the moment she heard an argument._

_Her eyes opened and blinked a few times to realize her surroundings. Her parents never fought, it was a rarity in itself. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked quietly towards his office, the idea of the draught long forgotten. _

"_He's escaped" she heard her mother hiss out._

_Her expression grew to one of confusion as she heard them converse. Who escaped?_

"_It is of no matter to us Cissa" her father drawled out._

_She heard her mother get closer to her father. She had an idea; she got on her knees and stared into the room through the peephole. She wondered why were they arguing, but she wasn't going to leave unless she knew it all._

"_Damn it Lucius, Sirius escaped." she cried out. "How can we not worry?"_

_Lucius turned to face her frustrated and glared._

"_He's your cousin Cissa, the Black family brings nothing but trouble" he glared._

_Narcissa glared and she wrapped her hands around his wrist to stop him from walking away from their conversation. She needed to stand up and she demanded to be heard. He looked at her surprised by her action; she was always so submissive to his demands._

"_Not this time Lucius" she whispered gripping his wrist tighter. _

_He tugged his wrist and place his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He looked down at the bright blue eyes that he had always relied on when he needed aid in anything. They now looked so worried and distraught over who they considered part of their daughter's past._

"_Cissa…he won't get near the children" he said in a softer tone than before. "They'll be at Hogwarts, and Dementors are being placed on the grounds for protection against the criminal, with Potter and all" he explained._

_She nodded and her eyes watered, whether from relief or worry, Angel had no clue. He pulled her to his body and she instantly went to his side showing their devotion to one another in a time of worry. He shushed her as she wept and kissed her forehead softly. _

_Angel pushed away from the door. The sleep was completely gone and she needed the drought more than ever. Whoever this Sirius chap was , he was definitely dangerous and she would not forget that name. _

_**End Flashback/Dream **_

Angel opened her eyes as she heard some commotion around her. She blinked a few times and as her surroundings were becoming clearer, began to shiver. The train begin to shake and she heard her friends shrieking in surprise. She lurched forward and landed on the ground as Hogwarts Express seemed to shut down.

She groaned her cheek pressed to the ground and her bum in the air. She felt two pair of hands on her arms and she looked up to see Draco and Blaise helping her up. She muttered a thank you and she rubbed her arms as she was helped up.

"I'm cold" she whispered

She was surprised to see her breath fogging in front of her. She turned to see her comrades in the same position, trying to warm themselves up. She looked at the window and was amazed at how cold it seemed. Ice had formed in front of the window and as she touched it, she had to pull back.

"Blood hell!" Goyle yelped and curled away from the doors. All the eyes landed on the door to see that the lock had frozen up. They huddled close and as the door opened she saw nothing but darkness. She was held closed by Draco who covered her with his frame.

"Dementors" he whispered.

He tightened his hold on her and her gaze was becoming hazy. She closed her eyes briefly and then a bright light headed the direction of the dementor pushing him away from the entrance. Draco lifted his head to see a scared man looking at their direction.

He looked at him grateful for a second, but he noticed that the man's eyes had landed on his sister. He looked down to see her looking drowsy. He patted her cheek and her eyes fluttered open letting out a weak smile.

"I'm fine Drake" she groaned.

He helped her steady her feet and as he turned to thank the man, he noticed that his eyes were curiously studying his sister.

"Thank you sir" he said as politely as possible.

"No problem Mr. Malfoy" the mysterious man said.

Draco nodded and couldn't help but ask.

"How do you know my name sir?" he asked.

The man smiled and tilted his head.

"Who doesn't recognize the Malfoy trait" he replied simply.

Draco nodded feeling somewhat proud. His attention went towards his baby sister as she began to talk.

"Thank you once again Professor" she said.

It was his turn to look confused.

"Miss, how did you know that I was a professor?" he asked.

Angel smiled.

"You're dressed in your cloak that has the Hogwarts insignia" she replied shortly.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Very perceptive my dear Miss-" he stopped short confused.

"I'm a Malfoy as well" she replied.

He looked surprised but he masked it quickly.

"Of course…..I know see it" he commented uneasily. "Well good to meet the Malfoy children, I should be heading on my way"

"Wait" Draco called out. "What's your name professor?" he asked.

He merely smiled slightly.

"You'll see soon enough" he then walked away.

They looked at one another and shrugged, that is until Astoria ran right into their compartment looking flushed. Her smirk was wide and her hair was waving all around.

"You will never guess what I just learned!" she squealed.

Amour pushed herself from her brother's embrace and looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Potter totally fainted when a Dementor entered his compartment" she finished with a smirk.

Draco's lips widened considerably as if it was early Christmas.

"You may have just become my favorite person Greengrass." He began "You can go now"

She nodded enthusiastically and they were left alone.

They felt the train begin to move once more and they took their respective seats. Angel's eyes lead her to the floor where the newspaper was thrown on the side. She noticed that they had gone back to their conversations and she bent down and took the newspaper back in her hand. She bit her lip and tentatively placed it in her satchel. It seemed that that picture had clicked in her mind and she needed to observe it later, and read the story to know who this man was. He was not only a criminal, but he was part of her family…..her uncle as her father had said.

She leaned against Draco's shoulder and he allowed her, somewhat reluctantly. She smiled softly and fell into a light slumber once more. She wouldn't wake up till three hours later when they reached Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. She could not help but smile at seeing her second home. She entered the great hall without Draco. She walked alongside Pansy and as they sat down, Professor Dumbledore began to make his annual speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome. Professor R.J. Lupin...who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor."

Angel's eyes landed on the man who had saved them. She now knew his name, Professor Lupin. She was soon distracted as she wondered where Draco had run off to. Pansy walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"He's off teasing Potter" she sighed.

Angel felt slightly uncomfortable, but she decided to walk towards her brother's direction. As she reached him, she noticed that they were in the middle of an argument. He taunted Harry and she somehow felt bad and she didn't know why.

"Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?"Draco told Harry smirking.

As Draco continued to taunt him, Harry's eyes lost focus and they landed on the other Malfoy. He could not help but let his eyes land on her, after all, not by a year ago she was the first contact he had with a girl. Hermione wasn't considered a girl in his eyes.

"Are you almost done Draco?" she whispered.

He felt a tug at his stomach that she had not even acknowledged him. His eyes never left her face but he noticed that she had refused to let their eyes meet.

"Potter, eyes here" Draco said.

Harry's eyes trailed away from her and onto the annoyed blond.

"Don't sully her with your four eyed vision" He hissed.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry replied.

Draco glared and before he could continue his maltreatment of Harry he was tugged by his sleeve.

"Come on Drake" she said. "Don't waste your time, come back to our table"

He nodded reluctantly and he went off towards the table. She turned to face the other direction and before she could leave, she heard him say.

"Hello to you too Malfoy"

She turned to see Harry and nodded his direction trying to calm down her pink cheeks.

"Hello and goodbye" she whispered.

She walked away and Harry reluctantly turned to face his friends once more.

"How did he find out?" Ron asked.

"Just forget it." Hermione said patting his cheek.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher...has decided to retire...in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce...that his place will be taken by none other...than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore continued to make his speech.

Most of the other houses began to clap, except for Slytherin who looked absolutely annoyed. She remembered Hagrid well, he looked unfriendly at her direction her first year she would never forget that.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."

Angel looked down at her satchel at the name. She had failed not notice that Dumbledore was staring at her direction as her name was mentioned. She felt her stomach drop at the name for it related to her family.

'_How shameful'_ she thought.

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish...between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." Dumbledore's voice dropped as he mentioned the creatures.

Harry shivered at the mention of dementors. He noticed that Angel herself was shivering and their eyes met. Her brown eyes met his bright green/blue eyes and they both looked away ignoring the moment that had just occurred.

" But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." He smiled at the end of his speech.

**Next Day…**

Angel walked into the common room with a face of utmost annoyance at her face. She ignored the looks of curiosity from her friends as she slammed the books down.

"What happened?" Draco asked not really caring.

She turned to face him and sighed.

"Luna-" she began.

"Who?" Draco interrupted.

"Loony" Pansy replied before she could answer.

Angel glared at being interrupted.

"Go on" Blaise said in a blasé tone.

"Well, she was teaching me something about tea that her friends in Ravenclaw were teaching her and-"

"Why would you hang out with Loony?" Draco asked annoyed. "She's a Ravenclaw"

Angel opened her mouth to reply when.

"They are potion partners this year too" Pansy replied.

Angel stopped her floor.

"Silencio" she hissed with her wand and they all were silenced.

"Anyways" she said pleased. "I got this green dog. The oddest professor walked up and interrupted us telling us that my dear you have the Grim. The form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death. I've never been so annoyed or embarrassed. "Draco began to shake in laughter. She couldn't hear it but she was annoyed just the same.

"I loathe you all" she said walking away.

Draco glared and began to chase her for he could not say anything. Pansy and Blaise looked at one another and sighed knowing that they had to go to Madame Pomphrey. As they left, they heard a shriek and a ranting coming from Draco, they walked towards them and trying to get the spell reversed.

**Hours later…**

After getting Angel to reverse the spell Draco and his group of friends were off to Care of Magical Creatures while she was headed to DADA.

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind, I got a real treat for you today; a great lesson. So follow , you lot. Less chattering, form a group over there and open your books to page-"Hagrid said excitedly.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Ron asked.

"Just stroke the spine, of course." Hagrid said rolling his eyes. "Goodness me."

"Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." Draco called from the back of Neville.

"I'm okay. Okay." Neville said shyly.

"God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco told Goyle.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry hissed hearing their conversation.

"Dementor! Dementor!" Draco and his goons taunted.

" Just ignore him. You're supposed to stroke it." Hermione cooed.

"Yeah." Harry repeated.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid began.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked curiously.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?"Hagrid said.

Unbeknownst to Harry everyone in class took a step back leaving him as the one to volunteer.

"Well done, Harry. Well done. Come on now. Now you have to let him make the first move."Hagrid cheered.

Harry sighed at his bad luck and did as told.

"It's only polite. So step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him." Hagrid explained. "and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not... well, we'll get to that later. Just make your bow, nice and low."

Harry stepped forward and bowed never looking Buckbeak directly in the eye. He felt his body tense as he did so feeling vulnerable.

"Back off, Harry. Back off" He heard Hagrid as Buckbeak raised his hooves at him. "Keep still, keep done, Harry, well done. Here, you big brute, you." He finished throwing a ferret at Buckbeak.

Harry tensed and curled away frightened.

"Right. I think you can go and pat him now. Go on. Don't be shy" Hagrid said patting Harry's back.

Hagrid did as told and he began to stroke him nervously.

"Not so fast, Harry. Slow down, Harry. That's it, nice and slow. Now let him come to you. Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!"Hagrid clapped his hands.

"Does he get to fly?" Harry asked.

"I think he may let you ride him now." Hagrid replied.

Harry looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

As he flew up in the air, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Damn Potter and loving to be in the spotlight. That git" he muttered.

As Harry landed Draco knew it was his time to go ahead and show Harry his place.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" Draco said walking towards the creature in a strut.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Malfoy no!" Harry warned.

"No!" Hagrid ordered.

Buckbeak began to stand on his hind legs and threw Draco on the ground. Draco fell and groaned in pain.

"It's killed me!" Draco cried out.

Pansy screamed and began to rush towards DADA to get the news to Angel.

"Calm down. It's just a scratch!" Hagrid yelled.

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried. "He needs to be taken to the hospital"

Hagrid nodded stiffly.

"I'll do it" he told Blaise as he bent down to pick Draco up. "I'm the teacher"

"You're going to regret this" Draco said tiredly.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid yelled.

"You and your bloody chicken!" he added weakly.

**DADA **

Angel was using the spells that Professor was teaching. She smiled victorious as she managed to disarm Weaselette. She received a glare from the redhead and she was then patted on the back. As she looked up, she noticed that it was Lupin himself praising her.

"Amazing….haven't had anyone get the spell right the first time since…..well my school days" he commented.

Angel looked at him with bright eyes.

"Really? Who were they?"she asked.

Remus chuckled.

"She was in Slytherin actually, her name was Amorette" he said with a fond smile.

"And the other" she asked.

Remus looked away and shook his head.

"I don't seem to remember" he said weakly.

She nodded and he merely patted her head and went off to look at the other students.

Suddenly the door opened and she turned immediately to see Pansy looking frantic.

"Miss Parkinson-" Remus said.

"Angel!" she yelled "Draco's been hurt!"

Angel looked wide-eyed and before Remus could dismiss her she was running off with Pansy towards the Hospital wing.

"Wait…." Remus said sighing.

It seemed class dismissed for the little Slytherin. He couldn't help but think that it was weird how the only two people that got that spell right were similar to her situation. Amorette was Slytherin and had the same type of wand, Elder wood, as it did for her, while Sirius…he was her uncle. He shook his head and continued the lesson.

**Author's Note: ** I wanted to apologize to my readers for not posting earlier so this chapter is long to make up for that. Review!


	12. Injuries, Crashes, and Detention

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, I can't believe that I got so many reviews. I got this huge inspiration from my dear friend Masquerade5 who drew me Angel/Harry drawing that was just lovely. I would like to thank her, and I luvs her very much. 3 Deathly Hallows was amazing too and brought me many ideas that would be successful. But Anyways, Onward with the story!

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter Twelve: Injuries, Crashes, and Detention**

Angel was rushing through the hallways trying to reach the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible. She had thrown a few Hufflepuff first years down, but she didn't give a damn. Draco was injured and she needed to get there.

She heard many protests from students that were bombarded by the small figure, many understood, specifically the Slytherins. They too felt worry for their Slytherin King and let her pass.

When Angel had finally reached the Hospital Wing, she rushed in looking around frantically. Madame Pomfrey lifted her head and she looked at the entrance to see the Malfoy child looking shocked. She walked over and placed her hands on her hips worried.

"Miss Malfoy, what brings you here?"she asked.

Angel looked at her incredulously and Madame Pomfrey looked sheepishly.

"Right Miss Malfoy, come this way, he is in bed right now" she said pushing her softly.

Angel didn't need to be told twice and she rushed over to see her brother lying on the bed. She looked all worried at Draco who seemed disoriented. He looked up and let out a hazy smile as he saw her blurred image.

"Hello" he slurred, at least that's what he tried to say.

Her eyes softened and her eyes watered. She grasped his hand and he squeezed it, trying to comfort the blurry image. She sniffled and wiped her tears smiling in return.

"Hey" she whispered. "You're an idiot."

He chuckled and shrugged.

"I did it because of Potter" he grumbled.

She shook her head, and felt a pang of guilt at even speaking to the person that had cause this to her brother. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, moving blond strands from his face.

"Doesn't matter, just get better okay?" she whispered.

He nodded and looked up at her with his grey eyes. He never meant to worry her, honestly she was sometimes worst than his mother. He patted her hand and tugged her towards the bed.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

She nodded immediately and let go of his hand to drag a chair towards his bed. As she sat down she grabbed his hand once more and placed her head on his chest. They relished the silence, they didn't need to speak. The silence however was broken by Angel who smiled against his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to have to tell mom" she whispered.

He glared down at her as she simply laughed.

"I told father already" he replied.

She lifted her head to look at him.

"You told father?" she hissed.

Madame Popfrey opened the curtains and glared at the pair.

"Do be quiet, or I will be forced to escort you out Ms. Malfoy" she said snippily.

She nodded and as she left, Angel and Draco let out a small amused smile. She made him scoot over and she sat down next to him on the bed. She sat up and she turned to face him. He simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"I told father about the bloody chicken and how it attacked me" he said. "Much to say he wasn't pleased. I hope that bird is slaughtered and Hagrid fired"

Angel frowned at his comment and looked up at him, not pushing away from him. She didn't agree with him, she didn't agree with him at all.

"Drake…" she said softly. "Draco"

He looked down at her and noticed that she didn't seem pleased. As much as he didn't want to hear it, he knew he was going to.

"I don't think that creature should be killed" she said. "Can't they just let it go? I mean, I don't think that you were just attacked. There had to be a reason right? I mean you did blame Ha-Potter"

He frowned in return and sighed.

"Why are you such a bleeding girl" he sighed. "It hurt me and it's for the best"

She shook her head.

"Drake, why are you being so hard headed" she groaned.

"Because, a Malfoy always gets their way, you know this"

She shook her head and she patted his side.

"You're such a git" she whispered.

He rubbed her shoulder and chuckled.

"I swear to Merlin sometimes I don't think you're a Malfoy. You never act like one" he muttered.

She slapped his side and frowned at his comment. She had to admit she was getting tired of hearing that comment one after another related to their differences.

"When are you getting out?" she asked.

"Look, Angel I…" He said trying to make her feel better.

"Drop it" she said firmly. "Just answer my question okay?"

He sighed.

"I might be going back tomorrow in the morning." He said. "My arm is basically just needs to be wrapped."

"I hope it's painful" she muttered.

He glared and pinched her side, only to make her yelp in surprise.

"I'm just saying" she said trying to lighten their conversation. "Don't start being all 'Oh, yeah I almost lost my life to that bloody chicken" she said imitating his voice.

He glared and pushed her off the bed, despite her protests.

"I don't do that" he sneered.

They both were interrupted from their conversation as Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"Now Miss Malfoy, do leave Mr. Malfoy here so he can rest. He'll be up and ready by tomorrow morning"

Angel nodded and turned to face Draco.

"Night Drake" she whispered and kissed his forehead.

He waved her off amused.

"See you, you big baby"

She rolled her eyes and walked away room the infirmary. As soon as she let, the smile was replaced with a worried frown.

Unknown to her, there was someone who was rushing towards the other direction. As they turned the corner they crashed immediately. Angel opened her eyes and blinked a few times trying to stop the spinning. She lifted her left hand and began to rub her head. A groan was heard across from her and she looked to see Potter doing the same action as she was.

"Potter" she said.

Harry was getting up in the middle of her comment and when he heard her, say his surname. He immediately looked down and saw her on the ground. He had just figured out what had occurred; they had crashed. He forced himself not to smile at the irony of it all, her avoiding him just to end up literally crashing.

"Here" he said.

He pushed is hand out and before she could protest he pulled her up only for her to crash into him. She squeaked in surprise and looked up at him to see him with an equally surprise expression.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hello" she replied.

She forgot for an instant what was going on, and why in did they crash.

"Do let go Potter" she said pulling herself back.

He looked at her as if he had been burned and he stepped back, rubbing the back of his head showing his embarrassment.

"Where are you running off to?" he asked.

She blinked a few times.

"I wasn't the one running Potter." She said trying to sound annoyed. "Just let me pass"

She walked away nudging his shoulder on the way, and a smile tugged his face. Even though, he should have been thinking about the dangers that roam in the halls, all he could think of was that fate didn't always have it against him. So far he had ridden Buckbeak, saw Draco make a fool of himself, and crash into the girl that had been ignoring him. He placed his satchel back on his back and began to walk towards Potions…maybe fate wasn't so kind considering that he was late for Snape's class.

**Next Day…**

Angel had not seen Draco at all ever since the previous day. Professor Lupin had given her detention after she had left the class to see Draco. After she had crashed into Potter, she was found by Professor Lupin and he had brought her in his office for her to sit and explain to him why she had done that.

_**Flashback…**_

_Angel forced herself not to glare at how Professor Lupin had asked her to come to his office. He had forced her to sit down in front of his desk, and she was currently trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence that was around them. Silenced loomed over them, that is until he began to talk._

"_Ms. Malfoy, I must ask why is it, that you left my class?" he asked._

_She looked up at him and looked at him defiantly. _

"_Well Professor Lupin, my brother had been injured so I went to look after him." _

_He raised his eyebrow and looked straight at her expression. She looked away as his stare was too intimidating for her._

"_I understand that Miss Malfoy" he began. "But my question is why did you do it?"_

_She looked at him confused._

"_Professor I don't under-"she began._

"_If I may be honest Miss Malfoy" he said interrupting her comment. "It is not like a Slytherin to be so concerned even if it is for family."_

_She looked at him surprised and then frustrated._

"_Professor" she stressed. "What were you…a Gryffindor?"_

_He nodded letting her continue, just observing where she was going._

"_Well you don't understand what it's like being a Slytherin. We are not categorized as loyal, but we are, we are bonded to our siblings whether by blood or house. So I am a Slytherin, and I am loyal to the people I care about Professor and-"_

"_Detention" he said._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_Tomorrow after DADA, you have detention with me, and minus three points from Slytherin"_

_She glared at him and slammed her hands on his desk._

"_May I leave?" she seethed out._

"_Not going to fight it?" he asked amused._

"_No, there is no point, and I am not risking losing more points. Good night Professor" she said and walked away forcing herself not to hex him. _

_As she left, Remus Lupin spun his seat to place his back to him. He let out a little smile and a chuckle. She sure was an interesting girl, and if his hypothesis was correct, he needed to learn more of the girl. Good thing that she seemed to be a trouble maker, detention would be easier._

_**End Flashback**_

Harry was looking towards and annoyed Hermione as she sneered at the cups that Lavender and Parvati stared at immediately.

"Honestly Harry, I don't understand how they can stare at cups and think they can see into the future, how ludicrous" she whined.

"Come on Hermione, there's no real point to be annoyed" Harry tried to calm her down.

"They are at least a dozen! They make me lose my cravings for tea, I am abstaining from it" she huffed.

"Come on Hermione, its wicked" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Only you would think that Ronald, only you" Hermione muttered and bit into her tart.

Harry chuckled and his eyes trailed away to see Angel walking into the Great Hall. She looked annoyed and from the books she carried, he heard that she was given detention. As she sat down, he looked away and then noticed how his best friends were in the middle of an argument.

With Angel, she stood looking at what her seat was. It seemed that Daphne Greengrass had taken her seat, as had many other girls as they circulated Draco and his arm in a sling. She heard a chuckle from beside her and she looked up to see Blaise looking at her.

"Disgusting isn't it" he said.

"They took your seat too?" she asked slightly amused.

He nodded and took her books placing them inside his satchel.

"Thanks" she said leaning against him.

"Doesn't that bother you?" he asked.

"How he is an attention whore?" she asked.

He chuckled at her and smirked.

"If you want to flower it that way then yes" he said amused.

"Yes, yes it does. I got detention for the git" she muttered.

He rubbed her arm and she sighed in exasperation.

"Everyone in Slytherin heard love" he said.

She glared at all the girls around them and how they hadn't noticed she was there. There was even a first year in her way.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy cooed.

It comes and goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could've lost the arm." Draco said dramatically.

"Yes, quite" Angel interrupted his story telling. "And if you vultures don't move from my table, you will lose more than just a limb got it?" she hissed.

They girls looked at her immediately, including one surprised and amused Draco. They muttered coos of protest to Draco who shrugged.

"Sorry ladies, this is our table" he said.

"Yeah leave crows" Pansy said.

She got up and moved to her respective seat leaving the seat for Angel, who sat on Draco's right side. Blaise shooed the girls as the squawked in protest. He chuckled and sat down next to Angel amused.

"You sure know how to ruin someone's fun" Draco muttered.

Angel smirked and she nudged his arm earning a groan of pain. She giggled and Blaise joined in as Pansy rubbed the arm worried as Draco hissed.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at the Slytherin table hearing the annoyance.

"The little git, he's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron muttered in disdain.

"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked." Harry said.

He noticed that Angel had her books taken by Blaise and that they leaned against one another annoyed at the table. Then as they sat down they began to laugh at an annoyed Draco.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this.." Hermione said worried.

Everyone was calming down and the chatter began all around, that is until Seamus Finnegan loudly exclaimed.

"He's been sighted! They turn. Seamus and the other Gryffindors are huddled over a copy of The Daily Prophet." He said surprised.

The trio looked up at him surprised. Angel had been oblivious to hearing Seamus, that is until Blaise slid the newspaper to her.

She looked at him confused.

"I saw you collecting the other one, thought you might want to see this new one" he said.

Angel unfolded the newspaper and she saw the Daily Prophet. There was Sirius Black with the chilling answer.

"Sirius Black" she whispered.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione read over the shoulders of others and answered Ron's question.

"Sirius Black" she replied. "Achintee? That's not far from here"

Many of the fellow lions looked around, and Neville looked absolutely pale.

"Y-you don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" he stuttered.

"With the Dementors at every entrance?" Parvati shook her head. "Doubt it"

Lavender scoffed so loudly that they all looked at her, including Angel who discretely looked at her.

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?"

Unbeknownst to Harry or Angel, they both shared a look of fear that flashed in their eyes. She bit her lip as Lavender's words repeated in her mind.

**Author's Note: **So here ends chapter 12, I am going to immediately start chapter 13. But first, go to my profile and go to the poll there please. It is related to the outcome of the story, but I need to hear your opinions. Do it either through reviews or through polls.

STILL REVIEW!

By the way my dear reviewers, since I do have a week of vacation, I will update this more.


	13. Conversations Part Deux and Birthdays

**Author's Note: **I am updating quicker than usual because of thanksgiving break and the fact that Deathly Hallows was so amazing that I just couldn't help myself and needed to update. Go vote in the poll dealing with this story.

**Note: **_I have changed the dates a bit. If I make it more modern, Harry was born July 31__st__, 1991, Angel December 12, 1992, and since James and Lily had Harry at age 20, then he was born 1971 , Sirius being almost a year older he was born in 1970. Just so you know…I don't want complaints about this. _

**~Of Silver and Gold ~**

**Chapter 13: Conversations( Part Deux) and Birthdays **

Angel sighed as the trio walked in front of her. They were all excited about going to Hogsmeade for the first time that is all but the youngest. She walked behind them frustrated at how she wasn't allowed to go to and that fact she was being left behind with no one to really talk to.

As they reached the doors she leaned against the door frame. She half smiled as they looked back at her sympathetically. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I'll see you three later, don't worry I won't die without you two" she said amused.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nodded.

"Just want you to behave" he teased.

She elbowed his side and smirked.

"Never" she replied.

She waved them off, somewhat jealous and saw them get into the carriage off to have fun. She wished she was in the same year as them, only in the moments where she wasn't allowed to go.

She couldn't help but smirk as Flinch was glaring at each and every student who got into the carriage. She was left alone in the clock tower and the noise had gone along with the excited children. She then was nudged by a person as they passed by.

She glared in the direction till she saw it was indeed Potter. She wondered why he wasn't off with the Grydindorks which had left long before her friends had. Her eyes trailed him as he reached Professor McGonagall.

"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." She called out to the students.

As she noticed Potter, she sighed and her eyes softened.

"No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter." She said before he could even say anything.

Harry looked at her in a hopeful expression.

"Yes, Professor, but I thought if you said I could go-"he began.

"But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word." She said snippily.

He nodded as he left and he frowned deeply. He looked so forlorn that Angel had a little pity for him.

"No Hogsmeade?" she asked from the tower.

He turned to see her and he felt like a fool. He was embarrassed that she had seen him in a vulnerable position. He thought he had already embarrassed himself enough but he always be in his worst state with her around.

"No…I can't and you?" he asked.

He began to walk towards her direction and stood in front of her as she let out a small smirk.

"Potter..I'm second year" she said amused at his question.

He forced himself not to flush, after all girls made him very uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Right..I forgot." He said.

"So….I saw you fall off your broom during the Quidditch game" she whispered.

He looked at her surprised at her expression and he nodded.

"Yeah…." He whispered.

"You fainted didn't you" she said not asking the question but stating it.

"Shut up" he said.

She smirked and he smiled shyly silently thanking her for not being insulted.

"Were…why…did you care?" he asked stupidly.

She blinked confused at his comment.

"If I cared you mean?" she asked only to receive a nod. "Well I didn't want to see anyone die"

He nodded and kicked the floor.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, both looking towards different locations trying to end the silence. Harry turned to face her once more as he heard her sigh. Their eyes met and they both looked away.

"So….what are you going to do without your friends Potter? Going to be lonely?" She teased.

He was surprised she was starting a conversation between the two.

"I could ask you the same thing" was what he blurted out.

He thought she was going to blow him off, that is until she let out a chuckle.

"Touché" she replied.

He smiled at her and their postures were more comfortable. The silence was accepted better and they looked at the surroundings.

"Lovely as this is Potter, I have to go" she said and stood up straighter.

He looked down at her and she felt as if there was some disappointment in his eyes. He nodded and his hands went into his pockets.

"Yeah…..this was nice" he said lamely.

She smirked and chuckled at his comment.

"Well don't get used to it Potter" she said smiling slightly and walked away.

His eyes trailed her, and she felt them, she felt them till she crossed the hallway. He remained staring into the clock tower, until a shadow appeared beside him. He turned to see Remus who looked amused at what he had indeed seen. Harry flushed slightly at Remus' smile.

"Why don't we go have a chat?" he asked.

Harry nodded and walked off.

**With Angel…**

She looked absolutely bored in the common room as all the second and first years were chatting up a storm. She usually didn't mind it, but today wasn't the day she wished to do it. She couldn't handle it anymore, Astoria was talking nonsense and she rubbed her temples.

"As much as I care Astoria, I think I'm going to go flying" Angel said with a tight smile.

Astoria nodded confused and let Angel rush upstairs. As she entered her bedroom, she opened her trunk and rummaged around through it, she made a noise of content and took out her broom. She rushed downstairs and waved Astoria a goodbye as she walked out of the dorms.

She had to say that one thing she appreciated was that it wasn't so full down the halls. She walked towards the open fields, away from the pitch to fly. She was actually self conscious about her flying, and she didn't have a small fear of heights. She mounted the broom and kicked from the ground and began to fly somewhat shakily.

She smiled slightly and began to fly higher and higher till she saw the tops of the trees. She felt the breeze in her face and she pushed her body forward to head north towards Black Lake. Black lake was soon to be frozen she foretold based on how cold it felt around it. The little droplets from the lake hit her legs and she tightened her legs to the broom.

What she hadn't noticed were a pair of silver eyes watching her as she flew over the lake. She had failed to see the black dog hidden in the bushes. The canine simply hid and returned deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

As she saw the surroundings, she decided to let her mind wander, but it seemed to head towards the horrid criminal. Sirius Black, her uncle had escaped. Many thought that he was out to kill Harry Potter, but to be honest with herself, it bothered her somewhat, but not enough to make her nervous. What really made her worry was her mother's reaction to his escape. She worried more than anyone.

"Sirius Black….just who are you?" she asked.

She decided that she had an opportunity today. No one was there to distract her…..including many of the professors who were the strictest. She smiled at the thought and immediately turned her broom flying back to the castle.

Today she was going to do to that library and start on that research she desperately needed to know. She saw the Quidditch fields and she landed, surprisingly graceful. She ignored some stairs of surprise, she was never really seen on a broom.

She walked back as fast as she could, trying to look casual. As she reached her house's dorms she muttered the password to enter. She saw that many were doing the work she had done a week earlier and she headed upstairs looking at the others racking their brains. She threw her broom inside the trunk and she grabbed a notebook a quill and two bottles of ink.

She waved an annoyed Daphne and rushed towards the library. As she reached it, Madame Pince gave her a glare and she walked slower than usual towards her desk. She hated to ask, but she library wasn't a place she was used to coming, she did have her own collection after all.

"Excuse me Madame-"she began.

"Shh!" Madame Pince replied. "Do whisper child"

Angel nodded and repeated her question.

"Do you know where I could possibly find books of the graduating classes here at Hogwarts?" she whispered.

The librarian looked at her weirdly but nodded after a while.

"Come with me" she said and began to speed off towards a random aisle.

Angel followed as quick as she could, without running or making too much noise. She had failed to notice that Madame Pince had stopped, thus she crashed into her. She heard a noise of protest and she blushed slightly.

"Forgive me" she said.

"Yes yes" she was waved off. "Do look and don't make a mess"

She nodded and watched the librarian head back to her desk. She smiled seeing the aisles of books and she began to look around. She began to search for the graduating class that Sirius Black would belong in. She skimmed from shelf to shelf, that is until she found the date. She caressed the spine of the Graduating class of 1988. She caressed the spine and took out the book.

She held it close and looked around for an empty table, luckily there was one in a dark corner where no one would really find her. She sat down with her back against a corner and opened the book. As she looked into the book, she caressed the pages of a young Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy holding each other close and posing regally in the shot. She smiled fondly and turned the pages, only to find the pair of James and Lily Potter holding each other close and smiling goofily at the camera, only to be interrupted by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin smiling at the camera.

She blinked a few times and turned the page to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black embracing in a manly hug as balloons fell all around and people celebrating their graduation. She looked at how young and happy Black looked. She shook her head getting too into the big grey eyes that stared back at her.

She turned the page to find people that she knew them. She saw that in front of her were the people she was raised by. In the center was her mother, hugging Amorette Deville both women smiling brightly at the photograph. On the sides of the pair were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy both smirking at one another. Under the picture, the caption read: _The Slytherin Quartet: Severus Snape, Amorette Deville, Narcissa Black, and Lucius Malfoy. _

She flipped the page once more, only to be entranced by the site. There in front of her was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Her hair was curly and blonde, some of the loveliest hue that she had seen, a warmer tone than the one in her family. Her eyes were brown, one shade she had seen before, the question was where and that she didn't know. She saw how the lovely woman kissed Sirius right in the mouth and they laughed while the picture was taken. Angel had noticed how she woman had the Slytherin crest on her cape. Her eyes trailed down to read the caption, it being: _Amorette Deville and Sirius Black class of 1988. _

She froze for a second as the name was clearly heard before. She had seen the name in one of the tombstones, every year, as early in her mind as she could remember she saw her mother weep over that tombstone once a year around her own birthday. If she ever tried to ask for any information, they would sidetrack it completely and her mother became a mess.

She bit her lip and opened the notebook placing it on the table. She uncapped the ink bottle and wrote down the names of the couple in front of her. She began to write:

_Lily Potter and James Potter_

_Sirius Black and Amorette Deville_

_Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy_

_Severus Snape_

_Remus Lupin_

She wondered if she mother would ever really allow her to ask, but if she couldn't ask she knew who she could immediately in the moment. She knew that she could simply just get in trouble and get detention with him once more. That or she could ask her godfather Severus. She decided that she could get the perspective of a Gryffindor.

She thought that she had already finished some of the research she decided it was time for her to see Professor Lupin considering her godfather was off taking care of the others. She walked over to Madame Pince and handed her the book. She ignored the look of confusion from her and took the book as soon as it was handed back to her.

She walked down the halls once more but this time she went towards the direction of Professor Lupin's office. She ignored questionable looks and entered curiously. She noticed that he lied against his chair looking absolutely tired.

"Professor?" she asked softly.

He lifted his head looking at her with his tired eyes. He looked very worn out, and he smiled at her tiredly.

"Hello Miss Malfoy, may I be of any service" he said.

She entered fully and closed the door behind her.

"Professor…I was wondering if I could ask you something personal?" she asked shyly.

"Depends on how personal of course, but do go on" He said.

She sat down and placed the book she had taken out from the library and she pushed it towards his direction.

"I was wondering…..did you know Amorette Deville?" she asked.

He looked surprised by her question, but his golden eyes brightened that maybe his hypothesis was correct. He smiled fondly at her and nodded.

"I did…I knew both Amorette Deville and Sirius Black" he said answering the second part of her unasked question.

She looked at him surprised at how he admitted it. She opened her notebook and lifted her quill dipped in ink to begin writing. That was until Remus enchanted them so they wrote on their own everything that was said in the room.

"How….how were they?" she asked.

"They were lovely people" he said "Before….before everything"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes pleading for him to continue. He had seen those eyes before, exactly the same, both hardened by the background they grew up in. He felt saddened thinking of Amorette and Sirius and how his betrayal had ruined her and made her disappear.

"They were the biggest rivals you know….just like Lily and James, if you must know" he said smiling fondly at the memory. "Sirius Black was a tail chaser, a person who set his eyes on a person he wanted and he got her. This time, his eyes caught the frame of the transfer student Amorette Deville from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It took him a year of celibacy to get her to just throw him a bone, a real dog he was." He said.

He noticed how a smile was tugging her lips, as if she was entranced by the story. Maybe this girl knew her origins.

"How was Miss Deville related to my father and mother?" she asked. "I saw this picture"

She shuffled through the pages till she found the picture and showed him, who raised his eyebrow at the level of research she had done, and the length of her question. Sadly he was wrong; she was oblivious to the wording of her question.

"They were the best of friends, causing a conflict between Sirius and the group. There was a minor….rift set between all of us, but it was accepted after all she had changed him for the better."

"They stayed together?" she asked curiously.

He nodded.

"Most definitely, they married even right after Lily and James did. You know….Harry and you were going to be close, as the group was themselves" he said amused.

She looked insulted causing him to chuckle at her expression. That is, until he found out he had failed to word it correctly, implying something.

"How would someone like my father want to socialize with Gryffindors?" she asked.

He thanked Merlin for her obliviousness and continued to respond.

"Amorette was your mother's best friend…..so they had promised to stay close. That is….until Sirius killed the Potters under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Amorette disappeared and as much as I searched for her, I never did find her." He said looking down at his lap after remembering the darkest moments of his life.

She frowned deeply at the statement. She decided to tell him what she knew about Amorette which was nothing compared to what he had told her.

"Professor….." she began tentatively.

"Yes Miss Malfoy?" he asked tiredly.

"I know where she lies" she finished softly.

He looked up to see her with sad eyes. He looked at her with his golden colored eyes intently and she nodded yes to his silent question.

"Where?" he croaked out.

"She lies at the Malfoy Cemetery" she replied. "Every year on this day my mother puts flowers on the tombstone" she said.

"I see…." He looked at the calendar and saw December 12.

He had discovered something more to the missing puzzle piece, and now it was complete. Her brown hair reminded him of Sirius, her brown eyes reminded him of Amorette and the waviness of it was just like her mother.

"You may leave now Miss Malfoy…..I believe you got everything you needed" he said.

She nodded and got up, as he lowered her quill, ink bottle and notebook. She packed them in her satchel and smiled kindly at the professor.

"I bet you now forgive me for the detention?" he asked.

She let out a warm smile and nodded.

"I suppose I do" she said.

As she opened the door to exit his office he took a leap of chance.

"Oh, Happy Birthday Miss Malfoy" he called out.

She froze and she turned to look at him confused and grateful.

"Thank you Professor, how did you know?" she asked.

"I never forget my students' birthdays" he fibbed.

She nodded and closed the door behind her. Leaving a tired Remus Lupin with knowing that he had someone that reminded him of his past, not only was there Harry Potter, but now an Angel Black. He shook his head at the conniving Malfoys who stole her.

As she walked down the hall she heard the bells tolling, signifying that they had all returned from Hogsmeade, and sure enough the closer she got to the Great Hall, the louder the voices got. She smiled brightly thinking about how her friends were back and she opened the doors immediately. What she got was unexpected, there was Draco staring at her with bright silver eyes making Crabbe and Goyle holding up a cake which they were not allowed to steal from.

She walked over amused and was picked up by Blaise to stand on the table. She blushed heavily at how they were embarrassing her, but this was expected, after all when you had a horrid sibling like she had. They began to chant and she looked away from the tables to look at the professors who had raised their cups politely towards her. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed at her and they looked away then to search into the Gryffindor table.

"-and the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color- coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" Hermione gushed.

"-and Honeyduke's is brilliant filled with Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees, and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron continued.

Harry nodded absentmindedly, and picked quietly through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table. He was glad they had fun, for the moment he had sneaked out, it had been nothing but stress for him. He looked up hearing uproar from the Slytherin table. He smirked thinking he had gotten Draco good with the snowballs, but now it wasn't about them. Currently, they were cheering for Angel and he then noticed that they had handed her a cake. He felt even more foolish because the moment he had to talk to her, he wasted on talking nonsense and never wished her a good birthday.

Angel smiled and let Blaise lower her down on the floor. She cut the cake and lifted icing to cover Draco's nose, much to his annoyance and they laughed and began to dig into the cake, oblivious to the stares. Angel stopped for a second and turned to face another direction.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Just give me a sec, I want to take a piece of cake somewhere" she said.

He rolled his eyes and let her go. Harry trailed her as she walked towards their direction, but as she turned and walked to the Ravenclaw table, she handed a grateful Luna a piece.

"She hamming it up" Ginny muttered from her seat next to Ron.

"Yeah" Ron said as he picked up a sugar quill.

"Who cares" Hermione said.

Ron nodded and then looked like he remembered something interesting.

"Oh! Hang on, I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." He said excited.

Ron placed a small glass spinning on the top of the long table.

"If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that..." Ron finished sheepishly.

"Sirius Black's trying to kill me." He grinned "I'm glad you had a good time. Really, and thanks for this." He said eyeing the Sneakoscope. "Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt."

At the end of the day, it wasn't so bad being left behind, at least on Angel's perspective. She had learned about the mysterious woman Amorette Deville and got to know more about Black from a perspective of a former friend. She soon forgot all that, after all, her birthday wouldn't be overshadowed by the past of two people who had nothing to do with her. She decided to let them all eat cake and to celebrate even at a lower lever, without her parents. Unbeknown to either Harry or Angel, they both had a connected past, and the criminal had more to do with them then they thought.

**Author's Note: Review people and also go to the poll and vote for the outcome of this book. Thank you 333 **


	14. Discoveries

**Author's Note: **Okay I was supposed to update my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic, but as 25 days of Christmas was showing a Harry Potter marathon…I had to update this immediately. On another note….I'm such a dork, I cry at every Harry Potter movie either by sadness of happiness (ie: Hagrid released from jail and their reunion at Chamber of Secrets) ANYWAYS my fellow dorks…..onward to the chapter.

_**This happens before the chapter begins FYI: **__"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend. I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."_

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter 14: Discoveries **

Angel walked down the halls once more to see Professor Lupin. She wondered why she had this compulsion to learn of the Professor. She had abandoned her classes faking illness to actually try and learn more about the past.

Hogsmeade was nothing but a disappointment towards her considering she was too young. Once more people were on their own ventures and she was left alone to wander through the halls. She decided that since she had the extra time she would continue her little project.

She knocked on the door, but earned no response. As she poked her head in, she noticed that it was empty. Professor Lupin usually had a high pile of papers to grade, but this time it was bare. His desk was clean and there was nothing out of place.

"Looking for someone" a voice drawled.

Angel turned to see Professor Snape and she sighed in relief. She smiled wearily at him and she followed his steps as he began to walk away.

"Professor!" she called out.

He stopped as did his billowing cape and he looked at her curiously.

"Yes….Miss Malfoy?" he asked.

"Could we possibly talk in your office?" she asked.

He thought for a moment and nodded letting her follow him in silence. Many watchers wondered why there was a student following Professor Snape willingly, while others, specifically the Gryffindors who believed she was in detention.

She walked into his office and he closed it behind them. He was quiet until he sat on his chair and stared at her curiously.

"Well Angel, I must ask, why were you waiting for Lupin?"

She shrugged. She noticed that the formalities was over and they could return to their normal ways.

"Don't lie to me Angel"

She sighed.

"Uncle Sev it's just that he was informing me about some project I was interested in."

"I see…tea?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm not fond of tea" she said sighing.

"Yes, but I think it polite to ask you see" he smirked.

She let out a smile and shook her head at his dry humor.

Severus was a person that was a constant in her life. He was the one who helped her mother give birth to her and he was her godfather in every sense of the word. He was dry….it was his personality and his ambiguity that made him most enjoyable.

"Now really, tell me this project and I'll aid your cause" Snape said.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you aid any cause?" she said amused.

"Nevertheless, you've caught my interest. So go on.." he drawled.

Angel sighed and slid the book his direction. He looked down at the book and lifted it to inspect the title. As he read the graduating year, he raised his brow and turned is gaze back on her. He wondered just what this child was up to.

"Well?" he asked.

Angel bit her lip and he knew he was in for a story. She reminded him so much of her mother. She bit her lip when thinking, nervous, amused, or angry; she had this attitude that was specifically her mothers. Tragically, at least in his perspective, she had one problem: she had qualities of the damn Black. She was a trouble maker, not meaning to be one of course…at least to him, but she was sometimes just like Black that it annoyed him.

"Troublemaking?" he added.

She scoffed.

"No, not really" she said. "Uncle Sev….did you ever know of Amorette Deville?" she asked.

He raised his brow felt a pang. His friendship of her surrogate parents was a strong bond, and if he answered truthfully to her questions then he would break it. If she didn't then she would not trust him whatsoever.

"Yes…I believe I do" he said. "Well did, a while ago. She was a fellow Slytherin. Good girl, I suppose, loved trouble that's for sure."

Angel smirked at the thought.

"She sounds like me" she teased.

He looked at her seriously and avoided eye contact.

"Yes…some days she does" he said in a different tone.

He got up and handed her a cup of tea. She was about to protest till he gave her a stare that made her lift the cup and sip from it reluctantly. She despised tea ever since Trelawney had interrupted her caramel tea.

"Don't whine, it's vanilla tea." She began to sip it with more calmness. "Always have to buy this idiotic tea in case you enter my office."

"Thanks" she mumbled and sipped her tea.

"As I was saying" he said now composing himself. "She was a trouble maker but a great student. Greatest competition to Lily Evans she was."

"Lily Evans?" she asked.

"She was the accursed woman having to give birth to Potter" he said.

She let out a small laugh and sipped her tea.

"As I was saying, Amorette was very close to your mother and father."

She stared at him wondering why he hadn't turned to look at her. She knew that he didn't like being nostalgic about anything. She didn't even ask about why he wouldn't look at her, but she didn't care, she wanted to learn more.

"How close?" she asked.

"Narcissa thought of her as a sister, they had a bond that Lucius and I thought was impossible to break, but it did, as every friendship does." He said waving his hand as if it was nothing.

She got up and she walked over towards him, curious as to what he was staring at. She peered at the picture of the people she cared for waving at the photo. She smiled softly, but then she looked on as she noticed something different.

"Uncle Sev…." She whispered.

She lifted the photo and in her hands was the answer. There was a picture of her father and mother smiling at the camera with an infant Draco. She noticed that Draco looked around a year old, and that Severus had his arm around the person she wanted to learn about. There was Amorette Deville staring ahead with a wide smile, and a pregnant belly. She took in a sharp breath and saw the picture move, Amorette rubbing her stomach along with Narcissa.

"You see, the bond was broken the moment that Amorette married Sirius Black. You might think that because she was now a Black, Narcissa and her would be closer, but on the contrary they rifted because of Black being a Gryffindor, and being banished from the family." He began.

He knew that if someone needed to know what was going on, it was her. Eventually she would lose that image of the perfect family that she had; she was no Malfoy, she was a Black.

"They rifted as she began being more cordial along with the Potters, after all she and Lily Evans had made a bond as well. The moment that she was pregnant with her first child a misfortune occurred-"

"She was pregnant" she repeated with a shocked tone.

"Yes….she was very excited. A girl was what she was expected to have."

She looked at the picture and held the frame tighter in her grip till her hands were white. She shook her head.

"When was this?" she asked.

He didn't reply at her. She turned and looked at him with a hard expression.

"When was this?" she screeched.

"Turn the frame around" he replied.

Her hands trembled and she turned the frame around. There carved were the words: _Reunion August 13, 1992._ She turned the picture back around and stared at how Narcissa's stomach showed no signs of pregnancy.

"She's not showing" she whispered.

"She's not pregnant" was Severus' reply.

Angel felt the room beginning to spin and suddenly darkness surrounded her. Severus cursed, thinking he was perhaps too blunt with her, considering the severity of the news. He muttered the cleaning spell for the blasted tea that he shouldn't have even offered.

"Enervate" he muttered.

She groaned and opened her eyes once more. She shook her head at first thinking it was some sort of dream, but her eyes watered immediately as she remembered what she had heard. Severus stuck out his hand and pulled her up.

"You're lying" she whispered looking at the ground.

He sighed.

"Dear girl, what do I have to gain if I lied, also, why would I tell you that you're the spawn of Black?" he asked.

She wiped her tears angrily.

"Can I have this?" she asked.

"Yes you may." He said.

He wasn't one to be too sensitive and he inwardly sighed knowing that she would have wanted a conversation.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked reluctantly.

She shook her head.

"I'd rather not….I'd rather talk to my cat" she replied.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and tugged her into his body. She wrapped her arms immediately around his waist and he held her as she cried softly. She rarely cried, but when she did she would rush to her mother.

She cursed as she thought of them as family. She didn't belong, she was just a stray that they took in.

"I'm a Black.." she whispered.

"Sadly to say yes, but if it makes you feel better I'm still fond of you despite of that" he said.

She smiled against his chest and he patted her head, leaning to kiss her head.

"You should head back to the common room." He said.

She unwrapped her arms from his waist and she nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Why tell me the truth?" she asked.

He sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"I don't lie to you nor Draco and you know that well." He said. "I want to keep that promise to you my dear. I want you to also know that I'm still your godfather."

He let out a smile, thinking that she might need one, and wiped a few leaked tears.

"Do be strong, for you're just like your mother. And she was a true Slytherin. I'll be damned if you become a Gryffindor."

She let out a sad smile and let him lead her out of his office. As she was lead out of his office, they met Remus and Harry walking down the hallway, apparently after their lesson. They looked at one another, and Angel dropped her head avoiding any eye contact.

"Lupin" Snape said.

"Snape" he replied.

Remus noticed that Angel was not acting as she normally would. She didn't look up, and he noticed that Harry himself had noticed a change.

"Miss Malfoy, I heard that you were looking for me in my office, the portraits said so. Is there anything you still need?" he asked.

She flinched at the last name and she shook her head.

"No Professor" she whispered and held the frame closer to her chest.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow as planned" Snape said and squeezed her shoulder.

She nodded and began to walk away, much to Remus and Harry's confusion.

"Go after her" Remus told Harry.

As he rushed off behind her, Remus walked towards Severus' office and entered without knocking.

"What do you want Lupin" Severus said in an annoyed tone.

He closed the door behind him and he sat himself down much to Severus' annoyance.

"What did you do to the poor girl? She was depressed and I am pretty sure she was weeping. Mistreating your own niece Snivelus?" Remus asked.

Severus turned to face him, showing his anger.

"It's Snape to you, werewolf" he hissed. "Here you go" he threw him the Wolfsbane potion and he waved him off .

"Severus you didn't answer-"

"Leave. You got what you needed now leave" he ordered.

"You told her didn't you" he said. "You told her the truth!"

Severus raised his brow and smirked.

"Why would it bother you? It is none of your business and as a matter of fact, I don't see as to why you would care." he asked.

Remus faltered but he glared.

"You know that I should have raised her not the Malfoys" he said. "Despite of what Black did, she was my goddaughter"

Severus glared in return.

"What be raised by a werewolf? Yes, that's safe." He said "It's for the best"

Severus turned his back to him and glared.

"You can leave now Lupin" Severus said.

Remus got up indignantly and he walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe how cruel Severus was being, crushing the spirit of a twelve year old. He slammed the door of his office closed and he drank the potion in one fell swoop.

**With Harry…**

Harry had finally found the whereabouts of Angel and he walked towards the Black Lake. There he saw her throwing rocks angrily into the lake. He walked towards her tentatively not wanting to frighten her.

"Go away" she hissed and threw the rock harder as to make a loud splash.

He stopped mid-step and he wondered if he should indeed leave her alone.

"It's me" he said.

"And I repeat myself Go away!" she said.

He sighed and as he walked towards her, she immediately turned glaring at him with cold eyes.

"Damn it Potter can you just stop being a hero for one second of your life?" she said angrily.

He was taken aback by her viciousness. She was usually rude, but never like this. He saw her crying and her eyes that he stared at many nights were now red. Her cheeks were pink from her anger and sadness. Her clothes were crumpled, which was rare considering that she was always so clean and kept.

"Angel.." he whispered.

She took in a sharp breath and glared eyes angrily.

"Go away, I don't need a hero, and I definitely don't mean you" she said.

He walked towards her and as much as she protested, he pulled her to him. She pushed herself angrily and she struggled until she felt two arms wrap themselves around her. As soon as she felt them around her, she let out a little whimper and tears fell down her face. She broke down, and he held her a close as he could to try and comfort her. He felt his shirt getting wet, but he didn't mind, whatever was wrong, she needed it. She gripped his shirt and nuzzled his shoulder showing some gratefulness. After a few minutes she stopped weeping, but they remained in the position.

"I despise you" she muttered against his shoulder.

He smiled and held her close. She smelled like….a girl. That was the first thing that came to mind. Hermione smelled like ink and books, not that it was anything bad, but it wasn't really a girl. Angel smelled like something nice that he could never define.

"You like me" he said.

"No I don't I tolerate you" she muttered.

She had to admit, having him hold her was something that she needed. Even though he was oblivious to what she was dealing him, the idea of him holding her comforted her in a way that she felt safe. She finally decided that this was pushing herself; she was too vulnerable to deal with emotions that she couldn't understand. She was fond of him, and that was just horrible for her.

Harry meanwhile frowned at her comment. He liked her that was simple to him. Like black and white, you either like someone or your don't.

"Can you let go of me now?" she asked softly.

He nodded and pulled himself away from her, only to stare at her vulnerable expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked up at him and their eyes connected. He smiled softly and she frowned in return, despite it all she was too vulnerable.

"Nothing Harry…this never happened" she whispered.

She looked away and went under the tree to get her photographic frame.

"But-"he began.

"Please" she whispered.

He nodded and as he saw her walk away he felt that he was getting closer to his goal. He half smiled and he took out the Marauder's Map. He looked at the map wondering if he should check on her, but he decided not to, instead going back to the common room. He himself hadn't had a good day, but at least it was forgotten as he made her smile.

As for Angel, she trailed up towards the castle. Immediately at people's eyes were on her, she stood up straight and walked with her head held high, and the photo frame against her bosom. Her eyes hardened as people whispered around her, and it ceased; no matter what year they were, they knew her power as a Malfoy.

She muttered the password.

"Cunning" and the common room was opened.

As the fire burned in the fireplace, and the room was warm she felt cold. The room was absolutely lonely, probably people eating dinner. She noticed that there were two plates of food on the table and turned to face Draco waiting for her on the couch. He lifted his head and smiled.

Draco smiled at her, simply wishing her a hello, he knew how she was when she couldn't go to Hogsmeade, but as he studied her, his smile disappeared. He didn't know what to do, but as a brother, he suspected that this was what she needed. He did the simple gesture of opening his arms.

"Come on" he said.

She threw the photograph on the opposing couch not caring and stared at him. She forced herself not to cry immediately and crawled into his arms. They snuggled close to one another against the couch. He knew something was wrong, he felt it but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt her shoulders shake and he knew she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

She whimpered and wept turning around to face him, and smothered her face against his chest. He held her close and kissed her forehead trying to calm her down.

"Hey….come on, tell me" he whispered.

She shook her head and held him closer. Everything around her was breaking, her whole life was crumbling and everything she saw was a lie. Her parents were a lie; she was the mutt they had taken in. She was just someone they were forced to take in, that's how she saw it. She didn't deserve her brother, he wasn't her brother, he loved her based on a lie.

"I'm sorry" she wailed.

He shushed her and held her close trying to stop her from crying.

"I love you" he whispered trying to comfort her.

She wept even more and mumbled something intelligible which he took as "I love you too". He was glad no one was there; he could never stand people seeing her so vulnerable. They were strong, and family stuck together. He was her baby sister, and he would protect her from everyone, even the vicious classmates of their house.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked.

"Just hold me" she whispered.

"Like that?" he asked wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Tighter" she whispered throatily.

"Like this?" he whispered lowering his voice to calm her down.

"Tighter" she whispered for the third time.

"Okay" he whispered.

He placed his head on hers and let her cry. She needed this, and he would do anything she asked. As he held her close, he lulled her to sleep. He felt his own eyes water seeing her in pain, but he wiped them quickly not wanting to be vulnerable.


	15. Sacrifices and Lies

**Author's Note: **_I am so grateful for the reviews and the alerts. It was great that people reacted positive to her discovery. I was really worried about how people would react to it, along with her reaction to the news. I hope you like this chapter =D Onwards towards the story!_

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 15: Sacrifices and Lies**_

_"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked._

_"Just hold me" she whispered._

_"Like that?" he asked wrapping his arms tighter around her waist._

_"Tighter" she whispered throatily._

_"Like this?" he whispered lowering his voice to calm her down._

_"Tighter" she whispered for the third time._

_"Okay" he whispered._

_**Current Day…**_

Angel opened her eyes the next morning. She wondered of the nightmare than she had had that night. She dreamt that she was not part of the family she cherished. She let out a smile of relief, that is until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. As she realized this her eyes watered immediately; it wasn't a dream, it was her reality.

"You awake?" she heard a whisper.

She lifted her head to see Pansy looking down at her confused. She looked up with her brown eyes to her friend whose eyes immediately softened. She nodded her to move so they could talk and Angel nodded. She wiggled from Draco's grip and slid from his warmth. As she got up, she lifted a blanket and covered him, kissing his forehead and heading towards Pansy, with her curious glance.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked. "I didn't see you all day, and when Blaise and I returned Draco was holding you as you wept in your sleep. Tell me the truth; Draco said he didn't know what was wrong."

Angel looked away slightly ashamed of her weakness.

"Pans….it's nothing, it's something stupid" she said in a whisper.

"Tell me Angel, come on." She asked placing her hand on Angel's shoulder sympathetically.

Angel's bottom lip trembled and she was tugged into Pansy who hugged her tight and petted her hair. She whispered that she should tell her the truth as to why she was crying, but Angel couldn't. She couldn't let anyone know about her misfortune. She thought that she might as well tell her something that she could try and solve for her.

"A boy" she muttered.

"A boy?" Pansy said surprised.

"Shush, you'll wake up Draco" she whispered. "Let me go change and we can go out and talk" she said.

Pansy agreed, and in a few minutes Angel had returned with a pair of warm pants and a cerulean blue sweater, with her hair tied up with a blue ribbon. Since it was a Saturday she felt in no mood to wear anything green nor black considering how she was having an identity crisis.

"Come on, I sent Draco to bed" Pansy said and tugged Angel along.

Angel nodded and let her tug her along. She let herself relax and tugged her wrist away from Pansy. As they walked along, she noticed just how uncomfortable she felt after the news. She would usually chat about anything with Pansy, but today the conversation was nonexistent.

"I'm waiting Angel. Tell me, who's this boy?" she asked.

Angel sighed now having to make up another lie. She saw that Potter was walking the opposite direction and forced herself not to be ashamed. It seemed that he was just as depressed as she was, from the frown on his face. Her eyes trailed him as he walked, and as his eyes raised to meet hers, she looked away, earning a look of confusion from him.

"Oh Merlin" Pansy said breathless. "Potter?"

Angel lifted her head confused and then she realized what she was implicating. She blushed in embarrassment and frustration; the last thing in her mind was the opposing gender. She had to admit to herself that Potter wasn't horrid looking, but the last thing on her mind was relationship. She inwardly sighed because she thought that she had to work with what Merlin had gifted her with.

"Let's go talk in the fields" she said.

Pansy nodded excited and followed alongside her; she loved gossip and boys were her expertise if she said so herself.

"Tell me" she squeaked.

"I like Potter, he doesn't like me, the end of the story" she muttered feeling as if she had swallowed her pride over the fake situation she had admitted.

"How did this start?" Pansy said curious "I mean it didn't just start out of the blue."

Angel racked her brain trying to figure out what to make up; she wasn't very good at lying for people that knew her.

"Was it after he saved you?" Pansy asked.

Angel nodded immediately after she said this, thinking it might be believable.

"Pans….I don't want to talk about Potter…..can we just talk about something else?' she asked.

Pansy nodded and wrapped her arm around Angel's shoulders pulling her close so they could walk into the cold afternoon. It was killing Pansy, not knowing anything more than the scraps that Angel had thrown at her. She wasn't a gossip, not at _all, _but as a good friend she thought that it would be great to know more. She knew that she would eventually get something from her, and from those scraps she could get more than she wanted.

She looked down to see Angel deep in thought, her eyes sad, making her want to rip Potter into different pieces, but something was off. Her eyes had lost her gleam, and she had a permanent from on her face and that was not a symptom she had seen in other girls. She shrugged it off and had some news that might concern her.

"Did you hear? Your father sent an owl to you two to tell you that they are executing that murderous chicken that hurt Draco." She said excited.

Angel flinched slightly at hearing the word father, but thankfully Pansy didn't notice.

"Isn't it great?" Pansy said cheerily. "They'll get just what the thing deserves"

Angel nodded obliviously, her thoughts once more distracted to her issues and what she was dealing with.

"Death?" she whispered.

Pansy nodded.

"Definitely, poor oaf crying over that bird all this morning." Pansy shook her head amused. "That will show them not to mess with any Slytherin, especially with Lucius Malfoy"

Pansy chatted on and on, but Angel was just surprised at the outcome. They talked, well Pansy talked, till the evening fell and night was falling on them.

"It's almost curfew, let's head back Pans" Angel suggested.

Pansy nodded and tugged her along, climbing up the hill towards the castle. Unbeknownst to them, they were going to be forced to sleep in the Great Hall. They headed towards the common room, and they began to get ready for bed. Pansy headed towards her dorms where she bunked with Daphne, Flora and Hestia. Angel on the other hand went to her dorm which held only Astoria and herself since they were privileged enough.

She prepared herself for bed, ignoring the looks that Astoria was giving her.

"May I ask?" she asked.

"I'd rather you not Astoria" she replied quickly.

Astoria was surprised at the snippety reply and nodded quickly, sliding into bed. She turned to face the opposing wall, not wanting to deal with the famous Malfoy anger.

Angel crawled into her own bed, and she threw covers over her body and closed her eyes, falling into an uncomfortable sleep. She was plagued with nightmares of being related to the killer of the Potters, and she felt a pit of guilt. That all disappeared once the doors were opened immediately, making her jump with fright and took out her wand disoriented.

"Come along, get your things, we must head off towards the Great Hall." The Head girl said.

Angel blinked a few times disoriented and got up shakily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sirius Black has tried to attack a student" she replied.

Angel's eyes widened and she jumped off to bed and slipped on her slippers ungracefully. She rubbed her eyes and began to follow the Head girl, wondering if it was anyone she cared for. She walked down the stairs and she saw that in the common room were all the Slytherins holding on to one another confused and some even frightened. She went down the stairs quickly and headed towards Draco who looked relieved she was in a better emotional state.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Weasel-bee almost got killed" he said.

She felt guilt that her biological father was doing all these crimes. He was a criminal, a heartless person who simply attacked children and was a loon. She bit her lip and hid her face in the crook of Draco's neck trying to calm herself down. They waited for around half an hour and they were returned to their bedchambers. She was annoyed and tired, and as she bid good night to Draco, he squeezed her hand and stayed downstairs till she was out of site.

"What's wrong with her mate?" Blaise asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it" he said.

They walked towards their own bedchambers and night fell on them once more. Angel crawled once more into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She stood up and walked towards the window staring into the vast darkness. She turned back to see Astoria snoring and she sighed in relief. She sat on the balcony and curled herself against the wall.

"Sirius Black" she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

She felt the cold winter wind hit her face and she closed her eyes. She let a few tears escape and she didn't wipe them away. She looked up seeing that Dementors flew over the skies hiding the light of the moon in the deep night. She looked around and wondered where her blasted familiar had gone to. She sighed and leaned against the wall hoping she would arrive soon, or if sleep would arrive faster.

Unbeknown to her, Coeur was on a mission. She walked with all the pride she had, wondering if she could find the black dog. She could not believe that the orange monster of the bushy girl had aided the black dog. She hated dogs, never feared them….if she knew what a dog really acted like. She had the blue ribbon that her mistress had worn earlier in the day and knew she had to find the dog.

She had seen the dog, big ugly black thing, turning into a person. The man looked gauntly and tired and she felt sympathy. She noticed something; he had this aura similar to her mistress which caused her confusion. She knew that from all the crying that her mistress had done was because of this 'Black' dog person. She needed to figure out why, if she was so cruel and heartless was he carrying a light aura. She sniffed the air and began heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

On her way towards the forest she saw that redhead's rat and she dropped the blue ribbon. She hissed and let all her hairs spike up to scare it. She would not demean herself to hunt rats, it was too dirty. She wrinkled her nose at the thought and let it scurry away. She meowed proud of herself and lifted the ribbon back into her mouth and began to walk into the dark woods. She let her ears move and twitch as she picked up noises. She searched for that specific noise, the one that she had heard before and as soon as she heard it, she ran towards it.

She heard a growl and she dropped the ribbon once more, letting out a friendly meow. She saw a pair of silver eyes staring back at her and she mewed again. The dog got closer to her and it sniffed her.

Sirius knew the move he had pulled tonight was foolish, but he needed to have that revenge on Wormtail, that treacherous bastard. He saw that there was a cat around his area and thought it was the ginger cat that had handed him the password. As he got closer he sniffed a feminine smell, and it didn't smell like ink and books, but rather a feminine smell. He looked towards the direction to see a ocicat, a female. Coeur. That was her name, at least from what it said in her collar. He got closer and he noticed she dropped a ribbon from her mouth.

He looked around noticing that there was no one around them and he turned back into his human form, knowing that Dementors could not reach that location. As he turned into his human form, the feline walked over and placed the ribbon in his hands. He looked at it curiously and as far as he knew it belonged to a girl. He gripped it and the cat meowed purring against him.

He raised his eyebrow wondering why she would be so kind to him. He lifted her up and tilted his head.

"What are you up to cat?" he asked.

She meowed in return and he understood. She chose to accompany him for a while, at least the time being around the area. As he tied the ribbon around his wrist, he turned back into a dog, and she began following him deeper into the woods. As she walked on, she turned to face the castle. She mewed softly thinking of her mistress, but trekked on behind her mistress's kin. Even though she didn't like the nature around her, she knew that it was for a reason, and that it would pay off later.

As for Sirius, he didn't mind a cat following him around, it would be another set of eyes. He needed a cat to catch a rat after all, and she could be it, though seeing her pampered state he doubted. He looked down at the ribbon that was now around his paw. He shook his head and rushed back towards the hideout, trying to scheme once more to get that rat.

**Next morning…**

Angel opened her eyes and groaned as the cold wind hit her face. As her eyes fluttered open, she shivered at the cold. She noticed that she had fallen asleep on the balcony and was freezing cold. She got up, somewhat shakily and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to return some color to her skin.

"Bloody hell Angel!" Astoria exclaimed seeing her in the state. "You're absolutely nutters"

"We have to get you in a warm shower" she said.

She rushed over and wrapped her blanket around her friend and tugged her towards the powder room. She sighed seeing her friend in a cold state and seeing her tremble. She warmed the water and helped her enter the tub, her clothes and all.

"Stay here, I'll get Pans" Astoria said.

Angel nodded absentmindedly and Astoria rushed downstairs to get the older Slytherin. As she was left alone, she began to feel the warm water bring back her senses. She cupped some water in her hands and washed her face, feeling once more. She opened her eyes and she sighed feeling her body relax.

"Merlin" she whispered.

She shook her head at her own stupidity. She was having some issues with her identity and who she was. She felt that it was affecting her everywhere, including her classes, which she was no longer responding to questions and she no longer took notes. She brought her legs to her chest and she wept silently. She wept for not knowing who she was, she wept because she refused the invitation her parents had given her for Christmas. It would be the first Christmas that she was utterly unhappy.

She threw her wet clothes to the side and got up shakily, holding onto the walls. She wobbled slightly, but as she stood up, she closed the curtain and began to shower in warm water. She decided to just close off these emotions that were unnecessary.

She opened the curtain and wrapped a towel around herself. As she walked outside of the restroom, she was surprised to see Pansy and Astoria rushing indoors.

"Are you crazy?" Pansy yelled.

Angel winced and walked towards her armoire to get her uniform. She threw her tie, blouse , skirt and her other necessities and she looked at them.

"I'm fine, just give me some privacy" she asked.

Astoria sighed and walked away knowing that it meant that Pansy would want to speak to her roommate alone. As she closed the door, Pansy locked it and stared at Angel. She turned around as Angel began to dress, but she knew that Pansy was trying to get her thoughts together.

"This isn't about Potter is it?" she asked.

"Just drop it Pans" Angel sighed tying her tie.

Pansy groaned and turned to face her seeing her , really seeing her. Even though her clothing was primly put, her eyes were vacant and devoid of emotion.

"No, tell me why are you acting like this?" she asked.

Angel turned to face her and sighed.

"Coeur is missing, she's….she's always with me" she whispered. "Nothing's going right anymore"

Pansy looked at her surprised. Angel wasn't always optimistic, but she wasn't so pessimistic either. She seemed to have lost hope.

"Draco's leaving tomorrow you know" she replied.

Angel nodded and brushed her hair trying to dry it. She shook her hair and dried it on the towel which she had in handy.

"Why aren't you heading home?" she asked.

"Not interested" Angel replied. "I'd rather be alone this Christmas."

Pansy shook her head and walked towards Angel and as she got closer, she caressed her cheek trying to get any emotional reaction from her, but the tears didn't come. She couldn't cry anymore. Angel stepped back and she forced a smile.

"Stop being such a baby Pans, I just want to be alone for a while, cause some mischief of my own you know?" Angel said trying to get her to leave her alone.

Pansy shook her head.

"Are you at least coming to see the chicken getting what it deserves?" Pansy asked crossing her arms in a frustrated manner.

"Absolutely" Angel replied.

She walked towards the mirror and brushed her hair not caring if it was wet, and placed her ribbon on her hair. The green shined from the top of her head and she followed Pansy out quietly.

"Draco's angry about that you know" Pansy said as they went down the stairs.

"I'm not surprised" Angel replied. "I wanted to stay here, try and find Coeur"

Pansy understood that much and she squeezed Angel's shoulder much to her relief.

"Go off to class Pans, I'll be fine….got DADA next" she said smiling.

Pansy nodded sadly and walked off towards her Divination Class as Angel headed towards DADA. She walked down the lonely hallway and turned right as she reached her class. She ignored some looks and sat in front of the class. She looked at Snape who understood, but turned his back on her to continue to lesson.

"Five points from Slytherin" was all he said.

She nodded and began to write notes absentminded as the words of Sirius Black and his crimes rolled around in her head.

_**An hour later…**_

Harry had returned to his Divination class with the crystal ball that had suffered from Hermione's wrath. He couldn't believe that she had reacted to angry, so much so that she left the class. Trelawney seemed oblivious to why Hermione was angry, but he felt that he should make peace and returned the crystal ball.

As he set Hermione's crystal ball back on its stand, he saw it was in position and began to head back. As he began to head towards his friends, he noticed something occurring. The ball began to show some smoke and it darkened making him uncomfortable and wary.

He couldn't help his curiosity and he learned towards the ball. He watched the smoker creating a shape and he froze wide eyed as he saw what it formed; it was unmistakable, it was: Sirius Black. As he looked on with fear, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around immediately only to find Professor Trelawney.

He gave her a shaky smile.

"Professor Trelawney-" he began.

Trelawney's expression was very vague.

"He will return tonight..." she said in an eerie voice.

Harry stiffened and he looked at her wide eyed. Her voice sounded so hollow and he was frightened to the core; for a second he thought that he had heard wrong.

"S-sorry?" he asked her confused.

"Tonight, when the clock strikes twelve, the servant shall break free. He and his Master shall be reunited. It cannot be prevented." She said.

Trelawney smiled savagely at him and then she lost her balance and fell forward towards him. When she rose once more, she blinked and turned to see Harry.

"So sorry dear boy, did you say something?" she asked.

Harry was visibly shaken but he shook his head at her.

"No. Nothing" he said.

He pulled away from her and walked out of the classroom visibly frightened.

_**Later in the day…**_

Angel had just thrown her books and placed her robe on her shoulders. She rushed out as Draco and the others waited for her. She smiled slightly and allowed Draco to place his arm around her shoulder.

"You alright?" he whispered as the groups walked along.

She kissed his cheek and nodded leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. He had forgiven her as Pansy had told him about her familiar missing. He was trying to be supportive, but it would be the first time without her for Christmas. He forced a small smile and tugged her along.

"The execution awaits" Blaise said smirking.

They all smirked and walked towards the damn chicken, with Angel trying to act as normal as possible. They were walking towards the open fields towards Hagrid's hut. As Angel began to walk ahead, Draco pulled her back.

"We don't want to get too close, we might get his germs" he said.

Pansy giggled and nodded handing each some binoculars.

"We can later have a picnic" she clapped her hands.

Angel shook her head at their antics.

"That's horribly morbid for you to bring chicken" she said sighing.

Pansy winked and they began to talk, that is until they heard a trio of unmistakable people.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." Hermione said sadly.

Harry agreed with her, but as they went down the stairs towards Hagrid's hut he noticed the Slytherin's around there.

"It just got worse." He told the pair.

The Slytherin's were oblivious, rather staring at the scene. Draco was enjoying this more than anyone.

"Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf? Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you,Father said I can keep the head –" Draco said smirking at his friends.

As he almost finished his statement, he saw the Gryffindor Trio looking at them.

" Ah. Come to see the show?" Draco asked smirking towards the trio, specifically Harry.

Hermione's face contorted into a face of nothing but anger. She glared openly and walked down the stairs quickly taking out her wand and pointing it at Draco.

"You... foul... loathsome... evil... little cockroach!" she yelled.

Draco had no choice but stumble back towards the tree stopping him from moving even more.

"Hermione! No!" Ron yelled trying to stop her.

Angel had shaken off Blaise's hand and she took out her own wand glaring at the trio. She didn't want them to be around, especially when Potter was there making her angry.

Hermione turned to face Ron and sighed.

"He's not worth it" he continued.

Hermione nodded and she turned away. Draco sighed in relief, that is until she turned once more as quick as lightning and punched him right in the nose. He fell flat on his back and Angel saw nothing but red.

She walked forward and lifted her hand to slap Granger down to the ground, until Blaise pulled her back. . She was breathing heavily and arched forward from his grip could attack her once more but he was stronger.

"Don't touch that dirty Mudblood" he said trying to cool her down.

"Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him!" she screamed. "If you get near him again Granger I'll rip off your bush of a hair got it!"

She saw nothing but anger, the anger for what Granger did, the anger of the lies told to her, the anger of being helpless. She reached out and barely managed to scratch her on the cheek before Hermione was pulled back by Ron.

Harry saw her, really saw her and felt a bit of pity. Her shell was broken and she was showing something that was nothing like the Malfoy persona she usually held. He turned to see Hermione glaring angrily at her as she massaged her cheek; at least it wasn't a slap he thought.

"Watch yourself Granger" she hissed.

She stood up straight and pushed Blaise's hands from her waist. She turned to face him and took a shaky breath as he told her.

"Get Draco" she said.

They all helped Draco and she took out her wand.

"I hope to Merlin that the chicken feels all the pain from his death" she sneered and smirked coldly.

They walked off, Angel's cheeks red and finally clicking to what she had done. She shook her head ashamed and Blaise simply wrapped his arm around her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"That was wicked" he said.

Angel smiled.

"Felt damn good" she whispered.

She wiped some tears and clung to Blaise as he tried to comfort her.

**Moments later…..with the trio**

"He bit me!" Ron yelled.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron wincing at his cut as Scabbers ran away. Ron then began to chase Scabbers down the hills.

"Ron no!" Hermione yelled.

They had no choice but to follow him and as they reached the summit they were panting.

"Harry. You do realize what tree this is..." she said breathless.

Ron oblivious to it all and grabbed Scabbers reprimanding him.

"Now behave yourself Scabbers!" he said shaking his finger to the ugly rat.

"That's not good" Harry whispered at Hermione. "Run!" he screamed at Ron.

Ron turned to face him and turned to finally see the Whomping Willow. Ron returned to see Harry and eyes were wide.

"Harry Run!" he yelled in return.

Harry's eyes shifted to see a jet black, silver eyed black dog. Harry fell on the ground and covered himself only to see the dog jump over him to head towards Ron.

"Ah!" Ron screamed.

The dog bit into Ron's foot and began to drag him under the Whomping Willow like a rag doll.

"Harry" Ron cried out.

He sacrificed himself to save Harry and he couldn't believe it.

"No!" Harry yelled his eyes never leaving the hole.

He lost one of his best friends, all because of Black's revenge.


	16. The Truth Beneath Lies

_**finiAuthor's Note: **__I'm so sorry for not updating before Christmas. I feel horrible about giving the people from my POTC an X-mas present but none for you. Thus….I am planning on finishing the whole book/film in this chapter._

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 16: The Truth Beneath Lies**_

She couldn't help but frown about what was going on. Draco and her friends were leaving for Christmas and she was staying behind. She couldn't help but feel it was all her fault; after all she had an opportunity to return home and cling to the family that she missed so much. The only problem was that she wasn't their daughter, and that she could no longer truly play the part.

"Hey….doll you okay?"She heard her brother whisper.

She lifted her head and looked at her brother staring at her sadly. He felt that this was the right thing for her to do, it was showing her independence and showing her loyalty to her familiar. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and he held his short sister close, inhaling her scent as she tried not to cry.

"Come with me please?" he asked.

Draco heard mumbles against his chest and he sighed.

"Merlin I hate your cat" he said out loud.

He thought that she would hit him, or yell at him, but instead he heard her laughing softly.

"She hates you too" she replied smiling slightly.

Their little comments ended as he looked at him seriously. He knew that they were waiting and they would not be pleased if he was late. They were already furious at how Angel blatantly refused to go making an excuse after another.

"I should go" he said in a soft tone.

She nodded and bit her lip trying not to cry. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek, the bruise clear on his cheek.

"Mother will kill you" she said with a small smile.

"Not till I tell her than you practically mauled the Mudblood" he said winking.

They embraced one another and promised to keep contact. She promised that if Coeur was found, she would return before Christmas, but there was no real promise. She waved and as he was immersed in flames, she was finally able to stop forcing emotions.

Everyone that was forcing her to act in a phony way were gone; now there was only her and her thoughts. She thought it was perfect because now she could either wallow in her pain, or the more idiotic choice: find Black.

Angel decided that maybe it would be good to try and find her uncle Severus to see if he would be willing to tell her more about the situation. She began to walk down the main hallway and she couldn't help but think how bad these past years had been for her.

She was suddenly thrown on the ground and groaned. She looked up to see Professor Lupin rushing off, not even bothering to say any greetings or asking for pardons.

"Professor" she called out.

He didn't even turn back, he was heading towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Meeting maybe" she said to herself thinking that it made most sense.

She heard the bells ring as the full hour came. She counted it was five and she knew her uncle would be in his office complaining about her class and others. As she reached the end of the long hall, she reached his door and entered knowing that he was already expecting her.

As she looked inside, what she was imagining on seeing was not it. He saw that he was pacing back and forth muttering things to himself.

"Uncle Sev?" she called out.

His head whipped up and he turned to see his goddaughter looking at him in a concerned expression. As he noticed her, he noticed her state.

"Have you been taking your draughts?" he asked suddenly making her jump.

She looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You haven't been taking your draughts, I knew you weren't you look like the walking dead" he said wrinkling his nose. "Look at you, your blouse is even dirty, shame on you young lady"

She looked at her blouse and she noticed that she had gotten that from when she had bumped into Professor Lupin.

"It's not my fault! If Professor Lupin hadn't crashed into me as he sped off to Hogsmeade I wouldn't have-"

"He left?" Snape said looking at her curiously.

"Yes, he was running and he just pushed me over. Honestly people here have no –"

"Where did he go?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"It's not important." She said "What is important is-What are you doing?"

She noticed that he had gotten his coat and was already walking away from her. She had no choice but to follow.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I knew it" he said ignoring her comment. "He's off to aid Black" he said.

Angel stopped immediately and looked at him wide eyed. He paid no attention as he continued to walk away from the office. She couldn't believe it; her father was here, and she had to finally meet him.

"I'll see you later" he called out.

"No!" she called out.

She rushed following him, that is until he glared at her direction as he heard her small footsteps rushing towards his direction.

"Don't you dare think it" he hissed at her direction.

He was met not with a fearful glance, but one of determination. He for a minute thought back on the little blond girl before her generation that would give him the same glare.

"I want to meet him….I need to ask him why" she ended in a whisper.

Severus looked at her and he couldn't help it. Her eyes were soft and her expression was one of hope, but fear. He sighed loudly and before she could say anything, she was being pushed towards the hall. She smiled up at him, only to hear:

"I now remember why I don't have children….I despise them"

She rushed behind him as he rushed off.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I know where they'll be" he said.

"How?"

"Bad experience" he said.

She swore she saw him shiver.

"Tonight is the full moon, and even then he'll go off and see that criminal" Severus added.

Angel nodded and they moved towards the Floo room to reach towards a place she hadn't ever seen before. She looked wide eyed, and felt a little disoriented as the spinning stopped. She pushed forward by her godfather who seemed unfazed.

"Come on we don't have time for your weak stomach" he said gruffly. "Just be quiet and wait for my signal"

She nodded and he walked ahead towards the front of the bar. She looked around noticing how dirty and dingy the room was, and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. The windows were so dirty, barely being able to see the other side, and she didn't want to touch anything.

"What brings you here Severus?" a gruff voice said towards the pair.

Angel's eyes immediately looked at a man. He was elderly, yet lively something she had seen many times in Dumbledore himself. She felt uncomfortable and looked at her godfather who seemed unfazed.

"Hello Aberforth, I'm here on business" he said and leaned against the bar.

Angel bit her lip forcing herself not to do any cleaning spell in the place, it was so disgusting.

"Really? Is it so important that you needed to be a runt here?" he asked staring at Angel.

Angel frowned at his comment. She forced herself not to glare, as the sight of a hog head made her freeze. Severus looked unfazed and simply stared at the stranger named Aberforth.

"I'm here on business, ignore the girl and we'll be fine" Severus said breezily.

"Ah yes, but do tell that to my other guests Severus, some aren't too nice or keen towards girls of her stature" he said with a toothy grin.

Angel shivered and moved closer to her godfather. He signaled her to go sit down and she frowned. She had no choice but take out her and, mutter a cleaning spell at the bar stool and sit down as Severus talked.

"Enough small talk, now tell me have you heard anything about Black?" he asked.

Aberforth smiled wolfishly and chuckled.

"Course, I have, but then again who hasn't" he replied.

Severus stared at him intently and chuckled along knowing how to work the man. He was as tight lipped as his elder brother Albus. Both knew how to keep their secrets well.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" he said smirking. "Tell me, have you heard any howls as of lately?"

Aberforth chuckled.

"Not lately…this month I mean" he said.

"Any black mutts around?" Severus continued to ask.

"Here or there" Aberforth said.

Angel's eyes glittered and looked over to face a pair of brown eyes very similar to the Headmaster. He let out a tiny smile.

"Is that his pup?" he asked.

Angel looked away as Aberforth asked this.

"You are too much like your brother" Severus said and pushed himself from the bar.

Aberforth shrugged.

"That would be a first" he commented. "But if you want to find the main mutt, follow the path of shrieks"

Angel blinked confused while Severus smiled widely.

"Thank you Aberforth, great service as usual. See you soon"

As soon as he said this, he nudged Angel to get up, and she did so quickly.

"You're welcome Severus, oh and pup?" he called out.

Angel blinked and turned to face him.

"Take care pup," he said winking. "Don't be disappointed"

Angel stared at him surprised, but was tugged by Severus, knowing it was time to go. As they walked off, she followed Severus in a quiet atmosphere. She noticed that Hogsmeade was surprisingly quiet and she didn't like the quiet, it made her disappear into the background.

"Who was he?" she asked softly.

"Not important" he said gruffly.

"How did he know-" she began.

"Enough" he said. "I knew I should have left you behind, you're too curious about things"

"Sorry" she said frowning.

He sighed and looked up towards the road that led to the house.

"Follow the path of the shrieks" she repeated.

She finally got it as they walked towards the Shrieking Shack. She had heard that it was a dangerous place, because it was the most haunted place in Britain. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her as she turned to face Severus. She noticed that his facial expressions had hardened, making him seem older than he was. His eyes were glazed, and she suspected that he was probably remembering something.

Indeed he was. He was remembering the moment that he almost died in the shack as a teen. Sirius Black, that bastard had tricked him into entering the shack as Remus Lupin was transforming. He still feared the place, but as he felt a small tug on his cloak, he knew that he had to be strong and could not hate Black completely. His goddaughter was part of Black, and hating Black completely would mean hating the young girl that he had helped raise.

"Come on hurry up, we need to get there before he leaves" he said.

He picked up his pace, and she had no choice but to run to keep with his long legs. As they reached the Shrieking Shack she was very frightened. She knew it was haunted, at least that's what she heard from other people. She saw him try and open the door only to find it stuck.

"Be quiet and stay behind got it?" he asked.

She nodded and she saw him take out his wand. He opened the door easily with a simple spell and he entered in smooth fluid movements. Angel followed behind and she felt her heart beating so loud that she felt it against her chest and against her ears.

'_It's time….I'm going to meet him'_ she thought.

As they reached the end of the stairs, Angel was stopped by Severus as he leaned against the door to hear.

"No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" they heard Hermione yell. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

"The Gryffindor trio is there" Severus whispered at Angel.

Angel was wide eyed thinking of the danger that Harry was experiencing. They heard a howl and laughter that felt herself shiver.

"How long have you known?" they heard Remus ask.

"He's a werewolf" Angel whispered to Severus.

"Shh" she heard him whisper at her.

As they turned back to hear the conversation, they heard another voice adding to the conversation.

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now, if you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."

"Black" he whispered.

Angel froze and stared at the door taking a sharp breath. That was her father, the man she so desperately wanting to see.

"Wait, Sirius –" Remus said.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! I lost my wife, never met my child! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!" He yelled.

Angel closed her eyes tight and forced herself not to just walk in. Severus squeezed her shoulder and they bided their time.

"All right then. As you wish..." Remus whispered.

Angel gasped softly. Sirius Black was going to kill Harry.

"He'll kill-" she began.

"No!" she heard Harry yell.

She closed her eyes waiting for something to occur, but all that was heard was a large bang. She covered her ears frightened beyond belief.

"You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!" she heard Harry scream.

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Sirius yelled.

She felt herself tear up slightly. He continued to swear his loyalty to them.

"Harry! You've got to listen- " Remus tried to reason.

"Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!" Harry almost wept at the idea.

"No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life! You think I would lose everything? I had everything I could ever want, a wife who loved me dearly, not to mention she was with child" Sirius said, pain evident in his eyes.

Angel wiped her tears behind the door just wanting to enter. She knew the moment was tense but she couldn't see herself not being able to see that man she so desperately begged to see.

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now; someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead." Remus said with a dark tone.

"He's as good as dead." Sirius said in a deadly tone.

"What're you talking about? There's nobody here." Harry said confused.

Sirius looked around the room, staring intently towards poor Ron who was cowering.

"Oh yes there is..." Sirius replied with the same tone. "Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play..."

She shivered at the song, so teasing , so disturbing.

"It's official, he's lost it" Severus whispered at her.

"You're mad..." Ron whimpered holding Scabbers close.

Harry turned to face Ron, who was holding the rat who was now struggling.

"It's time, stay behind" he ordered.

Angel noticed that Severus was standing up and he pushed the door open.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled.

They all turned to see Severus smiling at them smugly with the wands at hand. Harry's eyes trailed from Snape to Angel who was on her knees holding to the door frame.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Severus drawled out.

"Uncle please" Angel whispered.

"Severus-" Remus began.

Remus then noticed that Angel was there staring at Sirius intently. Sirius had paid no attention as he stared at only Harry. He saw her being disheartened as his eyes would not meet Angel's. Her eyes were full of tears as she heard everything that was going on.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof." Severus continued.

He looked towards Angel and signaled her to get up. Angel did so, but she stayed at the doorframe, frightened as a mouse. She sought to not be seen, but it was too late, almost everyone had noticed her except the man's attention.

"Brilliant! And—as usual— dead wrong, now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."Sirius replied annoyed.

Severus glared at him, and he couldn't help but feel that he was back to being a teen. His hate for Sirius grew even more as nostalgic thoughts appeared in his head. His wand immediately pointed towards Sirius' neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you." Severus sneered.

"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Remus warned.

"Uncle Sev please" Angel whispered.

She walked towards her godfather slowly as if to calm him, but immediately as she did this, she was pulled to the side. She looked up to see Harry looking at her incredulously.

"Are you bonkers?" he hissed.

She ignored his comment to see Severus looking at Sirius intently, Sirius' eyes were not on Severus but on her. She looked away embarrassed at calling out at such a moment and instead turned to see a trembling Ron and a frustrated Hermione. Hermione and she stared at one another both staring at her with dislike.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now." Sirius said after a while, returning his gaze to Harry.

"Quiet, Sirius!" Remus reproached.

Severus chuckled and turned to see his goddaughter being held by Potter. He frowned upon the scene, but more as he saw her looking at him with sadness. He wouldn't fall for those doe eyes anymore, once more he regretting bringing her here. He turned to hear the two bickering and clucked his tongue in amusement.

"Listen to you two, quarreling like an old married couple; the creature and the criminal." Severus teased the pair.

"Oh piss off!" Sirius exclaimed.

Severus began to walk around Sirius, looking at him with eyes of a predator.

"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" He began.

All around him saw Sirius stiffen slightly and Angel looked away. After years of waiting, decades even Severus had found fear in the eyes of Sirius Black.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." Severus cooed.

Severus turned to face Angel and signaled her to the door..

She stared at the doorframe, she couldn't help but look up to meet a pair of silver eyes. Those eyes that she had once seen full of happiness were now worn out and hardened from the years in Azkaban.

"After you." Snape said pushing Sirius along.

Harry couldn't help but feel something was wrong. As much as he wanted this to happen all those years ago, he needed to talk more to Black. His eyes trailed from the others to the piano. There on the piano was his wand he so desperately needed to learn more.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled pointing towards Snape.

Severus soared through the air to crash into the opposing wall. Angel screamed trying to reach him, only to be held back by Harry. She struggled trying to reach him, but she couldn't be released. As much as she beat his chest, he refused to let her go.

"How could you?" she whispered at Harry.

Harry looked at her with an expression of horror. He had attacked a teacher, he had attacked the person who had tried to save him from Sirius.

"He was trying to save you from this criminal!" she continued.

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled. "I'm not going to be judged by some insignificant tot"

Remus winced slightly as he saw Angel looking at Sirius as if he had slapped her.

"Well so far it seems that my uncle was right" she hissed in return.

She looked down and felt her tears beginning to fall. Her father was just as people had said, criminals, heartless and harmful towards people she cared about. He hated her and she was feeling those feelings rising out of her in return.

"You….you attacked a teacher Harry" Hermione said shocked.

He looked to see that Angel had stopped struggling but merely stared at the floor. He pushed her lightly towards Hermione, who had no choice but hold the girl in her arms. Hermione didn't like the girl, but she didn't deserve to be there. Angel just stilled her movements feeling the Muggleborn witch try to comfort her.

"You said Peter before. Peter who?" Harry continued as if nothing.

"Pettigrew…he was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Remus said with a hint of distaste of uttering his name.

Harry shook his head not believing it.

"No. Pettigrew is dead; he killed him" Harry said.

Harry pointed at Sirius who giggled like a maniac making the others in the room shiver.

"I thought so, too. That is until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Remus explained.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was lying.

"Then the map lies-" Harry muttered.

Sirius couldn't help but think this child was an imbecile, but after all why should he even trust him? All his life he had heard that he had killed his godson's parents.

"The Map never lies!" Sirius yelled and Remus held him back. "Pettigrew's alive, and he's right there."

Everyone's eyes landed once more towards Ron who trembled like a leaf.

"M-me?" Ron squeaked. "He's a lunatic he is"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the idiotic redhead.

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat." He sighed exasperated.

Ron looked down at his ugly rat.

"Scabbers?" he said shaking his head. "Scabbers has been in my family for—"

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat…he's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron said not understanding a thing.

Silence roamed over the room.

"All they could find from Pettigrew was his-" Angel whispered.

"Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Sirius sneered.

He ignored who it came from, after all she seemed to be the one who's brain functioned.

Harry looked at him hopeful. He wanted to believe that Black was telling the truth, he needed to. His eyes were sunken and they were just so sad, thus he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Show me" he said softly.

Remus and Sirius stared at one another as if they were talking to themselves. Ron whimpered and shook his head not wanting to let go of Scabbers. It was his rat damn it, he just couldn't lose someone who was in his family.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ron whispered.

Both Sirius and Remus nodded at one another as if they had come up with the answer.

All the others stared as a blue light appeared from their wands. The rat had bitten Ron, making him wince and it wiggled away from him to run away as soon as possible. But it was too late, Scabbers began to float over the piano and suddenly transformed into a horrid looking man.

"Merlin" Angel whispered.

There in front of the was a disgusting dirty man. He was very short and had a face of utter terror, his stubby little hands were in front of him as he trembled with the gaze of both former friends. He sniffled and his eyes filled with what were probably crocodile tears, at least that is what Angel had decided.

"S-Sirius... R-Remus, my old friends." He squeaked.

He looked away from the hard stares he was receiving it. His eyes darted towards the young girl in the corner. He sniffled and looked at her hoping to receive some pity, but since he saw none, he decided for something else.

He decided to pounce on the girl. She yelped at seeing the incoming target, but before he could even get near her, before she could even smell the disgusting man, he was pulled back by both Sirius and Remus. He whimpered and turned to face Harry, looking at him helplessly. Harry's eyes were not on the man, but on the actual finger, the missing finger.

"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-" Peter began to speak nervously.

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Peter cried out. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!"

"Died!" Sirius yelled. "Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you..."

"We would" Remus said softly.

"No... please... you can't..." He cried out.

As he saw the wands raised, he curled away, cowering behind his hands.

"No!" he heard.

But no spell came, nothing had killed him yet.

Both Sirius and Remus looked at Harry shocked.

"Harry, this man..." Remus said sadly.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry decided.

"Bless you, boy! Bless you —" Peter cried trying to hold Harry close.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry hissed.

Peter let out another whimper and looked down defeated.

"Let's get out of here, the Whomping Willow will work" Remus had decided.

As they began to walk on, Angel took the opportunity to rush over to aid her godfather. She wiped the debris from him and sniffled slightly as she stared at him unconscious. She ignored the pair of silver eyes who wondered just who the girl was.

"Coming tot or what going to cry over Snivelus?" he asked.

She whipped her head to face him, eyes angry. He was slightly taken aback by the deep brown eyes that were judging him by his comment.

"Funny you calling me tot when you're the one acting like a child" she replied.

He raised his brow and he decided that he wasn't going to argue with a child. That is until he heard her comment. Before he could utter something he saw something interesting. Remus had bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, he'll be fine, just unconscious" he said softly.

Sirius noted how Remus was trying to calm her down.

"Come now Miss Malfoy," he said and nudged her up.

"Malfoy ha!" Sirius snickered.

Sirius shook his head in almost disgust and pushed a whimpering Peter along. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked on all eyes on Peter. Only Remus and Angel stayed behind and the silence surrounded them.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's my fault" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I asked Uncle Severus to bring me here. Once he found out that Si-he was here, I needed to come to see him, to meet him. But…he hates me" she whispered.

"Miss Mal-" he began.

"Please don't call me that" she replied. "The feeling is mutual."

Remus looked surprised and met a pair of hurt eyes.

"If he hates me, then the feeling is mutual. I'm not one to cry over spilled milk….no longer at least"

"Please if you just give him time" he said.

"Please help me with him" she said.

Remus sighed. She was just like Sirius, so stubborn so determined. He took out his wand and muttered something, making Severus stand up and walked down the stairs calmly.

"What's wrong with-" she began.

"It's a Somnambulist Charm" Remus said. "Now come on we should catch up"

She nodded and he helped her get up. He saw her wipe her clothing that reminded him of Amorette and she walked ahead taking a few looks at Severus as he walked on. As they reached the others, they continued to hear the wails of Peter.

"Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors..." he wept.

Remus nudged her forward as Sirius was staring up at the stars. She was nervous, but she needed to try, she just had to. Before she could say anything, she saw Harry get closer to Sirius.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely that is." Sirius said.

Angel saw as Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it." He continued.

"I don't reckon my father would have wanted his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew. Besides: Dead, the truth dies with him. Alive...you're free." Harry ended with a whisper.

Angel stepped back and turned to meet Remus' sympathetic gaze.

"Why did you try to speak to him?" he asked.

"I couldn't break their moment" she croaked.

She turned discretely to see Peter begging Hermione and Ron who pointed their wands at him trying to get him to shut up.

"They didn't notice" he whispered.

She smiled tightly.

"I'm glad." She said.

Her gaze landed on the pair of Harry and Sirius who simply talked.

"They're close aren't they" she whispered.

"Indeed they are" he replied nodding. "Sirius had two great loves in his life. One being your mother…the other being his love of Harry, his godson"

She looked away.

"I guess he never loved me" she replied.

Remus winced as he had noticed that he had messed up and she had taken it personal.

"Look I didn-" he began trying to mend the weak bonds.

She lifted her hand to stop him.

"It's fine….maybe it's better that he'll never know" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked somewhat disappointed.

"Yes…he has only one love now, that being Harry. I guess it was fate for me to be neglected by my biological father and be loved by my family….my real family"

He saw her hurt, but he couldn't go against that comment. As he squeezed her shoulder, he turned to see Harry and Sirius once more. They had bonded immediately, there was no denying. That gap that Sirius had for a child was already filled by the boy who lived. Harry Potter never meant to steal anything, but he had stolen her spot.

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry that I didn't finish the WHOLE book here, but it was way too long.I'll update really soon, maybe a span of days ….or hours depending on how fast I work. Sorry again for not updating soon enough, but REVIEW!_

_Happy belated New years._


	17. My Confessions and the Past

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to plan out how long the chapter was and how much this chapter would be. -.- I'm really sorry darlings, but this is longer than I expected. TOO MUCH DETAIL MAYBE. Review_

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 17: My Confessions and the Past**_

Harry couldn't help but grin widely at the news Sirius had given him. He had hope that he could move away from the horrible Dursleys . He turned to face the others and saw something interesting. Remus and Angel chatted, but her mood was somewhat darkened than usual.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

He then heard a gasp and both Harry and Sirius turned to see a wide eyed Angel. There in front of them was the full moon and everyone turned to face Remus. Angel looked at him scared as he no longer had the same gaze that was comforting. On the contrary, now he was staring to look different, absolutely different. His fingers twitched against her shoulder and dug into them making her cry out. She tried to tug herself away, but it only made the pain increase. Her white shirt was no longer just covered in dirt, but blood as well.

"Professor?" she whispered in fear and pain.

Sirius walked closer to the pair.

"Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked shakily.

Remus shook his head no and suddenly pushed Angel back. She cried out in surprise, but crashed immediately towards Harry who barely caught her. She clung to him as both she and Harry looked on in fear.

They were so surprised that they had failed to notice that Peter Pettigrew had taken advantage of the distraction and had turned himself back to his real form: a rat. He scurried off much to the frustration of some, but all that mattered was Remus.

"Run, all of you….Now!" Sirius yelled.

As much as their legs wanted to, they just couldn't. Hermione was held close by Ron as they both were staring transfixed by the shape-shifting. Angel and Harry were the same by clinging to one another as Harry pulled her a few steps back to stare at the change in Remus.

They saw the bond between the friends as Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, holding him close, so very close. He pressed his mouth to Remus' ear desperately trying to get him to remember who he is, and to control himself.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh." Sirius whispered hitting the man he considered a brother on the chest.

As they saw no change in Remus, Sirius continued to pat his chest.

"This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" Sirius cried out.

They were so surprised that they had failed to notice that Peter Pettigrew had taken advantage of the distraction .

"No!" Harry cried out.

Angel took out her wand and pointed at him instantly.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

The wand went flying away, but it was too late. He simply waved at them and changed into his true form: a rat. He scurried off much to the frustration of some, but all that mattered was Remus. This was all the truer when they heard a howl. All eyes turned to see Sirius flying back as Remus was beginning to go deeper in his transformation.

Angel moved forward trying to calm him. She knew him, she talked to him often…she needed to help him.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, holding her by the waist, preventing her from getting nearer to Remus.

"Professor?" she whispered.

She felt his eyes on her and she smiled sympathetically, thinking that he had gained reason. His eyes then lost their glint of recognition and it transformed into blazing eyes. His teeth were shown and he howled louder.

"Run!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione tugged a terrified Ron along with her and Harry did the same tugging Angel along, whose eyes could not go away from Remus. Her professor who had been honest with her; she cared for him as a family would. She pulled Harry back and he stared at her incredulously.

"Are you wonky?" he whispered.

"Uncle Severus" she replied.

She ran towards Snape who stood there still entranced. She shook him and as he was nudged, he felt himself going back to normal. He held her close and he began to take notice of the scene.

"Out of the way!" He told Angel and pushed her sideways.

He took out his wand and defended the foursome who clung to one another as close as possible. Angel hid her head into Harry's chest as Remus in his form was beginning his attack. Her godfather could only do so much and he pounced. She cried out, but as he held her tighter she lifted her head as she heard another growl.

A huge black dog popped out and pounced on the werewolf. They were shocked seeing teeth bearing out and growls and nails all over. As much as Sirius tried, he couldn't help it, he was pushed back and he cried out in pain.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out in shock.

Angel kept him close trying not to make him do something foolish. He pushed himself from her grasp and ran towards the night. Angel cried out and she tried to push past her godfather, only because she didn't want Harry lost.

"Potter! Potter!" she cried out.

"Harry!" both Hermione and Ron cried.

Harry pushed through the tall grass as he tried to follow the trail of both men. Suddenly he saw Remus in his wolf form leaning over the dog, his paw over what would be the jugular of Sirius.

"No!" he cried out in pain.

He couldn't lose the person he had waited for. Sirius was his last family member, one of the few people that had given him hope. He glared at the werewolf and he picked up a branch. He threw it towards the werewolf helplessly trying to distract him. He got the attention he wanted as it turned to face Harry.

"Please, Professor. Stop... It's me." Harry whispered in fear.

He was not that foolish, as he took out his wand to defend himself if needed. Before he could do anything, he froze as he heard a sharp howl into the night. Before he could attack anything, Remus froze trying to figure out what way to go. Harry froze as he heard a snarl, and heard Remus getting closer. He curled away from the pain and suddenly another howl echoed through the night.

Harry saw Remus run off whimpering as he tried to trace the howling. In the darkness of the night, Harry let out a breath of relief as Remus had gone. He suddenly remembered Sirius and turned to look for him, only to see the wounded dog lurching through the tall grass. He tried so hard to move but he fell after a few steps, whimpering in pain. As he continued to move, he was becoming less of a dog and more of a human form. Harry knew he had to aid Sirius and he ran after him.

Harry pushed through the tall grass, falling plenty of times as he tried to find Sirius. As he found a clearing, he saw the water's edge. His eyes softened as he saw Sirius lying on the ground. Sirius Black was covered all over with lacerations.

"Sirius!" he cried out.

He fell to his knees and he wept silently as he saw Sirius breathing heavily. Sirius opened his eyes tiredly as he saw his glassy expressionless eyes.

"Sirius!" he called out.

Suddenly he felt a cold breath leave his body and he froze. He knew that cold feeling; his eyes lead him to the lake which had frozen over. He shook his head not wanting to believe their timing.

"No... No!" Harry said shakily.

Dementors! He couldn't help but think that he was going to lose someone else once more. He shook his head angrily and took out his wand. Remus had taught it to him, he needed to create one immediately.

"Expecto... Patronum!" he yelled out.

A thin silvery wisp wept from Harry's wand, as it hovered over the pair. He was so frustrated that the Dementors were continuing to come despite the veil he had created. He placed his hand over the heart of Sirius feeling it becoming weaker and weaker. His tears began to fall and he shook his head angrily.

"Expecto... Patronum..."he croaked out weakly.

No light appeared as desperately as he tried. He repeated the spell over and over, but no avail. As his eyes began to be more and heavier from the Dementors, he let them close, slightly. Before he let himself faint, he saw a bright light. The light pushed the Dementors away and last thing he saw was a stag.

**Later…**

Hermione and Ron lied in deep sleep and they were oblivious to what was happening in the opposing side. There Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were desperately trying to control Angel.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't understand, this draught was just to aid her" Madame Pomfrey

"Move please" Severus said tiredly.

There in the bed was a very pale faced Angel. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes were sunken in and she had a silencing spell so stop her shrieking.

"Severus, how is her magical core?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

Severus frowned.

"Her core has matured more than expected. The dependence on the draughts after her traumatic events isn't aiding her body. On the contrary, it's fighting against her core trying to relieve some of the core bindings" Severus replied.

"Release her core" Dumbledore said sighing.

"Is that not painful to let it be released in one night?" Pomfrey asked frightened.

"In one night she must take in all the memories long forgotten and accept the core's powers which were hidden for her safe being" Dumbledore said.

As they let her core open, she let out a silent scream. Her body shook as if she was having a seizure. Her chest began to glow brightly, but no one noticed except for the professors around her. Her eyes were glowing, a golden glow that seemed inhuman. But as her body lessened it's glow, her body ceased to move. It landed in a thump against the mattress and Dumbledore stared on with a worried expression. It was only until they heard another breath were they relieved.

Madam Poppy walked away with some tears in her eyes at the amount of pain they had given the poor girl. She murmured something about checking on Harry and moved on.

"Ms. Black is in good hands Poppy" Dumbledore said softly. "Yours"

Both Severus and Dumbledore left chatting about the future of Black.

Harry opened his eyes only to stare at a white roof. He blinked a few times and he turned to see Hermione sitting on the chair beside him. He lifted his head to see Ron with his leg bandaged.

"Hermione" he croaked out.

"Oh Harry" she whispered relieved. "We were so worried."

He turned to see a worn out Ron staring at him with a tired smile.

"You okay mate?" he asked.

Harry simply nodded slightly.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, professor Snape was released this morning and-"

"And Angel?" he asked.

Ron made a face and Hermione looked at him sighing.

"She's in the opposing bed, she has deep lacerations from Professor Lupin, who was also released this morning." she explained further.

They fell into silence and he finally decided to break it.

"I saw my dad." Harry blurted out.

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

"He sent the Dementors away... I saw him. Across the lake..." Harry said.

Harry ignored the looks that Hermione and Ron shared and he looked away, instead staring at the side of the room with the curtains covering. He knew that she was there.

"Listen, Harry." Hermione began softly. "They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss."

Harry tilted his head confused.

"The Kiss...?" he asked.

"It's when-" she began.

Suddenly the curtain was pushed aside and they all turned to see a distraught Angel. They stayed quiet as she stared at the trio in the opposing room.

"Malfoy what do you- " Ron began.

"They're going to kill him" she croaked out.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

He ignored the pain in his head. He saw her getting up and saw her wince slightly.

Angel was not in the best condition. Her shoulder was bandaged and she held her stomach as she got up wincing in pain. She wondered why it hurt so much, but that did not matter.

"The kiss" she tried again as she walked towards their direction, "It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and... suck out his soul."

She ended in a soft whisper. She turned away as her eyes watered.

"You mean, they're going to kill Sirius?" He asked shocked.

"No. It's worse, much worse." Hermione intercepted. "You go on living. But you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shell. An empty shell..."

Angel and Harry shared a look of sadness. Before they could say anything, Dumbledore entered.

"Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!" Hermione shrieked.

Dumbledore looked at the scene as the quartet sat towards Harry's side. He noticed that the Black heir now looked crushed as she was accepting the fact.

"It's true, sir. Sirius is innocent –" Harry said nodding his head.

"Scabbers did it!" Ron added.

"Scabbers?" he asked confused.

"My rat, sir…only he's not really….well, he was a rat. You…a rat…. see, he used to be my brother Percy's—" Ron rambled.

"The point is... we know the truth. Please, sir, you must believe us." Hermione pleaded.

Before he could say anything Angel surprisingly spoke up.

"As stupid as this sounds….it's true" she whispered.

They were surprised that she was supporting Sirius at all.

"He doesn't…he just can't…..he can't die" she ended her comment with looking away tears rising once more.

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of young wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." Dumbledore stared at the wizards sympathetically.

As he left, a shooting star passed by. Angel's eyes landed on the star and as she moved away, she turned to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

"Ah... a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem.." he began.

They heard the bell ringing signaling midnight. They all knew that it would happen.

"Mysterious thing time that is. Powerful and, when meddled with dangerous... Sirius Black is in the top most cell of the Dark Tower." Dumbledore sighed.

He turned to face the both girls.

"You know the laws Miss Granger and it would do you good to relate it to Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy. It would do them well to return before the last chime. If not….well the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed you might spare more than one innocent life tonight." Dumbledore bid them goodnight .

As he left, he stopped at the doorframe. He turned back and handed Harry and Angel each a stick of chocolate and stopped to add something else.

"By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck." He said.

"I don't like chocolate" Angel muttered.

She threw the chocolate to the side only for Ron to take it.

"What is he talking about?" Ron asked. "Is he nutters?"

"You two" Hermione said staring at the pair. "He chose you two"

Angel and Harry looked at one another confused.

"I understand Harry….but you?" Hermione asked herself shocked. "I don't understand…but as he wishes, he knows best"

She sighed and looked at the pair.

"Get up!" she said.

Angel did as told and stood up along with Harry following her movements.

Hermione ignored Ron's comment and she looped out a pendant with a long chain.

"Here" she told Angel and pushed it to her hands. "Wrap it around yourself and Harry"

Angel looked at her confused but did as told.

"I'll suppose I'll stay with Ron" she said. "Remember, three times"

Angel and Harry moved closer to one another and she looked up to meet his eyes. Brown met green and they nodded at one another.

"One….two….three" she ended whispering.

As soon as she did this, it began to spin on its own. They were surprised at how much was going on around them, they couldn't help but move closer to one another in shock. The moon disappeared and the sun was bright in the sky once more.

As everything stopped, she unlooped the necklace.

"What's going on?" he asked. "What just happened? Where's Ron and Hermione?

"A time turner" she muttered. "Father spoke about these before "

"What?" he said confused. "You mean, we've gone back in time?"

"Yes. Obviously Dumbledore wanted us to go back in time and change something. I don't really know what it is though….seven-thirty." She said. "Where were you at seven-thirty?"

"Huh?" he replied unintelligently. "I don't know…going to Hagrid's?"

She nodded.

"Come on then, and remember we can't be seen" she said.

He was surprised as she tugged his hand and pulled him along towards the fields.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked as they walked down the fields.

"Why are you helping me save Sirius?" he asked.

"Not important" she muttered.

Before she could keep doing that, he tugged her towards him. She gasped and crashed into his chest. She glared at him and he glared at her in return much to her surprise. Harry was getting sick of her stubbornness; how was he to trust her if she wasn't honest with him?

"What?" she hissed.

"Why are you helping me? Why would you care?" he asked.

"You're so self-centered!" she yelled. "Do you think that this is all about you? No it's not about you, it's about him" she replied.

"Him?" he repeated.

She looked away and he was surprised at how unsure she looked.

"Tell me" he whispered.

She took in a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"Why do you think I'm not a blonde?" she asked.

He looked at her confused.

"All Malfoy's are blonde. All Malfoys only have one child and Malfoys only have males" she said. "What does that make you think?"

He looked surprised by her comment but before he could say anything she stopped him.

"No. You listen to me Potter! I am selfish, yes I'm selfish. I want to help Sirius not for you, Merlin I could care less, but I do it for me get it?" She ended with a small crack in her voice. "I want to have at least one parent alive….so there I hope you're happy"

He saw her and then he realized that everything made sense. Starting with her separating herself from her family during the holidays, then her being overly sensitive, attacking Hermione, being possessive of her family. The biggest piece of the puzzle was her being with Professor Snape as they went off to stop Sirius. Her eyes wouldn't leave Sirius, and Professor Lupin was being closer to her than usual: he knew.

"I'm-" he began.

"Shut up" she said.

She pushed herself away from him and began to walk up towards the hill that lead them to the tress.

"Wait I-" he said.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm trying to think!" she hissed.

He tried once more, but he was pushed to the side by her and she covered his mouth. He let out a hard breath in surprise and looked at her wide-eyed. He noticed she wasn't even paying attention to her; instead she was staring off into something intently. He took this opportunity to see her and he couldn't help but see how she had changed.

The first year they had met, she always had her hair straight, prim and proper and everything that differed from today. Her hair was pinned back always, gelled and matched Malfoy in every way, except the contrasting hair colors. The end of the first year, her hair was curly because of the incident in the chamber. The first time she held him, and the first time that she had kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly at the memory. Then this year, her hair was wavy and she was no longer holding herself from who she was; yet with her being wavy, her emotions had changed. Her skin was paler than usual, her eyes were so tired, the only two things that popped out of her facial features were her pained brown eyes, and her lips that were indeed red from the cold.

He admitted that she wasn't so horrid looking for being a Malfoy. He mentally berated himself; she was a Black. His godfather was her father…they were practically bonded at a young age. He felt himself want to get her attention, wanting her to pay attention to him. She wanted to save Sirius; they shared a common goal. She was not the damsel this year, instead she was a heroine.

He pushed her hand away from his lips and he looked at her curiously.

"What are you-" he began.

"Shh….we're passing by" she whispered.

She pressed herself closer into the shadows and he had no choice but to hold her close; not that he minded. He saw that she was not fibbing and in fact there walked past Angel and Draco along with their cronies.

"But that... that's…you. This is not... normal." He whispered.

Harry studied at how she had kept a façade within the group of hers. She walked ahead head up and shoulders back as she headed to what would be Buckbeak's funeral. As she walked ahead nonchalance he saw her being pulled back by Draco and saw her show some annoyance.

To Harry it was surreal to see her acting so natural with her friends. The affection between Draco and Angel was natural as they were nurturing towards one another. The group acted close as Hermione, Ron and he did.

"We don't want to get too close, we might get his germs" he heard Draco say.

Harry glared and dug his fingers into Angel's side as he heard Draco say such a thing. Harry saw Pansy take out binoculars and handing them out to everyone as they were ready to watch.

"We can later have a picnic" Pansy commented and clapped her hands happily.

Harry growled but was shushed as he saw Angel glaring at him.

"Shut up" she whispered.

""That's horribly morbid for you to bring chicken" the passed Angel said sighing.

Harry couldn't help it and leaned down as he heard her say this.

"Were you happy that Buckbeak was dying?" he whispered against her ear.

He felt her shiver but she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He studied her as she lifted herself to her tippy toes and whispered in return.

"I have nothing to feel happy about" she whispered.

He nodded and he saw her pull himself away and began to tug him along away from that.

"Where are we-" he started.

"You're coming with your cronies" she replied before he could finish a statement. "And I want a good seat"

He saw her lean down and watch as they began to see the new argument that was going to be formed.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." He heard Hermione say sadly.

He saw himself walking along with his friends that had just happened hours ago.

"It just got worse." He heard himself say.

He ignored the glare that she was giving him as she heard what he had said. He had the decency to be a little sheepish, but now wasn't the time.

"Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf? Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, father said I can keep the head –" Draco said smirking at his friends.

He heard Angel sigh as Draco said this line. Harry formed a fist remembering how insensitive Malfoy was. He saw her being nonchalant about his statement, but merely shook her head.

" Ah. Come to see the show?" Draco asked smirking towards the trio.

"Ignorant beaver" Harry heard Angel whisper against him. "Thinks she knows everything"

"Shut up about her" Harry hissed.

"You... foul... loathsome... evil... little cockroach!" Hermione yelled.

"She screeches like a crow" Angel added.

She felt him elbow her side and she pushed Harry, so he fell on his back. She shushed him as they heard the past conversations. Angel glared openly as Hermione began to attack Draco.

"Hermione! No!" Ron yelled trying to stop her.

Past Angel had shaken off Blaise's hand and she took out her own wand glaring at the trio. She didn't want them to be around, especially when Potter was there making her angry.

Hermione turned to face Ron and sighed.

"He's not worth it" he continued.

Hermione nodded and she turned away. Draco sighed in relief; that is until she turned once more as quick as lightning and punched him right in the nose. He fell flat on his back and passed Angel saw nothing but red.

She walked forward and lifted her hand to slap Granger down to the ground, until Blaise pulled her back. She was breathing heavily and arched forward from his grip could attack her once more but he was stronger.

"Don't touch that dirty Mudblood" Blaise said trying to cool her down.

"Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him!" she screamed. "If you get near him again Granger I'll rip off your bush of a hair got it!"

Angel was seeing herself for the first time and she had to wince at how she reacted to that blow. She was so vulnerable, so weak and she shook her head. She saw herself buck forward and scratch Granger right on the cheek. She smirked slightly seeing this, she quite liked that part she decided.

"Aren't you sorry?" she heard Harry whisper.

"It felt good" she whispered.

Suddenly she got up and she began to run. As he stayed there blinking, she turned and pulled him along.

"Draco's coming come on!" she hissed.

He got up as quickly as possible and ran alongside her. Harry tugged her towards the opposite direction and hid behind the rock.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understood! I'll get that jumped-up Mudblood one of these days. Mark my words..." Harry heard Draco say.

He tried to lunge towards him, only to be tugged by Angel once more. He huffed as he crashed against the rock and saw her angry.

"Touch a single strand of blond hair on his head and I will rip your head off." She whispered.

As they rushed off, Harry and Angel were alone once more. They saw that the others left and Angel began to walk away.

"Wait wait!" she heard Harry hiss.

She turned to see the others coming their direction. They waited and as they saw the past versions of the Gryffindors heading towards Hagrid's hut. They saw that Buckbeak was still alive and they stared at it surprised.

"Look, the chicken's still alive" Angel commented.

"Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said. If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared." Harry said relieved.

"Buckbeak? But... how will saving Buckbeak help Black?" she asked him scoffing.

"We'll see" Harry said optimistically.

Angel rolled her eyes at his optimism; it was so annoying and unfitting. He seemed to have the hope that she lacked in many occasions and it frustrated her how stupid he could be.

"Come on" he whispered.

He tugged her along as they tried to avoid Buckbeak's gaze and his past self's view. Pumpkin after pumpkin they hid along the patch until he stopped.

"We can see to the window" he whispered.

She nodded and he began to stare at the scene before him. He smiled amused at the awkward hugging scene between Hermione and Ron as they hugged. He liked to see them getting along something new to them and mentally added that they should be like this more often.

As he turned away from their gaze, he saw Angel staring at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing nothing" she said shaking her head.

He felt himself embarrassed at how she was staring at him. It made him think that he had looked like a fool. Before he could dwell on anything more, he turned his gaze a quarter turn to see Fudge and others approaching Hagrid's hut.

"They're here. I better hurry" he whispered.

As he got up, she looked at him incredulously and he turned back looking at her in the same sense of annoyance.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked.

She tugged his arm trying to pull him back down.

"You're an idiot!" she hissed "Fudge has to see that chicken before he goes inside. If he doesn't he'll say the oaf let him free and send him to Azkaban."

He relaxed and let himself being tugged by her, she had a point…he was being too rash. He turned to face the window once more and he couldn't help but scowl at seeing Scabbers being returned to Ron.

"That rat" he hissed "Pettigrew! We need to get him." He whispered.

"Shush, if we interrupt we shall be driven into madness! Honestly have you ever read a book?" she said annoyed at his rash nature.

"Angel, that was the man who betrayed my parents. You don't expect me to just sit here do you?" he asked frustrated.

She looked at him devoid of emotions.

"Yes…I do" she answered.

"How can you even-" he began.

"That man, right there sent my father to jail and probably brought on the death of my mother. So yes, I do expect you to just sit here and wait." She replied coldly. He tried to talk to her, but he knew that it wasn't the time. Hearts to hearts were not a Slytherin thing, and the situation was not helping.

"Potter why aren't you and your Gryffindorks, not moving? Fudge is coming in" she whispered.

"What?" his head popped up.

He noticed that they were indeed oblivious of the fact they were to get caught was not making any sense.

"What made you get out of there?" she asked.

He remembered clearly what it was; he was hit, it had come from the window. He turned to see a jagged pebble and lifted it. He saw that it looked exactly like the one that had hit them before, and before Angel could question him he threw it directly to his head.

"Are you mad?" she whispered at him.

"That always did hurt" he muttered ignoring the comment.

Harry got up and pulled her away as she tugged back.

"C'mon. Any minute now we're going to be coming out the back door. They can't see us" he whispered.

They ran towards the trees and hid as the past version of his friends walked out of Hagrid's hurt. They saw as the trio hid behind the same pumpkin that they were hiding behind but a few seconds prior. Harry had taken another step back and stirred the branches. Harry was tugged by Angel as they hid behind the tree. Their breathing was held as they heard the rustling.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw..Never mind." Hermione said.

They sighed in relief as the coast was clear once more. He turned to see Angel stepped feet away from him.

"Go save your chicken I'll be here" she said.

"But-"

"It hurt my brother…and I'm not good with birds" she muttered.

Angel's eyes followed Harry as he rushed towards Buckbeak. As he was a foot away from the creature, he bowed down in respect and Buckbeak reciprocated. Harry untied the chain and he began to tug the creature continuously. Buckbeak refused to move, but rather lied down in the pumpkin patch knowing it was his time to go.

"Come on Buckbeak please" Harry begged.

Angel in the meanwhile looked at the ferrets hanging with disgust. She shivered and picked them up gingerly and stared towards Buckbeak.

"Come here chick-chick" she began twirling the ferret around.

Harry looked at her incredulously as she began to step back towards the woods.

"Come on you stupid bird, come on" she muttered.

She ignored the stench of the ferrets and walked towards the shadows. Harry wondered if there was another reason why she was aiding him other than pity. She was full of determination as she began to scurry onwards. Buckbeak followed like the good bird he was and Harry was not far behind. They had done it, they had saved Buckbeak.

As they were now hidden in the deep woods, an oblivious Cornelius Fudge exited the hut.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" he said with an air of impatience.

The pair watched as the executioner walked out and began to head towards the pumpkin patch. He turned back as there was no Buckbeak in sigh.

"But... where is it? I just say the beast not moments ago -Hagrid?" Fudge asked.

"Beaky?" Hagrid croaked.

Only Dumbledore was the one who smiled.

"How extraordinary" he commented.

Harry smiled in their success and his eyes softened as he noticed that Angel herself was smiling. It was smaller and it was hard to notice, but he knew what he saw. Buckbeak meanwhile ate a ferret from Angel's shoulder and knew one of the two lives were already saved.

**Author's Note: **_So there was fluff all over little sprinkles along with resentment. Review!_


	18. Rescue

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm so so so sorry about not updating sooner. I have had the worst month ever, it's so much work -.-. Oh well no more excuses, I will try to update at least twice a month, but there are no promises. Onward to the story and review damn it! _｡◕‿‿◕｡

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 18: Rescue**_

They walked down into the woods, hiding into the darkness for protection. Harry followed behind somewhat amused at seeing Angel trying to dodge Buckbeak's beak as it reached for ferrets. She hated that chicken, but she believed what Potter had said to her, it was better to save two lives.

As Harry walked behind the pair, he noticed how quiet the environment was. He knew that they had done one task, which he was happy already but now that they were scot free, he knew that he had to say something.

"Thank you" he said simply.

He saw her stop and Buckbeak grabbed the last piece of ferret from her shoulder as she turned to face him. Her face didn't change as the creature ruffled its feathers against her cheek as it had pulled back. He felt so small with her stare fixed at him. He knew it was stupid, but the silence bothered him. It was ironic how she was shorter than he was and yet she radiated confidence when angered of course. He looked away and heard her feet shuffle.

"Let's go" she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to save Sirius" she said.

He looked at her in surprise.

"And we do that….how?" he asked.

He heard her sigh.

"I have no idea" she mumbled.

They continue to walk deeper into the woods and the silence remained. Harry studied her and raised a brow as she interacted with Buckbeak. She pushed the creature's face away as it tried to nuzzle her once more, and tilted her head away avoiding contact. She was fearful of the bird, especially after she had gone to the hospital after her brother's incident.

"Shoo" she said towards Buckbeak.

She patted its beak nervously as it tried to nuzzle her once more and Harry cracked a smile. He noticed that she threw the scraps on the side trying to get Buckbeak to move away and he indeed did. She smiled tightly and began to walk towards the clearing.

Towards the fields they now saw the Whomping Willow. They immediately began to walked towards the tree, that is until they saw Lupin walking towards the tree. They saw the tree thrashing violently but with a whoosh of his wand, he poked a knot in on the trunk and the Willow calmed.

"Wait until Fred and George hear about that one." Harry mumbled.

She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes, thinking about how easily he was distracted. She then saw Lupin disappear.

"There" she mumbled.

"What?"

"We now wait" she replied.

They laid down to the ground waiting for the events to come towards them. Harry looked up at the sky as it darkened and turned discretely to see Angel lying on the grass tired. She closed her eyes resting, and he took this opportunity to study her.

Her skin was paler than usual; something he thought was because of her stress. Her skin was usually slightly pinker in her skin, something that gave her a look of a flush state. Her lips were red; he noticed that this was because every time she thought, held her tongue, was amused or was nervous she bit her bottom lip. Her lashes were long and black, flittering as the winds blew through. His gaze moved towards her hair, it was longer than her remembered and a little more frazzled. Again stress he thought, but it was soft, almost tempting to touch.

He looked back up to come face to face with a pair of brown eyes. They held no anger, they held no annoyance, they held no amusement; they held curiosity. He felt his skin begin to warm up and he felt it begin to spread, as her eyes began to roam towards his neck. He cursed the Dursley's for keeping him indoors for so long; his pale skin was revealing secrets he didn't want to be noticed.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you want to ask me?" she replied.

He blinked confused.

"I mean, that's why you were staring right, trying to find a way to ask me a question" she commented.

He immediately nodded. He thanked Merlin at how oblivious she was at her own charm. He half-heartedly smiled and began to think of a question.

"How was it that you reached our location?" he asked.

She rolled and laid on her back staring towards the sunset and sighed.

"Simple, we asked" she replied smirking.

He looked at her incredulously at how she replied and then he heard something that he hadn't heard before: her laughter. It was soft at fight, a mere giggle, but he saw her eyes light up and then they closed shut as she let out another belt of laughter. It was light and teasing, he noticed, just like her attitude with anyone but him.

For once he didn't mind being the butt of the joke. He enjoyed seeing her let go, if only for a moment as they waited for a decisive moment. He let her calm down and her eyes fluttered opened once more. They sparkled slightly and as she fixed her gaze at him once more, she was met with a smile matching hers.

They stayed in silence once more and they didn't do anything to stop it. Angel was calm, not really knowing what was going on, but it gave her time to mull over ideas. She wasn't stupid; she knew that Potte-Harry was looking at her not for questions, but just staring at her. The questions behind it was: why? Her thoughts immediately went into her looks, or rather how bad she might have looked. She frowned slightly. He wasn't a spring daisy himself she decided. His hair was so messy and unkempt, his skin very pale, paler than hers even in her worst days, but there was one thing she could not call unattractive: his eyes. She never forgot those eyes, the boy who had waived at her, the one she thought about even before she had entered Hogwarts itself. She closed her eyes and let herself be nostalgic.

"Take a nap, we have two hours before sundown" he whispered.

"Hm..." she replied.

She curled to her side and promised herself she could just rest her eyes, but her body had other thoughts. She fell into an easy slumber and relaxed as the cold grass lulled her to sleep.

Harry on the other hand noticed she had gone very quiet. He turned to see her curled up and sleeping soundly. He smiled and he let his mind wander towards possibilities. His first was Sirius: he was promised a new life, one of peace. He imagined himself in a home where he was loved. Sirius was the closest thing he had to a father, he knew his father, he and Lupin could tell him stories of them and make him closer to his past. He smiled slightly at the thought of Angel being around them too.

'_She had to, she's his daughter' _he thought.

Maybe she wouldn't want him there, maybe he was intruding and taking her only family member, he frowned at the thought once more. It was a shame, maybe it sounded too good to be true.

"What are you thinking about Potter?" she asked him.

He jumped slightly and turned to see the girl who was asleep a few minutes ago, staring at him bright eyed and curious. He saw a tired smile looking at his direction.

"Well?" Angel asked.

He couldn't talk about such stupidity with her, she already was warming up to him, that is when they were alone. He felt a grumble in his stomach which he heard a snicker.

"Hungry, is that why you are having such deeps thoughts?" she asked amused.

He gave her a lopsided smile and began took out a piece of chocolate. He mentally thanked his self control to save the chocolate. He unwrapped it and broke off a piece, trying to hand it to a surprised Angel.

"What?" she asked.

"Here" he said and tugged her hand out to place it on her palm. She looked down at the chocolate bar, and frowned slightly. She took off a bite gingerly and began to chew it in a slow motion.

Harry then remembered that she hated chocolate, she had told them this as Dumbledore had handed them some.

"You hate chocolate" he commented.

She looked at him and shrugged, swallowing with some difficulty. She tasted her mouth a few times trying to get rid of the aftertaste.

"I'm hungry" she replied after making a face of disgust.

"How can you not like chocolate?" he asked out of the blue.

"I don't appreciate the aftertaste, the taste, the chocolaty taste, the sweetness-"

"That's the best!" he said interrupting her.

"I don't like sweets much" she replied. "but I'm starving"

As they both talked to one another they noticed how comfortable they were being with one another.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You already did Potter" she replied amused.

He chuckled and shook his head at her antics.

"I mean to say is: Why are you so fickle towards me? I mean you act friendly, then you act cold, you act hostile, then you act like you care." Harry ended with showing his frustration.

Angel blinked a few times and let out a small smile.

"You answered it yourself, I'm just fickle." She replied shortly.

Harry showed great displeasure at her comment. That was clearly not what he was looking for.

"I don't mean to be really" she added as an afterthought. "you just have to realize that I do it for a reason. I can't tell you more than that for I don't even know the real answer."

Silence consumed them once more, but was broken immediately as Buckbeak was running around chasing a bat. Angel made a face of disgust and placed her hand over her stomach.

"And I'm no longer hungry" she muttered.

"Least someone's enjoying himself." Harry said snorting. "Good meal Bucky"

Angel rolled her eyes and before they could lie in silence, Harry interrupted it.

"Angel…" he said softly.

She was still getting used to hearing her first name from his lips, she rarely heard it, and when she did she quite liked it.

"Yeah?" she asked staring up at the darkening sky.

"Before, down by the lake. When I was with Sirius... I did see someone... that someone made the Dementors go away..." Harry said softly.

Angel showed no signs of change in expression.

"-with a Patronus. I heard Uncle Severus telling Professor Dumbledore when we were taken to the hospital. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it." Angel said unfazed.

"It was my dad" Harry blurted out.

He heard nothing from her side and turned to face her. She had rolled and was now on her stomach staring at him intently.

"It was my Dad who conjured the Patronus." He added quietly.

"Look…Pot-Harry…you're dad he's.." she stopped looking away.

"-dead. I know. I'm just telling you what I saw." He said looking away from her frame.

Angel sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. He patted her hand and looked onward towards the Whomping Willow. Angel's eyes hardened slightly as she remembered what went on during that situation. Her father, had immediately clashed with her, and then it happened, he was bonding with Harry.

"You see Sirius talking to me? He's asking me to come live with him." He commented forgetting for a moment who she was.

"Really…" she said in a whisper.

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. I'm going to tell him I'd like to live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban. We don't need a big place and I can help him..." He said in a wistful tone.

Angel closed her eyes as they began to water. She felt horrible over that idea, feeling already like he had taken her place.

"-and you of course, you can come with us." He added tentatively.

She let out a shaky laughter and shook her head.

"Get used to just the first part, I have my family" she said.

Before he could utter something, they heard a howl.

"It's happened. Lupin's transformed." Angel muttered.

As she saw Lupin digging his paws into her shoulder, she winced in pain remembering it and lifted her hand to her shoulder rubbing it lightly.

"Which means Pettigrew is slipping safely into the night. While we just stand here..." Harry growled in anger.

Harry saw as he followed Sirius and Lupin into the grass. He heard the aggressive growls between the creatures and saw himself hurling the stick, before he was stalked by Lupin, then looked up as she saw Angel get up immediately.

"What are you-"

"Awooooooooooooooooooooo" She howled.

He immediately got up and covered her mouth, earning a glare from her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Saving your life" she replied after she tugged his hand from her mouth.

He looked confused but turned to the scene to see Lupin frozen, trying to figure out just where the howl came from.

"Thanks. But we have to move." Harry said and tugged her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that werewolf you just called is running right this way." Harry finished.

He began to run tugging Angel right along with him. They panted as they tried to avoid anything that would slow them down. Angel couldn't handle it she was feeling the danger in her body. She trembled slightly and did something rash.

As she saw the werewolf coming their direction she pushed Harry against the tree and shushed him.

"What are you-" he whispered.

"You run towards the lake, go and make sure Black lives" she whispered.

He looked at her incredulously.

"And you?" he whispered.

"I'll get him to leave you alone." Before he could utter a protest she leaned up and gave him a kiss at the corner of his lip.

"Good luck Harry, don't disappoint me" she whispered centimeters from his lips.

She pulled back and winked, running the opposite direction. Harry stood wide-eyed, and shocked what she had just done. He stilled as he heard Lupin towards his location, but he then heard a howl far away. He knew it was her and Lupin ran his opposite direction. Harry waited for a little bit, but waited then ran towards Sirius.

Angel ran, she was running out of breath and the cold winter wind was doing nothing for her. As she began to pant, she was running at a slower pace, being worn out. In her exhaustion she had failed to notice a tree root that caused her fall. She yelped in pain and then heard a crinkling of leaves.

She felt that it was her moment, her death. She had always wondered when her luck would run out and it seemed like this was the very moment. She was too tired to run, her lungs gasping for air, the cold air doing nothing but chilling her to the bone.

As the werewolf got closer to her she wondered if Potter had done it. She wondered if now her father, her only parent left was saved and was freed from his imprisonment. It sniffed the air and let out a low growl making her tremble in fear.

As it got on all fours, she knew that it was her demise. She curled away covering her face and before she could feel him pounce she heard a loud squawk. She looked up immediately to see Buckbeak, that disgusting chicken saving her life by clawing the werewolf. She was wide-eyed as Lupin ran away howling in pain. As it left Buckbeak relaxed and turned to face her nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

Angel lifted her hands to caress the creature's cheek and he aided her to get up. She smiled softly and nuzzled it in return.

"Thank you Buckbeak, I owe you" she whispered.

The creature squawked and it leaned down. She took the hint and straddled the bird. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around its thick neck as it began to soar in the sky. She clung to it as she the cold wind hit her face. She looked down and shivered slightly at the height.

There she saw a tornado form of Dementors flying around in a circle, that's where they had to be. She kicked Buckbeaks sides softly signaling it to go down and it swooped down in a clearing. She got off with some difficulty and she ran towards the lake. She felt her chest becoming heavy as she got closer and closer till she saw that on the other side of the lake was Sirius and Harry.

"Angel" she heard someone hiss.

She turned to see Harry staring at her from behind the rock. She ran over and bent down to be in level with him.

"Harry, why aren't you stopping this?" she asked.

"Don't worry. My Dad will come..Right there... you'll see... he'll come... any minute... he'll conjure the Patronus" Harry said.

He gripped her hand and stared on as she looked terrified; she had never seen something so horrible. She felt a shiver rising from her spine and the lake immediately froze over.

"No one's coming, Harry..." she whispered softly.

"He will! He will come!" he said.

Her eyes looked at the scene in desperation. She didn't know how to summon a Patronus, but they had to, they had to do something.

"No one's coming! You're dying, both of you... and no one's coming!" she said frantically.

She stood up and took out her wand, but it was no use. She was exhausted, and the Dementors were depressing her greatly. She was losing all her happiness and anger was clenching her heart. Harry stood up and whipped out his wand. He looked at her and nodded and began to walk their direction.

"Harry no!" she wailed.

He walked towards the location where he thought his father would appear. He took in a shaky breath and looked directly at their location. He closed his eyes and saw many things flashing to his head, he first saw Angel laughing happily alongside him, then when she kissed the corner of his lip telling him that she had hope for him, but at the end there was something that brought him hope: Sirius and a new family with him and Angel.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled.

A wisp of silver escaped his wand, hovering over like mist and it bloomed greatly into a bright light. Angel gasped in delight as it began to shift-shape into a stag. It crossed the lake and it pushed all the Dementors going into different directions. And as he saw the Dementors flying away, and Sirius still breathing, he knew that he had done it.

He heard crackling and turned to see Angel running his direction. He saw her giving him a bright smile and jumped to hug him tight. He hugged her back immediately surprised at her reaction and smiled.

"You did it you imbecile, you saved them" she whispered.

"I didn't want to disappoint" he replied blushing slightly.

"Thank you" she whispered.

She kissed his cheek once more and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we now know where to go" she said in a calmer tone.

They had one simple task to do before saving everyone that was necessary.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She tugged him along and took him to the clearing. Harry's eyes set immediately on Buckbeak as it rested in the clearing. She winked and let go of his hand and headed towards Buckbeak.

"You found him?"He asked in surprise.

He was gob smacked as she began to caress Buckbeak lovingly.

"He found me, and saved my life." She smiled softly at the creature.

Harry looked at Buckbeak who cooed happily at her caresses.

"Come on Potter, give me a hand" she said as she touched Buckbeak's sides. Harry complied and gave her a life, blushing slightly at seeing relying on him. As she straddled the creature she leaned down and she tugged him and he hopped up in front of her.

"We need to go to the jail cell come on" she said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kicked the sides of Buckbeak and it flew into the air. She clung to him tight and he looked up at the night sky amazed at what they had done.

"You were right, Angel. It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. Itwas... me. I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time, because... because I'd already done it. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"Not really Potter" she said confused.

As they saw the tower overhead, Angel relaxed her head on his shoulder and felt her heart thudding faster. They were going to save him from a death sentence and he'd be fine.

"Land here Buckbeak" Harry ordered.

As it landed on the cliff side of the tower, Harry hopped off first and grabbed Angel aiding her down. They muttered a thank you and they rushed towards the cell.

As they reached the cell, they saw Sirius. He was in a small cell with his back against the exit as he entertained himself with something unseen. The cell was so small and he looked like he was condemned. As the moonlight created a shadow, he turned to see the pair and he looked at them wide-eyed.

They heard a meow and a purr only to see Coeur looking up at Angel with her tail swaying.

"Coeur" she whispered in delight.

The familiar shimmied her was out of the cell and jumped happily into her mistress's arms. The pair nuzzled one another and were oblivious to a pair of silver-eyed male. Before they could relax slightly, they saw a light heading their direction and they heard the voices of her Uncle Severus and Fudge. Harry froze and Angel knew it was time for action. She pushed through him and took out her wand.

"Alohomora!" she said.

Angel looked up and met Sirius' glance. He tested it out and it was still lock causing the pair to frown.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Didn't really expect that to work." She muttered.

Harry took Coeur from Angel's hands and she bent down trying to get it open.

"Dunamis! Liberare! Annihilare! Emancipare! No. No. No. No." she huffed annoyed.

Spell after spell, Sirius was paying close attention to the girl. She was unlike the other Malfoys; she was determine and not to mention aiding in his escape. Her hair was brown and wavy, something unlike the traits the blue bloods held.

"You might want to try-" he began.

"Quiet! I'm trying to think." She hissed.

He stepped back surprise having a sense of déjà vu.

"Last choice" she mumbled. "Bombardia!"

A large explosion occurred and Sirius immediately walked out of his cell.

"I suppose that will work" he said.

They rushed towards Buckbeak who looked prepared. Harry and Sirius aided Angel up to him and climbed on after in the order of Sirius, Harry and Angel in the back. As they soared through the night, Sirius laughed in glee at being released.

"You truly are your father's son, Harry!" he said happily.

They flew into the night until they reached a clearing at Hogwarts. Sirius slid off first and helped Harry get off. Lastly he placed his hands on Angel's waist and lifted her off the creature. He felt a small shock of electricity as their hands touched. Silver eyes met brown and they stared one another down. Sirius shook if off and he placed her next to Harry.

"I'll be forever grateful for this. To both of you." Sirius said grateful.

Harry looked saddened by the comment.

"I want to go with you" he said determined.

"One day perhaps. For some time...life will be too... unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here." Sirius said clapping Harry's shoulder. "But promise me something, Harry."

Harry looked at him with bright eyes.

"Anything" he answered immediately.

"Trust yourself. No matter the challenges you face - and I fear they will be many - you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers..." Sirius said tapping Harry's chest. "here"

He winked and stepped back towards Buckbeak. He climbed on the creature and at the very moment a shooting star flew over the sky.

"A shooting star. Make a wish." He said.

He nodded towards Angel's direction and she nodded feeling disappointed through it all. He flew into the air and Angel and Harry remained.

As they walked back towards the hospital wing, Harry spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to spoil your moment" she replied.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"You should have told him" he said somberly.

"And what Potter? What would happen? I would drop everything and everyone behind, deny my name and throw a burden his direction? He doesn't need a child, he needs a friend and that's you." She finished sadly. " I need a family…and I have one with the Malfoys, where I probably belong."

Harry frowned but knew that she was stubborn. Harry looked at the clock.

"We have to go" he said.

They ran towards the hospital wing and as they reached up the last stairs, they saw Dumbledore closing the door of the wing.

"Well?" Dumbledore said innocently.

"He's free — Sirius. We…we did it" Harry said panting slightly.

With a twinkle of his eye Dumbledore merely replied.

"Did what?"

He walked off and the teens stared at one another. As they opened the hospital doors they saw a glimpse of themselves disappearing.

"How'd you two get over there? I was just talking to you... over there." Ron said baffled.

Hermione merely smiled at the pair knowing that they must have done the deed.

"Ron, you've had a hard night" she said and caressed his forehead. Angel and Harry merely shared a small smile.

"I should go" Angel said suddenly.

Harry looked at her surprised and nodded.

"I'll walk you" he offered.

"No thanks Potter" she said.

Harry frowned noticing she had returned to her former name calling.

"I-I need to clear my head" she said in a softer tone.

He nodded and saw her walk away. They were good….at least in his perspective they were.

"Rough night" Hermione commented.

"Absolutely" he said tiredly.

He threw himself onto the bed and closed his eyes falling into slumber.

Meanwhile Angel walked along with Coeur towards the Slytherin Tower. They had done it, they had saved Sirius. She had to admit to herself she was somewhat disappointed at her cowardliness: she supposed that's why she wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Puridad" she mumbled and the chambers opened.

She entered the common room and found no one in there. She thanked Merlin they couldn't see her in this state. She noticed her room was empty, Astoria had left for her Christmas break. As she heard a squawk she learned that it wasn't as empty as she once thought. She saw that at her window was Fortis waiting for her annoyed. She walked over and took the scroll.

_Dearest Angelina,_

_Your mother and I are suggesting that you strongly think about coming for Christmas and New Years. This is strongly suggested as you might have guessed. Your mother complains how it is not the same without her darling daughter and Draco missed you as a Quidditch opponent. Return as soon as possible I will get you a new familiar if necessary. _

_Love, _

_Your Father_

She took out her suitcase and opened it knowing it was time to head home.

"Mew" she heard.

"We're heading home Coeur" she said.

Coeur mewed once more and she curled up in the bed. Angel began to pack everything and she mused aloud to her.

"You know maybe it was for the best." She said " I couldn't see myself being a Black, too awkward. We have a home"

Coeur mewed in content.

"I'm mad at you, you know" Angel said. "you abandoned me."

Coeur purred and she sat over the suitcase.

"Let's head home, " she said winking.

She walked over to her desk and took out a fresh scroll. She began to write a quick letter and took out a small box. As she finished she took out a green ribbon and tied it neatly.

"Fortis, do me a favor please?" she asked.

The big owl stared at her waiting.

"Give this to Harry Potter and no one else got it?" she asked. "After you do, leave before he gives you a correspondence and return home."

Fortis squawked and flew into the sky. And as Angel saw him leave, she closed the window shut and locked it. She grabbed the last of her things, and walked downstairs with Coeur in tow. As they reached the Floo Network, Angel smiled as Coeur hopped into her arms.

"Malfoy Manor" she said.

Immediately she closed her eyes and landed in her home. She felt the warmth immediately and dropped her bags. Coeur immediately hopped off and rushed towards the couch.

"Mistress Lili!" she heard a squeak.

She smiled at Twinkle and smiled.

"Good morning Twinkle" she replied.

"Twinkle will rush off and tell Mistress and Master about your arrival" she cheered.

"No need" Angel said. "They'll see me fine enough in the morning. You should go rest"

Twinkle nodded and popped away. Angel sighed and with a flick of her wand turned on the chimney fire. She sighed and climbed onto the warm couch and sighed in relief. A blanket was immediately conjured and she smiled thinking about how thoughtful Twinkle was. She tugged it and covered herself sighed.

Minutes later a pair of feet shuffled through the house. He looked up and smiled seeing the fireplace on. Bags were on the floor, and Coeur was sleeping in a couch: she was here. He immediately walked towards the couch and saw her curled up in the couch.

"Angel" he whispered.

Angel's eyes opened slightly and she smiled.

"Hop in" she mumbled.

Draco smiled and climbed on the couch lying next to her. Angel placed her head on his shoulder and they shared a blanket.

"I missed you" he said wrapping his arms around his baby sister.

"Ditto" she replied.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep quickly, Angel's last thoughts being that she was finally home.

**Morning…**

Harry returned to his room after bidding goodbye to Professor Lupin and flying his new broom that Sirius had sent him. He was having a great day. He wondered where Angel was and how he hadn't seen her all day.

As he placed his broom down he noticed that Hedwig was glaring at the other side of the room menacingly. He immediately turned to see a large owl looking at him. Before he could say anything, the owl dropped the mail and flew away.

Harry walked towards it and picked it up. He noticed the bright green ribbon and unwrapped it to see a letter attached to the gift. He knew who it was from and smiled slightly.

_Dearest Potter,_

_I just wanted to thank you for saving Sirius and saving me…for the second time. I have to say what I appreciate more is that you didn't let out my secret to anyone. _

_I don't want you to think we have a friendship or anything…we don't but I just wanted to show you that I know then to be grateful. I have a little thing for you that you might like._

_Don't think much about this Potter and anything mushy that we said, never happened. Just so you know. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Sincerely,_

_Angelina Malfoy-Black_

_P.S.- If you talk to me about this I will blankly deny it. _

Harry smiled and felt his face warm up at her note. It was so like her. He opened the box and saw something unsuspecting: a necklace. It was simple and silver but what was interesting were the charms. It was a lion and a snake intertwined with one another.

"Thanks" he whispered to no one in particular.

He placed the necklace around his neck and smiled slightly.

"Hey Harry!" he heard Ron yelling from downstairs.

"What Ron!" Harry yelled in return.

"Up for a friendly match?"

Harry let out a toothy grin, grabbed his broom and ran downstairs. This had to be the greatest year so far.

**Author's note: **_I really wanted to finish the book as fast as possible and I'm sorry if people were disappointed. I tried to make it as fitting as possible without it being too dramatic such as Angel telling Sirius and what not. It wasn't the time. Next chapters won't be next book..yet, but merely summer. Can't wait to read the reviews. NO FLAMES!. _


	19. Break

**Author's Note:**_Seventy-seven Reviews! –runs around excited—__I never thought that it would happen and I'd like to thank all the reviewers. : ) I really appreciate it and I will try to update even sooner than before._

_REMEMBER AU . Oh please review :)_

_**~Of Silver and Gold~  
Chapter 20: Break**_

As morning arrived, there were to figures lying against the couch snuggling close together. One had blond hair poking from the top of the blanket, and beside him, was a curl here or there popping upwards from the blanket as it lay against his shoulder. The fire had died down, and the cold was beginning to creep itself into the pair's warm atmosphere.

A pop was heard by no one but the house, and the elves began their morning ritual. Many were quietly cheering the return of the brunette heiress meaning the return of the whole family. They were determined to make the house even cleaner than before. They young mistress was here meant many things. She was the baby of the family, the person that would take the young master from his funk and would bring a lighter atmosphere to the house.

During the whole school year, they admitted that they missed the pair, but as only one returned they were forced to wait longer for the whole family to be together. Many elves were whispering among themselves of Dobby being freed and he was happy working in Hogwarts as a free elf. Many shunned him and refused to even think about being away from the family. They frowned upon the bad rumors that were spread around about their treatment, but they digressed after all they were still in servitude under the family.

The house began to come to life as the house elves began to open the windows, letting in the sun to warm the dark mysterious house. While some rooms held the warmth of togetherness, it didn't spare the other rooms filled with darks pasts and dark vibes. The elves began to hum in the kitchen getting ready to make the welcome breakfast feast for Mistress Lili.

As the aroma of the mouth watering breakfast reached the sitting room, there was a little grunt heard from the pair. Angel lifted her head and sniffed the air, suddenly noticing just how empty her stomach seemed. She had had a long day and it was exhausting and her body was now beginning to cry out in pain at the loss of adrenaline. She slipped her covers off and began to walk towards the kitchen.

She smiled feeling the cold wood on her bare feet and she walked towards the fine tiled kitchen. She took in a deep breath and sighed knowing that she was home. Her shuffling footsteps made all the house elves look up and they all were gleeful of her arrival. She knew that while they all were happy with the family, there was one that missed her more than anyone. She walked over to the tiny blue house elf with giant ears and she hugged her tight. She smiled noticing that the apron she wore was perfect for her. Twinkle was not only her personal elf, but it was also her nanny when she was young.

"Twinkle missed you Misstress Lili" she squeaked.

Angel chuckled slightly and she squeezed her showing her she felt the same way. She pulled back and patted the elf showing more affection.

"Breakfast will begin in an hour Mistress Lili" Waffle the elf said.

Angel nodded and leaned against the counter. She looked at them happily beaming at the work they did and wondered just how simple they were.

"May I help?" she asked.

Twinkle looked at her mistress and giggled.

"Don't be silly Mistress Lili, only Waffle, Puffle, and Twinkle can cook in kitchen. You's a lady and you cannot cook." Twinkle commented.

"Unless Twinkle, Waffle and Puffle doing bad Miss?" Puffle said sadly.

Angel shook her head immediately trying to avoid a fit of self-harm from them.

"Just wanted to learn is all" she said nonchalantly. "But may I have some strawberries instead, before the table is set? I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon" she said.

They all scurried around trying to make her something small to eat and in an instant were freshly cut strawberries in front of her. She took a piece in her mouth and she made a happy noise at its sweetness. She ate and saw them cooking and she smiled at how sweet they were happily doing their jobs.

"Already eating I see?" she heard.

She turned to see Draco freshly bathed and dressed ready for the new day. She looked down at herself and saw her skirt ripped and covered in dirt, and her blouse covered in dirt, and her blood. Her tie was no longer green but black showing the level of dirtiness and her hair was tussled.

"Merlin you look a fright" Draco commented as he also studied her clothing.

"You git, I'll go get ready for breakfast I suppose." She replied.

As she hopped off the stool and began to walk towards the main stairway to reach her room but was stopped by a simple comment.

"Why are you like that?" he asked. "What happened to you?"

She turned around and shrugged.

"Looking for something you love does make it hard to notice what happens to you I suppose" she said.

Draco nodded thinking that what she was saying was for her stupid cat, but in reality it was more than he could ever imagine.

Angel walked upstairs avoiding the any noise to make her parents know of her absence. She humored herself for only a moment as she still thought of them as her parents, but then again after Black's subconscious rejection and replacement, she was no longer needed by him.

She opened her door and instantly she felt at peace. Her blue walls were brighter than what she could ever see in other parts of the house, and she was in her haven. She closed the door softly and she began to throw her clothing all over the room. She was just ready to get out of the dirty clothing with so many memories.

She opened the other door leading her towards her powder room. She walked over towards the sink and looked at the mirror. She noticed just how dark her skin seemed because of the dirt. She took her small blue rag and she wet it. She lifted it to her cheek and began to wipe her cheek and was shocked at the contrast. She could not believe how much she had gone through but hours ago.

She wiped around half of her face and she decided that it'd be better to take a shower. As she washed thoroughly, she reached her shoulder and hissed feeling the sting of the wound before her. She vaguely wondered if she would get a scar, but she no longer cared, if she did, then she'd simply use a glamour charm. She wondered how was it that being around the Gryffindors was it that she was injured when before her skin was nowhere marred. She washed it despite the pain knowing that an infection would be the worst thing that could occur and she knew that she'd be better. She moved then to wash her hair and sighed feeling her tendrils simply relaxing under the hot water.

As she opened the glass door, she sighed as the steam surrounded the room. She wrapped herself with a towel and she smiled relaxed feeling better. She walked out towards her room and saw her cat surprisingly enough tugging her dirty clothing in a pile. She rolled her eyes and smirked seeing her feline familiar cleaning her room for her.

Angel opened her closet and she took out a simple yellow sundress. She first slipped her undergarments and she slipped her dress on. She brushed her hair and tied a ribbon on her hair and she decided she was ready for breakfast.

She slipped on her flats and she walked out of the room with her familiar in tow. As she went down the stairs she heard conversation beginning. She quickened her steps and as she rushed towards the balcony she smiled seeing that in the cool morning were her parents and brother waiting. She walked outside and smiled fondly at her family.

Narcissa smiled and immediately stood up opening her arms welcoming who she considered her child. Angel rushed over and hugged her tightly. She felt a pang in her chest thinking about how she sought her real family when she had one here.

"Mon chere I missed you" Narcissa said squeezing her tight.

Angel smiled against her mother's bosom and they separated soon after. She sat down and smiled at her father who was not known for showing too much emotion. He merely nodded her direction and their breakfast began. The conversation was light nothing too enchanting, but it felt like home.

Their breakfast was interrupted by Twinkle with the Daily Prophet. Lucius took the paper and murmured a thank you and began to read the paper. She was distracted by what was in front of the paper that she heard other mutterings from her brother.

"..so Blaise is coming over so we'll play a game or two you know to beat Potter next year." Draco blabbered on.

Angel noticed Narcissa was just staring out into the garden with a small smile on her face. She knew that all her mother cared about was that they were all together. She drank her tea calmly and smiled warmly towards her daughter.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked.

Angel shrugged.

"I'll floo Pansy to have a picnic here while you guys play" She replied.

She turned to see the news and saw Sirius Black's picture on the front page. She read the news clearly. _"Sirius Black: Murderer Escaped Kiss"_ and she immediately wanted to read the paper. She knew that it would be too obvious for her to simply ask for the paper when she never had any interest prior to the current year. She bit the piece of fruit languidly and her eyes were still on the image of Sirius yelling at the camera.

"Honestly what the Ministry has become" Lucius muttered.

"Dear, not in front of the children" Narcissa sighed.

Angel frowned while Draco took no notice, she sighed wondering what bad thing she had done in her previous life to be in this uncomfortable situation. The rest of the meal was Lucius commenting on certain articles and Narcissa piping in here or there nothing specific or a very strong opinion. As Lucius left the table, Angel knew that it meant that it was over; Narcissa went to get ready for her tea part with Parkinson and all her other ladies, Lucius was off to work in his office on Merlin knows what, Draco was going to go get the field ready for a game with Blaise. Angel was left all alone as they all began to walk their separate ways.

Angel got up leaving them to go about their business and she picked up the newspaper that Lucius had left on the table and went towards the deeper part of the gardens to read. She avoided the white peacocks, the fountains, the rose bushes and exotic flowers that her mother refused to let her touch. As she saw her childhood swing she smiled and sat down beginning to read the story:

"_Sirius Black: Murderer Escaped Kiss"_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It seems that the Ministry of Magic has lost its touch when it comes to finding the criminals and disposing of them. Sirius Black, age 34, was originally imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of the dear Potter Family, but now it seems his lifelong sentence was instead twelve years. So much for protection especially for our dear Boy-Who-Lived who now has to experience the criminal free from the hands of the law._

_Many speculate that he was aided out of the prison in the Hogwarts cells. Why would they aid him? Well sources say that the criminal was aided by Dumbledore himself who was mysteriously missing from the scene. As an unbiased third party, I believe that Dumbledore would indeed have something to do with it, after all he does believe in the greater good._

_At the end of the day, all that matters is that the ministry has to capture that maniacal monster and-_

Angel growled not wanting to finish the article.

"How dare they!" She hissed.

She heard a soft meow and she turned to see Coeur climbing beside her to comfort her in some way. She petted her familiar absentmindedly as she looked on towards the gardens wishing that Sirius would be saved. She wondered just how she would be able to do it, but it was impossible for her reason wouldn't be justified.

"Merlin Coeur I can't do a thing, everyone's against him and if I try people will start asking questions" Angel murmured.

"Mew" was Coeur's response.

Angel cracked a small smile and she sighed.

"If only I had the name for it, I wish I could simply influence the Ministry but I'm not like father at all and- " she stopped immediately as she knew what to do.

She got up and ran towards her father's office. She knew that she needed to be on her toes for this case, but she needed to, after all she thought that it had to be just.

She entered the house through the glass gardens and noticed no one was in sight. She smiled and walked towards her father's office. As she met the dark domineering doors, she took a deep breath and knocked it.

"Come in" she heard him say.

As she walked in, she knew what she had to do. Her shoulders immediately were pushed back, her posture was straight and her chin was high.

"May I help you Angel?" he asked.

She nodded and sat down in the large chairs that she almost sunk in. She looked at him seriously and took in a big breath to begin her conversation.

"Father I was wondering just how much influence you have towards the Ministry of Magic" she began.

He looked up from his papers and looked at her slightly bewildered by her question.

"Well I have a great deal of influence at the top level of the Ministry, why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Well father I was interested in you using your influence in the Ministry to retract some charges towards a certain individual" she began "mainly one Sirius Black"

Lucius dropped his quill and didn't even care of the smudges on his official documents.

"I ask you, do repeat that please" he asked.

"Sirius Black…he's innocent, and thus he deserves to be liberated. It was Peter Pettigrew he-" she was interrupted by him.

She flinched immediately as he slammed his fists on his fine desk. The ink bottled spilled over and he walked towards her as she leaned harder against the chair forcing herself not to tremble. She knew her father was very intimidating when he wanted to be, but he had never treated her in such a way before.

"How dare you even ask such a ludicrous idea? Why you even want to save-"

"I know the truth!" she exclaimed. "He's my father"

"No you're wrong Angelina, _I'm_your father." He exclaimed, "Your mother and I give you a house and hold, food, and every material thing you are fascinated by so don't you dare tell me that now that he tells you that he's your father that now you're abandoning your family!"

His usually pale face was now covered with red blotches showing his anger, his silver eyes flashed pure anger as well.

"No!"

"No?" he asked trying to calm himself down.

He hadn't seen his daughter ever cry out, and even worse crying.

"He didn't tell me…I found out." She explained, "and I don't want to abandon everything, but I want him to be liberated. I'm not asking him anything in return, I just think justice should be served. All I ask is his freedom"

He shook his head not believing what he was hearing.

"And then what, abandon your mother, Draco and I so you can live with a newly freed criminal? Please do you think we'd be willing to see you go?" his voice grew softer.

She shook her head dejectedly.

"He hates me" she whispered eyes watering more than before. "You're my family…you all are. He's…he's Potter's family. I just want to repay Potter for what he's done, saving me and I want to save Sirius after all he's the only person I share a blood bond with."

"How can I believe you?" he asked. "Behind our backs you were trying to seek him out"

She sobbed and curled into the chair trying to simply calm herself down. This was not what she wanted, she thought that they would be capable of dealing with such an event, but it was impossible, she was doomed to lose everything.

"I'd do anything" she sobbed. "I would create an Unbreakable vow"

Lucius immediately turned to face her and he shook his head.

"You know perfectly well it involves three people and I am not bringing your mother into this, she would have her heart broken." Lucius drawled out.

"I'd do anything for this. I wouldn't go back on my word" she whispered.

He sighed deeply.

"I'd do anything for you" he whispered "You know that, you're my child. I believe a contract would suffice"

She looked up at him red-eyed and vulnerable.

"What would it state?" she asked.

He sat down trying to cool down, while Angel tentatively scooted forwards her table to see the documents clearer.

"Scourgify" he muttered and the desk immediately was clean of ink and everything was placed and in order.

Angel felt her chest constrict as to what will be asked from her, but she knew that it wouldn't be that cruel considering it was indeed her father, at least in her eyes. She studied him as he began to write on the scroll and wouldn't even look at her. She was overcome with silence and she took the time to try and compose herself. She wiped her cheeks and tried to calm herself down. She nearly jumped as she heard the words she was dreading.

"Sign here" he said pushing the scroll towards her.

She grabbed the quill that was pushed towards her and she looked at him questionably.

"What is….what am I agreeing on?" she asked.

"Simple." He began. "You will not be able to leave the Malfoy Manor nor abandon the Malfoy name without permission. Also you may not confess to Sirius Black, or anyone in general of where your true roots lie. You are a Malfoy by name, and will remain a Malfoy till the day of your nuptials. The moment you decide to break this contract then you shall be left with no surname, thus making you a bastard in our society for it will be of great shame. Not only that but then your magic shall be locked as your magical core will be dimmed, dos thou understand?"

She nodded scared but couldn't help but ask. "And what do I get in return?"

"I shall persuade the Ministry to try and eliminate the charges towards Sirius Black and try to return his reputation. I shall remain anonymous of course, not wanting to soil our surname."

She frowned slightly at how she would never be able to tell Sirius the truth. She lost her opportunity, but was this worth her freedom? She immediately looked down at the scroll and signed her confessions away.

"Cut your finger and sign with blood as well, this will truly be binding" Lucius added.

She slipped her thumb in her mouth and she bit it with her canine teeth hard enough to taste the metallic substance. She then placed her thumb on the contract and it immediately started to glow.

"Accio scroll" Lucius said.

The scroll rolled itself up and landed directly into his hands once more.

"This contract is sealed, you shall no longer be able to take back what you have promised. I just hope that you don't regret it. Now leave my sight Angelina, I have no wish to see you at this current moment" he dismissed her.

She got up feeling rejected, and as if she had sold her soul, but as she walked away she turned and whispered.

"I wouldn't have left you anyways" she then closed the door and walked upwards towards the main stairway.

"Hey Angel, want to go play with us?" Draco asked with Blaise looking at her with a small smile.

She forced a small smile but she shook her head.

"No thank guys, I kind of want to rest" she replied softly.

Draco nodded knowing something was wrong, but he walked along knowing she needed her space. Blaise on the contrary stared at her and he smiled. She raised her brow at the different type of smile that he was giving her.

"Hey…you going to the Bulgaria game?" he asked leaning against the rail and towards her direction.

"Maybe depending on my mood" She replied.

"G-good" he said and walked off confusing her.

She was too emotionally drained to care so she climbed up towards her room only to throw herself on her bed. Coeur was in the bed and howled in protest at the disturbance, getting only a groan in return.

"God Coeur what have I gotten myself into" she asked aloud.

**With Harry…**

He had decided that his new pastime was staring at the ceiling. They had finally given him a bigger room, which was not because they thought that he deserved better, but the fact that he was getting too big for the little room under the stairs, and the fact that they wanted it to store more things for Dudley.

"Merlin they're horrid" he muttered to himself.

"Coo" was Hedwig's reply.

He smiled slightly at his dear bird and he sighed looking upwards once more. His hands were resting against his chest and he tried to relax after a long day.

His morning began simple enough, he woke up with back pains at being cramped in such a room, and then he was forced to carry all his material possessions, which were close to none, and move them all upstairs. Later he was forced to make breakfast for them, watching them gorge themselves as he waited for them to eat so he would be able to eat himself.

"Animals" he said aloud.

"Coo!" Hedwig said insulted.

"Not an insult for you girl" he said.

She cooed thanking him for his explanation and continued to hear him talk aloud as he mused in the daytime.

After the breakfast scene, he was forced to shovel the snow as the Dudley's went to shop for their dear Dudders, because he wanted a new pair of shoes.

"You know girl, I can't wait till we go live with Sirius. I bet he would give us a big room, and a place for you to fly around and be free. I mean imagine girl, a room where we aren't forced to wake up in a certain schedule, no slave work, and in fact having a family….Merlin that'd be amazing" he talked aloud.

Hedwig tilted her head and cooed flapping her wings slightly showing her enthusiasm to his dream.

"Maybe Angel would go along with us you know? When she gets out of that frustrating shell" he grumbled. "It's like day and night you know? She seems so cold,…" he sighed.

If she could shake her head, Hedwig would definitely do that, her boy was absolutely infatuated with the girl, sad thing was that he had no idea what was going on. She just cooed showing him that she was listening.

"But sometimes….she just smiles you know like a friendly one, and makes me think she can't be that way. Like the way she acts with her familiar, or the way she softens her expression when she let's someone in. She saved Sirius, didn't I tell you that? Well she did, and she smells nice. She smells like candy or something like that, I don't know, but I bet she's like a sugar quill. Yeah she might like those." He rambled on.

As he did, his left hand began to toy with the necklace around his neck. He smiled fondly remembering the kiss she had given him, sure it was on his cheek, but it was really nice. He had no idea that he was now blushing, but Hedwig saw humor in this. This Angel girl, she needed to meet this girl that was causing such an effect on her boy.

She flew over towards her boy and cooed teasingly.

"Shush girl" he said cheeks flushed. "Maybe we should go take a walk."

She flew over towards the window and he opened it letting her take a small trip. He slipped the necklace underneath his shirt and he slipped on a thin coat, which was the only thing he had and he closed the door behind him. He knew no one would notice that he would be gone, so he went off towards the park. He couldn't wait till he saw everyone again. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny…and maybe even the Slytherin girl that teased his mind. He smiled slightly in the windy weather and went on towards the small walk with Hedwig flying near him. He would see most of these people during the Quidditch Cup Game coming soon, and he couldn't wait.


	20. New Observations and New Faces

**Author's note: **_ Thank you for the lovely reviews, I was actually nervous because the chapter was away from the usual plotline. Now I've realized that I accidently said that it was before Christmas and before New Year's Day….let's change that considering the fact that this occurs during school time yes? Good. Well let's see it was around the beginning of spring, all those frivolous holidays passed before Sirius maybe? . Neither important nor relevant I suppose, just know that this is before the Quidditch game._

_Oh and sorry it took so long. . was being evil. _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 21: New Observations and New Faces**_

Draco and Blaise flew down, both worn down after another challenging race, they sure were competitive he had noticed. Draco wiped his brow with his sleeve and felt his heart beating heavily against his ears. He was oblivious to Blaise staring at him.

"What you want Blaise?" He asked after finally noticing.

"Draco, have you noticed your sister as of lately?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Are you clot? I see my sister every day." He replied.

Blaise rolled his eyes and began to walked towards the mansion once more. Draco immediately knew that he meant it in another way, and he followed him immediately.

"What did you mean? Come on Blaise" Draco asked wanting to know.

"Well, have you noticed she's getting you know….girly?"

"Well wasn't she before?" Draco asked amused.

"You tosser, I mean like…prettier?" Blaise asked tentatively.

Draco's expression changed.

"You're barmy" Draco commented. "But watch yourself, if you screw up, I'll make sure to botch any chances you will ever have with her" Draco warned.

Blaise nodded and was glad that his dark skin prevented him from showing a deep blush. He walked in awkward silence with his best friend and sighed in embarrassment.

"Why now? Like out of nowhere?" Draco asked. "I'm not denying the idea of you wooing her you know, it'd be nice to have you in the family Blaise, you know if you manage to tie her down"

Blaise shrugged.

"She's different, teases more often than usual, and she's I don't know different" Blaise said frustrated.

"Who's different?" a light feminine voice asked.

They both turned to see Angel eating strawberries in a bowl with a frown on her face and Pansy at her side with a half hearted smile.

"No one" they both said.

Both girls looked at each other and shook their head.

"What brings you here Pans" Draco asked his girlfriend.

She walked over and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Well Angel called me to not only ask for a sleepover at my home, but also to take her shopping."

"You owe me" Angel replied.

"Deeply sorry" Pansy said.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"She broke my wand" Angel glared at Pansy once more while Pansy had the chance to look sheepishly.

"Sorry" Pansy muttered.

"How you might ask?" Angel began "She had this fashionable spell apparently to decorate my wand from France in a more fashionable way. It ended up being on fire!"

Pansy was blushing from embarrassment, while the boys began to chuckle.

"I feel useless without my wand" Angel commented eating a strawberry sadly.

They heard footsteps only to find Narcissa and Pansy's mother Holly Parkinson, and Blaise's mother Isabis Zabini walking beside Narcissa with shopping bags. As they saw their children, they smiled seeing them together.

Holly Parkinson was a tall pale woman, with hair always up as to show her aristocratic features. She was an old friend of Narcissa, and they both aided one another in the conquest of their husbands. She had continued the tradition of naming children after flowers with Pansy.

Isabis Zabini was thought to be the most beautiful witch in the entire Wizarding world. She used to be an African queen, and her name Isabis, meaning beautiful was very fitting for her at a young age. It seemed that when she was Angel's age she was kidnapped by Blaise's father who was entranced by her beauty. She fell in love with him, but after their child's birth, and his death of illness she remarried six other times, but no one would ever attain her heart like her first husband, Blaise Sr., had.

"What's going on dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Pansy broke my wand, I feel withdrawal" Angel whined.

The mothers frowned knowing that without a wand, witches usually felt useless. Her moods would swing from amused to anger, to depression, but worse of all that would mean her magic would be all over.

"We need to head towards Ollivanders I suppose, wouldn't want you to destroy the house. Come now, we'll return shortly" Narcissa said.

Pansy frowned slightly feeling bad, but as she felt Draco squeeze her shoulder, knowing that maybe it was for the best.

"You didn't know, now come on, how about you join Blaise and I for a little trip yeah?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I am horrid at flying." She replied "I'll go drink tea with mother and Mrs. Zabini to await their return." She said.

She smiled and kissed Draco quickly before running off towards her mother's location where tea would be served soon.

"So what we were talking about" Draco began once more.

Blaise groaned.

"I shouldn't have said anything to you, you git" Blaise said annoyed.

**Ollivander's ….**

Angel looked around surprised at how dimly lit the shop was. The walls were covered with boxes and boxes which what she thought were filled with wands. Narcissa pushed her softly to walk towards the desk and she looked around.

"Don't worry dear, I got my wand here" she said.

She hit the bell and suddenly and old man popped up. He made her jump and she looked at him somewhat nervously.

"Hello, oh Mrs. Malfoy good to see you again" Ollivander said smiling.

"Lovely to see you too, now my daughter has had her wand ruined and she needs a replacement as soon as possible before she destroys my house" Narcissa said.

He nodded and began to look around.

"How many years has she had the wand?" he asked.

"Three, but now she's dealing with withdrawal" she commented frowning.

"Hm…let's try this one" he said and handed her a twelve inch, hawthorn wood with veela hair.

She switched the wand and she was thrown backwards. She handed him the wand somewhat dazed and waited for the other painful wand. Getting a wand was a painful process as she had learned, rather than actually destroying the shop, she would be the one in pain. Narcissa had once commented that maybe it was that she didn't match her previous ones.

"Miss Malfoy, what is your birth date?" he asked.

"December 12" she replied.

"Ah…Elder wood, that explains it" he said. "You know Miss Malfoy; Elder Wood is usually for feminine qualities, and thought to be of feminine gender. Celtic calendar, states that its planet is Venus and the element is water, such as your Slytherin self."

"I heard it protects you and heals you from dark magic" Narcissa added with a small smile.

"Bright as always Mrs. Malfoy" Ollivander said charmingly. "Here we go, Elder wood, dragon hair, and twelve inches" he said.

She swooshed it and it gave her a shock making her wince at the pain. He frowned and wondered.

"Hm….this I the last elder wand I have" he said "10-inch, Elder wood, unicorn hair for the pure of heart" he said.

She nervously took the wand and she felt warmed going through her. She felt warmth going all around her and swished her wand only to repair some boxes from previous wizards that were there. She looked down at the wand and saw how simple it was. It was a cream color, for the bark of the tree was dyed to dark black, while the handle was a designed to be handled at a curve. She smiled at how fluid it seemed, even at the bottom was a sapphire shining.

"Finally" Narcissa said looking at how the wand was swirling with magic around Angel.

"What a rare thing indeed" he murmured.

"What is?" Angel asked.

"It's sister wand…never mind" he said smiling. "Glad to be of assistance"

Angel smiled, paid her three galleons and walked out of the store. She failed to notice how Narcissa had stiffened up at the comment. The sister wand, that wand she remembered belonged to Amourette Deville. Seemed that no matter how she tried to make that child hers, it would never be complete.

They both walked through the streets and chatted on and on about nothing in particular, but Angel could not help but think that the wand was quite interesting considering how unicorn hair was not always used. She shrugged it off just glad that she had her wand, a new one, but a wand nonetheless.

"Come, dinner should be set" she said tugged her towards her and Apparated her.

As a small plop was heard in front of the gates, they began to walk towards the mansion. Angel's eyes looked up and saw Draco and Blaise racing around, while in the deeper part of the gardens were Pansy and the women drinking tea awaiting them.

They immediately walked towards the table in the gardens.

"Lovely of you to stay" Narcissa said smiling.

She sat down among her friends, while Angel sat beside Pansy as they began to chat. Tea, Merlin she despised tea, it was well…her cup of tea, thus she looked out towards the games going on.

"Pans, why don't you go play with the boys?" Angel asked.

"I'm horribly clumsy on a broom, wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of Draco." She replied.

Angel smiled at her sympathetically.

"Hey, do you think I can stay with you tomorrow?" she asked.

Pansy immediately nodded.

"Absolutely why?" she asked.

"Well, I don't want to ruin boy's night" she said. '_And I don't want to deal with father' _she thought.

Pansy smiled brightly.

"Oh goodie, then I get you." She said. "Let's go pack"

Angel laughed and was tugged along by Pansy towards the mansion. Their laughter caused the boys to look down and stop their game to see them go off. Draco smiled seeing her sister cheerier than prior times with his girlfriend, but he knew some things had changed. She was no longer cherry; more subdued and less…childlike, it was as if she had grown up more. He had to say he was disappointed that she was no longer his little sister bothered him, she didn't need him that much anymore.

"Stop looking at her Blaise" he said not even wasting energy to stare at Blaise.

"You git, how did you- I didn't" Blaise said insulted. "Whatever, let's play"

They went off to chase the snitch trying to get better at Quidditch. They had to beat Harry Potter, they needed to.

_**Angel's Room…**_

She was amused at how Pansy would be easily excitable, but a thought crossed her mind. As Pansy packed for her, she laid on her stomach on the bed and studied Pansy. Many called her pug-faced but in reality Angel thought she was quite pretty. She had long black hair, and a straight thin nose, which people called snobby. She remembered there was a time where Pansy's cheery attitude matched hers, of course this was because Pansy never experienced the hardships that she had experienced in a mere two years.

"You ready?" Pansy asked.

Angel nodded and she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs towards the floor network. Pansy and her chatted along the way only to stop once they saw the boys heading inside, after all playing was no fun in the dark.

"I'm sure we're going to beat Potter this year, we've got to" Draco said excited and confident.

"Absolutely, that git won't know what hit him" Blaise replied just an enthusiastic.

As they saw the bags, Draco raised his brow.

"Leaving me after only one day?" he teased.

She shrugged half smiling.

"Going to have a girl's night at Pansy's" she replied. "I suggests you invite your trolls Crabbe and Goyle and have a boy's night there."

"And where do you think you're going" Lucius drawled.

Angel turned around and frowned.

"Why can't I-" she began.

"We have company, two of our old acquaintances" He replied before she could finish. "Pansy, you have a lovely evening, you too Blaise, you're mother's are waiting" he said.

Both Pansy and Blaise knew that this meant that the Malfoy children were not able to be with them. Pansy and Angel hugged, and waved goodbye. Angel was wide-eyed as Blaise walked over and hugged her and she waved half heartedly and confused as he walked off only to be teased by Pansy.

"Get ready, you both look dreadful" Lucius ordered.

Angel ran immediately towards her room and direct towards her closet where she took out an emerald dress. She sighed slipping it on and pointed a wand to her hair trying to fix it. She despised this whole process, but she knew that it would be impossible for her not to when it was what the children with power did. She mumbled slipping on her shoes and then muttered a spell for makeup.

As she opened her door, she noticed that Draco had finished at the same time. They smiled in relief and they grabbed each other's arms to walk downstairs towards the dining room. They forced a polite smile as there were two guests.

One looked downright cheery, but his eyes showed differently, the smile never reached his eyes, while the other woman looked like a downright giant.

"Hello dears" Narcissa said smiling.

"Igor, Olympe, these are our lovely children: Draco and Angel." Lucius said.

Severus nodded their direction showing his acknowledgement while both the woman named Olympe walked over and hugged them both, and the man named Igor shook their hands. Dinner began and they began to quietly listening to the adults talking. They heard things like:

"Such a shame Draco could never go to Drumstang, he'd be a very good asset" to "Angel would have been an exquisite mademoiselle for our academy dear Narcissa"

They rolled their eyes but ate their meal never peeping in; after all it would be rude.

"Yes well this year it shall be held in Hogwarts, five years since we've seen you. Shame your son is not older, he could have been good competition for our champions" Igor commented.

"Excuse me, but what is being held at Hogwarts?" Angel asked curiously.

Lucius glared at her knowing that she was out of place, but she wanted to know.

"No need to give her that looks Lucius," Igor said.

He smiled at her making her shiver slightly.

"The Triwizard Tournament of course" he said. "It happens every five years and this time it takes place in Hogwarts"

Draco and Angel were surprised but said nothing else. Then it ended, and they said their goodbyes, for they needed to get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow where the game would take place. They were invited to the ministers box by Igor himself and they smiled politely and left.

"Scary aren't they" she mumbled.

"Absolutely" Draco replied.

"Night" she said.

"Night, sorry you couldn't get your way" he said.

He kissed her forehead and closed the door of his room, making her enter her own and do the same. She knew where she now stood, her father was pushing her away, testing her limits to see her break the contract, but she would not, she could not.

**Meanwhile…**

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from_

_Harry about my son Ron._

_As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place_

_this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets_

_through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports._

_I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a lifetime_

_opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are_

_extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the_

_remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to_

_school._

_It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the_

_normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I_

_am not sure he even knows where it is._

_Hoping to see Harry soon,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on._

Harry looked up at his uncle and couldn't help but ask.

"So - can I go then?"

Harry saw Uncle Vernon's face began to get red, and then purple then his moustache hair began to bristle. Harry knew that it wasn't the best timing, but it was too good to be true. He knew that his uncle was thinking about it. If Harry was happy, then it would go against all that his uncle stood for, but if he allowed it he would be free of the freak. Harry was hoping that he'd be allowed to go.

"To get you out of the house anything, I need a freak free house" Vernon said.

Harry nodded and walked away glad that he was able to leave the hellhole he had to call home. He quickly wrote a letter to Sirius and he handed it to Hedwig.

"Hey girl, take this to Sirius yeah? Go towards the Weasley's house, that's where I'll be." He said.

He caressed Hedwig's cheek and the moment he opened the window, Hedwig was out soaring into the sky.

**Hours Later…**

After the horrid time that he had experienced with the Dursley's and the awkwardness of the Weasley's trying to introduce themselves towards his uncle and aunt, they had finally reached the Burrow, and he was able to rest.

He was happily eating dinner with them and he wished he had a family just like this. He then looked up to see Ginny smiling at him lovingly and not even touching her food. He smiled politely and looked down only to hear sniggers from the twins. He blushed not because of Ginny, but because of the situation in general. She was a nice enough girl, but it just wasn't…it was as if she was family.

"Time to bed" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bed?" Harry asked.

"We'll be getting up quite early" Mr. Weasley replied.

She shooed them towards the bedrooms and he crawled into bed with Ron as they were forced to squeeze.

As Harry immediately closed his eyes, he fell into deep slumber, not knowing that before that he would have been forced to wake up five hours later.


	21. The World Cup and Reunions

**Author's Note:** I am trying to update as soon as possible for my most reviewed story, and the fact that it was hard for me to even add a chapter because of updates frustrated me.

Oh and I update this chapter early for a special reviewer: VintageRose503 . HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you like the chapter.

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 22: The World Cup and Reunions**_

Harry was sleeping peacefully, but the moment that he felt that he was truly relaxed was the moment that he was being shaken. He opened his eyes confused and groggily only to face a blurry image with red hair. He blinked a few times and reached for his glasses only to see Mrs. Weasley staring down at him.

"Come Harry, we've got to get ready" she said cheerily.

As he got up exhausted, he was left alone to dress. He immediately slipped one of the leftover clothing of good ol' Dudders and a pair of loose jeans. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and as he walked down the hallway, he heard Fred.

"'S' time already?" said Fred groggily.

Harry let out a yawn and walked down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. Harry gladly took the breakfast as did everyone. It was funny to him how no one talked because they were so exhausted.

"Time to go dearies" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where's Percy?" Fred asked.

"He's apparating, but no matter, come on now, no dilly dallying" Mr. Weasley said.

They all got up and began to take the morning hike. He knew about the long road ahead and he yawned sleepily. As he walked her head someone rushing beside him and he turned to come face to face with Ginny who was flushed.

"Morning?" He asked confused.

"Morning H-harry" she said shyly. "Nice morning right?"

He nodded confused and continued to walk. He wondered why Ginny was still uncomfortable around him, but it seemed that she still had the incessant crush on him, which made him feel flattered, but uncomfortable.

He heard her take a deep breath and then heard her starting once more.

"Are you excited?" she asked

"I suppose so Ginny, I mean it is the-"

"How can you ask him such a stupid question?" Ron interrupted their conversation. "It's the best thing that can happen in the world, and it only happens once a year!"

Ron went on to rant onward about the Quidditch. Harry smiled amused hearing him talk, while Ginny was red faced and angry thinking of how Ron ruined it all.

**Malfoy Manor….**

Angel was sleeping soundly as Coeur lied beside her , curled up in her own feline manner. They were oblivious as the door crept open and a pair of silver eyes watched into the room. He sighed seeing her sleeping and walked over.

He met face to face with Coeur, who hissed at him, and he had no choice but hiss back at the cat. Honestly he didn't understand why her familiar disliked him; after all he was her brother. Coeur hissed in annoyance at being woken up, foreshadowing what would be Angel's reaction he surmised and she jumped off.

"Bloody cat" he muttered.

All he got was a meow in returned and walked over to shake his sister awake. As he did so, he heard her groan and was still sleeping. He tugged all her blankets and saw her curl up, he glared at her and he shook her once more.

"Get up Angel" he shook her once more in annoyance. "The Quidditch Cup- "

That was all it took before her eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with a pair of tired chocolate colored eyes.

"I'm up I'm up" she mumbled.

He pushed her and she made a noise of amusement.

"You nit, you've got half an hour" he said and closed the door behind him.

Immediately after he left, she got up and immediately went towards the shower. She washed herself as quickly as possible, but she could not help but stray her eyes towards her shoulder. Her scar had healed slowly and all that was left were the pink marks, which made her sigh in relief. She wrapped herself around in a towel walked towards her dressing room.

She took out a red sundress, and slipped it on, slipped her black shoes were slipped on and matching sash around her waist to show her support for the Bulgarian team.

As she finished with her clothing, she began to work on her hair. She magically dried her hair and straightened it showing some refinement for the event. She noticed her bang was no longer ending at her forehead but in reality it was covering her eye. She smirked and slipped it to the right side showing a new look for herself making her feel vain. As she finished her hair, she tied a red ribbon to finish off her look. Lastly the cloak was added to cover her and she rushed downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairwell was the rest of her family calmly waiting for her. Before she could say anything, Lucius interrupted.

"You're late" he said.

Angel looked away frowning immediately at the coldness he was radiating through his comments at her.

"Oh Lucius, we've barely been waiting" Narcissa scolded.

She walked over and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Let's go darling" Narcissa cooed and tugged her little girl along.

Angel felt slightly guilty at the thought of doing that to her mother, but she felt that she was protecting her, and at the same time protecting Sirius. They began to walk towards the gardens and it was filled with silence. Narcissa had rejoined Lucius and had wrapped her arms around his leaning against him as if they were lovers. Angel and Draco walked but a few feet behind them.

"Aren't you excited!" Draco said clear glee evident from his expression.

"Of course" she replied amused. " Just not as giddy about Quidditch as you are"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What kind of sister of mine doesn't obsess over Quidditch. I mean you always cheer the loudest during our Quidditch games" he said curiously.

She nodded.

"I do, but that's when it's you and Blaise who are playing" she said. "Not the game, but you playing it is what I care about"

Draco nodded and he remembered about Blaise.

"Hey, you know…what do you think of Blaise?" he asked.

She blinked thinking that the question was out of the blue but shrugged.

"He's a good friend to you, to us. What about it? Thinking of ending your friendship with him?" she asked in return.

"Merlin no, just curious" he said shrugging.

As Angel walked ahead shaking her head at his random questions he frowned. He was a horrible wing man, and he couldn't insinuate more to his sister she was too innocent.

"Hurry children or else we'll be late" Lucius said.

"We can't keep the Minister waiting dears" Narcissa said.

They nodded and Lucius took out a necklace. They all knew it was a portkey and they touched it lightly. Angel held back a moan of protest as she felt that horrid tug at her stomach. As they landed outside the stadium, they began to walk inside.

Angel smiled, seeing thousands of people all around. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious for she couldn't stop smiling. She was frightened as someone grabbed her hand, and she noticed she was tugged by Draco who shook his head. She knew that he was excited too but he just didn't show it.

"Come on" he said tugging her.

She laughed and began to climb the stairs towards the Minister's box. The stairs were full of purple carpet; more and more people went to other locations in the lower levels. As the continued to climb upwards, less and less people could even reach the Minister's box.

Her breathing was getting a little heavier, especially after so many stairs, but she saw the last level and smiled in relief. There in the small box were twenty dark purple chairs all around. It seemed they were fashionably late compared to the others, yet the game hadn't started.

Lucius cleared his throat and she immediately stood up straight and grabbed Draco's arm both acting as polite as possible as they walked towards the Minister.

"Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places ... ah, and here's Lucius!" they heard the Minister say.

They smiled politely but then it was forced as they saw the Weasley family there. Angel's eyes immediately landed on the raven haired male over with emerald eyes and their gaze met. He was surprised as was she.

Harry was shocked, not just because she was there, but because of her attire. Her hair was straight, something he thought looked lovely on her, but not as great as her natural hair. That was one thing, but in reality it was her clothing. Red. She was wearing red, if only she had a gold sash she would have been all in Gryffindor attire. The red complimented her pale skin, but her gaze had hardened as she had looked away from him.

He followed Angel's gaze to meet Ginny's. He wondered just why they disliked each other, but he wouldn't get into it.

Ginny was fuming. Harry, her Harry was staring at Malfoy. She hated her. Ginny couldn't help but hate Angel because of her attire, her privileges and how much of a monetary advantage she had.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Angel and Draco looked at one another and shared a small smirk at their father's remark.

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.

Lucius nodded politely knowing that he was forced to act cordial. He forced himself not to sneer seeing the sea of red around them, all those over breeding Malfoy. Worst of all, he saw that damned Mudblood there. No matter how he sided with the light long ago, he could never get out of those mentalities such as Mudbloods.

Meanwhile Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father. Angel meanwhile sidestepped the whole glaring contest, she had nothing against Weasley family per say…..well she did, but she wanted to avoid arguments and losing her dignity.

"Slimy gits" she heard Ron say.

She immediately turned to face him. It was obvious he hadn't noticed that she was so close to them.

"You don't hear us complaining over your sea of red are we Weasley?" she replied.

The trio turned around, and were surprised at how quiet she truly was when she moved. Her glare matched one of a true Malfoy and she was clearly insulted.

"Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Fudge called out using the Sonorus.

They heard people cheering loudly and she clapped in enjoyment politely. She ignored the fact that Harry had stood beside her, coincidently that was becoming the seating order. She sighed seeing that she was experiencing her first real Quidditch event.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

Angel raised her brow and smirked.

"Veelas" she whispered.

Mr. Weasley immediately took off his glasses so he could not see. Lucius was immune to the scene because of the Veela traits his family had inherited as did Draco, who was still fascinated by a Veela.

But a hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the field, and Harry's question was answered for him. Veela were women . . . the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen, and then the music started. His cheeks began to flush, and his breathing was getting heavier.

His mind was in space, he smelled nothing but sweet berries and sweets that he could only imagine they smelled like. As they danced faster he was trying hard to jump down and reach them. He gripped the ramp trying to jump over but something held him back.

He turned to see something that brought him slightly out of his daze. There beside him, the person holding him back was Malfoy herself. She was grabbing his wrists preventing him from jumping over.

"Don't be an idiot Potter" she hissed.

He stopped for a second, his mind not really working for him, still hazed from the gorgeous women. He felt himself being tugged towards the women once more and he struggled against her.

Ron wasn't any better as he too tried to climb over the balcony.

Suddenly the whole stage was filled with angry yells as the Veelas finished their dance and began to walk out of the stage. Harry looked down and wondered why was it that he had the shamrock on supporting the Irish team. He blinked a few times trying to get some sense back in him.

"You fool" Angel whispered shaking her head.

Harry turned to see her and shook his head.

"You weren't affected?" he asked.

"Course not, I'm not a man" she said rolling her eyes. "Veelas only attract males."

"Supporting the Bulgarian Team are we?" a pair of voices said.

Angel jumped to see a pair of tall twins staring down at her wearing all great.

"Of course" she replied.

"Can't wait till they plummet" George said.

"Yeah they ain't nothing but arrogant fops" Fred added.

"Maybe you both should say that after you wipe the drool off your face from the Bulgarian mascot" she replied wittily.

Before she could get another response, she walked over and sat down, Draco on her left, and soon Harry joined her on her right. The Irish team appeared and they began to show their mascots. The leprechauns created a huge shamrock and they began to throw golden coins. The people were running like maniacs collecting money. Angel wrinkled her nose as people were so greedy collecting all of it. She noticed that it was only her family and the minister who were sitting down as others collected.

"Animals" she heard her father murmur.

She frowned slightly hearing it, especially considering that it meant that towards Potter. That surprised her, her demeanor changing over the comment made towards Potter. She began to wonder whether or not fascination was beginning to form for him in her heart. She never thought that she would be infatuated with a half-blood, let out alone Potter. She shivered at the ludicrous idea.

Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!" A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian

supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own.

Hearing Krum's name, Angel immediately got up with Draco and they began to clap excitedly. They were fans of Krum, and if she was honest with herself, he wasn't hard on the Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

Harry noticed that she was blushing slightly as she saw the seeker of the Bulgarian team. He raised his brow wondering just why she would react to a boy like that. He didn't really like it, he just wished he would understand why.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman.

Immediately after that was announced, all the Malfoy family sat down. They didn't care for the Irish team.

"Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field and the game was beginning. She watched the game and could not help but be amazed by Viktor Krum. He was the best seeker she had seen, and that was why Draco was studying his moves for the next year.

She ignored the fact that Harry was right beside her. They thought they were being perfectly civil to one another, but she felt a tugging in her stomach. He knew her true identity and having that secret shared with another might have made it easier, but at the same time it made her be exposed.

She discretely turned her vision to see Potter and raised her brow seeing him so into the game. She couldn't help but smirk seeing that his glasses were being pressed up against his nose giving him a pinkness appearing on his nose. He was so passionate that it seemed…charming.

She blushed slightly as Draco leaned over and whispered.

"Stop staring at Potter, you're making us look bad"

She turned to glare at him insulted and cheeks pink. She thought that maybe, now that she was thirteen she noticed that her attention was beginning to be distracted by boys more and more often. She remember how Pansy was making fun of her because she was telling her she was easily distracted causing her confusion, then it began to make sense once it was explained.

She began to notice Potter's dark raven hair. It was so messy, yet she believed that it added to his charm. His pale skin was complimented by the dark hair and his green eyes would simply pop. She loved those eyes, which made her uncomfortable. She shook her head and continued to watch the game.

Angel jumped up her seat, finally being shaken from her stupor to see Viktor Krum chasing after the snitch. He was so swift that it took her breath away seeing such a level of speed and power. As he caught the snitch she cheered in glee, but sadly it was too late, Bulgaria had lost by ten points.

As the Veelas began to fight with the leprechauns, she turned away knowing it was time to go. She lifted her gaze to meet Harry's questioning eyes and she was surprised at their lack of space.

"You look nice in red" he whispered.

"You look nice in green" was her reply.

She tugged his shamrock amused, but then turned to see her family already leaving.

"So long Potter" she said.

She rushed off to follow her family looking back at Harry who was now cheering alongside the Weasleys. She walked down the stairs calmly and she noticed that they had left about the best time. After they were ready to get into their high class rooms, for tents weren't fit for a Malfoy. She entered her personal tent and she laid in the lush bed. Everything was powdery blue and silver showing colors that she could deal with. She immediately closed her eyes in exhaustion.

**With Harry…**

As he lay in the bed he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if he had the speed and popularity that Viktor Krum had. He could imagine himself on his Firebolt playing for the national Quidditch team and hearing all the screams of joy.

"I give you…..Potter!" he could hear the announcer scream.

He smiled at his imagination and he let himself continue the fantasy. He could see himself flying freely into the large stadium and he could see one person cheering him on. There was the fickle witch who was no longer cheering for Viktor Krum, but just for him. Just like when they first saw one another in the train his first year, he imagined her cheering him on and wearing his colors.

Harry never really knew whether or not the fantasy had turned into a dream, or if he was deep into the fantasy. What he did know was that he was quickly slipped out of dreams when he heard Mr. Weasley shouting.

"Get up! Ron - Harry - come on now, get up, this is urgent!"

"S'matter?" he mumbled.

Suddenly he knew something wasn't normal. Outside of the tent the noises had changed. The noise was no longer full of singing and cheering from the Irish fans, instead there were surrounded in screams. What he did understand was that he needed to get out of there and quick.


	22. Memories and Back to Square One

_**Author's Note: **__ Gosh I love you guys, you sure know how to make a girl feel confident in her story lol. So I thought since I'm uber sick I would try to start this story update. Please keep on reviewing :D _

_Song: Come What May- Moulin Rouge _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 23: Memories and Back to Square One **_

Narcissa was not the oblivious and humble wife that people thought of her to be. Many forgot that in school she was a Slytherin and a woman. A woman who was married a long time to her partner knew them very well, and she knew Lucius.

She had to admit that she had suffered with Lucius, as they were teenagers he had actually joined the Death Eaters. While she thought that Half-bloods and Mudbloods were disgusting, she could never actually get that mark on her body. Her sister basically fell in love with the Dark Lord and followed him all the way to his demise. Lucius on the other hand had gone to Dumbledore to save him and her from their demise as well. She was a new mother at the time and Dumbledore accepted the fact that they were on his side.

Now things had changed slightly. She knew her husband, like her sister, were always attracted by darkness. Both families always were attracted to evil, but she wasn't. She had other things to think about, mainly her children who were currently resting in their tents.

Now as she saw Lucius looking intently into the mirror she knew that this was going to start again, the dark was winning him over.

"Lucius are you sure you-" she began.

"Cissa please, I have a job to do for the Dark Lord" he said.

"What about our deal with Dumbledore?" she asked softly.

" It's still on, what he doesn't know won't harm us" he replied after a moment of silence.

She took in a sharp breath.

"We aren't children anymore Lucius, we have our children to think about" she whispered.

"We have one child to look after, one and a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Angel is ours" she hissed.

Lucius shook his head.

"Keep thinking that Narcissa, she'll be taken away from us eventually." He replied.

She refused to look at him.

" I hope you remember where your heart truly lies. This time around I won't join the dark, I have my children to think about" she whispered.

"You were always a dreamer Narcissa." He said and walked out holding the mask in his hand.

As he left, she covered her face and let her tears fall. She was too old for this she thought, she cried softly thinking of the eminent war, the war of Light v. Darkness. She loved her children and she would be against Lucius to protect them.

**12 Grimmauld Place **

Sirius felt impatient as he was all alone in the house. It had too many memories. He had walked through the house and felt a pang. This very room had so many memories, this room would be their daughter's room.

The walls were a pale blue with white clouds and a pink door. They wanted a bright sky for their daughter and it was so bright, so….so perfect for their would be daughter. That rocking chair near the window was especially sentimental to him; there she used to sit and sing.

_**Flashback…**_

_He was exhausted. She had so many cravings that ended up making him run to the market every hour to two hours. He yearned for a nap, but he knew that his child would be worth it, just to hold her in his arms._

_As he walked upstairs, he was surprised to see Amorette staring at her small baby bump and rubbing it. Before he could announce himself, he heard her begin to hum and he leaned against the door frame hearing her._

"_Never knew that I could, feel like this…." She began to sing._

_She stared at the one wall that had the sky painted already._

"_It's like I've never seen the sky before" she continued._

_He was then surprised when she looked towards the door frame and smiled softly at him. Her cheeks were rosy from the glow of motherhood and her blond ringlets fell perfectly to frame her face._

"_Want to vanish inside your kiss" she sang at him._

_He walked over and kissed her lips softly, glad for the invitation. His hand immediately landed on their baby bump and began to rub it._

"_Everyday I'm loving you more and more" she whispered cheeks flushed._

_It wasn't clear for who it was, but it was meant for both he and their future daughter. He then decided that this is where he would want to be. _

"_Listen to my heart can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything" her voice got higher and was so melodic to him._

"_Seasons may change….winter to spring….but I will love you till the end of time" she finished._

_He kissed her forehead lovingly and she smiled._

"_Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day" she added just for him._

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly_ my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you" he sang slightly off key._

_She let out a laugh and he chuckled alongside her, her laugh was just magical and infectious. _

_He then remembered him sitting on that very rocking chair and placing her on his lap as they stared at the unfinished room, simply sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth rubbing her stomach and feeling an occasional kick here and there. _

_**End Flashback…**_

Now as he saw the unfinished room, he knew that the dreams were all but that, dreams. He had lost her beautiful wife and his child, he had nothing. He sighed and saw the true beauty of the house…it was nonexistent.

"I despise this place" he muttered.

He kicked things around and walked down stairs, he couldn't be in the third floor anymore. It was too painful.

A loud squawk was heard, and a simple letter was dropped into the house. He looked at it curiously seeing it was from the Ministry, but his curiosity was killing him. He decided that if it was something dangerous, he could fly off with Buckbeak towards another location.

So he opened the letter and began to read. The more he read the more he couldn't believe. It would be better….he would save Harry. Unbeknownst to him, a certain person's sacrifice mad his life a little better.

**Quidditch Tournament…**

A sharp scream was heard through the campsite and Angel was woken up immediately. She looked down seeing her lack of proper clothing. She wrapped a coat over her silk nightdress and slipped on her slippers immediately. As she was ready, she headed out the tent.

She ran outside to see people running in different directions. She froze seeing people dead and some bleeding profusely. She ran to the opposing tent to see Draco running her direction as well. Immediately their hands grabbed one another, they ran outside.

"Draco, Angelina!" they heard someone screaming.

They turned to see Narcissa looking at them worriedly. She rushed over and gave them a quick look over as if to see if they wouldn't be harmed. They hadn't seen her show her emotions so openly before, and her eyes red made her lose some of her regality.

"Where's father?" Draco asked.

"I'll look for you, now you two, go into the woods, protect your sister and be safe" she said.

She kissed both of their foreheads then rushed off trying to find Lucius. She wouldn't have left her children alone, but she had to confront Lucius about the danger he had placed on his children along with the Death Eaters.

Angel and Draco had no choice but to go around the campsite in the dark trying to avoid the chaos. Bright lights were being thrown to the sky and all were probably some of the darkest spells. Angel practically clung to Draco afraid. Suddenly a large mob of people screaming were coming their way and pushed their way through the pair, her hand could no longer hold on to his hand and they were separated.

She was alone. As she walked along trying to find Draco, she took out her want trying to protect herself. She was frightened, but then laughter came her direction. Something was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward her location; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene. A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field.

She was frightened by the scene before her, but it got worse as she saw people in hooded clothing with no faces. They had masks that made them seem unlike a human being. She saw that they had their wands out and laughing. She looked up and saw high above them, floating along in midair; four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes.

She was disgusted as to how they were treating the human beings. They were muggles she believed, considering how frightened they look, not just because of the pain and horror, but they looked so new to magic. Fire destroyed and tent and she could no longer watch, she needed to find Draco. She was oblivious to the fact that one of the masked men was staring at her, almost ashamed about the look she had in her eyes, a look of disgust and fear.

"Lucius hurry up" one whispered.

He glared at them for even saying his name.

"Shut up Crabbe" he replied.

They followed the order and ran out causing more destruction.

Angel was looking for Draco frantically, but thought that if they had a chance of reuniting, then Draco would be by the woods. She ran towards the woods, and decided that she needed to get into a safe location. It wasn't smart being a young witch and a witch with a famous name to be unprotected.

She was frightened by the chaos and avoided burning tents, screaming people and those cackling men. She walked into the woods and noticed other people doing the same. She heard children crying, old women calling over one another trying to find their children and other family members who they had lost.

She was suddenly pushed and yelped in surprise as people were being so hysterical.

"Merlin be careful" the person said.

She figured out that it was a boy and she pushed herself back from his side.

"Sorry" she whispered.

" 'tis fine" he whispered.

She began to walk ahead, that is until she heard a yelp and she walked faster into the woods not wanting to be caught by anyone. That plan obviously fell when she felt a cold hand wrap itself around her wrist and she was pulled towards the figure.

"It's alright" she heard the person whisper.

Her body relaxed and she wrapped her hands around his wrist glad she had found him, despite the darkness that surrounded them.

"Dra-"she began.

"Shh…just watch" he whispered.

She nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't see her in the dark, but nonetheless he seemed to know she agreed, and watched the scene.

"What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - lumos!"

Angel then learned that the person she had bumped into was one of the dorky trio.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco commented

Angel smirked as she saw her brother looking absolutely relaxed. She had to admit that Draco was a master of hiding emotion, a quality she wasn't very good at yet. Maybe it came with age, she thought before she felt eyes before them and she got out of her stupor to face the glares.

"Shove it you inbred blue blood " Ron hissed.

Angel raised her brow and glared hearing the taboo term of the pure bloods "inbred" it was disgusting and not to mention untrue. The lineage was taken care of already, because the purer the blood, the stronger the genetics so children kept the major qualities of the family.

She began to walk towards him, planning to do what Granger had done to Draco the previous year. She was tugged by her arm back towards Draco and only glared at the redheaded boy.

"Nice language Weasley" Draco said.

Angel noticed that Draco's eyes gleamed in amusement from his comment. She knew that Draco enjoyed taunting them but she didn't see the joy in it, it angered her is what they did. She stayed quiet and avoided the curious gaze of Harry who was looking between the pair.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

Draco's gaze was directly to Hermione and nodded her direction. Hermione looked confused and Angel wondered just how he knew that Granger would be spotted. Suddenly a bomb was heard from the campsite earning a jumped from all members all except Draco.

Harry was surprised that Angel showed absolute fear and holding Malfoy's hand tightly her skin pale and eyes showing absolute fear. The light green surrounded them between the trees and it was interesting how Draco wasn't surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly. "Granger, they're after Muggles, "said Malfoy. "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . they're moving this way, and it would give usall a laugh."

Angel frowned slightly and couldn't help but wonder why he would be so calm about this, when she on the other hand was so frightened.

"Calm down" Draco whispered towards her.

Angel nodded showing nothing but absolute trust at him.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

Ron's face turned absolutely red and lunged forward only to be stopped by a hurt Hermione.

"Never mind Ron" Hermione said holding him back.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

As Harry's cheeks got red, he realized that he wasn't just arguing with Malfoy, but with Angel, who's cheeks were red from his comment. She looked absolutely insulted and hurt while Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well. . . if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again.

"I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" said Ron hotly.

Angel's saw nothing but red and walked towards him, pushing him down. Hermione began to step in her way, but while being younger, Angel was angry.

"Don't you dare even think of accusing my father of-"

"Poppet, don't waste your time on the lower class. Come on." Draco said interrupting her.

He grabbed her hand and was tugged along. Her glare then shifted to Harry and it was more intense.

"Watch your back" she hissed.

All the idea of truces were gone, the small moment that happened at the box press, the moment where she looked very pretty in red, the moment that she talked to him and stared at him, were over. The moment that Harry accused her parents of being the masked men she was done. Harry could see that in her eyes that showed nothing but hate.

She walked away with Draco who as they went deeper into the woods, saw him wrap his arm around her shoulder to tug her close, probably comforting her or what not.

He knew that from the moment she looked away he had buggered everything up. He was back to square one and worst of all, this year….he felt that maybe that was a big deal for him. Maybe this year…he'd be ready for that Slytherin.

**End of Chapter 23**

**Author's Note:**_ I've noticed that some of you get confused in certain chapters and some don't. So I'd like to explain the ending. Basically Angel is oblivious to the conniving schemes that go around her, because it's out of respect for her birthmother, while Draco isn't as blind as she is. He is a better Slytherin than she could ever be because he's a complete Slytherin to the core._

_As for Harry, he knows that he royally messed up for calling Lucius and Narcissa death eaters. For Angel, this was the worst thing that someone can do, and for Draco…he doesn't care. Harry knows he's in the dog house and well he's back to the hostility with first year. Sadly this was the time when he felt that it was time to step up and make a move towards him. Oh doesn't matter -.- He'll see Cho soon. _

_Remember to Review and tell me what you think please? Yes? Thank you : D _


	23. Epiphany

_**Author's Note: **__ I had, had HAD to update as soon as possible before I expected to because of VintageRose503 who by the way is honestly writes the quirkiest and funniest reviews. I quite like it and it brings a smile to my face that reviewers care about this story. _

_**Thanks to:**__ dpbrianja- _ I can't thank you enough for your help and your opinions on the story. : )

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 24: Epiphany **_

As they walked along, Draco held Angel close and tried to comfort her towards the situation at hand.

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me." He said.

She sighed.

"You know I do….but why weren't you scared? I mean you were so confident and-"

"I very well couldn't show fear now could I?" he asked shaking his head.

Angel bit her lip and frowned slightly.

"So you faked confidence towards them?" she asked.

Draco nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"Look poppet, you need to calm down. You aren't supposed to show fear in front of enemies" Draco cooed.

Angel nodded and she leaned against him oblivious to just what lies he was feeding her. Well he didn't lie, at least in his opinion lied. He didn't! You are never supposed to show fear to an enemy, but he wasn't frightened. He knew who those people were, he had heard one of them even say last names of prominent pure bloods.

They were Death Eaters, that much was obvious, but his mother confused him. She seemed genuinely worried which would make no sense if she knew and was part of the order as was his father. Maybe they weren't, but they associated with them? He didn't want to think about it, all he did care about was that they couldn't be harmed and that Angel would be safe. She was too young to understand this and she needed to be sheltered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead tugging her along.

"Come on, mum will be waiting." Draco said changing the conversation.

She agreed, but then a bright green flash flew through the sky they both looked back. They realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky.

Angel's breath hitched seeing the symbol that felt like a bad omen. She shivered against Draco seeing something so intimidating, so dark before the sky. She turned to look at Draco and saw his eyes glittering, but had a hidden emotion she couldn't pinpoint.

"Angelina! Draco!" they heard someone call out.

They turned to see their mother running their direction. Angel calmed down and rushed over embracing her mother tightly. She was so relieved that her mother was there and that she was safe. She felt someone wrapping an arm around them, and she knew that it was Draco as he also embraced his mother. She was glad that she was safe and that they were together.

"Where's father?" Draco asked.

Angel pulled back and noticed that it was true, he wasn't there. Narcissa simply fan her fingers through Draco's hair and sighed.

"He went off with the Minister to help bring back some order in this horrid place" Narcissa said scrunching her nose. "He said we should go home and he'll be there later."

She placed her hands on their backs and nudged them along. They walked through another clearing and when Narcissa took out the portkey and they felt the familiar tug in their stomach.

Landing, Angel immediately leaned against Draco looking paler and a little blue. He grabbed her and chuckled slightly.

"You need to get used to that you clumsy witch" he told her.

He winced as she elbowed him and he led her into the Malfoy Estate gates. Narcissa walked ahead of them and they continued to be but a feet behind her.

Narcissa was walking ahead because of her anxiety. She in no way wanted her children to know that the people that they were torturing the idiotic muggles were people they grew alongside with. She shook her head thinking of how Lucius had responded to her comment.

She reached the doors to the manor and she watched her children walking alongside one another. She knew that if her husband was indeed going to return to the dark side, they would be forced to rely on one another. She saw them being close and she knew that they would hopefully be like that to the end.

"I-I think that you should go to your room, I'm sure you're exhausted" Narcissa cooed.

Angel and Draco didn't protest considering their exhaustion. They practically leaned against one another as they went up the stairs. They murmured goodnight to their beloved mother and then they went off upstairs.

"Night" Draco mumbled.

"Goodnight" Angel murmured and she kissed his cheek tiredly and walked inside her room.

She took off her robe and she removed her slippers, so she could go to bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep slumber. Her body was exhausted from the running she had done, as well as emotional exhaustion. She tried the whole night to ignore those dreams of the Muggles crying out in pain, and when she did, all that surrounded her mind was the dreaded darkness.

**With Draco…**

Draco meanwhile took off his coat as if it was nothing, throwing it to the side. He wondered just why his father did what he did to the Muggles. Yes they were disgusting, and practically animals, but he didn't really mind until he saw his sister's reaction. Her eyes were showing disgust and a few tears as well. At that moment, he kind of felt ashamed to enjoying the scene while his sister had obvious distress. He held her close and felt her shiver and practically cling to him. As Potter had accused his father, he felt no need to defend his father, but she sure did. She practically fought for her father, something that made his stomach drop slightly, thus he stopped her before she got too far. He sighed thinking that school was coming up close.

**With Harry….**

He couldn't believe it, there were people that actually believed in the Dark Lord and there were supporters. He couldn't help but groan at the thought that there were more people that wanted him dead and wanted revenge as to what he had done when he was a mere baby. He covered his face and sighed thinking that there wasn't a year where he could relax.

Then he remembered that he had buggered up everything with Angel. He sighed and looked up at the top of the tent. She was so pretty, he had to admit that, and the way she composed herself when at the game was something to think about. She looked so nervous around him, probably because last time they were together they had spent a long time with one another and laughed and had some uncomfortable moments with the lack of personal space.

He had to admit they had taken a few steps towards one another, but that all was ruined the moment he accused her father of being part of those bandits. Her saw her shift and the wall being built right up. He cursed slightly and wondered just why this had to happen to him, why couldn't he have been infatuated with a girl that wasn't a spitfire and easily angered. Why couldn't he be infatuated with the daughter of his godfather?

As he heard other snores, he turned to his side and closed his eyes falling asleep letting his body relax and he fell asleep immediately. His mind continued to show him his mess up and shifted to the idea that there were people out to get him.

**Following Week….**

Angel was rushing through her room packing up everything she would need. She smiled as she saw Pansy murmuring things to herself and picking out clothes for Angel and what she would do.

"What now Pans?" she asked.

"Well I think that these skirts are too long" she said lifting one of Angel's skirts and she placed it on her own hips.

Pansy merely raised her brow and showed her that the skirt was so long it touched her knee.

"I think they're fine, they touch the knee like the rules state" Angel said shrugging.

She heard her friend sigh loudly and she smirked shaking her head. She threw pairs of socks into her suitcase and turned back to face Pans.

"And how short should it be?" she asked.

Pansy let out a wicked smile and she took out her wand waving it around and pointed at the skirt shortening it up.

"Pansy!" Angel yelled cheeks pink.

"You need a boyfriend and this skirt might aid you in the process" Pansy said smirking.

Angel shook her head amused, but allowed it knowing that Pansy wouldn't give up unless she got her way. She hummed softly and saw her best friend sitting on her bed and began to read off the list.

"Now girl," Pansy began. "we need your uniform-"

"With a skirt below your knee" Angel interrupted.

"as I was saying" she said glaring " uniform, nice shoes, your tie, oh!"

"Oh?" Angel repeated.

"Get out your best jewelry!" Pansy said excited. "We're having a ball!"

"Ball?" she asked confused.

"Well we need to get dress robes. Oh! I can't wait we can go to Madame Malkin's and get our dress robes, and buy gorgeous gowns too!"

Angel took the note from her and laughed lightly.

"You're doing that alone, it's for fourth years dear" she told Pansy.

She laid on her bed and sighed in relief. As much as she loved shopping, shopping with Pansy….that was a totally different situation all together. Shopping with Pansy wasn't a chore, but an actual professional sport. It involved strength, endurance, and good taste.

"Oh no you're not, I'll make sure you get a date so you can come to the ball with me" Pansy said smiling.

Angel lifted her head and smiled.

"As your date? Does that mean you're ditching my brother and taking me instead?" she teased.

Laughter came out of her once she was thrown a stuffed animal by Pansy. They were truly the best of friends, and could talk about anything.

"You git, of course Draco will take me…and Blaise can take you. That'd be fun right?" she asked.

Angel made a face and Pansy frowned.

"What's it with you all and Blaise?" Angel said sighing. "I don't want anyone taking me out of pity as simple as that"

Pansy smirked wondering just how oblivious Angel was to Blaise's intentions. She didn't know just how infatuated the boy was with her.

"Fine, I will bother you with that later" Pansy teased.

Angel smirked and sighed while Pansy put Angel's clothes in her suitcase. Pansy was beginning to put some of her fashionable flair into Angel's clothing, like a mother hen would rather than a friend.

"How was Christmas?" she asked.

Angel frowned.

"Well father's been hard at work at the Ministry ever since the incident at the Quidditch Cup. For Christmas he sent us the usual gifts. Draco got a new broom, I got more jewelry and it was a quiet evening. Mum got some of the finest jewelry and a new gown to ease her nerves but I doubt it did anything." She finished.

"Why not?" Pansy asked. "If my husband sent me all those expensive gifts, everything would be thrown out the window!"

Angel smirked and shook her head.

"Mum was so nervous she tried to bake." As she saw Pansy making a face she laughed softly. "Yeah it was bad, the house elves were having a breakdown as she burned the dough and she just stopped and went to cry. She's very stressed out."

Pansy shrugged.

"Daddy hasn't been home either, probably busy with Mr. Malfoy" Pansy said shrugging.

"Hurry up girls!" they heard downstairs.

"Coming Drakie!" Pansy called out.

Angel laughed and closed her suitcase. A house elf immediately rushed over and she levitated it from Angel's hand. She said thank you and walked downstairs with Pansy towards Draco. For once neither of the girls had their uniform on, considering that they decided to change on the train.

"Come on, it's raining outside" Draco said. "Mum is taking us,"

"What about father?" Angel asked.

Draco shrugged. "He's still working"

Angel frowned.

"Come now dear, you know that your father is a hard worker and he'd be here if he could okay?" Narcissa cooed and nudged them along.

Once they reached Platform 9 and ¾ , they said goodbye to their mother. It seemed easier this time, but it was hard not to notice how alone she looked without their father showing his intimidating nature and protecting her.

"Here's a good spot!" Draco said and opened the empty cabin.

They entered the cabin and they placed their suitcases over their seats and sat down once more. Soon the trio was met by Blaise.

"Hey mate!" Draco said and happily patted Blaise on the back.

"Hey Blaise" Pansy said hugging him.

Angel wondered just why they were so happy that he was here, but she got up nonetheless and before she could greet him, she was pulled into a tight hug by him.

"Hey" she heard him whisper against her ear.

"Hey" she whispered in return.

She wrapped her arms tentatively around him and she noticed just how tall he had gotten. He seemed to be holding her tight, so much so that she was slightly out of breath. She pushed him away from her and smiled shyly till she saw his expression. He had that look that he had given Susan Miles from Ravenclaw when he was infatuated by her. She froze slightly wide eyed till she remembered where they were and pulled apart.

"So…I'm starving" she said nervously playing with the ribbons on her sundress.

"Let's go to the cart yeah?" Pansy said knowing the sign.

Blaise sat down and smiled.

"Get me a chocolate frog luv?" he asked.

Angel forced a smiled and nodded turning to Draco.

"Same" Draco said showing obvious amusement.

"Okay" they girls said and closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were walking Pansy giggled and stopped as she saw a glare from her friend.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"He's ruining everything" Angel said frowning.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"He's giving me that look, and I don't like it" she replied annoyed.

"Why don't you? He's a popular boy and well…he's good looking and caring and talks nothing but good things about you and-"

"That's nice and all Pans, but I don't want to think about that with him. He's my friend and well.."

"You're still not over-" Pansy began.

"What are you-" then Angel froze staring at the scene before her.

Pansy looked confused till she turned to see and understood why it was that Angel froze near the trolley.

There was Harry Potter buying a chocolate frog and staring at a gaggle of girls. The one in front was the seeker of Ravenclaw…Cho Chang. The way that Harry stared at her was obvious infatuation, his cheeks were red, his glasses were skewed and a stupid smile was planted on his face. Meanwhile the girls giggled and nudged Cho who smiled politely at Harry and turned away to see the face of the two Slytherin girls.

"Hello" She said nodding their direction.

"Chang" Pansy replied.

Harry knew this was the second time that he had seen Cho Chang. The first time was during a Quidditch match the previous year. The moment he saw her he had made her uncomfortable, but then this year she was very beautiful. She had pale skin and lovely almond-shape eyes. She made his stomach feel funny and he felt his face heating up as they shared a look.

"Hullo" Angel murmured.

The moment he heard that voice he broke out of his stupor. He turned to face the young Slytherin in an almost guilty manner and stared at her uncomfortable. He felt tension in the room and then heard Cho beginning to talk.

"Hope you'll be at the next Quidditch game" Cho said politely towards Angel.

Angel's hand moved towards her hip and made a defensive stance.

"If you had half a brain cell you'd know Quidditch is cancelled this year" Angel replied.

Pansy giggled and smirked at Cho's flushed expression of embarrassment.

"Good day" she said hurriedly and turned to face Harry, giving him a small smile. As she walked away Harry's eyes trailed her.

Angel had never felt something like this. Her blood was beginning to boil, her cheeks reddening in anger, and her hands formed fists.

"What'd you like dearie?" she heard from the trolley lady.

She noticed that the woman was smiling at her kindly and showing a small glint in her eyes knowing that she noticed her reaction to the girl. Angel sighed and smiled at the woman kindly, her smile was contagious. She decided to ignore Harry and instead ordered.

"I'll like a Sugar Quill-"

"Er…Angel I'd like to explain that um…well that wasn't-" Harry began.

"Oh and two chocolate frogs" Pansy added knowing Angel was ignoring the Potter boy.

She gave him a disapproving look and noticed Angel looked in the verge of exploding in anger or tears.

"And another sugar quill" Pansy added.

"Here you are dears, that'd be two galleons" the woman said.

She was paid and gave Harry a small reassuring smile and walked away with her trolley.

"Look" Harry said. He didn't know why he was even trying to explain himself but he felt he needed to.

He noticed that she was looking at him with a raised brow and her shoe tapping waiting for his reaction. Her face was one of anger, for he knew that look too well and he looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry-" Harry added.

"What for?" Angel said. "-for insinuating that my father was a Death Eater? Or was it for wasting the trolley lady's time while you stared hopelessly at Chang hm?"

Harry had the decency to flush at her comment. He felt himself being pressed against the wall from her intimidating stance and saw her expression more closely than before. Her eyes showed anger, for what, well that wasn't clear to Harry. But he also saw frustration and hurt making him feel funny as well, but funny in a bad way.

"Well?" she whispered.

He felt his whole body flush all over and his bottom lip tremble as her breath was hitting his lips. His heavy breathing, he noticed made her cheeks flush and she stepped back. He turned towards Pansy remembering that she was there and he flushed even more as she was smiling with a glint in her eye.

"Like I had told you before, don't ask for forgiveness if you don't know what you are asking forgiveness for" she muttered.

She licked her Sugar quill and turned to walk away with a giggling Pansy. As she did Harry followed her with his gaze wondering just how even in anger she managed to make butterflies appear in his stomach, make him look like a fool, and like her all the while. He sighed and tried to take a bite of his chocolate frog that is until he saw that it had jumped away. He groaned and followed the trail that the trolley lady said.

"You love him" Pansy whispered.

Angel turned to look at her and glared.

"Don't say such stupid things" Angel hissed.

"Say that to that blush and that jealousy I saw" Pansy said. "If you ever realize it, then just know you have support right here" she said smiling.

Angel blushed and she walked in the cabin handing the frogs to each of the boys. Draco noticed her look and tilted his head.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Just tired you know" she said.

Draco dropped the subject and Pansy gratefully began to chat with them distracting them from Angel and leaving her to her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and began to ponder just what was going on with her. Every time that she thought of Potter she felt her cheeks warm up and her stomach tug. She liked being near him, and she even liked arguing with him because he reacted so easily to her taunts. She heard Pansy's words one more. _You love him._ She shivered as she thought over the power of the words.

'_Do I?_ 'she thought.

She opened her eyes and sat up stiffly earning looks from the trio. She bit her bottom lip and stood up picking up her bag.

"I'm going to go change" she mumbled.

As she walked out she heard Pansy say.

"I'm coming too!" she said in a rush.

As they walked towards the girl's loo, Angel closed the door.

"What-" Pansy began.

"Look if there's anyone inside" Angel ordered.

Pansy pushed all the doors and they all opened easily showing they were alone.

"Well?"

Angel mumbled a few spells, specifically a locking charm and a silencing charm around them.

"Well?" Pansy repeated.

"Bloody hell!" Angel exclaimed.

"What?" Pansy said confused.

"I can't believe that git got to me!" She said and began to walk around, pacing nervously.

"Who?" Pansy said.

"Potter" she hissed in anger.

Pansy had an expression of confusion and then slowly but surely a small smile began to appear on her face and she let out a small giggle jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh! That's so romantic!"

Angel turned to face her confused.

"You love him?" Pansy exclaimed.

"Well that I don't know yet…but.."

"But?"

"I don't like Chang" Angel replied.

"Why?" Pansy said nudging her.

"She makes me jealous" Angel admitted.

Pansy bit back another gleeful squeal.

"Because you lo-"

"I don't know that" Angel interrupted.

"But you're not denying it?" Pansy asked.

"I can't deny that yet" Angel mumbled.

Pansy giggled and they began to change into their uniform.

"This is going to be a great year" Pansy said. "Might get that boyfriend after all"

Angel blushed and rolled her eyes, not admitting that she was hoping that would occur as well.


	24. Insecurities, Conflicts, and Hogwarts

_**Author's Note: **__I thank the reviews that this story received along with the alerts and faves. Now I have to say that I'm shock how you readers care for this pairing so much! I thought it'd be one of those obscure stories that no one would really read but I can't say I'm complaining. –insert squeal here__—__ And now I leave you to the next chapter. Remember to review, I'll love you all the more. Oh just so you know my dream is by chapter 40 this story would have like 200 reviews. If you'd help this girls dream occur…well I'll love you always. _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 25: Insecurities, Conflicts, and Hogwarts**_

She sighed as she saw herself in the mirror. She spun around and pushed her bum out somewhat so she could see just how short her skirt was. She turned back and tied her tie properly and looked at herself. A frown was etched on her face and she felt something she hadn't ever felt before. She was self-conscious; no not because of her skirt, but because the person who she lov-cared for, cared for, was looking at the more mature, and regal Cho Chang.

She started by staring at her hair, she was old enough now to know how to tame it. It was a small spell, and a green ribbon to keep it from her face. Her hair was now cut showing the bang that was over her right side adding a little more flare than her usual self. Still she didn't have, nor could she be capable of the long shiny and desirable hair Cho had. Her height was nothing like Cho, nor was she thin and lithe, when she noticed that she wasn't so skinny. Her bust wasn't as developed, but that couldn't be helped after all two years do change a person. She then felt an arm placed on her shoulder and she was pulled to Pansy.

"Don't start that" she heard Pansy say, who then retied her tie properly.

"What?" Angel murmured.

"You have that kicked puppy look. Stop it, it's not like she's perfect" Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Pansy, she's not exactly hideous, if it was anyone else I wouldn't be this bad but come on. She's smart, quiet, kind, people like her and she's a seeker! Have you seen me fly? I couldn't ever be chasing a damn snitch, I'd fall"

Pansy sighed and smiled softly. Moments like this she remembered just how old Angel really was. She was going to turn fourteen, this girl was in the most self-conscious stage a person could do. Someone like Angel who had a tall order to fill with her last name, was hard. Unlike Angel, Pansy had that natural confidence in her.

"So she's pretty big deal" Pansy said shrugging, "I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous, talented, smart, and I'm a great Quidditch player"

She ignored Angel's small laughter. Pansy knew that she was saying was what she believed and if she entertained her along the way of her pep talk, she'd do it.

"Point is that you aren't intimidated by me right?" Pansy said smiling.

Angel couldn't help it and let out her thousand watt smile towards her best friend. Pansy gave her a cheeky smile in return and tugged her along.

"Plus you're not hideous, you're…you know pretty for not being me of course" Pansy teased.

That brought laughter from Angel and they walked out of the restroom.

"I've got nothing to worry about?" Angel asked in a quiet voice.

"If you did, you know I'd tell you. I can do many things, but I don't just throw our compliments, it's just not in my system" she whispered against her ear.

Angel leaned against her friend and they walked towards their compartments. As they opened it, they noticed that the boys were nowhere to be scene. She was going to ask Pansy, but as she saw Pansy looking at the other compartment she was confused.

"Come on they're teasing someone" Pansy murmured.

Angel sighed and shook her head following Pansy as they reached the compartment. She wiggled herself in between Blaise and Draco to see just who they were bullying, and she came face to face with the boy who she had decided she wanted to avoid: Harry Potter. Her eyes met his and she felt a small flush beginning to rise on her cheeks.

Harry seconds prior to her popping up. He felt that Draco Malfoy was just being his usual arrogant and obnoxious self. He had been harassing Ron over his hideous dress robes, which Harry agreed but was too kind to mention the horrid piece of clothing.

In the moment that he heard ruffling between the pairs and saw the girl, who had but minutes ago confused him in a way that made him lose his chocolate frog, he forgot that he was supposed to be fighting with Malfoy.

Their eyes met and for a second he saw that she really wasn't mad at him, on the contrary her eyes showed him something that he hadn't ever seen before, but with that flush that was beginning to appear, he felt his own cheeks warming up just by how…pretty she looked to him.

"Get a load of these Angel" Draco said handing her the hideous robe.

Harry and Angel's gaze battle ended and she looked down at the cloth and looked confused.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Weasley's dress robes" Draco snickered and Blaise followed.

Angel sighed and rolled her eyes throwing the robe back to Ron.

" Sorry I won't have the opportunity to see them on I suppose" she said shrugging.

Ron was beginning to turn redder and redder by the minute, but Harry noticed that Angel wasn't as much of an instigator as her brother was. He shook his head wondering just how simple it was to think of him as her brother, when he wasn't adding a little comfort to his small crush.

"I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" Draco said.

Harry then noticed that he was being asked something and turned back to Malfoy to look at him annoyed. He noticed that Blaise was glaring daggers at him and he wondered why.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione annoyed.

Harry was glad that she interrupted for he didn't know how he would even answer.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face and Angel looked at him confused. It seemed that she herself had been distracted by Harry and felt almost shameful. She felt a hand at the back of her neck in a comforting manner and noticed it was Blaise. She elbowed him slightly and he let go understanding that sign.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago. . . heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. . . . Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. . . yes. . . they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him. . . .well we better get going, come on"

He said a final laugh and walked off with Blaise behind him. Angel felt somewhat uncomfortable with Ron's red face, Hermione's annoyance, and Harry's stare. She felt someone was holding her hand and saw Pansy tugging her along.

Harry swore that as they left he heard her say sorry but that might have been his imagination. Ron slammed the door shut and cursed over how he hated them. Hermione sighed and patted Ron's leg.

"There there, we're almost there" Hermione said trying to comfort him. "Remember the pumpkin juice"

As soon as they said this, they heard the breaks creaking and they knew that they were already at their location. They felt the shill and they all put on their cloaks and walked out of the train.

Harry was a little too distracted to hear Ron still muttering about Malfoy as they walked towards the carriages. He knew that Malfoy was a thorn on Ron's side, but he thought that poor Ron fell for it too easily.

They walked out and shivered at the fact that he felt the cold wind hit his face. He felt slightly bad for the first years as they were forced to go through the boat, but he was glad they got carriages. He let Hermione and Ron get on first, and as he climbed on, he turned back to see Angel standing there on her own.

"Harry, hurry up it's cold!" Hermione yelped feeling the cold wind on her skirt.

He nodded and he sat on the opposite side of the seat. As the carriage began to drive off, he wondered just what this year would bring.

Angel had become oblivious to Harry's stare, rather she was waiting for the next carriage. She sighed in relief as another one appeared before her and she began to place her luggage to the carriage.

"Here let me help" she heard Blaise say.

"Thank you" she murmured and let him aid her.

She wondered just why he was so determined for more, when in her perspective, the way they were was just fine. She didn't see him in any other way other than a friend.

"Where's Draco and Pansy?" she asked.

He nudged her slightly and gave her a hand up the carriage.

"They'll be here in a minute, they were snogging back there" he said with an expression of amusement.

Angel wrinkled her nose and made a face of disgust, and as he said this, there came the couple.

"Hey!" A flushed Pansy said as she got on the carriage followed by Draco who had a small smirk on his face.

Angel rolled her eyes at their antics, while Blaise snickered.

"Honestly you two are disgusting" she murmured.

Pansy nudged her side and closed the door, signaling for the carriage to go.

"No it's not; this is why you need a boyfriend" Pansy commented.

"Till I'm good and ready" Angel replied.

"But you didn't deny it" Pansy added in a sing song tone.

Angel blushed in annoyance and ignored the look of hope pass through Blaise's eyes. Draco nudged Blaise and glared at him not liking the obvious look.

"Come on Hogwarts awaits, where I will find you a boyfriend, that's my new goal!" Pansy cheered clapping her hands.

Angel covered her face with her hands and she shook her head at Pansy's antics. She had no need of a boyfriend, and she would make sure this wouldn't occur. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the carriage letting herself relax.

Minutes later, she felt herself nudged and opened her eyes to see the gates..Leaning against the window, Angel could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, where people were getting out and into the school.

"I hate lightning, it's bad for my hair" Pansy whined.

"You look fine" Draco said rolling her eyes.

Blaise laughed and he opened the door. He hopped off and he helped Pansy off. After that Draco followed leaving Angel inside. She sighed wondering just how bad the year was starting, and if it was an omen. She'd rather not think that.

**Author's Note:** _ So sorry that it hasn't been updated. I know this chapter is short and is kinda going nowhere, but I have AP exams to worry over. -.- Sorry that this is the only thing I could post but I need to study for all these exams. I will post up a longer chapter with more substance soon. :D Review please and be kind I am exhausted and this was like half a chapter. _


	25. Confusions and Hope

_**Author's Note: **__ I am very sorry for having such a short chapter. –sighs__—__ Some people were really understanding and some were disappointed, I am sorry about that. Now that my AP exams are done, I can concentrate somewhat on this, you know ignoring the buzz of university that is coming up. I hope you do like it! Onward with the story, and don't forget to review please. _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 26: Confusions and Hope**_

Angel walked out of the carriage with a frown on her face. It seemed that the rain was nowhere near stopping. She grabbed Draco's hand as he helped her on the last step and she wrapped her cloak around her protecting her from the dreary weather.

"Come on let's go inside, my hair won't be able to handle all this humidity" Pansy whined.

Angel laughed softly and she nodded placing the hood of her cloak over herself to prevent her hair from getting wet. As they walked calmly towards the steps, they heard a cry and turned to look out of cheer curiosity.

There they saw the Ron Weasley getting hit with a red water balloon. They laughed seeing the commotion. He looked like a wet rat and they snickered seeing Granger getting hit on the head with one.

"Look, her hair actually looks better that way!" Draco commented.

They all started laughing loudly, Angel having silent laughter at the comment.

"Peeves!" Ron cried.

Her silent laughter soon turned to full blown out laughter as she saw Harry trying desperately trying to clean his glasses as Peeves was continuing his assault.

Soon everyone was getting wet from Peeves' shenanigans, that is until one was thrown their direction. Draco cried out in anger as he barely missed the water balloon. Pansy cried in fear and Angel glared as it hit her stomach making her wince.

"Damn it Peeves" she screamed.

It was no laughing manner once she was hit with water colder than the rain itself.

"Peeves!" a voice cried out in anger. "Come down at once!"

The last balloon had come at such a full force that it made Hermione fall atop of her boys. They all turned to see Professor McGonagall with her hands on her hips glaring towards Peeves. Peeves was simply cackling as he was flying over the group of students.

"Stop it now!" Pansy whined. "My hair!"

"You're already wet you gnat!" Peeves replied snarkily.

"We'll tell the Bloody Baron!" Blaise glared.

"He won't come" Peeves replied in a sing-song tone.

"I will call the Headmaster" Professor McGonagall replied in a deadly tone.

Peeves looked…well peeved and he pouted.

"Twas not like they weren't wet already" he responded immaturely.

With one large red balloon, he threw it with great force and flew away looking dejected, but by no means stop scheming.

"Ugh" Angel said annoyed looking at herself.

"At least you weren't like the Gryffindorks" Draco said smirking.

As they climbed the stairs, she couldn't help but look back. There was the Weasel on the floor muttering curses as he pushed his hair away from his face, Granger looking like a wet cat her hair flopping down her shoulders like a piece of wet fur, and Potter soaking wet, but cleaning his glasses in a frustrated manner. Her lips twitched as she saw him looking up at her and looking embarrassed.

She looked away and she walked up towards the Great Hall behind her friends. She sighed wondering just how simple things could change for the worst, or become unpredictable. As she headed towards the table, she took off her cloak, hanging it. She sat on the right of Draco, as she usually did, Pansy sat to his left and Blaise sat beside Angel, just like what he had been doing as of recently.

She looked at him discretely, and when their eyes met he let out a charming smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, she couldn't help it, she thought it his perseverance and determination to get what he wanted was impressive.

"You need to stop doing that" she muttered.

She stared as the little first year students entered and murmured quietly in obvious excitement.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Stop being so obvious" she said sighing.

Blaise leaned forward and smiled seeing her body language being neutral towards his advances. He knew that it was either success or fail with her and he had to admit he loved it.

"Is it working?" he asked curiously.

She didn't say anything but stared at the first years being sorted. Some looked so tiny and she wondered if she ever was just like that. Her lips twitched and she leaned against her hand.

"If you mean by, is it annoying me, then yes, yes it is" she replied.

His smile was gone, but seconds later it was replied with a smirk and his eyes shining with mirth. She was probably testing him, or so he thought. In reality she was trying to be honest with him, but it was hard.

"Stop playing hard to get" he said placing his hand over his.

She moved away from the ceremony and instead turned to face Blaise.

"Stop pushing me to my limits. I don't want to hurt you, you're not succeeding so stop it okay?" she said.

He leaned forward and whispered against her ear.

"I'll get you in the end Angelina, I promise you that." he whispered. "You're too pretty to let go"

She rolled her eyes but her cheeks reddened. No matter how she felt she had to admit that being called pretty was the first complement she was ever given. She was always described as many things, but never ever was she called pretty. She looked away and went back to the event before him.

"Stop it" she whispered and turned towards Draco.

Draco had pretended not to hear a thing, but his eyes were glittering with amusement. She felt her flushed state travel down her neck and she hit his side making him laugh. Pansy leaned over Draco and looked at Angel raising her brow.

"Later" she muttered and Pansy winked.

As she stared on towards the house placement, she was oblivious to the stares she was getting across the table. Harry had seen it: he saw Blaise talking to her, he saw her expression shift to nonchalance, to annoyance, to her now flushed state. His faced was etched with a frown as he saw Blaise place his hand over hers.

Why did she have to confuse him? Cho never confused him, but he had to admit he wondered where she was. He sighed wondering just how hard this year was going to be, and how girls were teases. He felt a little bit better as he saw her move her hand away and turned to face Malfoy. Their group, no matter how different he thought they were, acted like his friends did.

He paid attention to his table once more as soon as the food appeared. He was grateful that this year he was allowed to have a good meal, considering his break was with the Weasleys. He immediately began to fill up his plate with a little bit of everything.

As he shoved food into his face he felt that he was stared at. At first he looked around wondering if it was the Creevey brothers who were big fans of his, but his green eyes landed on good ol' brown eyes. He noticed that she was staring at him with a mix of amusement and disgust. He immediately reached over and tried to drink some pumpkin juice, but as he was nudged by Ron accidentally, he jumped and let some juice spill from his lips. She wrinkled her nose and turned away.

As he managed to swallow it down, he sighed and wiped his mouth knowing once again he was made out to be a pig and no longer was hungry.

Dumbledore appeared after the meal and began to make his speech that he did in every year. He heard a few snickers as he began Filch's message stating a list of toys and pranks not being allowed in the castle anymore. Everyone knew that it Fred and George had the secret stash of all the items and that they would be making a good business.

"It is also painful to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year"

As soon as Dumbledore said this a lot of groans were heard from all over the hall, that is except from a few Slytherins who had no real shock. Harry turned to face all his other teammates, many were too shocked to even utter a word of protest.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy— but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

He was suddenly interrupted as the doors were slammed open and many jumped at the deafening thunder heard outside.

A man was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, and many were shocked at the sudden entrance. As he walked towards Dumbledore, the hall was filled with nothing but silence. The man was hidden behind his traveling cloak, but as he took it off, everyone's breath hitched seeing this man's face. He was the epitome of someone who has really lived life, his face worn and beaten showing the hardships he once faced.

Once he reached Dumbledore he shook his hand and they both muttered quietly among themselves. Everyone followed his movement till he reached the seat usually reserved for the DADA teacher. Dumbledore cleared his throat earning the attention of the students once more.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" he said in a light happy tone. "Professor Moody!"

The only people clapping were Dumbledore and Hagrid, and the claps echoed throughout the room as students were either cowering in fear, or in too much shock to realize that. Eyes followed Mad-Eye Moody sat in the professor's table.

Draco leaned over to his right to whisper into Angel's ear.

"Mad-Eye Moody? Merlin the teachers are getting worse and worse as years go by"

Angel's lips twitched at his comment and he knew that she thought it was amusing. She leaned towards him in returned and whisper.

"Don't judge a book by its cover?" she replied.

He chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

"And do you live by that rule?" he asked her in return.

"…." She stayed quiet and her eyes were discretely towards Harry. "Sometimes"

"As I was saying" Dumbledore continued ignoring the uncomfortable looks of the students. "We have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, and event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place in Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" The twins exclaimed.

Everyone began to laugh at the reaction, even Angel was giggling that is until she got a nudge from Draco who was looking at her with his 'look'. The 'look' was always a reprimanding look he gave her when she did something he didn't agree with. She wrinkled her nose and nudged him in return showing her annoyance.

"I am not joking , though now that you mention it I did hear an excellent over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go to the bar." Dumbledore said cheerily.

Before he could even utter the joke, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat signaling him to continue on with the story at hand.

"Er-but I seem to have forgotten it" he said looking towards Professor McGonagall. "Where was I? Ah yes the Triwizard Tournament…the tournament involves…"

As he droned on about the origins and the purpose of the tournament, Angel laid her head on Draco's shoulder signaling her disinterest. Draco frowned immediately as he heard that the candidate for the champion had to be seventeen or older. He sighed and looked down at Angel.

"Shame, I would have wiped the floor with them" he murmured.

"Sure dear" Angel replied with a snicker earning her a glare.

"I think you could do it mate" Blaise said trying to cheer his chap up.

"As I too Draco" Pansy said smiling.

"At least I have some support" Draco murmured.

Angel laughed softly and squeezed his hand showing she didn't mean it.

Their little conversation ended as soon as Dumbledore ended their conversation as soon as they heard that it was time for bed. Many groaned as they walked towards the double doors. The Slytherin group walked out, oblivious to the Gryffindor group walking behind them.

" Shame we can't join the tournament" Blaise said sighing.

"Yes, absolute shame. I would have loved to crush Potter." Draco sighed in return.

"Potter?" Angel said curiously.

"Well he's a glory hog-" Blaise began.

"-exactly, he would have loved to compete and be more in the spotlight." Draco said.

"He would" Pansy said nodding.

Blaise noticed that Angel had gone quiet at the comment.

"What do you think Angel?" he asked.

Angel walked ahead and shrugged.

"I'd doubt he'd do it" she said.

The group stayed quiet for a little bit.

"Why not?" Pansy asked softly.

She knew she had to be the mediator if a fight came towards the siblings. She never liked to take sides, because she couldn't: on one side her boyfriend, and on the other her best friend.

"Because his life is already in danger…and the fact that he seems to hate the fame-"

As she turned around to face her friends, she saw the trio behind her. All of them seemed surprise by her comment, but none more than Harry himself. His face seemed so confused, but showing some sign of flattery, something she felt angry at.

"-that and he'd be too cowardly to even think about joining the tournament." She added.

That's when her group began their laughter immediately agreeing and she felt safer, back to her circle of friends, and back to her circle of comfort. Being outside her comfort zone made her experience fear, and gave her uncomfortable feelings towards being alone.

"Come on, let's head towards the common room yeah?" she said.

Her hands were clasped by Pansy and she nodded with a small smile. She knew that Pansy had noticed the group behind them, and that she wanted to talk about the obvious shift. They Slytherin group sped off towards the opposite direction as the Gryffindors and they group remained.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked towards Harry.

"For a moment she seemed to have even defended you" Hermione said confused.

"Yeah…." Harry said softly.

"I think it might be a prank" Ginny jumped into the conversation.

She hated anything that dealt with that girl. Angel Malfoy was the bane of her existence because she was always in the spotlight. Ginny really believed that Angel only lived off of her name and what came with it: a pompous, arrogant, tyrant who always got what they wanted. Angel had the name, the money, and the well known reputation that would make her life much easier than her. Ginny: surname of a poor pureblood family, auburn hair recognition, and a rat size number of children all with hand-me-downs. She hated that girl, but what she hated more was the fact that she got to Harry.

Harry. Oh her Harry. He was growing more and more handsome as he got older, and she knew that he'd be the perfect man for her when they would become of age to marry. She'd imagine them perfect, his famous name and her sense of luxuries would take her out of her depression and have the same promise of a good life as that Malfoy girl did. She had her dream boy, her childhood hero in her clutches which she adored all the more.

"A prank?" Fred and George said at the same time, taking Ginny out of her stupor. "We sure know about those"

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes, but the twins ignored them.

"What's all this about a prank?" Fred asked.

"Well we heard Malfoy-" Hermione began.

"Which Malfoy? Was it the-" George interrupted.

"Blonde haired, long-nosed, upper crust Malfoy, or-" Fred cut in.

"the petite female brunette Malfoy, with the killer schemes for pranks" George finished.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Female Malfoy, and she-" Hermione began.

"What do you mean killer scheme for pranks?" Harry asked unknowingly interrupting his friend.

" Oh she's good at pranks she is" Fred said with a hint of glee.

"Poor Ginny has faced a few wart-faced nights because of the addicting chocolates that femme fatale Malfoy sent to Ginny from who Ginny thought was -"

Before George could utter 'Harry' Ginny covered his mouth and glared at him face red. She showed her obvious annoyance at their butting in.

Fred chuckled knowing what her sister wanted to stop, but he did as she had begged towards George.

"Point is that every time that Ginny tries to even return her prank, femme-Malfoy never falls for it, rather throws it at Ginny in return."

Both twins high fived, and laughed at the cleverness of all the schemes that "Femme-Malfoy" had done. There was no doubt that they always sided with their baby sister, but when they saw a good prank, they had to appraise it.

"Anyways!" Hermione exclaimed in annoyance.

Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed slightly.

"Female Malfoy actually said something that was close to a compliment towards Harry, that is until she saw us, and then she just twisted her words. Now…Ginny thinks this is a prank, but we want to see other purposes too."

Fred and George murmured towards one another and they nodded after a few minutes.

"It's not a prank" they said simultaneously.

"Why not?" Ron asked confused.

"We know her prank-style, and it is never this petty, rather clever and funny at that" Fred explained.

"Sorry we couldn't be more of help. Ready Forge?" Fred asked wrapping his arm around George's.

"Ready Gred" George replied with a silly smile.

"Onward!" both said and walked off towards unsuspecting victims.

Hermione frowned at their immaturity but they headed off towards the common room.

No one seemed to have noticed Harry being quiet. He wondered just why she was even remotely complimenting him when in reality she always brought him down. She made him look like a fool more than once. She made his palms sweat, he stuttered words and said loads of apologies. She always gave him that look: a look of annoyance with a hint of amusement. He noticed when her lips twitched showing her amusement and as she repressed it, he noticed how she would blush if he got too close to her personal space. He wondered what this compliment was, and if she felt that she needed to force herself to suppress it.

His romantic side had to let out a small grin at how close he was getting to cracking her. He didn't know what he wanted out of her, but he knew that he wanted her to just like him. The level of liking was a gray area for him, for he didn't even know he wanted out of her. She was pretty yes that was true, and she was smart, but she had a wicked sharp tongue, one that tongue-tied his in ways where all his eloquent words would be thrown to the side.

" Harry?" Hermione called out.

Harry nearly jumped and turned to face her smiling sheepishly.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

Harry nodded not trusting his voice. As they said the password towards the Gryffindor Tower, he walked in and walked up straight up the stairs.

"Where you heading Harry?" Ron asked.

"Tired, gonna sleep. See you later." Harry said with a small wave.

The group didn't really right it; rather they did believe just how tired he was.

Harry walked towards his bed, something he missed greatly and laid atop of it, once he had removed the annoying uniform and had changed into his sleeping clothing. He was by no means tired, but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, something he rarely had the chance to do. He stared at the roof and placed his hands on his head simply thinking about the fickle girl.

"Hell of confusing" he muttered to himself. "She's not nice, she's not quiet and friendly, she's not even passionate about Quidditch!"

He closed his eyes and he began to dream of the girl he saw as perfect for him. Long black hair began to form in his mind, a pair of almond shaped eyes followed and her face began to form. What defined her was her thin lips that had a soft smile on it.

"Hi Harry" she said to him softly.

He smiled thinking of Cho Chang. She was so mature, so lovely and was a hell of a flier.

"Perfect" he whispered.

As soon as he said this, the face began to morph. The slightly round nose shortened and showed a aristocratic nose, the almond black eyes changed to bright brown ones that held one hell of a spark. Her long straight hair began to make softer waves, soft waves that became brown, and her skin paled, paled to a soft ivory and her lips no longer held a soft smile, rather a curve to it…a smirk.

"What are you looking at Potter?" the person asked.

He groaned softly in annoyance.

That tone, those words, that girl! Damn that girl, he couldn't even think about anything without her popping in, he absolutely loathed it.

"Damn it to hell" he said.

He turned to his sides and tried to fall asleep. After a few minutes of attempts he did indeed fall into sleep, an uncomfortable one that began with petty squabbles to bad dreams once more.

**12 Grimmauld Place **

Sleep was something that he was not used to, rather it was a weakness. Sleep in Azkaban meant death, meant weakness, something that should never be shown. He shook his head as he saw his hands trembling with a grip on a stuffed animal.

He had decided to begin to clean it all out. He had locked the nursery tight, not allowing himself to even think about entering it again and wallowing in the 'what-ifs'. His lips twitched thinking about what they were thinking of calling her.

"Marie" he whispered. "My sea star"

He chuckled softly at his stupidity.

"Old friend" he heard someone call out to him.

He turned pointing his wand towards the shadows and holding the small stuffed animal with "Marie" sown in cursive writing.

"It's me Remus" Remus announced himself.

Sirius put the wand away and smiled embracing his friend. He was glad to have some human company for he feared madness heading his direction.

"Hello friend" Sirius said happily. "Cuppa?"

Remus shook his head.

"No, rather I came to hand you this. I saw it and it seemed interesting how it was written for you, but it was sent to my home"

Sirius took the letter and looked at Remus.

"What is it?"

"I don't know" Remus said shrugging. "You should open it."

Sirius nodded and he ripped the seal of the letter taking out the paper and beginning to read.

_To: Sirius Orion Black III,_

_This is to inform you that while you are seen by many as a criminal, there seems to have been a new case _

_opened based on your behalf. In fact there are new facts showing your innocence towards_

_the murder of Lily Rose Potter and James Harold Potter. The third person refuses to show his _

_identification towards you but nonetheless he is a reliable source, so much so that you are no longer seen _

_as a criminal, rather seen as a person on parole. There is but no means for you to escape_

_for this contributor of the facts has no real reason to do this but the human nature. _

_If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact the Ministry._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry Of Magic _

Sirius looked flabbergasted and handed the letter towards Remus to read. As his old friend read both were surrounded by silence. Suddenly they embraced and were overjoyed with the news.

"There's a chance Remus, a chance!" Sirius said excited.

Remus nodded holding the letter close to his chest.

" You might be seen as free!" Remus replied.

Sirius nodded.

"Yes yes, but that's one thing. If that happens, I can take Harry away from that horrible family. We can start a family, the family I was denied" Sirius said with tears appearing in his eyes.

Remus patted his friend shoulder and they both succumb to silence.

_**Malfoy Manor…**_

Lucius Malfoy sighed and rubbed his temples. He had done it. He couldn't believe that he had done this good deed.

"Good deed" he snorted at that word.

He did not do it because of Black, he could go rot in a rat hole for all he cared. He traced the signature of his young daughter with his index finger and sighed. That child. That was his child, his little girl and that dog had no reason to be free.

_"You're my family…you all are. He's…he's Potter's family. I just want to repay Potter for what he's done, saving me and I want to save Sirius after all he's the only person I share a blood bond with."_

Those words were uttered by his little girl. Her cheeks were red, tears streamed down her face and she seemed absolutely sad.

_"I'd do anything for this. I wouldn't go back on my word"_

He sometimes noticed how she would have the qualities of a Gryffindor. She was a true mixture of Amorette and that dog Black. She had the Slytherin wit, the cunning, the ambitiousness from her mother, but had the loyalty, the courage and the stupid heroic need of a Gryffindor.

_"I wouldn't have left you anyways"_

Those words had shaken him to the core.

"I should hope you don't Angelina, I should hope you don't" Lucius whispered.

With a long sip of his brandy he walked out of his office, for he could not be in the room any longer, it was too suffocating, too emotional to handle.

"Lucius?" Narcissa called towards him.

He forced a small smile and walked towards her. She was surprised as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. She smiled softly and she kissed him in return. She did love him, her love, her only love.


	26. Letters

_**Author's Note:**____So….glad people liked the chapter. It was back to the classic 11 pages that I usually publish. This time it was thirteen. I hope you like this new style that I am trying out, with the letters and all and please remember to review! _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 27: Letters**_

Thunderstorms. She disliked thunderstorms, the loud noises it made, the way it always tired her out, and the way that it dampened her mood. She walked down the hallway towards the Common room with her friends not far behind.

She knew what they were talking about, but she really had no interest. The Triwizard Tournament, she had to admit she had some excitement coursing through her, but that topic had brought on a side that she found unattractive: she actually defended Harry Potter. She shook her head thinking that she was being too obvious towards her emotions.

She couldn't help it, she honestly couldn't. The moment she first met him at age ten, she had fallen for the messy raven haired, emerald eyed boy, she had truly thought he was just perfect. For a year she had continued to have the same dream over and over again of him simply waving. It was innocent enough, but as she turned eleven she had learned that he wasn't as perfect as she once thought. He wasn't just some boy, he was the boy who lived, the boy who everyone admired…except her brother. In her first year, he had saved her, she was so grateful that she began to see him as the hero many thought of him.

The year prior, she had gotten closer to him than she had ever tried to. She had figured out the truth of her past, and along with her disappointment, she bonded with him. She remembered that evening when they waited for nightfall and they laid in the grass. He had offered her chocolate, she smiled at the thought and they just laid there. She remembered how when she opened her eyes, he was staring at her, admiring her, something she had never experienced. She shared a laugh with him and she had felt comfortable enough to even lay beside him and sleep.

This year, this year was the year where she had noticed something different. Her heart would beat faster, her breathing rate would increase, and she blushed if he got closer to her than usual. The first time she experienced it was when she saw Cho Chang being near him, just her name annoyed her so much it made her blood boil. Pansy had forced her to realize just how she felt, now she had to test out if it was really love, or just infatuation.

"Hey you still there?" Pansy said placing her hand on Angel's shoulder.

Angel jumped and she turned to face her friend, letting out a soft smile. Pansy was her friend and now her confidant. She had learned that now at her age, she needed someone of the same gender to confide to and less and less towards her brother.

"Come on girls, password" Blaise whined.

Draco chuckled and parted the girls as he walked forward uttering the password to the wall. Immediately the wall opened and they entered towards their common room.

Blaise immediately plopped himself down on the cough and groaned in pleasure of being back in his favorite room. Draco followed immediately sitting gracefully in his chair which no one was allowed to even sit in.

Before Angel could even consider sitting down and relaxing, Pansy began to tug her upstairs. Blaise showed an obvious frown seeing his new crush being tugged away from him, while Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys up to?" Draco asked.

"Going upstairs to talk" Pansy replied as she began to climb the stairs, and dragging Angel behind her.

"Why can't you do that here?" Blaise asked.

"Girl talk" Angel said with a sigh.

Before they could protest Pansy practically ran towards her dorm room and closed the door behind her. As she did so she smiled at Angel almost predatorily.

"So…."

"So?" Angel repeated.

Pansy let out a smirk and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"You love Potter…" she squeaked.

Angel groaned and laid down in frustration at Pansy's excitement. She thought that she'd be able to just let it go, but Pansy wasn't capable of that. Pansy was easily excitable and was a romantic at heart, which sometimes complimented her positively, but for her, she was too pushy.

"Merlin Pansy" Angel whined.

"No, no, no!" Pansy said annoyed. "I saw the way you stood up to him in jealousy, I saw the way you defended him against your brother's comment. Not smart by the way, and I saw you try to cover it up and somewhat ashamed."

Angel looked ashamed of herself.

"Don't do that face" Pansy said sighing.

She laid herself beside Angel and shifted to face her.

"Look…I don't like it, but I'm happy for you!" Pansy said. "Love can't be chosen, it just happens and you, you love him. Trust me I know love, and that's really love."

Angel let out a tiny smile and shook her head.

"He likes Cho Chang and-" Angel began.

"-so what? He likes you too you know. I saw the way he cares about what you think, and how he blushes." Pansy said nudging her side.

Angel blushed and let out a small smile.

"I think that I'd like to try…try to.." she couldn't finish her comment.

Pansy let out a slow smile for she knew what was going to happen.

"You mean try to go for it?" she said holding back her glee.

Angel gulped and nodded with a nervous smile.

"At least so he could take me to the ball?" she said shyly.

Pansy smiled and before they could continue the conversation, Pansy's roommates opened the door and showed their tiredness by getting ready for bed. Angel took the hint and got off of Pansy's bed. Just because they were connected to Slytherin's "Prince" , they tried to be respectful.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Angel said smiling.

"Don't forget the skirts!" Pansy called out before Angel closed the door on her.

Angel headed downstairs and a blush was evident on her cheeks. As she returned to the common room she saw that the boys were no longer there, rather it was absolutely empty except for first years. She walked down a few steps towards the common rooms sitting room.

She loved that place. It was a few steps below the common room, and the windows showed the lake. These underwater windows always calmed her down for Slytherin's had the element of water as their designated element, which she accepted it gladly.

She leaned against the window frame and stared out simply thinking about what she was trying to achieve. She was trying to analyze her plan, and what would she do this year that would be different.

"Still out here?" she heard.

She turned to see Draco and she let out a smile seeing him. Draco returned it with one of his own and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder tugging her towards him. She in return wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against him.

"It's not just the two of us anymore is it?" she asked.

Draco chuckled.

"No it isn't. But it isn't all that bad, I mean you love Pansy and Blaise is tolerable right?" he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled.

"True, but we've drifted apart more have you noticed?" she asked.

"You mean how you tell Pansy everything, and nothing to me?" Draco teased.

Angel knew he was teasing, but by the way he was staring at her she knew that he meant it in a deeper meaning as well. Growing up, they only had one another as their confidants and now, now they were different.

"Touché" she said softly.

He leaned against her and pushed something against her side. She looked down at the letter confused.

"A letter?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"Father sent one to both of us, this one was specifically mailed to you" he said. "I should head off to bed now, goodnight and see you later" he said.

She bid him goodnight and sat on the side of the windowsill and began to read.

_Dearest Angelina,_

_I write this letter to inform you that I have done the deed. _

_That's write I have sent a letter to the Ministry putting my own name as proof that _

_that horrid man will be free in a span of two months. All that idiot needs_

_to do is to appear in court and pay a fine for escaping. Note that_

_our name might be soiled, but that shouldn't matter to you. _

_Just know that you should be happy and I have kept my word. _

_Just remember that I love you despite of it all. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

She felt tears running down her cheeks and she ran towards her room. She didn't care that she looked loony towards her roommates. She immediately began to write two letters.

_Dearest Father,_

_I cannot thank you enough that you have gone through the promise._

_I had no doubt that you'd keep to your word and have no doubt that I will _

_keep mine own. What you have done only shows how great of a father you are_

_and what a great man you are. I love you, and there aren't enough minutes in the world that_

_could suffice for me to show you my affection. You are my one and only father never ever doubt that. _

_I love you_

_With eternal love,_

_Angel Malfoy_

She reread the letter and sealed it. As she did so, she placed her signature stamp on it showing its importance. Her stamp was made up of two blue serpents curving into a heart. She then took out a new piece of parchment to write the hardest letter she had to write.

_Dear Sirius Black,_

_I write this letter to tell you that I am glad that you will be free._

_Just so you know, you will be sentenced as a free man in approximately two months. _

_I do this because I sincerely hope that Harry has a father figure in his life and someone_

_that can show him true love. I do not dare tell you my name because of your _

_sincere dislike when we met but a year ago. I just write to tell you how_

_relieved I am that you will be seen as a hero and an innocent victim_

_in the horrors of war. I know you do not know who I am_

_but just know…I love you. I love you because of who you are_

_and while you shall never love me, I am fine with that. Love Harry_

_in the way that you cannot love me. Love him as a father would, for _

_I should never attain it._

_With love,_

_A.M.M.B_

Her hands trembled as she closed the letter and sealed it. She placed her stamp trembling and she handed it to Draco's horned owl.

"Fortis, please take this to father" she said placing it on his left claw. "And take this one to a Sirius Black"

She whispered the last part and the own understood as it was placed on his right.

"Do not wait for a letter from Sirius Black please" she said softly.

Fortis nuzzled her cheek and flew off taking her letters towards their owners.

"Mew" she heard.

She turned to see Coeur curled up near the pillow of her assigned bed and Angel climbed to cuddle her cat.

"I know it's risky, but I had to" she whispered.

"Mew" Coeur replied and nuzzled her mistress' cheek before they both fell asleep.

_**Morning…**_

She yawned for the third time and rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the Great Hall.

"Bad night's sleep?" Pansy asked sympathetically.

"Just wish I had more hours" she whined.

Draco chuckled and grabbed her hand in his tugging her along as she smiled despite herself. Pansy followed along laughed. They knew Blaise was already waiting for them, for he was the one that always arrived there first.

"Morning" he said giving Angel a dazzling smile.

"Mornin'" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

She sat beside him, with Draco on her left, then Pansy on Draco's left. Before they could begin to talk about the conversations, they heard rustling above them and they looked as the owls came towards them.

"Great!" Draco said happy as Fortis came towards them.

The owl dropped a box to Draco and disappeared, minutes later returning with a similar box towards Angel and a letter as well. Angel petted the owl and gave it bread to eat while she ripped the letter open.

_Dearest A.M.M.B_

_I have to admit that when I first read this I was shocked and even wary of its contents,_

_but as I read this, I cannot help but be intrigued. It is obvious that you care for Harry,_

_and that you might have a close connection to him. No matter what that is, I am very_

_grateful that you have done this. I have to ask, who are you? Why do you care?_

_How do you know me? Why are you helping me? It was hard enough wrestling that monster _

_bird to return a response to you, so I know you won't respond. Thank you, thank you so much_

_and your questioning my capability of loving you makes me think of you as even more lovable._

_I will take care of Harry as a son and thank you lady. I know you're a woman from your writing,_

_very feminine and Remus agrees. I believe that maybe he knows you from his reaction,_

_but that old man won't tell so I won't push. I owe you my life._

_With my love,_

_Sirius Black_

She folded the letter and she placed it in her bag immediately. She unwrapped her box and she smiled softly as she saw a box of cookies inside from her mother. She giggled softly and held it close to her with a small smile.

She lifted her gaze from her package to see Harry looking at her intently. He obviously wanted to talk and she knew that she needed to talk to him.

_**Harry moments later…**_

He was surprised when he saw a letter falling to him and he immediately ripped it open.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I read what you said about the event and I cannot help but be shocked and worried. _

_I am sorry for writing so late but I have my own share of things to tell you. _

_First of all I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic telling me that I have_

_a change of me being free of the charge of murdering your parents._

_I am so exhilarated at the change of being free and taking you into my home._

_Before you get all excited, I hope you continued reading because the very night, I got a letter _

_on that very night from a stranger telling me to take care of you and love you in a way _

_that I could never love that person, who Remus and I think it's a girl. _

_If you know who it is, then tell me, but we think she's close to you._

_Do not hesitate and write back Harry, I love hearing from you._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

He knew who this person was and he felt his heart beating faster.

'_Angel' _was the first person he thought of.

He looked towards direction immediately and saw her reading a letter, and how she folded it immediately. Soon she held a box of something close to her chest like a small child. He wanted her to look his way, and pleaded silently.

As their eyes met he knew that he needed to talk to her. He made a head signal towards the Great Hall doors and waited to see if she understood.

Angel was surprised that he was initiating anything and her heart was beating faster. She nodded and leaned over towards Draco.

"I'll head towards the library for a book okay?" she asked.

"A book?" he repeated confused.

"Yes, now I'll see you after my first class" she said.

She picked up her class schedule, picked up her bag, and she headed off with the box of cookies in her arms. She hoped Harry would be casual about it, but as she turned her head discretely to see towards the Gryffindor table, she saw Harry jumping up and grabbing his things.

She rolled her eyes and heard a small squeal undoubtedly Pansy.

"Wait, wait!" Pansy said and got up.

She walked over and unbuttoned the first two buttons of Angel's blouse. Angel's cheeks reddened and she slapped her hands away glaring.

" Have fun with Potter, I'll distract the boys" she cooed.

Angel blushed harder and walked off quicker than before. As she reached the outside doors of the Great Hall, she saw Harry waiting for her anxiously. She smiled despite herself and walked towards him.

"Hey" he said shyly.

"Hi" she replied blushing.

"Look I-" he began.

"Wait, not here" she said. "Let's go towards the Quidditch pitch, it's empty there." She suggested.

He nodded and they walked side by side, silence surrounding them. Angel felt so uncomfortable because she loved talking to others but not this time, she was too nervous and her heart was pounding against her ears. She hated being a girl sometimes.

"How was your break?" he asked.

She almost jumped in surprise and looked at him. He blushed at her shocked look and he smiled shyly/

"The usual…went to Paris, celebrated the holidays, went to the Quidditch match"

"Yeah.." he said uncomfortably."Sorry about that. I never meant to hurt you."

She stopped walking and he looked down at her.

"It seems like you did from the anger you felt." She said looking vulnerable.

"I said it to hurt Malfoy, never you" he admitted.

She nodded and looked away continuing their stroll. They walked till they reached the pitch and before he could say anything he felt her hand around his wrist.

"Under the bleachers" she said.

He felt somewhat put out as he was basically hidden by her. He felt that she was ashamed and he felt not worthy of even being around her. She let go and sat on the grass looking up at him.

"Come on" she said softly.

He sat right beside her, and closer than he intended so their shoulders rubbed. As he saw her blush he no longer felt so put out, because she obviously reacted to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I know you did this for him" he blurted out.

She looked wide eyed and genuinely surprised by the expression of gratefulness he had.

"How can you think that I helped Sirius out for his freedom?" she asked casually.

"Because you care for him, and the way you wrote the letter to him was obviously showing how you want him to love me the way that you want to be lov- you did do you, you just admitted it" he said proudly.

She sighed and closed her eyes in shame of her mistake.

"I did it because he needs to be free." She whispered. "He needs to be a good father, and if he treats you as a son, then he can share the love to you that you need. I've heard stories-"

"What stories?" he asked.

"Of your home…with those Muggles" she whispered.

He looked away embarrassed at the fact that she knew of his misfortune.

"You deserve love…and he needs to be a good father. And if you need love, he'll give it to you and I will just be proud of you." She said softly.

He looked at her in a way that he had never seen it before. He leaned forward placing his hand over her smaller one, and before he knew it he kissed her cheek. She was wide-eyed and her whole face flushed. Her heart was beating fast and she knew that this was the moment she was waiting.

She leaned towards him and he leaned towards her. Their lips were inches apart and closed their eyes. But before they could have their lips touch, a loud noise was heard over them. Both of them froze and jumped apart. He covered her mouth and looked up at the bleachers to see the twins oblivious to what they had interrupted.

"Hey George" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred"

"Did you hear something?"

"I believe I did."

"Under the bleachers" both said.

Angel was scared to be caught, but before she could run, she was pressed against the ground with Harry on top of her, and their bags beside her, as they were pushed together. She heard them coming towards them and she struggled.

"Don't move" he whispered.

She trembled as she felt his breath against her ear.

"They'll catch us if you move" he whispered again.

She stayed still and did as he asked with her eyes closed.

Even though she thought that she was the only one having a hard time breathing, Harry was the same. He had never been so closed to a girl and he felt his heart beating super fast. He felt her chest, her..by Merlin he felt her bosom against his chest and he was red. His long hair was tickling her cheek and his breath was growing heavier.

"Shh.." she whispered.

They both turned to see the twins looking at their direction and both scratched their heads.

"I guess it's nothing" both said and walked off pushing one another and laughing at something.

Angel breathed a sigh of relief and she looked at him.

"What –"

"Invisibility cloak" he explained as he removed the cloak.

He had not moved from her and she was too shocked to even tell him anything. Both of them looked at one another and were trembling.

"Your hairs longer" she whispered to him.

"So is yours" he replied.

Their lips were parting, and their hearts racing and Angel began to panic. He leaned down and before they were centimeters apart…his stomach growled. He closed his eyes tight and groaned in annoyance. She let out a small amused smile and she whispered.

"Cookie?"

Harry froze and opened his eyes face red with embarrassment.

"What?" he asked.

"W-want a cookie?" she asked.

He looked confused, that is till he saw her little box beside her bag and he nodded in a daze. He crawled away from her and he sat across from her too nervous to touch her once more because of what might occur.

"Here" she said handing him a cookie.

As their hands touched they felt a spark and pulled back immediately both blushing. He took a bite of his cookie and smiled at the sweetness of it.

"Delicious" he mumbled while he chewed and he noticed her scrunch her nose slightly.

"It is. My mum made it" she said softly and took a bite of her own.

It seemed that both would ignore the almost kiss. While she ate her cookie he was so frustrated at himself for ruining what would be the perfect moment. A kiss, any boy would want a kiss and this girl, this pretty girl would be memorable.

Her hair was moving slightly from the breeze, and her flushed expression made her look even more gorgeous.

"She's a good baker" he said.

She giggled slightly and shook her head.

"When I saw she made it, I mean that her elf Tinkle made it, Tinkle and her twin Winkle" she said.

Both chuckled nervously and ate in silence.

"Have more?" she asked after a while and he did.

This was one of the most awkward and their first "date". He smiled at the thought that this Slytherin was feeding him breakfast but he took everything in stride.

"Class will start soon" she whispered.

He looked towards her and saw her packing her things. He closed her box of cookies and before he could hand it to her she shook her head.

"Keep it" she said smiling.

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned forward nervously. He knew she was nervous because she was biting her bottom lip. His eyes closed and he felt her lips…on the corners of his lips. He opened his eyes immediately and he looked at her pulling herself back.

"See you Harry" she purred and crawled from under the bleachers.

He was left there, cheeks red as he saw her running towards her first class. He looked down at the box of cookies and smiled. He smiled because she showed some kindness and her flirtatious nature as well.

"Merlin that was…wow" he said in a dazed.

He then heard the bell ring, and he grabbed his bag running. He ran towards his first class with Professor Sprout and he couldn't believe just how fast time went.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione and Ron yelled and he began to run faster.

He no longer cared if he was late, after all he got a kiss from a girl, even though it wasn't on the lips, it was still amazing.

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you appreciate the fluffiness which many of you have been asking. I hope you are somewhat satisfied and review! _


	27. The Bouncing Ferret

_**Author's Note: **__So I am so happy about how people reacted to the story. Some were ecstatic, others wanted the full on kiss…and to that suggestion…..as I quote Mrs. Lovett "Easy now, hush love hush, don't distress yourself what's your rush, keep your thoughts nice and lush wait." And I agree with her. : ) So…here's the new chapter! Onward to the story and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW._

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 28: The Bouncing Ferret**_

Harry walked out of Professor's Sprout's class still in a daze. He had not noticed the ugly plants beside him, he did not smell the putrid pus plants they had to work with, nor had he noticed Hermione's glare as she did all the work while he was still in his daydream.

He stared into space all the way through Hagrid's class, which no one noticed considering many did the same. Hermione was too busy taking notes, and Ron was too afraid that the animal Hagrid brought today would be a spider.

His daze ended when he heard someone's breath against his forehead. He blinked a few times and looked up to see Trelawney looking at him with her big eyes.

"You seem preoccupied, my dear" she told him. "My inner eyes sees past your brave face to see the troubled soul within….yes trouble indeed, it will come sooner than you think."

Harry looked at her stonily till she walked away and he immediately rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that she thought that he was tortured, on the contrary, he simply was distracted over something…someone.

His nose wrinkled at the perfume smell she always left a trail of making her easier to find. He didn't like that strong perfume she wore, it always made him sneeze.

He preferred a soft scent, something that lingered in a subtle way that made him tremble all over. He imagined the soft smile on the face of the girl. He had begun to notice more and more just how pretty she was. She was beautiful in her own way, in a real way. She was touchable and human, not an angel to be admired from afar.

"Class Dismissed" he heard.

He picked up his books, shoved them into his bag not caring how they landed, and he picked up the box of cookies he had kept under his table. He was beginning to walk out and he heard Hermione calling for him.

"Harry James Potter, I have no idea what has come over you!" she hissed angrily.

He noticed she was angry based on her posture. Her hip was flared to the side, and her hands on her right hip showing her true anger. Her cheeks were pink and her hair was growing bigger like if static shock has occurred around him.

"Look…Hermione -" Harry tried to calm her down.

"Don't you 'look Hermione' me!" she said annoyed. "I've been watching you stare off into space ever since this morning , and I want to know why!"

Harry knew he was a horrible liar when it came to Hermione, so he had no choice but to admit the truth to her. He simply gave in and sighed.

"This morning I got a letter from Sirius and—"

"Oh!"she exclaimed interrupting him. "I'm so sorry Harry, I'm a horrible friend pushing you.."

As she continued to go off in her apologetic rant, Harry could not believe his luck. She didn't even hear the rest of the truth and she had already let him off the hook. He smiled inwardly and nodded sadly as she gave him the pity look he hated till now which saved him.

"And the cookies were they from him too?" she asked.

He jumped slightly wondering if she knew, but as he heard the rest of her question, he smiled.

"Yeah, he sent it on behalf of Remus"

Hermione nodded believing everything he said.

"Where are you heading off now in such a rush?" she asked. "Sending a letter to Sirius?"

Harry wondered what was causing him to have such great luck, but he took it all in stride.

"Exactly that" he said. "I'm going to the Owlery to send a reply. I'll be seeing you Hermione" he said smiling.

He waved and walked off, free from Hermione's rant and rage. He decided that since his classes were in fact over for the day, he should be heading towards the Owlery for real to send a letter to Sirius.

He walked to the West Tower and climbed the stairs till he reached the Owlery. The Owlery was a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows had glass in them. He saw a tablet and he took out one of his pens and began to write a letter to his Godfather.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I can't believe that this is happening to you and you can finally be seen _

_as the innocent person that you are. I am willing to testify on your behalf. _

_As for the person that wrote the letter to you, I admit that I know who it is__—_

He stopped in mid sentence because he wondered if it'd be wise to admit to him to just who the person was. He decided not to just because of the fact that if Angel wanted to tell him she would have sent him the letter with a totally different content. He decided that he'd never want her to feel betrayed, so he decided to keep quiet.

_and I cannot break the promise I have made_

_because she wants to keep her identity a secret. I respect her decision,_

_but I can tell you that she is trustworthy. _

_Sirius, you know I consider you a father, and well…there is this girl. _

_She's awfully pretty and I like her, but there are just a few problems. You see_

_she's popular, witty, and makes me look like a fool no matter what I do! Not to mention_

_she is rarely the nicest girl out there you know? _

_She's also from Slytherin and well…she's not from the best family. Her name's_

_Angel, you know the girl that helped us last year? Well yeah it's her. _

Harry felt his whole face flush at the idea that he was asking advice from the girl's father, but he needed a person who was actually experienced with females, unlike the rest of his mates.

_There's also a beautiful girl named Cho Chang. She's from Ravenclaw_

_and she's very smart. Did I mention that she's an extremely pretty girl, _

_with long dark hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face. She's so friendly to me_

_and smiles at me every time she sees me making me feel butterflies in my stomach._

_Sirius, she's also a seeker like I am, and she's great at it too. _

_I heard from Remus you were quite a ladies' man, and well if you could help,_

_that'd be great. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry. _

As he finished his letter, he sealed it and gave it to his gorgeous owl Hedwig.

"Here you go girl, you know what to do" he said smiling.

Little Hedwig cooed and nuzzled his cheek simply being motherly.

"It's cute" a voice said.

He turned around and saw Cho staring at him with a small smile. Her smile immediately made him react and his face began to flush slightly.

"W-what's cute?" he asked.

She giggled at his nervousness and stepped forward. She had always thought that the Boy-Who-Lived was cute, but this year, after her friends told her how he fancied her, it made her just want to play and see just how he felt. He was cute and she didn't mind having interaction with him.

"-the way you interact with your familiar…you two are obviously very close." She said pointing towards Hedwig.

Hedwig looked at Cho coldly, wondering why this girl was talking to Harry. She was very protective towards who interacted with Harry and her as well. So as the girl named Cho touched her wing, she cawed in anger at her touching her wing, (which she had just cleaned) and pecked her.

"Ow!" Cho exclaimed.

Harry looked mortified at how Hedwig was behaving. Many believed that a familiar reacted the same way their wizard felt, and that was not true in this case.

"Sorry!" he said and before even thinking it, he placed his hand over hers.

Cho lifted her head immediately and smiled at Harry who looked flustered. He let go of her hand immediately as if he was burned at the contact. She giggled once more and Harry felt his whole face being really red.

"You're cute" she whispered.

Harry was surprised and before he could think of anything, he saw that Cho was getting closer to his face. He closed his eyes slightly, and before anything could happen, Hedwig flapped her wings and Cho pulled back in fear. Hedwig flew towards the entrance of the Owlery and cooed.

Harry lifted his head in curiosity and saw that Hedwig was actually sitting on Angel's shoulder. Angel was wide-eyed and looking confused.

"Sorry for interrupting" she murmured.

"It was nothing" Cho said. "I already did what I needed."

She squeezed Harry's hand and winked before walked out , that is not before brushing Angel's shoulder on purpose. Angel blinked a few times and headed towards Fortis' nest.

"Hey…" Harry said nervously.

"Hello Potter" she said stiffly.

Harry saw that Angel felt awkward and what was worse was that Hedwig was nuzzling Angel's cheek. Angel murmured something and caressed her wings delicately and Hedwig allowed it. Harry was thoroughly confused and put out.

"I wanted to talk to you" he whispered nervously.

Hedwig nuzzled her cheek once more before flying off towards her destination, leaving the two alone.

"Aren't you already talking to me?" she said.

Fortis flapped his strong wings and flew off with a letter that Angel had given him as well.

He walked closer towards her and stopped before he was inches from her. He waited for her to turn around, as if she read his mind, she turned.

He forced himself not to smile as she took a step back trying to get some pace between them.

"Look, about what happened under the bleachers…and now…and-"

Angel laughed softly and shook her head.

"That never happened, it was just..."

"Don't" Harry said frustrated.

She looked genuinely surprised at his comment but stayed quiet as he had asked.

"I did not imagine anything!" he said angrily. "You kissed my cheek, we almost kissed and I am not letting you diminish this moment. You are so fickle and you make me so mad sometimes. Are you playing with me? Is it some stupid prank that Malfoy is doing?"

She shook her head and her face was becoming pink from her anger. When she refused to look at him he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Tell me" he said making her flinch.

"Stop it" she said pushing him frustrated. "You're over thinking it"

Harry looked at her surprised and looked down at her.

"What?"

"Can't we just….just not over think it?" she asked.

"Why not?" he whispered somewhat disheartened.

She looked up at him sharply and glared.

"You're telling me to just tell you how I feel?" she whispered.

"Yes!" Harry said.

"I'll tell you what, I will tell you how I feel when you make up your mind" she replied smirking.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"When you finally make up your tiny mind towards who you fancy, then I will tell you how I feel."

Harry looked gob smacked. He felt a little embarrassed at the fact that it was so obvious, that she herself knew about it.

"What? You don't think I see you making lovesick puppy eyes at Chang? Of course I do and I don't care right now okay?"

She pushed herself away from him and headed towards the exit.

"You know…if you didn't care then you wouldn't react." He said. "I know you like me."

She turned to face him and he just winked at her with a happy go lucky smile.

"Don't push it Potter, I tolerate you, just keep it at that."

He smiled slightly and followed behind her. He followed her down and he knew that she knew that he was following her, but she didn't right out reject him, or complain about it.

"Heading towards the Great Hall?" Angel asked him without looking back.

"Yeah, you?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Can I walk you there?" he asked.

"Sure"

He smiled and rushed slightly to catch up with her. Before he could over think it, he grabbed her hand in his. She jumped in surprise, but to his surprise she didn't pull away. They walked hand in hand towards Hogwarts, and they had failed to notice many things, such as Professor's McGonagall and Professor Snape looking at the pair.

"I told you Severus" Minerva said.

"I'm terribly disappointed" Severus said distastefully.

Meanwhile, Harry and Angel pushed the Great Hall open to see a fight going on between their friends. Angel immediately tugged her hand away and rushed towards Draco.

"-a picture of your parents outside your house, if you call that a house! Your mother could do with losing weight couldn't she?" Draco taunted Ron.

Angel sighed at the fight and she placed her hand into Draco's trying to tell him to stop him without having to say it aloud. Hermione was pulling Ron back trying to calm him down.

"Get stuffed Malfoy….Come on Ron" Harry said trying to calm down Ron as well.

Draco noticed that Harry had appeared, and briefly wondered at the timing, after all his sister appeared at the same time. He shook it off instead decided to insult Potter.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer weren't you?" Draco asked. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Angel turned to face Draco and frowned slightly.

"Draco come on, let's go flying yeah?" she suggested and even tugged him.

He simply tugged her back, and being older and stronger, he got his way.

"You know your mother Malfoy" Harry replied without thinking of the consequences. "that expression she's got, like she has dung under her nose? Is she always like that, or was it because you were there with her?"

Harry smirked till he saw the deathly glare he was getting from both Malfoys. Draco's cheeks matched Angel as both were red with embarrassment and anger.

"Don't you dare insult my mother Potter" Angel growled.

"Keep your big gob shut, it's between Draco and I" He said dismissively.

"Don't you dare talk to her! You have no right to talk to her!" Draco said and lifted his wand swinging it to him.

Harry felt a stinging on his cheek, and he learned that he had barely missed the spell.

"Oh no you don't lad!" Professor Moody said.

Before anyone could blink, he had turned Draco into a ferret. Angel gasped and immediately got down on her knees to pick up her brother. She held him close to her chest murmuring for him to calm down, as he seemed obviously distressed. She petted him and cooed to him till he curled up in her arms.

Professor Moody placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and asked.

"Did he get you?"

Harry shook his head no; his eyes were on the worried Angel whose eyes were watering over her fear of Draco being hurt.

"Leave it!" He screamed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Not you" Moody said. "Her! You girl leave him be!"

All the Slytherin cronies froze, that is all except Angel. She looked up at him in a deadly stare and stood her front.

" No" she said in a low voice trying to control her anger.

Moody lifted his brow and lifted his wand to try and attack her as well. He wanted to get the ferret from her body.

"Give me the ferret lass" he said.

"Make me" she said.

He smirked and pointed his wand at the ferret, but as Angel covered him she was lifted as well.

"Professor!" Harry said shocked.

Angel was zooming through the air, clinging tightly to her brother as she floated around. She refused to let go, after all being in the ferret form would make him vulnerable. She hissed and clung to Draco harder as he cried out in fear as he clung to her arms from his white paws.

"Don't you dare attack an opponent when their backs are turned you hear me Malfoy? Never do that again!" he yelled.

Every word in the last phrase he pushed Angel against the wall with the ferret, Angel not uttering a single word of pain out. She refused to be weak.

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape exclaimed.

"Hello Professors!" Moody said waving the pair of Malfoys around.

"What are you doing?" McGonagall said confused.

"Teaching" he replied.

"Put them down!" Snape roared.

Harry noticed at how defensive he was of the Malfoy family and he remembered how he was their godfather. Professor Snape took out his wand and waved it towards Angel and he cancelled out Moody's spell.

Angel floated down and she landed on the floor tiredly. Her head was swimming around in confusion and she laid there on the floor not moving.

"Is that a student?" Professor McGonagall asked pointing towards the ferret.

"It's Draco" Angel whispered.

Snape immediately muttered the spell and transformed Draco back to his original form and Angel let go. Draco sat up immediately and looked down at Angel lying there. He turned and pulled her into his frame instead. He glared up at Professor Moody who looked innocently at Professor McGonagall.

"We never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" she yelled. "We give detention Moody!"

"I'll do that then" he sneered at Draco.

Draco glared and looked down at Angel who was looking up at him tiredly. Her body did ache from the hits she got against the walls and she clung to his robe.

"Don't worry I'll tell father" he whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Moody said hearing their conversation. "Come along I'll take you to-"

"I'll take charge of my students" Snape said snippety.

Moody shrugged and limped off putting his wand away and smirking. Ron was smirking at Draco and he glared in return.

"That's what you get" Ron muttered.

Draco glared and lifted Angel carefully beside him as she winced. Her ankle was twisted and it was apparent her legs were going to get bruises later.

"Shut up! Never mess with my sister" he hissed. "That bastard will hear from my father."

Harry looked at Angel with a hint of regret, his comment had lead to everything and he noticed how she wouldn't look at him.

"Draco just take me to Madam Pomfrey please" she whispered.

He nodded and lifted her up in his arms walking towards the exit of the Great Hall. Professor Snape stayed behind and noticed all this.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" he told them sternly.

"But he started it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor" he said and walked away leaving a frustrated trio behind.

"I can't believe that happened" Hermione whispered softly.

"Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." Ron whispered.

Hermione and Ron laughed, while Harry stared on towards Draco's form.

"What's with you Harry?" Ron asked.

"She got hurt." Harry said.

"So? She got in the way, if she listened to Professor Moody that bouncing ferret would be fine." Ron said shrugging.

"I agree with Harry." Hermione said. "They could have really gotten hurt."

"Don't ruin what is the best moment of my life you two!" Ron said pouting. "Point is Professor Moody is great and I can't wait to have him on tomorrow."

Harry shrugged and began to walk out.

"Hey where are you heading Harry?" Ron asked.

"Owlery, got to see if Hedwig is back" Harry said.

"Okay Harry, we've save a little something for you" Hermione called out.

He waved thanks and walked out casually out of the Great Hall. As soon as he turned the corner, he began to run towards the Hospital Wing.

'_Don't hate me' _he thought as he ran.


	28. First StepAdmittance

_**Author's Note:**__ Don't be mad at Harry people! He's a teenage boy and when you're mad you say a lot of things. Now…onward to the next chapter yeah? _

_Oh and the reason why I am updating pretty fast is because…well high school graduations on the 24__th__, not to mention Grad Nite (Disney Land) on the 16__th__. Also I'm really sick, so I don't know when I'll have more time. :/ _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 29: First Step-Admittance**_

"Stop it, stop it stop it!" Angel cried at Draco annoyed.

Draco stopped babying her and stepped back. She huffed and moved a few hair strands from her face. She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"You're hurt" Draco said worriedly.

Angel shook her head.

"I am fine!" she exclaimed. "Madam Pomfrey gave me a pepper up potion, and I'm fine now. The salves will take away the bruises."

Draco frowned.

"Still you were hurt." He said in a softer tone.

"Yes, but I'm not dying. Honestly Draco, next time just shot your gob, I won't be able to take these many blows next time." She said dramatically and laid on the bed.

"See!" he said looking at her guiltily.

She shook her head.

"Just let me rest you dork, and get my homework from Uncle Severus would you?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything for you" he said. "I'm sorry"

She smiled and tugged his shirt so he could lean towards her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll do it again a million times over okay?" she said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before heading off. As he closed the door behind him she let out a small groan of annoyance.

"Idiots all of them!" she muttered about the boys in her life.

She closed her eyes and sighed trying to get rested. Before she could even drift off into sleep, the door opened. She pretended to rest, but heard footsteps. She saw from her lashes that it was Harry and she forced her body not to tense up.

He walked towards her bed as if he was heading towards the guillotine. He sat down on the chair and before he knew it he was holding her hand into his.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm such an idiot. You know…I didn't want to insult your mum…well Mrs. Malfoy. It's just that your brother…Draco he just riles me up and I say things that insult him and well inadvertently insult you too."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed once again.

"I'm sorry and if you ever fancied me, I see no reason why you'd still like me….." he finished off in a regretful tone. "I fancy you"

He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand. She refused to budge despite her body telling her to jump up and respond. She didn't want to be the girls that would forgive the person they cared for because they said sorry, or saying something that they wanted to hear. So she laid there letting him hold her hand while she thought it over.

"I know that you know how I feel about Cho…she's just….different. Not different bad, not that you're the bad!" he groaned at his stupidity.

She knew that she wasn't the one that he wanted completely; there was always the case of Cho. She knew that Cho was her competition, and while Cho might have not taken it seriously but she did.

"I'm an idiot" he muttered. "I should go…"

He squeezed her hand one more time before he walked out. Angel laid still till she heard the door close and she opened her eyes. She looked up at the roof and simply stared thinking about what she was getting herself into.

She groaned softly at the situation. This was new to her, after all she was used to getting everything on a gold platter (not silver too cheap for the Malfoys). She rarely heard the word no, but this wasn't like other times. A last name meant nothing, and he even knew her true identity so it wouldn't make a difference.

Harry Potter sure was different. When she had heard of him the first year ever, she thought that he was some arrogant fool that despised anyone that was at a higher level than him. As she was first forced into a confrontation, she noticed more and more of him. He had the brightest eyes she'd ever seen. They shined when he was happy, and his smile….she blushed at the thought.

"I'm mad" she whispered.

She had to constantly remind herself that she was supposed to be mad at him. It was not the first time that he had said something concerning her parents and it never failed to hurt her. It hurt her because it would slip from his mouth so easy, as if it was nothing. The previous fight with her brother was worse considering that he had told her to shut up. The moment that she heard him being so rude, she had become cold once more.

Returning to her cold demeanor was so easy that sometimes she had to force herself to remove that wall. She had that dreaded wall that just closed her emotions off from other people. Harry was the exception.

"Excuse me Miss Malfoy?" she heard Madame Pomfrey say.

She turned her head to face Madame Pomfrey who had a calm look on her face. Her eyes showed that she loved what she did and Angel had no idea to feel somewhat comfortable.

"Yes."

"I believe that the drink was a success, you can now return to your common room. Now, I don't want to see you here again Miss Malfoy. You and Harry Potter always seem to get hurt." She commented shaking her head.

Angel chose to ignore the comment and instead got up. She forced herself not to wince as she got up. She winced as she felt her feet touch the cold ground. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the Hospital Wing, is not without three bottles of medicine to relax her muscles before bed.

She walked towards the tower in a slower pace than usual. Her muscles were crying out at the use of them after relaxing for song long. As she finally reached the portrait of the Slytherin tower, she murmured the password. The painting opened and she entered immediately seeing the people she longed to see.

She saw Pansy reading a Witch Monthly while Draco and Blaise were across the room playing Wizard Chess. Pansy lifted her head from her magazine and smiled patting the couch for Angel to sit down. Angel walked over and threw her satchel and books aside to sit beside her best friend.

She groaned slightly as she let her muscles relax and was pulled towards Pansy as she laid her on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked.

"I'm alive?" she replied amused.

"Don't do that to me! I was so worried." Pansy said frantically.

Angel lifted her head.

"Why are the boys on the other side?" she asked.

"I am mad at them. They could have protected you, I can't believe this happens when I'm at the library reading for Transfiguration." she whined angrily.

Angel cracked a small smile at her comment.

"Studying?" she repeated amused.

"Yes, as I said before, believe it or not I know how to read!" Pansy said insulted.

Angel laughed softly and soon was joined in with Pansy.

"How are you holding up after Potter's comments?" Pansy whispered.

"I'm mad…" she said.

"You don't seem like it."

"Well….I kissed him this morning …" Angel trailed off with a soft smile.

"What?" Pansy exclaimed.

Both boys turned to face them and Angel glared at Pansy who smiled sheepishly.

" What are you looking at you trolls?" Pansy yelled out.

Angel shook her head and turned to face the boys as well.

" She read a magazine about plaid coming back in fashion and she's shocked." She explained.

Draco and Blaise both rolled their eyes and turned back to their game. Angel sighed in relief and shook her head.

"How?" she whispered.

"It happened?" she repeated.

Pansy huffed.

"How was the kiss?" she said excitedly. "Was it passionate? Sweet? Awkward? Was there a spark? Oh I knew that shirt trick would work!"

Angel rolled her eyes and nudged her.

"No I mean yes…it was sweet. When I kissed his cheek there was a definitely spark." She said softly daydreaming slightly.

"Cheek?" Pansy repeated confused, but as she understood it she rolled her eyes. "Cheek." She repeated in her deadpanned tone.

Angel shrugged and Pansy hit her with the magazine.

"Are you angry at him? Do you hate him?" Pansy asked. "Does what happened change your perspective of him after the "kiss" and the

"I am mad….still very mad…but he said it out of anger so I let him have contact with me. As for hating him? I don't..I can't because you know how I-I-I fancy him" she ended in a whisper.

"Does he know you fancy him?" Pansy asked.

"I don't think so…but I know he does me" she ended with a small smile.

Pansy covered her mouth and forced herself not to squeal because the boys were close.

" Only you?" she whispered.

Angel's smile dimmed and she shook her head no.

"Probably not" she whispered.

They both talked on and on and Angel confessed about her insecurities and her anger. Before long she was dozing off as Pansy was reading an article to her.

"And you should always let him win games no matter how easy they are" Pansy gabbed on.

Angel yawned and closed her eyes beside her.

"Go to bed, tomorrow the other schools are coming and wouldn't want you to fall asleep right?" Pansy said smiling.

Angel murmured a no and got up. She wobbled slightly but began walked normally.

"Need any help?" Pansy asked concerned.

"No I'm fine Pansy. Night"

"Adieu" Pansy winked back.

Angel smiled and climbed the stairs tiredly. She reached her dorm, and she entered it smiling in relief she was alone. She imagined that her roommates were studying. She had to admit she was lucky that Draco had handed her all the notes he had written in his third year. She climbed into bed tiredly and before she knew it she was out like a light.

In the morning, Angel was woken up by Coeur looking down at her with her bright eyes. Angel let out a groan and pushed Coeur off, earning a meow. Coeur glared at her while Angel simply rubbed her eyes and stretched like a cat herself.

"Morning" she murmured.

She pulled the covers from herself and she grumpily got up. She hated mornings and especially when her body was screaming in pain. It was so tense and she groaned going towards the baths to shower. She slipped into the shower and sighed feeling her muscles relax as the hot water warmed her body.

As she slipped out, she wrapped the towel around her and walked out towards her room. She knew that most of her roommates were sleeping and she began to dress. Last item she slipped on was her green tie, which completed her morning ritual.

She was brushing her hair she heard something pecking at her window and she looked to see Fortis looking at her with a scroll in his claw. She walked over and opened the window, letting in her brother's familiar.

Fortis clung to the chair and handed her the scroll, and she read the letter:

_Morning Angel,_

_I couldn't help but tell you that I am sorry again._

_I have a hard time expressing my emotions, you know_

_it's just not customary. But I am grateful, and you know_

_I do love you. Fortis will stay the day, Goyle's cats keeps _

_chasing Fortis and he hates it so much that he almost bit my ear off. _

_Damned bird. Anyways, meet us downstairs Pansy and I will be waiting._

_Love you,_

_Draco~_

Angel bit her bottom lip and she could not help but smile seeing her brother caring. She caressed the top of Fortis' head and she couldn't help but smile at Fortis being so relaxed. She took out a cup and placed a piece of dried owl food for the familiar.

Coeur meowed seeing Fortis in the room, even she was afraid of the large bird. Fortis looked at her, and in his eyes it was obvious he enjoyed the fear in the cat. He flapped his wings after eating his snack, scaring poor Coeur to run under the bed.

"Stop it you two" Angel murmured as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

Fortis cooed and flew out of the room. Her roommates then got up and began their race towards the restroom, as she murmured goodbye to Coeur and walked out towards the common room.

As she hit the last step of the stairs, she looked to see her friends already waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile and walk over. Draco got up immediately and began to try and "discretely" check if she was alright.

"I'm not dying, stop it" she said.

Pansy giggled and wrapped her arm around Draco, leaning against him. Angel rolled her eyes knowing that they had made up once more, as always.

"How did he get you back on his side?" Angel asked amused.

"Bought be this pretty bracelet!" Pansy chirped and showed her the bracelet.

"Was worth it" Draco added.

Angel snickered and wrapped a scarf around her in case it was windy outside. They grabbed their bags and they walked along.

"Where's Blaise?" she asked out of the blue.

Pansy raised her brow while Draco smirked.

"Missing him?" Draco teased.

Angel scoffed.

"Not really, but he's usually here to help me carry my bag" she said.

"He's studying for Potions. Here," Pansy said taking Angel's bag.

"You're carrying it?" Angel said amused.

"Oh no, don't be silly…..here you go Draco" Pansy said and threw it his way.

He let out a little groan, but didn't protest. As he saw his sister chat animatedly with Pansy, he felt his guilt rise up once more. She had been hurt, he saw that she showed no real signs, that is except for a face showing her uncomfortable towards a certain movement or the way she rubbed her back as they walked. He had seen her in his ferret form, and he had seen her getting hit repeatedly against the wall so she would let go of him. He remembered clinging, and her holding him close despite the pain.

"Come on slow poke" Angel called.

Draco smiled despite it and quickened his pace to catch up. He moved to her right and he walked with her at her pace. Once they reached the Great Hall, they saw that many students already filing for breakfast. They made their way towards their table.

Angel ignored many looks she was given from the tables in the Great Hall. She lifted her head up like her mother did and her nose wrinkled slightly. She knew it was an arrogant pose, but it was a defense mechanism. She knew how to be cold, and while she rarely used ti, she thought it was definitely necessary and so her eyes lost their shine. They dimmed and showed no emotion whatsoever. Her full lips thinned out to a straight line showing her serious nature, and her shoulders were pushed back giving her a defiant posture.

She sat down and soon the gazes disappeared and returned towards their respective tables. She lifted her gaze from her plate to meet Harry's gaze and she looked away immediately.

In Harry's table, for half an hour, he had been waiting for her to arrive. He saw that the tables had gotten quiet and eyes on a group of people just entering. He immediately followed their gazes and he saw that she was there. She didn't look hurt, rather she looked surprised at the attention. Many began to whisper around him:

"Can you believe what Professor Moody did?"

"It's about time someone put them in their place"

"I think he crossed the line, but the ferret was funny"

The last one from Ginny made him a little angry.

"Please, it's about time she was pushed to her place, that pompous girl learned something."

Soon his anger dimmed slightly as he saw her transform before his very eyes. Her eyes that he liked so much, and were so expressive, soon shifted the shocked expression into the deeper part of her. He knew…he wall was built up. Harry considered himself a smart boy, after all she hadn't been the only one that studied another being.

He studied her. He remembered the little things: Her eyes were brown, her cat Coeur loves him, she hates chocolate, she's afraid of bugs, she's determined, intelligent, and most of all sensitive. That girl cared, and no matter what color tie she wore, she was a sensitive girl. He knew she had a wall, a wall that he was allowed to climb over a few times since the time they met.

Her posture returned to the girl he had seen in his second year. He remembered her acting cold towards the Gryffindors, but it never had managed to reach her eyes. It seemed that his comments might have dimmed that light in her eyes a little more.

Once their eyes met, he saw for some reason a soft surprised look, a glimpse of light in her eyes. He knew that she liked him, and he liked her too, that she didn't know, at least in his mind. As she looked away he frowned, just because he had lost the emotion that she had shown.

"Attention Students!" The ghosts announced. "Professor Dumbledore has announced a note to be sent to you. Please listen:"

"_Triwizard Tournament_

_The Delegates of Beauxbatons and _

_Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o' clock tonight_

_on Friday 30__th__. Remember classes will end half an hour earlier. _

_Students will return their bags and books _

_to their dormitories and assemble_

_in front of the castle to greet _

_our guests before the welcoming feast." _

There were murmurs going all around all excited about the evening and the other schools coming.

Harry turned to see Ron practically bouncing on his seat. He knew that Ron had hope that Viktor Krum would come and he would get an autograph. Harry couldn't help but think that Ron was such a fan, it was humorous. He himself was a fan, he had to admit that, but unlike Ron, he understood how Krum would probably hate being in the spotlight.

"What if we become best friends.."Ron gasped aloud.

Hermione snickered and Harry smiled despite himself.

"Sure Ron, abandon me for Krum, I don't mind" he said smiling.

Ron flushed noticing that he had said it aloud. The trio shared a laugh and continued to eat.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, the students were talking animatedly about the note.

"Aren't you excited?" Pansy said cheerily.

"Of course, Father sent me a letter saying that Krum is coming" he said proudly.

"I hope he sits with us" Pansy said.

"Same," Draco admitted.

Pansy turned to face Angel who was staring at Harry. Pansy sighed wondering just how hard it was for Angel to even show her emotions.

'_Hide your love away girl'_ she thought.

Angel felt that there were eyes on her and she turned to see Pansy shaking her head. She blushed and ignored it.

" I heard that the Beauxbatons men are the best looking ones" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes believing that she was actually interested. He had to get used to her being more girly and paying more attention to boys.

"Who cares, no one compares to us" Draco said.

Angel laughed and leaned on his shoulder. They ate breakfast while everyone ate animatedly at the idea that this evening, they would meet the infamous schools.

_**End of Chapter 29**_

_**I am sorry that this is just a filler :/ In reality it was supposed to be where Angel begins talking to Harry and actually this whole scene of fluff. Him promising her a date for Hogsmeade and blah blah, but I couldn't push myself to do it because Angel is a strong character. Yes she might be young ,but she wouldn't just be softened up with him admitting he likes her. Unlike other girls, she remembers clearly that he has not forgotten Cho, and that bothers her more than anything. **_


	29. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

_**Author's Note: **__ Okay, so I wasn't going to update anything until I graduated, BUT with getting my 200__th__ review, I could do nothing but run around and squeal like a dork. I thank you all for loving this story so much that you got me here. :D You don't understand, writing is my passion, it's basically all I can do besides mention random history. Gosh there's still so much to write in this novel but it's ridiculous how the response is. I am totally not going to cry, I am not THAT much of a dork. But I'd like to say that without you guys, this would be a little fantasy in my head. I am practically writing a novel here, one that you guys don't even read –even more of a dork__—__ but I had to get it out there anyways cause…I love you guys. As promised I will love you always and are part of my first accomplishment ever. I've never been really good at anything (I suck at drawing) but writing is a passion of mine, so thanks again darlings. _

LOOK AT THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE:

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 30: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang**_

The evening had arrived and Angel threw her satchel to the side. She was panting slighting from running from DADA to her common room. She was so thankful that she had half an hour less of Professor Moody. If she had to describe him in one word, it'll be: arse. He was an absolute arse to her and she loathed him.

She walked down the stairs and rushed towards the Great Hall. She couldn't help but remember how he had been towards her.

_**Flashback…**_

_She was standing in the back, because she did not want to face that man. He hadn't even apologized to anyone, and had the gall to take twenty points from Slytherin. She decided that she did not want to get into an altercation and so she stayed in the back. Luna was sitting beside her, for the mere fact that she continued to check over her. _

"_I'm fine Luna" she whispered._

"_Hm…seems so, but you never know, a goshluddy can take your health away, they are attracted to ferrets you know" Luna whispered._

_Angel rolled her eyes, but a part of her was flattered that Luna cared enough to say that._

"_That…and I know the love bug got you" she whispered._

"_Love bug?" Angel whispered back._

_Luna nodded._

"_It's a Muggle bug you know, it bites you and you are instantly in love" she said._

_Angel's eyes widened and briefly wondered if Potter got the Muggle bug from his Muggle family, that is before remembering who told her the comment and calmed down….somewhat….maybe she needed to ask Pansy later. _

"_Miss Malfoy, seems you're back to your annoying self right?" Professor Moody interrupted their conversation._

_Angel looked up immediately and her face was devoid of any emotions once more. She stared back unblinkingly to his good eye and simply waited, not moving an inch. The tension in the room was surrounded in incredible tension. _

_Moody stared at her, wondering when she would burst into tears, but she did not. She smirked and let a small blink._

"_Yes Professor?" _

"_Name all the Unforgivable Curses" he said. _

_Angel sighed and replied in a deadpan voice._

"_Imperius, Crucio, and Avada Kedavra" _

"_No surprise that you know them right Malfoy?" Ginny called out from across the room._

_The class began to laugh all around, except for the Slytherin side and Luna who shook her head._

"_Actually Weasley, if you read the chapter we were assigned you'd know, but then again I give you too much credit….considering I thought you could read" Angel replied with a smirk. _

_Snickers were heard from the Slytherin side and a small smile from Luna. No matter how oblivious Luna was to the real world, she knew when she heard a joke. _

_Professor Moody had take out a jar with a tarantula. Angel forced herself not to tense up, after all she had an irrational fear of spiders. _

"_Very well Miss Malfoy," Moody said frustrated. "can I assume that you know all the light differences?" he asked her._

"_I do" she replied._

"_Imperio?" he asked._

"_No light"_

"_What does it do?" he asked looking at the spider._

"_Controls the victim to perform unquestioned bidding by the user" she murmured. _

"_Let's see then.." he said._

"_Imperio!" _

_Immediately the spider began to tap dance. Many rejoiced in small laughter, that is everyone but Angel, she felt uncomfortable about what was happening. _

"_Crucio?" He said._

"_Red flash" she said tentatively. _

"_Describe it!" he barked._

"_It inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient of the curse."_

"_Let's see then" he said. "Crucio!" _

_Many jumped as he pointed his wand out towards the spider and as she said the red light appeared. She had never imagined that he'd have the gall to do that. The spider cried out in pain and Angel felt her tears water at the cry heard. _

"_Avada Kedavra?" He said. _

"_Green light" she whispered. "The killing curse…it causes instant death" _

_He smirked knowing she was frightened and he pointed towards the wand._

"_Don't please" she whispered._

_Many were looking back and forth, but no one said a word. Ginny had noticed just how Angel had reacted towards the spells, for being such a dark witch and being in Slytherin is obviously affected her to see the pain in the spider._

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_The spider stopped feeling pain and immediately died before them. Not only had it died in front of the whole class ,but in ended in front of Angel and Luna's desk. Angel covered her mouth and before she could say anything the bell rang signaling they had to return towards their dorm to get ready for the meal. _

_Immediately people filed out, and she was trembling as she grabbed her things. Luna was kind enough to wait and she gripped Angel's books that had been under the spider._

"_Miss Malfoy!" Professor Moody called out._

_She turned to face him nervously._

"_Get used to those spells girl" _

_She looked away from his smirk and walked out with Luna in tow._

"_I get a bad aura from him" Luna said._

_Angel nodded and they both went their separate ways._

_**End Flashback….**_

She rushed downstairs and noticed no one was in the common room. She cursed softly knowing she was late. She groaned softly and she began to dash towards the Great Hall, that is until she remembered she needed her cloak.

"Bugger" she muttered and turned towards the common room.

She immediately tugged out her wand and muttered the incantation.

"Accio"

She closed her eyes and imagined her cloak and the dreaded hat. She silently hoped that the spell worked and as soon as she felt her silk cloak and her hat, she smiled happily. She slipped it around her shoulder and she ran with her hat still on her hand.

She saw that they were already heading towards the Entrance hall rather than the Great Hall and so she turned sharply and ran down the moving stairs that is until she tripped. She closed her eyes expecting the impact, but she landed in a pair of safe arms. The person huffed and fell on his back saving her from getting hurt.

She opened her eyes as she heard a soft groan and looked down to come face to face to the person she was trying to avoid. She tensed up from atop of him and he looked up to see her. Both their cheeks flushed and she couldn't move. She felt a warm sensation from her stomach, like…dear Merlin butterflies. It sounded like something from Pansy's romance books, but its how she felt.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" Harry gasped out.

"Yes…oh Merlin I'm crushing you" she said and climbed away, or at least attempted.

She tugged herself and failed as soon as she remembered his arms were wrapped around her.

"Um.."

"Or right…" he whispered.

She tugged herself, but failed because he had not even moved an inch.

"Potter.."

"No"

"What?"

"It's Harry" he told her softly.

She looked at his eyes immediately and she was enthralled by the mere look in his eyes.

"Don't do this to me" she whispered.

"I'm not doing anything" he whispered.

His eyes were trailing away from her eyes, and were on her lips.

"Let go" she said. "They're waiting."

"Right.." he said reluctantly and let go.

She crawled away from him and got up. Both of them dusted themselves off and looked at one another awkwardly.

"I wanted to…I don't know if you heard in the Hospital Wing but-"

"I heard you" she whispered.

Harry felt his cheeks reddening all the more. He had been vulnerable not really expecting to hear her actually admitting she heard him. She looked at him nervously and let out a reassuring smile.

"And?"

"And…and it was the most…the sweetest thing I've ever heard. No one's ever..we should go towards the entrance." She said turning away.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you push me away before you tell me how you feel?" he asked.

"I am not going to do this" she said beginning to walk away.

Harry followed her annoyed and followed her. He even had the gall to grab her hand making her stop immediately.

"Don't!" she whispered. "we're too close to the other students." She commented.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked.

"I don't want people to think more than what we are!" she hissed.

"What?"

"I won't be made a fool of" she glared.

"I wouldn't-"

"Oh you mean when you give Cho puppy dog looks? Yes I won't be embarrassed."

He frowned slightly but let her hand go. Before she could be too far into the other groups, he called out.

"But do you hate me?" he asked.

She froze and stared ahead, refusing to look back at him.

"I am not capable of doing that…" she replied.

"Because?" he began.

"If you don't know why, then you're an idiot" she said walking ahead.

He sighed and followed a few minutes later.

As Angel reached the entrance hall, she lost herself among the whole group. She saw the tall woman Madame Maxime who was in her house prior to school starting. She saw the woman hug Dumbledore and then turn to hug the other man…Durmstrang headmaster.

As the crowd parted, she saw the students coming their way, and she moved towards the wall. Down walked the students of Beauxbatons with their silk cloaks behind them. She had to admit that those students were gorgeous, they had this appeal about them and she felt herself in a daze.

"It's Krum!" she heard a student scream.

She turned to head and saw all the masculine boy everyone was talking about. She was out of breath immediately after seeing him. She knew that he was famous, but she was surprised at how handsome he was also. She fanned herself slightly and smiled shyly as the students began to walk ahead. Murmurs were heard all around, but she was still in shock over seeing her favorite Quidditch player there.

"Angel!" Pansy cried out.

She turned to face Pansy looking that she was affected as well. Both hold each other's hands and jumped up and down immaturely. Draco and Blaise followed them a few seconds later, but rolled their eyes at the scene.

"It's like if you haven't ever seen a boy before" Draco commented.

"Not like that…" Pansy said while Angel laughed at the implications Pansy was saying.

Angel walked ahead with Blaise beside her. She knew that he might want to talk to her, but as she turned to face him ready to let him down, he merely smiled at her and lifted his hand.

"Don't…I know…you don't like me like that" he said in a tone showing acceptance.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"I know…you know we would've been perfect for one another, both Slytherin, close like a family already, would have had all the wealth in the world…perfect looking kids too. The whole nine yards"

Angel looked up immediately and was wide eyed in shock at what he saw, but as Blaise began to chuckle she figured it was just a joke. She glared at him, but it was no use, a smile was already on her face.

"I hate you sometimes" she said amused.

Blaise laughed and wrapped his arm around her tugging her close. She knew that this was no longer in an amorous way, but in a way where they were back to square one, back to when touches meant nothing but horseplay. She leaned against him and wrapped her arm around his waist holding eachother like close pals.

She looked up to see that everyone's eyes were on Krum, and she couldn't blame them. To her yes he was handsome, but more importantly he was the best seeker in the world! She always wanted to join Quidditch, but she did have a fear of falling and it seemed reckless for her to do it. She was more of a cheerleader, she cheered for people she cared for, but she knew when she was in the presence of greatness.

She lifted her head to see Harry looking at their directions with a frown. She looked away and they headed towards their table. She smirked seeing the girls scramble all over trying to apply their make up for their guests. She rolled her eyes and they all looked at one another.

They saw the guests looking around, unsure where to actually sit. As Krum's gaze landed on the Slytherin table, Draco made a swooping hand movement showing them that the seats in front of them were free. He had of course made his goons, Crabbe and Goyle move towards another area to make room.

"Hermione move over!" Ron hissed.

"What?" she said incredulously.

"Never mind…" Ron muttered bitterly.

He turned to face Harry and so they could both sulk at the bad luck, but he saw that Harry was already staring at the Slytherin table. He saw Viktor Krum and his friends sit on the other side of the Slytherin group.

What he didn't understand, was that Harry wasn't really looking at Krum, but he was looking at Angel who had sat down beside Blaise willingly and had even embraced him. Now, Harry wasn't really used to the emotion, but when it was jealousy he'd figured he'd know it, and it was this moment. He was also envious of how he could openly interact with her without being shy about it. He felt that he could be the same, he was a Gryffindor after all and bravery was one of their qualities.

'_If you don't know why, then you're an idiot'_ he remembered her saying.

He had finally figured it out. The way she riled him up so easily, the way they shared looks between one another, and the way that they were always so close to more showed him just what she was showing him. She was the type of girl that would make a boy work to get her. He had seen Blaise try and apparently beginning to succeed, but that was hard for him considering how many times she had nudged him aside. He on the other hand had something that Blaise did not, he knew that he was perfect for her. Why? He was Harry Potter that's why.

He had no idea that he was growing so much confidence from this new goal. He saw that this year he'd have to get her, just her. The question was…what about Cho? Cho was pretty, but he had seen the way she was always around Cedric and that somewhat hurt him, but he wouldn't feel that flame over his body, that indignation as he did when Blaise touched Angel.

"I can bet that Krum see right through him…right Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry was taken out of his stupor and nodded. The feast began and Dumbledore presented Madame Maxine and Karkaroff and began to talk about the whole impressions of things. The food was interesting to say that least, at least to Harry. He didn't like bouillabaisse but he did like black pudding. Everyone was beginning to mingle with one another and Harry saw just how enamored Ron became towards Fleur Delacouer. He thought that it was so amusing, but then again he had his own issues.

The meal soon ended, and everyone went their separate ways. He saw the tip of Angel's head, he knew her wavy hair and being next to the blond showed exactly who it was.

Harry suspected that mostly everyone was heading towards the Goblet of Fire trying to put their names in it, and he thought the same. He had to be grateful that he wasn't old enough to join the competition. He hated the spotlight, but worst of all he hated the pressure, the pressure killed him more than anything. People expected the best of him, like if he wasn't human, but he was, it seemed that only a few people understood that.

He went to bed tired not only from the exciting day, but from the epiphany that he'd had. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest and really dream about what had occurred not only today, but many days prior, to things he had been oblivious towards.

In the morning, Angel woke up earlier than usual. She knew something was out of the norm, if she woke up at such a time. She stared at the ceiling wondering what she was to do. She yawned and then jumped feeling a tail caress her cheek. She lifted her hand and Coeur knew it was code for her to be petted. She immediately laid on her back letting Angel caress her stomach. She loved her cat, but sometimes when she wanted to think, she would never be allowed to by Coeur.

"I should get ready for breakfast" she murmured.

She kissed Coeur's forehead, earning herself a meow, and she began to get ready. Today was the Halloween Feast, a very important date in the witches' community. On Halloween night, it was when then veil between the dead and the living would disappear and they would return to visit. She finished the Windsor knot on her tie and waved goodbye at Coeur before she left going towards breakfast.

She was earlier than usual, so Draco, and Blaise weren't in the common room waiting, surprisingly enough Pansy was there. She walked towards her friend and plopped herself beside her making her friend jump.

"Don't do that!" Pansy said slapping her arm lightly.

Angel cracked a smile and shrugged.

"Happy All Hallows Eve!" Pansy said to her smiling.

"Merry one for you too" Angel replied.

"Too bad we're not out of school, remember how we'd have the large banquet between our families?" Pansy asked.

Angel nodded and they both reminisced over the times when the family just acted around one another. There were simpler times when they would run around, mingle within families and she'd play pranks on the boys with Pansy.

"Aren't you excited about today's champions being announced?" Pansy asked.

"I know that Viktor Krum will get it" Angel said lazily.

"Hm…yes, Bon-bon Krum will" Pansy said dreamily.

Angel smirked and nudged her side and Pansy let out a laugh. Pansy only did it because she saw him as an attractive person, but said it aloud to bother Draco. Draco thought that Viktor was his hero and seeing Pansy react like that brought him some annoyance.

"You tart" Angel teased.

Both giggled and sat there relaxed.

"Hey…."Pansy began. "Did you know that Viktor jobs alongside the Black Lake every morning to work out?"

Angel cracked another smile.

"I'm serious!" Pansy said, not even hiding her smile.

"And?" Angel asked.

"And, I think we should start jogging in the mornings."

Angel couldn't help it and laughed at her absurd comment. Pansy wasn't known to be very athletic.

" I'm serious" Pansy whined. "We need to start working out, I mean we're having the ball and everything and I want to be the prettiest girl in the ball."

Angel shrugged.

"If you wake me up sure" Angel mumbled letting out a yawn.

"Didn't sleep well?" Pansy asked.

Angel nodded.

"I don't know why but I woke up all of a sudden. Like something's going to happen, it was weird" Angel murmured.

Pansy nodded and patted her hand. It was seen as an omen if someone was woken up abruptly on Hallows eve. She wouldn't tell Angel, after all she was easily excitable.

Pansy's thoughts were broken once she heard Angel's stomach grumbling. Pansy shook her head thinking about how childish her friend could be sometimes.

"Come on you bottomless pit, let's go eat" Pansy said tugging Angel up.

"Thank Merlin I'm starving!" Angel said patting her stomach.

"Sometimes it's scary how you and Draco are alike" Pansy told her.

Angel wrinkled her nose and then tugged Pansy showing her excitement over getting a meal. Pansy laughed and many parted through the hallway as they saw the two Slytherin girls running. As they reached the Great Hall, they saw more people were already there and there they saw the boys playing chess.

"Where were you guys?" Angel asked as she sat herself beside Draco.

"We went jogging with Viktor and then we came because we were hungry." Draco explained.

They nodded and began to dig into their food, that is until Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches.

Angel looked at the cup and could not help but admire it's beauty. It was something that if a person won it, it'd be a story to tell for a lifetime. She looked in front of her to see Viktor sitting tensely and waiting, for his name to be called. He looked towards her and she smiled giving him the thumbs up showing he had their support.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Viktor immediately got up and people began to cheer loudly for him. Draco leaned over and patted Viktor on the back, making Viktor shake his hand as a thank you. He walked confidently towards the doors and into the next chamber.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

From the Hufflepuff table, Fleur got up and flipped her hair in a manner that seemed too perfect. She walked so graceful, as if she was floating through the air. Ron looked at her dreamily and she disappeared as well.

Soon everybody grew quiet as the last champion would be named to represent Hogwarts. And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

A lot of people groaned from the different tables from the other houses as Hufflepuff cheered so loudly for Cedric. Harry clearly saw as Cho ran from Ravenclaw to hug Cedric. He felt a pang, but not as painful as he expected.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –

"Harry Potter."

Angel gasped and covered her mouth as she heard Harry's name being read. It couldn't be…he wouldn't. She felt as if someone had ripped something out of her stomach, she was so tense and Pansy placed her arms around her. It was a good thing that Draco and Blaise were over towards their male friends, cheering for Viktor.

But the cheering had stopped, no one talked, because everyone had heard that name.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore repeated, yelling it this time.

It was clear, the omen…it was for the probable death of Harry Potter.

_**~End of Chapter 30~**_

OH! I was wondering, that in honor of the 30th chapter and 200+ reviews, I should hold a small contest. The prize might range from a shout out, to a cameo in the story, to having maybe even a bigger role such as an OC in this novel. I would love to have some art to this story, just to get some hype to it and get more people to notice this story. If anyone would love to do this please pm me? 

**Just need information like this:**

**Name of the OC you'd like in the story:**

**Age of OC : **

**Durmstrang or Beauxbatons School: **

**Blood origin (Muggleborn/Half-Blood/Pure-blood):**

**Image of OC to be described in Novel: **

**(artwork link): **

**Description of artwork and what part inspired it :**


	30. Confessions

_**Author's Note: **__ It seems that a few people have misunderstood the whole idea. I wanted ARTWORK for putting your OC's into my novel . I decided that since there have been a great deal of OC's pushed towards me, but no art, that the people that do art that shows some effort, then I will put your OC's as stars…well people at the Yule Ball that my OC and other canons can interact. If no one enters the contest…then such a shame, but I'll understand :/ _

_Here's a little…well a huge overdose of Fluff because I'm graduating on Friday and I see this as not only a present for you guys, but a present for myself. _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 31: Confessions**_

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore screamed for the third time.

Harry was in shock, and the Great Hall being so quiet did nothing for him but made him hide.

"Get up Harry" Hermione whispered pushing him.

He got up nervously and was aware that every head at the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned, and he felt numb and was surely dreaming. He heard no applause, and he turned to his friends.

"I didn't put my name in the cup, you know I didn't" he whispered.

Both looked at him blankly and he then turned towards the Professor's table, as he heard Dumbledore speak again.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared. "Harry! Up here if you please!"

Harry walked towards the table, tripped slightly on his robe, making him stumble, but despite his face flushing, he continued to show some sort of dignity. He tried to ignore the looks he was being given all staring at him making him feel so awkward.

"Sit down!" Draco whispered.

Angel looked confused for a moment that is until she saw that she was standing up to stare at Harry in shock. She saw him looking so surprised, but as he walked towards the other room, did she realize a fool she was making herself out to be and she sat down immediately.

People were beginning to talk once more and soon there was a ruckus, people were screaming at the unfairness, but Angel heard nothing. His name. His name! She couldn't believe that his name was called out from the Goblet of Fire. She felt some tears coming out of her eyes but she kept the tears back, she refused to show that she was visibly shaken.

"Look at that, I knew that he would always find a way to get into the spotlight" Draco drawled out.

Angel frowned and stood up walking out. She was glad that no one noticed, because she couldn't really hold her composure anymore. She felt some tears running down her cheeks, and she wiped her tears immediately frustrated at herself. She disliked the fact that despite how strong she thought she'd be, she would break her composure and cry.

She began to walk towards the viaduct and took in a deep breath letting the cold air into her lungs. She let some tears drop into the Black Lake, knowing that the tears would immediately be lost. She hated thinking so much about him, damned it as much as she tried to fight it, she loved him.

She lifted her head immediately as she heard someone running her direction. She tensed up and she saw that it was the person she was least expecting.

There was Harry, his chest heaving, anger coursing through him making him tremble. He hadn't noticed she was there because he was staring out at the Black Lake. He gripped the viaduct tightly, angrily at that, as if someone had done him wrong.

She knew that he might need some comfort, so she walked towards him. She had no idea why she was doing it, but she did so. She placed her hand on his shoulder and she felt him tense. He immediately whipped around and pinned her towards the side of the viaduct. She gasped in surprise as did he.

He immediately let go and his shoulders began to shake. His cheeks were becoming red and his eyes began to tear once more.

"Harry.." she whispered.

"No one believes me" he croaked out.

She tilted her head sideways and looked at him confuse. He lifted his head and looked at how she was genuinely concerned. He walked towards her and before she could even react, he hugged her. He needed comfort and she gave it to him.

Automatically her arms wrapped themselves around him and she placed her head on his chest. She felt him tremble in her embrace and she let him. She figured that if he needed someone, she'd be that person hands down.

"No one believes me. I didn't put my name…I wouldn't" he cried softly in anger. "I tell the truth and no one believes me, I can't believe people think I'd want to put myself at that death sentence….not even Dumbledore believes me."

He sniffled and clung to her smaller frame. She winced slightly as he was pressing her against the side but she said nothing, merely raising her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm really sorry"

He pulled back slightly to look down at her and she felt her cheeks flush at the close contact.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

She looked surprised but she looked right up into his eyes. He was wondering just what she thought, but as she stood up straighter and after what he thought was a lifetime he knew she had the answer.

"I believe you…" she whispered.

His eyebrows rose showing his surprise and he looked down at her with a gaze she couldn't recognize. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him finally showing her vulnerability. Harry saw that the wall had come down and she showed nothing but the affection she felt for him.

He smiled softly at her and she lifted her hands to wipe his cheeks from the tears that had run down them. She smiled softly and leaned closer to him to kiss his chin.

"I believe you" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and hoisted her up on the side of the wall. She tensed and clung to him, making him smile softly knowing she was slightly frightened. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and his breath made her shiver slightly.

"I like you" he whispered.

"I like you too" she replied.

He pulled back and looked at her. Now propped up, she was at the same height as his. He knew that this was the moment, he leaned forward and his eyes were beginning to close showing her that he was ready. Her eyes fluttered shut as well, and she felt a tightening in her stomach showing her nervous excitement. She felt his breath against her lips and she leaned towards him.

Angel opened her eyes suddenly when he ended up kissing her cheek. He missed. He groaned in annoyance and she couldn't help it she giggled softly. She felt him tremble in amusement and knew he was better.

She decided to push him back slightly and brought him back down to kiss him for real. She felt their bottom lips touch and she shivered, as did he.

"Merlin" he whispered.

He felt his heart racing and before they could do a proper kiss, they heard a giggle. Both froze and turned to see Pansy looking at them. Her cheeks were flushed and covered her mouth showing that she felt guilty at the fact that she ruined what could have been the best memory of Angel's life.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"It's not what it looks like!" Harry said jumping away from Angel.

Angel practically clung to the side of the viaduct in surprise. She felt embarrassed, as her cheeks obviously showed, and she glared at Pansy. Harry obviously thought that Pansy had just found out and he was basically hyperventilating.

"Pansy!" Angel whined.

"Sorry! Draco was looking for you, but if I knew that you were doing this…I would've stalled" she giggled at the end.

"Wait… you know?" Harry asked confused.

Pansy looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world.

"I know all" she said.

Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled sheepishly.

"I should go…Hermione and Ron might be looking for me." Harry said nervously.

"Oh they are" Pansy said. "Beaver-teeth was looking for your frantically along with the Weasel…oh and Weaslette too"

Harry glared. Angel hopped off of the viaduct and wiped her skirt to take off the dust. She walked over and she looked right at Harry.

"You should go" she whispered.

He was surprised at how she was being so open about her emotions, especially in front of someone like Pansy. He let her wrap her arms around him and was surprised as he felt a kiss on the corner of his lips. He wished it was directly on his lips, but he felt her smile.

"If you want a real kiss then you have to give one to me first Mr. Potter" she whispered.

He blushed and looked at her sheepishly.

"I believe you…just remember that" she said softly.

"Come on Angel, we can't keep them waiting for long!" Pansy said keeping watch.

Angel nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Bye Harry" she whispered.

He waved surprised, but figured that it wasn't the right time. No matter how frustrated he was, he knew that it'd be better if he left to meet his friends. He never suspected that she would be comforting him, but when she did, he was comforted and felt love.

He felt himself blush at the thought and when he snapped out of his daydream, he saw that he was already in his room.

"Oh hello," said Ron.

He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Harry suddenly became aware that he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him. He hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Harry struggle to remove it.

"So," he said, when Harry had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner.

"Congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" said Harry, staring at Ron.

There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace.

"Well. . . no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use - the Invisibility Cloak?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," said Harry slowly.

"Oh right," said Ron. "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak. . .because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What would they do that for?"

"I dunno," said Harry. He felt it would sound very melodramatic to say, "To kill me."

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either. . ."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in exactly the same sceptical tone as Cedric. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you.. . .I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him.

He felt anger coursing through him at the thought of Ron not believing him. He looked down at his hands and felt lost. How could he do this? How could his friend not be able to believe him? He got up and grabbed his broom angrily. The door slammed behind him and he needed to get out.

Angel had a rough day. After the whole afternoon dilemma with Harry, she had felt distracted. She breezed through lunch, and dinner was nothing but her picking at her food. Not even Viktor Krum, who was moody, could distract her from her thoughts.

Pansy saved her from the whole day by becoming very chatty. No one really noticed the difference considering that Pansy had handed Angel a book where she hid herself behind it so she could think about Harry.

She was pulled aside after dinner by Pansy.

"I can't stand it" Pansy whined. "Go to bed, I can't keep talking, my throat is starting to hurt."

Angel let out a small smile and nodded walking upstairs towards her room. She knew that none of her roommates would be there, after all they were too interested in talking to the Bulgarian and French students from the other schools, it was still fresh to them.

She began to change out of her uniform and slipped on her usual nightgown. She was by no means tired, but she decided that she might need some sort of quiet. So she blew the candle out and climbed onto the bed. She sighed and laid on her head cuddling softly into her covers.

She began to feel some tiredness and she closed her eyes dozing off. Around an hour later she felt someone tapping her window and she got up. She thought that it could have possibly been an owl and she got up.

She opened her window waiting for the bird to come in, but she had no idea that she would come face to face with Harry. She was shocked at the fact that he was there.

"Hi" was all he could say to her.

"Hey" she whispered softly.

"…Can I come in?" he asked meekly.

She was so shocked, that she nodded and stepped back letting him hop in. He looked around shocked at being in not only a Slytherin dorm, but a female's dorm too.

"You aren't supposed to be here" she murmured.

Harry stopped looking around and turned to face her once more. To him she looked breathtaking. Her hair was all over the place, wavier than usual, having small curls at the bottom showing she was resting before he interrupted her. Her skin was glowing from the moonlight hitting her figure, and her eyes showed nervousness.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk…" he said nervously.

She walked across the room towards the door. For an instance he thought that she was kicking him out, or yelling for help, but instead she locked her door. She leaned against the door frame and looked at him expectantly.

" Sit" she said.

He nodded obediently, and sat tentatively on a bed.

"That's Astoria's bed" she said.

He jumped up and looked at her nervously.

"Sit on the one nearest to the window, that's my bed." She said.

He nodded and as he sat down, Coeur hopped onto the bed and curled up against his side. He smiled and purred as he petted her. He felt a little comforted by Angel's familiar and soon he was distracted as he felt a shift on the bed and saw her sitting beside him and looking at him curiously.

"Well?" she asked.

He looked down at the floor and sighed.

"They don't believe me" he admitted.

"Your friends?" she asked already suspected what he was going to say.

"Yeah…it hurts. Ron got mad at me because I wouldn't confess how I did it, but I didn't….I would never.."

"I know" she said placing her hand over his.

He looked up at her and she sighed crawling over and wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed her on his knee. She was getting more used to being near him, feeling him touch her, and touching him in return.

He smelled delicious to her. She knew that smell was a good way for purebloods to find their mates. Someone that attracted them not only physically but through the olfactory senses would be a winner. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and murmured.

"I'm sorry they don't believe you.."

She felt him tense slightly and tightened his grip around her waist.

He smelled like water and nature, and she loved every second of him. She inhaled softly and he sighed exhaling air as if they were a cycle.

"Why do you believe me?" he asked.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"I….I told you I lo-like you" she said hiding the seriousness of her love for him.

"Because I'm the Boy Who Lived" he added bitterly.

"No…not that." She protested. "I was enamored by you the moment I saw you when I was ten. Your eyes really got to me"

He pulled back and saw her cheeks pink from her confession. He knew that it was rare if she let her walls down for him and it was twice in one evening…that had to be a new record.

"You love me?" he asked nervously.

She looked away from him and instead stared at the window showing the night sky. She didn't push herself away, she didn't deny either, but instead stayed quiet once more.

'_If I tell him how I feel…he might reject me. Cho Chang, she's still there I'm not stupid, he can't ignore that emotion and my confession could ruin what little I can get of him'_ she thought scared.

She looked to see him and his eyes glittered in a way that took her breath away. He was so gorgeous in her eyes. His messy raven hair stuck out in different places making her think of him as untamable, and his eyes, showed such beauty. They glittered more than any emerald she had ever owned, but she sought to have him look at her that way always.

'_Take a leap of faith and hope to Merlin it works out'_

She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. His eyes closed briefly and relaxed to her warm touch. She knew that she had to admit it, she had admitted it to herself and to Pansy, but she needed to tell him, even if she wasn't ready.

"I love you" she rushed out of her mouth.

The spell was broken immediately. He tensed and got up, knocking her off his lap immediately. She groaned on the floor and he stared at her showing his true surprise. She looked away feeling her eyes water at the foolish thing she did.

'_Idiot' _she reproached herself.

"You what?" he rasped out.

"I love you" she muttered.

It was easier to say, but the tone in which she said it was an embittered one. She regretted loving him, but she figured that heartache had to occur sometime.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Stop asking me if I'm sure. I know how I feel, but leave just leave please" she said lifting her hand to wipe her cheek.

"No" he said.

She looked at him surprised and he got on his knees hitting the floor once more. He climbed over her body and looked down at her. His eyes searched within hers and saw she was very serious about her emotions.

"I'm not sure if I-" he said awkwardly.

"I know…I know you don't love me" she whispered.

He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Comprehend me…I've never felt love. It's not one of the things I was ever given, you have to understand me." He said sadly.

She felt a pang in her chest thinking about how someone like him wasn't ever loved.

"I don't know what love is…but I like you" he said nervously.

"You really do?" she asked.

" Merlin Angel, I've been trying to kiss you since forever!" he called out in frustration.

She felt a tug at her heartstrings and she smiled.

"Hey…Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said looking down at her once more.

"What's stopping you?"

"What?"

"What's stopping you from kissing me now?" she asked.

He looked down at her and saw her brown eyes glitter from the moonlight. Her smile was definitely sinful and he thought that it summarized her altogether. He felt his heart beating so quickly and so loud that she should have clearly heard it.

"You're right" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart beating like crazy. It was happening! Her first kiss, no interruptions, and it excited her more than anything. Once she felt nothing ,she opened her eyes half-way to see him looking at her nervously.

"What?" she whispered somewhat frustrated.

"I'm waiting to be interrupted" he admitted with a glint in his eye.

She laughed softly and lifted her hand. He raised his brow in confusion, and she merely placed it behind his neck and brought him down for a proper kiss. As soon as they kissed, they felt that a part of them was being completed.

The kiss was every bit like them. It started out awkwardly, he had almost bitten her lip, and their noses brushed hard against one another, but soon they got the hang of it.

It took him a long time to be kissed and now that it had happened, he knew it was worth it. There on the ground of Angel's room, had it finally happened. He was looking for that comfort, and as she lay her heart there for him to see just what her feelings were, he knew where to find it.

He had grown up in a Christian home, and he had decided that she was his God given solace. He never stopped kissing her, the awkwardness was gone, and soon the peck was no more, but a true kiss, one like the movies.

He felt her panting and pulled back letting both of them catch their breaths. She looked at him wide-eyed and her cheeks flushed beyond belief. He smiled at her wolfishly and she smiled a small friendly smirk at him.

"I really like you" he whispered.

She smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"And I love you" she admitted.

"I'm sorry that—" he said.

"You're not ready, and I understand…but I want you to know that…that you can no longer say that you aren't loved…because you are."

He looked at her and pressed his forehead against hers in a comforting manner. His whole idea of love was really fuzzy but he fancied her, that was so obvious that if no one really connected the dots it would still be there.

"Are you my girlfriend?" he asked.

She laughed softly and shook her head no.

"No Potter we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked frowning.

Angel smirked and began to play with his tie.

"You see….I'm a very selfish person." She began. "and I won't commit myself to anything unless I get all of what I want. I don't want a small bit of you Potter, oh no. I want all of you, and until you can offer me that…you don't get me either."

He finally understood her. He was very impulsive compared to her, and despite their age differences she was obviously the more mature one. He looked at her and pressed his lips against her once more and she laughed pushing him back.

He let out a groan of frustration and pouted slightly.

"What?" he whined.

"Only a boyfriend gets to give me kisses Potter" she explained and pushed him off of her.

"What?" he said. "Do you…do you…is it Blaise?" he spat out.

She shook her head and caressed his cheek.

"I've never had one before…but I plan to have one soon…if you play your cards right Potter." She whispered.

He blushed and understood. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

" You were my first kiss" he admitted.

"I know. The Boy Wonder isn't very smooth you know" she said teasingly.

"Neither is the Slytherin Princess…I am your first kiss right?" he asked nervously.

"Mhm" she murmured agreeing.

"Good."

She smiled and soon it all ended as she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" she called out making Harry wince.

"Damn it Malfoy let me in, I want to go to bed!" Astoria screamed from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" she replied.

She got up and wiped the inexistent dirt from her night gown. She then tugged Harry up and he looked confused. But as soon as she shoved his broom to his chest and opened the window once more did he get it.

"You're kicking me out?" he teased.

"Yes, shame I know…" she played along.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Adieu…" she whispered breathlessly.

He pushed it by kissing her once more. He was expecting her to push him away, but instead let him steal it and kissed him in return.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow" she said breathlessly.

He winked and hopped onto his broom, leaving her standing at her balcony in a daydreamed state. He waved bye and flew towards his dorms before it was curfew. She felt her cheeks burning bright, but the day dream ended as she heard Astoria slamming her fists on the door.

"Hold your horses Greengrass!" she called out and ran over to unlock the door.

She had admitted it, she had admitted that she loved him, to him and she had poured her heart out to him. While it hadn't been reciprocated with a love confession of his own, she decided that she didn't need it. He had made a small step towards her, and she'd take it in stride. Sure she wished that Cho would disappear and not take any of the affections she sought for, but it was fine. She knew that if she was patient she would get what she wanted. After all, a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants.


	31. Sketches

_**Author's Note:**__ So I just graduated from high school with honors just sayin' (showing off) and I admit I am pretty sad about that time ending. But, I think that writing is the best way to entertain myself rather than sleep, though right now in the heat would be impossible to do. Anyways, I have to say that I am glad at the reviews from the last chapter, I admit I was nervous about it because that was sooo not planned. I didn't have him kiss her till the next book? So yeah I moved a few things around and decided to wing it._

_Oh people that private messaged me for the contest here are a few things you need to remember:_

_Deadline will be in a few weeks, when the Yule Ball will be mentioned because the winner will have their OC in the time of the Yule Ball. Any questions just pm me again. _

_Also, I got a few pms where people were telling me that I should have a playlist so people can hear what music I am thinking of when I write? Honestly? If you wanted that it would be a long playlist that a lot of people wouldn't like, or would get annoyed at my musical taste. ( My playlist is basically The Beatles discography, with Adele here and there) and I doubt people would want to hear that, but I suppose I could do that? _

"**Hiding My Heart" – Adele (Sirius/Amorette)**

"**One and Only" ****—**** Adele (Harry/Angel) **

**Will Use Brown Eyed Girl one day I swear it! I have to -.- Some parts were inspired by it..but yeah…on towards the story! **

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 32: Sketches**_

_Amorette was the young transfer student that Sirius had immediately gotten captured by. He saw her walking by, so gorgeous, blond hair capturing the sunlight in a magical way. Her eyes were big and brown and showed so much spunk in them that he had to smile every time he saw it. Her lips were so plump, and when she bit her bottom lip showing her amusement he would become distracted. She was perfect for him in every way. _

"_Ouch!" young Sirius cried out._

_He turned around immediately and came face to face with James who looked amused. James was his best friend and he was cocky now because he wasn't the love sick fool any longer, rather it was Sirius, the ladies man. Lily laid her head on James' chest and smiled at Sirius. _

_Lily knew that Sirius was lovesick, she saw it every time that Amorette walked by. She also knew that Amorette was infatuated herself, but she refused to fall for the flirt, she had standards and she had admitted that she would make Sirius her husband. _

"_Go talk to her" She suggested._

"_You nutters? She'd make fun of me." Sirius said._

"_Nervous as you?" James teased._

_Sirius glared at his ego taking a blow. So he glared and walked towards the young girl. He sat beside her as she read the book. He waited for her to turn around and when she didn't he got frustrated and decided to talk._

_Before he could even open his mouth she spoke._

"_About time Black, now what do you want?" she asked._

_He looked at her surprised and saw her smiling flirtatiously. He gave her a smile in return and she giggled._

"_Look I like you…"_

_She looked at him blankly and he wondered if he had royally messed up._

"_So?" _

"_So?" He repeated._

"_What am I supposed to do about it?" she asked him._

"_Err…..date me?" he asked._

"_Exclusively?" she added._

"_Of course" she replied somewhat surprised._

"_I don't know if you can do that actually" Amorette said and picked up her books. _

"_Why not?" he asked. _

"_You aren't ready for it" she said simply. _

_Then she left, leaving Sirius looking like a fool. The fifteen year old was then determined to win her over._

_**Two years later…**_

_She had finally said yes in front of everyone and kissed him right on the lips. That moment was the most memorable moment of his life. _

_Now as he held her in his arms he decided that he wouldn't let go. He kissed her once more and she reciprocated immediately. She let out a little noise showing her pleasure and he knew that she was worth it. He had been celibate for two years, to have this woman just let him take her on a date. He did everything he could ever think of. _

"_I love you" he admitted to her after he pulled away._

_She let out a soft smile._

"_What do you expect me to do about it?" she whispered._

"_Love me back?" he said nervously._

_She opened her eyes and showed him the pair of eyes he loved more than anything. They were a deep brown, so pure yet so wicked at the same time. She had the cunning mind that would make any man go crazy, of course he was the exception and both knew it._

"_I already do that…always will do that" she admitted._

_He lifted her up and she laughed softly giving him another kiss in return. Young love. No, this wasn't young love, this was the real deal the one that would scare the hell out of him, it should have, but it didn't._

"_I love you" she murmured._

"_I love you too" he replied._

_**Year Later…**_

"_This is perfect" she admitted. _

_He smiled and he wrapped his arms around her as they both looked on at their house. It was a beautiful cottage and they had gotten it as soon as they graduated. She was there when he was kicked out of his family and removed from the family tree. He didn't mind because as she had told him:_

"_We are starting our own family" _

_They bought the home for them and their future baby. They had learned but a few weeks prior and he was excited about getting everything ready. He was already a good godfather towards a newborn Harry, so he knew that their little girl would be perfect._

"_Let's check the nursery" Amorette said excited._

_He smiled and before she could protest, he picked her up and they ran upstairs. Soon they entered the room that was perfect for their little child._

"_Beautiful" she said smiling._

"_Perfect for our princess" Sirius said._

_The morning sun hit the window perfectly making it look like heaven for a baby._

"_An angel really" Amorette said._

"_That's a nice name" Sirius said._

"_Angel? Angelina…I like it" Amorette murmured. "Possible name?"_

"_We need a star relation you know dear" he said kissing her forehead._

"_Marie" she whispered as she saw the paintings of the sea before them._

"_Sea star?" he chuckled. "I don't think that counts for my family."_

"_But it's our family" she said pouting._

"_You're right."_

_That very night they lay in bed together as he held her close. She was so gorgeous and her golden locks fell down her shoulders perfectly. He wondered just how lucky he was, just why he had such great luck. There weren't many things that he had that lasted long, but he knew that this would, this was more than just love, this was it. This was the only person he could ever love. _

_His eyes trailed down towards the small bump stomach and he slid down to kiss it. He caressed the small bump, earning him a small kick from his daughter._

"_You might be the only person in the world that I could love more than your mother" he whispered._

"_She better be" A sleepy Amorette commented._

_He smiled his thousand watt smile at her and she giggled kissing him immediately._

He immediately got up in a cold sweat. It had happened once again, he had that dream again. He pushed the covers off of him and he decided that he needed a cold drink of water.

He walked down the stairs blindly in the dark. The dark made him feel lonesome, but it also comforted, it was better than the sun that reminded him of the golden hair that reminded him of his wife. He hated reliving those moments of utter vulnerability. She was his lifeline, and as he had promised her, she was the person that he loved more than anything in the world. He never got to meet his daughter, and that hurt him more than anything.

He sat down in the kitchen and drank a cold glass of water. He needed to simply get over it, he needed to move on, but prison had only let him remember the good moments so he wouldn't go absolutely crazy.

He always wondered what their daughter's name was. Was it out of the names they had gone through?

_**Flashback…**_

"_Missy?" he asked._

_Amorette wrinkled her nose._

"_No that's horrible. Pansy?" she asked._

"_Merlin no, that seems too flowery for our taste. Leave it to the Parkinson family that always use flower names" he said frowning. "What about Marie, we talked about that"_

"_It's too common though, maybe a middle name…" she drawled on. "Angel is nice."_

"_Angelina" Sirius lengthened it. "That'd be nice"_

"_We'll see dear" Amorette said smiling._

_**End Flashback…**_

He sighed and walked over towards his office. He had dozens of sketch pads that he had gone through during her pregnancy. He had drawn her in different positions, when she began to notice her stomach, the moment she had to lie down because she was tired, the moment that she would simply rock in her chair. All these moments were archived in his sketch pads.

He picked up a pencil and flipped to a new page. He wondered various times just how his daughter looked like. Did she have wavy hair, he smiled at the thought. Did she have big eyes, like his brown eyed girl? Did she smile all the time, or did she like to pout? She would be…thirteen, he sighed at the thought. She wasn't a little girl anymore, but a young lady. He chuckled wondering now if she was tall or short.

"Merlin help me" he whispered into the darkness.

He pressed his pencil against the sketch pad and began to draw. He imagined his daughter being perfect, being perfect like his wife was: wavy hair, long down her back, with bright eyes like his wife had. He imagined that she had brown eyes, she had to, those were what he loved most about his wife. He began to color the eyes that seemed empty. He added that spark that was in Amorette's eyes and wondered if his daughter would have the same. He smiled and began to draw her face, he thought that it'd be heart shape like his wife. Her smile… His breath hitched imagining his wife's smile, it was so childish, so free, and he drew it as well.

As soon as he finished shading, he dropped the sketch pad. It was wrong, it had to be wrong. He shook his head and threw the sketchpad to the side, he refused to even see it. He slammed the door of the study room.

In the morning when Remus came, he found the sketch pad. There was what he wasn't expecting…Angel Malfoy smiling brightly. All inhibitions were erased in the drawing, there was no smirk, but a free happy child. He couldn't help but smile, because he had seen that smile before. She had directed that to Harry many times. He wondered how it ended up in the mansion, that is until he saw the signature at the bottom.

He gripped the sketch tighter and sighed.

"Sirius" he muttered.

Quick footsteps were heard and soon the door closed, engulfing the room with silence once more.

_**Hogwarts…**_

The same smile was on Angel's face as she waited outside the Great Hall. It was a Sunday so the boys were off playing Quidditch and Pansy was mingling with the new transfer students. She smiled at the thought, that meant that she had some free time.

Last night, all she could think of was what had occurred, the kiss. She wondered, in a brief wave of panic, if Harry had regretted it. She no longer thought of him as Potter, but Harry..her Harry. She blushed slightly at the thought and looked down at the plate beside her.

She had picked up some food that she imagined that Harry would like to eat. She figured that he'd need someone to talk to and she decided that would be her. Granger had been too busy this morning fussing over Weasley to even think about having time to Harry. She had heard her cooing to Ron about how he was being a bad friend and to give Harry the benefit of the doubt despite the fact that it seemed impossible that it wasn't on purpose.

She sighed knowing that despite her dislike for Granger, that she was doing damage control and she wouldn't need another emotional teenager to need to attention as well. So she would take care of this teenage boy.

She saw him walking towards the Great Hall, with his shoulders slumped and a frowned etched on his face. Her smiled dimmed slightly, but she decided she would cheer him up, after all that's what Pansy said girlfriends do right?

'_Even though you aren't right girlfriend right?'_ she thought to herself.

She mentally slapped herself. That's right, she wasn't his girlfriend she had said so herself, so she knew she probably looked like a fool. She began to pick up the food she had collected for the two as a makeshift picnic before she could be seen as the dork she felt she was.

It was no use, as soon as she began to walk back towards the Great Hall when she heard him.

"Angel?" he called out.

The way he said her name made her blush involuntary. She was so frustrated with herself, she had heard that when you get your first kiss, you change, but this was ridiculous. He made her feel like a puddle of goo without doing a single thing. She took in a deep breath and turned to face him with a small awkward smile.

"Morning Po-Harry" she said softly.

She had to calm down her heartbeat, it was ridiculous.

"You're leaving the Great Hall?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to go eat near the Black Lake." She said. "Everyone left me behind."

Harry took it in a different direction and frowned all the more. In his mind, she was in the same predicament as he was. He walked towards her and placed his hand over hers, but immediately took it off as a student walked out of the Great Hall. Even though he didn't even pay attention who was on the side, it was obvious Harry was nervous about being seen with her.

Angel felt the bubbly feeling gone and soon the wall was beginning to be built up once more. She took in a deep breath deciding not to push him away. There was no use, because she had already confessed her feelings for him, and that made her already weak to him. She decided that she didn't like that too much. She instead smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Want to have breakfast together?" she asked.

She was forcing herself to be gentle, kind, a good listener for him. She wasn't going to change 180 degrees when he did something wrong. She was determined to show him how she would be the right choice over Cho.

"Ron in there?" he asked.

She nodded sympathetically and he sighed. He admitted that he liked her holding his hand and what was more, he was surprised at her actions. He had imagined that the day prior was a simple dream, but as he felt her touch once more, he remembered everything that had occurred and he felt himself flush slightly.

"I'd like that" he responded in mid squeak making her giggled slightly.

His nervousness calmed her down more and gave her some confidence.

"Come on I have enough food for the two of us don't you think?" she asked and lifted the napkin to show him the plate.

He shook his head amused.

"Not enough, I'll head in and get a plate." He said smiling.

She nodded and smiled shyly as he gave her the smile that was infectious. She waited for him, but when he returned, his expression was a soured one, making some of her cheeriness dissipate.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, let's go eat" he said sighing.

She decided not to push him but smiled and grabbed his hand with her free one. He was surprised by her touches and willingness to have contact with him. She smiled at him and they walked towards Black Lake. It might have been foggy and for a second Harry believed that was the reason that she had allowed him to touch her in such a way.

He shook it off because of what she had told him last night. He admitted that it was nice hearing it considering she was the first person that he heard it from. And that kiss…he blushed at the memories. Those _kisses _were his first too, he felt pride in that. She let go of his hand to sit down and she smiled shyly at him.

"Sit" she said smiling.

He sat down beside her and soon they began to have breakfast. It began a little silent, awkward really neither one knowing what to say. She wondered if he felt obligated coming with her and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm sorry" she admitted.

Harry lifted his head up wondering what she was talking about. Was this a prank by the Slytherins? Messing with him after him being the fourth contestant? Oh Merlin was Blaise really her first kiss and was she lying to him, did she even love him? He forced himself not to hyperventilate.

"You were lying to me right?" he whispered shaking his head. "Was yesterday a joke?"

She felt like he had slapped her and she placed her hand on her chest trying to stop the stinging she felt. She was shocked at how he said that, how dare he? Her temper was flaring again, but then she saw his expression. He wasn't being snarky, he was vulnerable and she then understood why. He had never been told that he was loved by anyone, and he opened himself up to chance that night, he gave her a piece of his heart, without knowing it.

Her expression softened and she leaned forward. She pushed her plate away from her and then did the same to his. He paid no heed, rather thinking to himself and wallowing in his insecurities. She then placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her surprised.

Before he could even say anything, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips once more. He closed his eyes immediately and relished the soft kiss. He placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her down, but really knocking her off balance. She made a noise of surprise but she fell on his lap by accident thus ending the kiss.

He was blushing and he looked at her surprised. She knew that she had to actually show him that she loved him, as hard as it was saying it, it was harder to show him that she wasn't lying. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"No one's ever told me that they _loved _me" he whispered shyly.

"Harry James" she whispered softly pressing her forehead to his. "I love you,_ you._ I don't love that fourth champion, I don't love the Boy-Who-Lived, no none of that…I love the insecure, awkward boy, who sadly doesn't believe that I love him."

She ended smiling softly and he placed his hands on her side looking at her insecurely. He never noticed just how expressive her eyes really were. Her eyes were a deep brown, that even though it was a normal almost boring color, she showed so much in them, right now she showed him nothing but devotion. She was being vulnerable too, he could tell by the way she stared at him. She trusted him to take her seriously.

"I know it isn't easy to believe me okay?" she added. "And I'm not asking for much, just for you to believe me."

He nodded and smiled at her, something that comforted her.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She sighed and pulled back from him. All trace of her softer demeanor gone once more, he once again had to face the hard headed Slytherin.

"We went over this.." she trailed off.

He was getting mad now and that wasn't good either.

"Look if you love me then you'll be my girlfriend!" he said frustrated.

She sighed and climbed off of him, instead taking a bite of his toast. She didn't want to go over this again, she was already vulnerable, why did she have to admit more of her fears.

"I don't see why I have to" she replied.

His face was getting red and he was getting mad. He rarely stood up to many things, but this was driving him nuts.

" You have to, you love me, so we need to be together, it's just how it goes!"

"Says who?" she replied lying on the grass.

"Merlin you minx, why must you be so stubborn, you mule!" he yelled.

"Am I a minx or a mule? I'd prefer being a minx, more attractive" she said avoiding the topic.

He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated and glared at her, with an expression that made her scared, but she didn't show it, rather stayed devoid of emotions.

"You know very well what I mean Angelina Black" he hissed.

That fired something in her and she sent him a glare of her own.

"It's Malfoy, Potter don't forget that." She hissed.

"Oh so now it's back to Potter. You are right" he said frustrated. "You are selfish, a selfish brat that is. Well hear me now girl, I won't play into your mind games. If you say you love me then you are all into this, not take it back when you're scared."

She was surprised at just how open he was about it. He was scared she was going to back out when frightened over something. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. It was true, she feared staying for the long run, she wasn't as brave. She feared being ostracized by her friends.

"Look….I don't want to be second anything…I don't want you to simply find that Cho might fancy you and then leave be behind."

"Why not take a chance?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Exactly…you can't say that."

"I've never-" He said.

"I'm fine with it, I don't need to be given a promise of a lifetime, just…I want what Pansy and Draco have. They like being around one another and they are committed to one another. Nothing about the future, they live for the now."

"Exactly, let's live for the now…and be my girlfriend." He said confidently.

She rolled her eyes and threw him her piece of toast. He simply caught it and took a bite out of it.

"Oh Merlin Potter I-hmph" she said surprised as he pushed a piece a toast into her mouth.

"Look Malfoy, I just want to get you to be my girlfriend, a simple title. I just want to know you don't do all that nice stuff with another boy. No Blaise no nothing…got it"

She nodded glaring at him.

"Good. Then you're my girlfriend, I'll get you presents or whatever boyfriends do…all I ask for are a few snogging moments, oh and you going to Hogsmeade with me" he said confidently.

She swallowed the dry piece of toast and sighed.

"You win Potter. I'll be your girlfriend, but others can't know" she said in a serious tone.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Oh yes, why not tell everyone you're dating Malfoy's little sister, yes that's great for the tensions between houses."

"It would promote inter-house unity?" he said meekly.

Another piece of toast was thrown to him and he dodged it glaring.

"Stop sounding like Dumbledore, I'm serious." She said frowning. "I'm not losing my friends over this."

He shrugged.

"As long as I get my demands met-ouch!" he cried out in anger as another toast was thrown at him. "Stop playing with food damn it."

"It slipped" she replied in a dead panned tone.

He mocked glared at her and leaned forward to kiss her softly, and was surprised that she lifted her head to meet him for the kiss. He liked kissing her he decided and keeping a secret made it kind of cool. (He's fourteen after all, and forbidden love seems to be a popular theme among teenagers "Romeo and Juliet.")

"Now " she whispered after they parted. "What was bringing you down today?" she asked.

He sighed and laid down, surprisingly laying his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes relaxing. Her scent was intoxicating and he admitted that he quite liked it.

"My best mate doesn't believe me" he said. "Ron he's…he thinks I'm a liar."

"He's jealous" she replied and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Jealous?" he asked. "Jealous of what? Making a prat out of himself in front of the school?"

"You're liked by everyone Harry. And I think that…don't tell anyone, but Ron and Draco are similar in a way. Draco, I know he's jealous of you but he doesn't show it to anyone but me. Don't give me that face Potter or I swear to Merlin I will hit you." His face turned serious once more and she continued. "Weasley's the same, he's the youngest boy out of a million children right? Don't correct me Harry I'm talking…anyways, you're famous, handsome and girls love you."

"Girls?" he asked.

"Just me of course, but I wanted to make you feel better" she said smiling at him.

He let out a smile of his own, but soon he frowned slightly at what she was saying.

"Just..I would swap with him anytime he wants. He can have the limelight if I get to have a loving family." He said.

He looked up at her and saw her looking at him sympathetically.

"To be fair Harry…I wouldn't love you if you switched places with him." She said.

"Why not? I wouldn't be famous?" he teased.

"No…Merlin no, I'd like that…but the red hair…I'd leave you if you had red hair."

"My mum had red hair."

"Good for her, but I love you not her." She replied immediately.

"You would have loved her.." he said.

She noticed he was closing his eyes, probably imagining his mum and she simply caressed his cheek lovingly. Even in the fog, this was nice, having this quiet time. She was glad it was Sunday so they had no classes. Both out of uniform, it was perfect.

"She had lovely red hair and green eyes"

"I love your eyes, you got them from her no?" she commented.

He nodded and continued.

"Really smart too..did you know that? She loved singing despite her having a horrible voice…she loved my dad too. She made him chase after her for a year.." he chuckled. "She would have loved your spunk I bet…but maybe not because you make me mad."

She laughed softly.

"Maybe because you were acting like your father…James?" she asked.

He nodded.

"How was he like?" she asked.

"He had black hair, like me…a trouble maker. Sirius told me they made many pranks and never got caught, well they never had enough proof to do that. He was handsome and I looked like him some say…" he said.

She giggled as he wiggled his brows and leaned down to kiss him once more. He was glad that he had someone to talk to about them.

"What are your parents like?" he asked.

Angel sighed softly.

"Well if we are talking about the Malfoys…well I love my mom. She's very sweet, and while she may seem mean to everyone else…it's not true, she cares about us. She thinks she can cook, but she can't, and I love that about her…she'd even like you too" She ended with a small smile.

Harry raised his eyebrow and she laughed softly.

"She would, you're sweet, and caring, and if you were nice to me, she'd love you too" she said shrugging.

"If you say so" he said smiling

"And father…he's an interesting character. He's complicated…he might not show it but I know he loves me. I remember times when he told me about the school and told me the stories of here." She smiled softly.

"He wouldn't like me would he?" he asked.

She frowned slightly.

" Doubt it" she replied. "But I do so it doesn't matter" she said smiling.

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I was wondering….." Angel said softly.

"What…"

"Are you going to write to Sirius?" she asked. "To tell him about the tournament?"

He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Come off it, he doesn't need to know everything…" he said frowning.

"You don't understand…the Triwizard Tournament is famous all around the Wizarding world. He will find out eventually." She sighed. "You're famous and thus it will get out."

He sighed loudly.

"Fine you win. I'll write to him." He said frustrated.

She smiled showing that she won and she leaned down to kiss him. He smiled before he puckered up making her laugh softly. He winked at her and both kissed once more.

"I'm getting comfortable with that." He murmured.

"Mhm" she whispered softly.

Both smiled and he climbed up so he could lean against the tree and pull her towards him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You should go.." she murmured leaning against him.

"Later" he replied. "Right now I'm comfortable."

"You know….we had our first fight a few minutes ago."

He lifted his head and looked at him curiously.

"Oh?"

"You know what that means right?" she asked.

He looked at her confused but seeing a glint in her eyes he smiled.

"No I don't…" He said.

"Make up time…" she said in a sing song tone.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't you want to snog?" she asked.

He pushed her down and she let out a laugh before her mouth was covered again by his.


	32. Seeds of Doubt

_**Author's Note:**__ Some of you caught on to a little bump they will both go through right? One person, (you know who you are) mentioned that if they got together it's a little weird considering that if Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban they'd be like brother and sister….who do you think will have that in mind? Hm? _

_Oh! Also people called Angel a few words, (not bad) that I wanted to address. They called her mature, and I'd like to agree yes, she is mature. But growing up in a house where maturity is a must for etiquette it's kind of expected. _

_Then showing her bubbly nature? Okay that I felt like I needed to explain what was going on in my head –shrugs- I felt like when you're thirteen, the idea of a perfect girlfriend is a bubbly one, a doting one, and she is trying hard to try and be good to Harry , to kind of make up for her being a bully to him before. Seems silly in our mind, but then again I saw a lot of girls growing up doing the same, no worries this is temporary. (I admit I like the smirking Angel best). _

_Anyways onward with the story! (People asking for the song? Bunch of songs from my Beatles playlist)_

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 33: Seeds of Doubt**_

Sirius looked down at the floor staring blankly at it. It was frustrating, life that is. Why did life have to play with him this way, hadn't he suffered enough? Not only did he have a horrid meeting with his daughter, but he also ended up treating her like if she was nothing.

He felt that he couldn't breathe and took sharp breaths trying to calm himself down. He knew that Remus was coming his way, he heard him rushing towards him, and for a moment he appreciated Remus' maturity. Now that they were adults he figured out that they only had one another in the world making their friendship stronger than before.

"Sirius" Remus said softly and gripped his shoulder.

Sirius looked up showing Remus just how distraught was. Remus felt for his old friend because he had gone through enough. He sat down beside him and patted his back trying to calm him down. Sirius' breathing got back to normal, well as normal as it could get in this situation and sighed.

"So Angel Malfoy?" Sirius whispered. "She's my-"

"I know" Remus said.

Sirius looked at him sharply.

"You knew?"

Any man felt more comfortable with feeling anger than feeling pain, for anger was easier to express, to let out and so he did.

"You git, letting me wallow in my own pain of losing Amorette and losing what could have been my daughter? Bloody hell, what did I ever do to you that made you stay quiet!"

"Sirius-" Remus sighed.

"Don't! Seems life wasn't the only one that loved seeing me look like a damned fool was it? "

"Sirius-" Remus tried again.

"I thought you were my best mate Moony." Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius shut your gob!" Remus screamed showing his frustration.

That shut Sirius up, because despite of his anger, he knew that when Remus screamed, it meant business.

"For Merlin's sake listen to yourself. You know why I didn't tell you?" Remus said frustrated. "I didn't tell you because of her!"

He threw him the notebook with the drawing of Angel on the page. He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

" She was so heartbroken when she found out her origin-"

"-for being the daughter of a criminal" Sirius muttered.

"No, because all she grew up with was a lie" Remus said his tone growing softer. "This poor little girl, dealing with something, in which she tells no one? Then when she met you…"

"I was a right git with her" Sirius groaned.

_**Flashback…**_

_He remembered that the moment that Harry had believed him for a second, well enough for him to attack Severus he felt an huge sense of pride in Harry. He was just like he imagined, and in his whole joy he failed to really take a look at Angel._

_She was so young, big doe eyes that reminded him of Amorette now that he saw it, and her soft waves were like his very own ,well a tamer version if he was honest with himself. The way she ran towards Snivelous was what caught his attention of her. _

_She held him to her in a caring manner, and looked at Harry with such disappointment. _

"_How could you?" she whispered at Harry._

_The way she said it to Harry, it was obvious that her words affected him. _

_"He was trying to save you from this criminal!" she continued._

_"Shut up!" Sirius yelled. "I'm not going to be judged by some insignificant tot"_

_He had yelled in frustration, fighting for his honor. He had seen how Remus had reacted as well, a wince and the fact that she looked so sad, so disappointed. Her cheeks were red with shame and she did what he remembered him doing often, she used anger as a defense mechanism. _

_"Well so far it seems that my uncle was right" she hissed in return._

_The way she looked down and her eyes pooling with water was enough for him to think that he had disappointed her, now that he saw it. He had broken the illusion that she had of him, yes he might not be a criminal, but he had hurt her emotionally, something that would be hard to forgive._

_Merlin, he felt hate for the girl, his own daughter, but the way she looked back at him, she showed her hate as well. _

_**End Flashback…**_

"She hates me Moony, she hates me" Sirius said sadly.

"She doesn't" Remus said comfortingly.

"You saw the way she looked at me when she first met me. I treated her like she was nothing" Sirius sighed.

"That might be true, but would a girl that hates you try and get you your freedom?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

Remus walked over to the drawer and took out a pile of letters. He took out the one he was looking for and threw it at his old friend.

"Look at the signature" Remus said.

"Yes I saw it before AMMB, what of it?" Sirius said frustrated.

"Angel Marie Malfoy Black" Remus said.

"Her full name is Angel?" Sirius asked.

"Well Angelina, those are what the records say, but in the records there is no mention of Black as her last name. See? She added that herself, acknowledging you.

Sirius smiled slightly, but soon his face changed to one of horror.

"Fuckin' hell" he said shocked.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Harry! Oh bugger" he said and got up and walked to the pile.

"What about him is he in danger?" he asked.

"Worst, look at this" Sirius said handing him the letter. "Read this"

Remus looked down and read it like it was nothing, but looked up with a shrug.

"Bloody hell Remus you're supposed to be the smart one. Look!" Sirius said "Sirius, you know I consider you a father, and well…there is this girl."

"That's normal" Remus said amused.

"Shut up and listen!" Sirius said glaring. "She's awfully pretty and I like her, but there are just a few problems. You see she's popular, witty, and makes me look like a fool no matter what I do! Not to mention she is rarely the nicest girl out there you know? She's also from Slytherin and well…she's not from the best family. Her name's Angel, you know the girl that helped us last year? Well yeah it's her."

Sirius finished reading the excerpt and looked at Remus.

"So? It was really obvious seeing the two interact that both fancied one another." Remus said amused.

"So she fancies him too?" Sirius asked.

"Quite right, I wouldn't be surprised if they are together right now" Remus said.

"Brandy?" Sirius said.

"What?"

"I need some brandy" Sirius said pouring himself a glass and knocking it down immediately.

"What's wrong with that Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Think about it" Sirius said sitting down. "If I would have never gone to Azkaban, I would be raising the pair with Amorette. They would have been brother and sister"

Remus winced slightly at the situation brought forth by his old friend.

"I see how that seems incestuous in your perspective, but it's nothing like that at all. Both were raised differently and both just…they honestly come together…reminds me of the old Marauder times really." Remus said.

"He was chasing her around?" Sirius asked frowning.

"Are you frowning because she is being chased by boys, or the fact that Harry is chasing?" Remus asked chuckling.

"Boys? Oh hell…I am not even sure" Sirius admitted rubbing his temples.

"No need to worry okay?" Remus said.

"There's more Moony" Sirius said.

"Wait let me sit down for this dramatic reading" Remus said amused.

Sirius glared and began to read once more.

"There's also a beautiful girl named Cho Chang. She's from Ravenclaw and she's very smart. Did I mention that she's an extremely pretty girl, with long dark hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face. She's so friendly to me and smiles at me every time she sees me making me feel butterflies in my stomach. Sirius, she's also a seeker like I am and she's great at it too. I heard from Remus you were quite a ladies' man and well if you could help that'd be great."

Remus smiled amused.

"Then tell him to follow his first choice Angel and be done with that" Remus said.

"No" Sirius said.

"Padfoot" Remus warned.

"No Moony, listen to me, this works out great. I tell him to go out with this Chang girl, and then he stays away from my little girl!"

"That's awful selfish of you." Remus said, "Not to mention they are very adorable together, if I do say so myself."

"No, I'll write to him right now." Sirius said.

"You immature worrying ninny" Remus reprimanded shaking his head.

"When you're a father you'll understand.." Sirius said and began to writer as quickly as he could.

_**Back at Hogwarts…**_

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked Angel.

"You already did" she said amused. "But go ahead ask away."

"Are you always this…giggly?" he asked. "Not that I don't mind!"

She stopped walking and turned to face him annoyed yet confused.

"I thought that….stupid Pansy" she said sighing.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Aren't girlfriends supposed to be really bubbly and kind and all that.." she said innocently.

Harry was surprised and shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know myself,"

"You don't like it?"she asked.

"I do!"

"Bollocks" she murmured.

"No I do…okay…it's just that it makes me nervous and I don't like that." Harry admitted. "Ow!"

She smirked punching him.

"Prefer me doing that?" she asked.

"No…not really" he said rubbing his arm.

She laughed and he smiled.

"I prefer you being you yeah? Not all that bird stuff" he said.

She shrugged.

"Don't really care really" She said.

"Good" he replied.

"Now it's my turn" she said looking at him.

"Hm?"

"Well…are you really going to compete?" she asked.

"I have to…but I don't want to" he admitted.

She gripped his hand in a comforting manner and she frowned.

"How do you think Sirius is going to react?" she asked.

"I don't know" he admitted.

"I'm sorry, I asked all of this, it's getting you really depressed" she said sighing. "I'm too pushy sometimes.

"It's okay" he said chuckling. "I prefer it"

She smiled halfheartedly and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She didn't pull back but was instead hiding a smirk.

"Is that too giggly for you?" she asked.

"No that's a good level" he whispered.

She laughed and pushed him off amused.

"I should really be heading back you know"

He frowned and looked at her in his big puppy dog look. She shook her head and pushed him away again.

"Stop that" she said amused. "It's almost dinner time and I need to talk to Pansy."

"Gossip about me?" he asked.

"Git, no actually, she wants to talk about something else." She said.

"I can't know?"

"Nope. Sorry but I think it's something against you." She said.

"You'd tell me right? I mean I am your-"

"Maybe" she said coyly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her to say goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, you idiot" she said amused.

"True" he said but didn't let go.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek before pulling back.

"Bye Potter" she said smiling slightly.

He smiled as she waved as she was walking up the hill. That is until he remembered that she was heading towards her friends, people that supported her and cared for her. Unlike him, who had his friends doubting him.

He sighed returning to his common room to see that there weren't many people there. Ron was playing chess in the corner and looked away immediately after noticing that it was him. He felt like he was an outcast that is when he saw Hermione smiling at him at the couch and patting the seat beside her.

He thanked his lucky stars that he had good friends like Hermione. He smiled and sat down looking at her appreciatively.

"I'm sorry" she began.

"It's alright.." he said softly.

"No, it's not. I've left you alone and I've been a bad friend."

"It's fine Hermione" Harry said patting her hand trying to comfort her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." He said grinning at her.

She smiled, she couldn't help it, Harry was a great friend.

"You were fine alone?" she asked.

"Who says I was alone?" he asked smiling.

She looked at him curiously and he merely smiled staying mum about it.

_**Next Day…**_

Harry sighed waking up in the morning. He didn't want to go to classes, thinking that people would still be giving him that look. He looked around his room to see that all his other roommates were gone. He sighed knowing that there was no use.

"Maybe they'll accept I'm a champion by now" he said to himself.

He smiled thinking so, after all he was an optimist and got up and got ready for another day of classes.

As he walked towards his class, he noticed something different. Usually the Hufflepuffs were the nicest of the classmates, but this time it was not the case. During his Herbology, not only were angry, many were whispering that Harry had stolen their champion's glory. He was only mocked by them as he was hit by a bulb plant, but he was forced to sit near Ron, with a frazzled Hermione who tried to make small talk between the two and failing. Even Professor Sprout was different, ignoring him when he raised his hand to even answer a question. This was definitely not his day, maybe not the year.

He was grateful for having Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures when he didn't give many students time to talk. He hated having this class usually because of the Slytherins, but it seemed that this time Hagrid was in a no nonsense mode which he appreciated.

"Alright class dismissed" Hagrid boomed.

Everyone began to disperse, that is except Harry who was putting his books away and the Slytherins. He forced himself to ignore them, but as he saw someone coming their direction he had a small smile appear on his face.

Her cheeks were red from the running she had done and her hair was up letting the wind hit her cheeks adding to the redness. Her eyes were bright as she saw him, but soon her gaze moved towards her brother and his friends.

He was glad she was there, they had promised to meet and talk about how his day went, but as he saw her gaze he knew that it wasn't going to go as smoothly as he first thought.

"Didn't know you were coming to see us love" Blaise said smiling.

Angel forced a smile and shrugged, walking towards them in an awkward way. Draco smiled wrapping his arm around his sister and walking towards Harry. Angel winced at her bad luck, for here was another tongue lashing for Harry from none other than her brother.

"See boys it's the champion. Look at him boys" He began.

Harry gripped his bag tighter and turned to face his teaser.

"Angel, have you got your autograph book?" Draco said to her kissing her forehead. "Better get a signature now , because I doubt he's going to be around much longer….half the Triwizard champions have died…how long do you reckon you're going to last Potter? Ten minutes into the task's my bet"

She looked at Draco and shook her head at him. Sure Draco knew that she disapproved at the constant teasing he gave Potter, but she usually kept quiet, something he appreciated.

Harry's eyes weren't really on Malfoy, but instead on Angel who looked worried, he knew he would talk to her about the tournament, but his gaze returned to Malfoy once he heard the last words. He glared as he heard Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise laugh at his comment.

"Don't you have lunch with Viktor Draco?" Angel asked before Draco could continue his taunts.

Draco turned to face her and smirked.

"Ah that's what you came to remind me? You're the best." He said. "Come on boys!"

They all got their things and began to walk away and Angel thought everything was going smoothly, that is until Draco grabbed her hand and tugged her.

"You're coming too, come on" He said smiling.

"R-right!" Angel said.

As she was tugged along, she turned back to see a frowning Harry. She shrugged with the same frown on her lips as she was leaving him. She was looking forward to talking to him, and having him along bothered her.

He thought that it would end eventually, but on the contrary, each day next to next was getting worst. He felt even worse than the time in second year when everyone thought that he was the heir of Slytherin. He now knew that he preferred people fearing him than having to deal with great dislike.

He hated double potions more than anything because he dealt with Malfoy and his cronies. He tried not fighting as he usually did, because now he believed that he had to be more careful towards the git, Merlin only knows what he would tell Angel, and he was not walking that path again. Even Hedwig was mad at him for not being able to send a letter to him and he felt so alone. Many nights he forced himself into an uncomfortable sleep.

The week passed without seeing much friendliness that is until he got a friendly person's letter. He smiled seeing Sirius' writing and immediately opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe that I haven't responded to your previous letter. You haven't_

_Written anything new have you? If you have I haven't gotten it yet, sorry pup._

_I have to say I was interested in hearing your predicament and_

_after careful consideration, here's my advice:_

_Go towards the friendly Ravenclaw you know_

_pup that Slytherin's are hard to deal with and_

_are known to be fickle girls. Ravenclaw is your best choice_

_and she's less complicated than the girl Malfoy that you told me about._

_Plus a friendly pretty girl trumps a cunning pretty girl. I do hope_

_you follow my advice. After all you never know if the _

_snake will be by your side when you most need it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius _

Harry took a deep breath reading it and frowned. A lot had changed since he wrote the letter to Sirius the previous time. He obviously hadn't gotten the letter of him and the Triwizard Tournament. It bothered him that Sirius, who he held very dear was doubting that Angel was the smart idea. He knew that that's what he himself thought at first, but the way she was with him kind of cancelled all his insecurities out, but now Sirius had implanted the seed of doubt.

He folded the letter once more and hid it in his drawer then headed down towards the fields. He almost groaned seeing the Slytherin's there, but as he saw a brunette by a blond he knew that she was there too.

He hid behind a tree and saw her looking at something that Malfoy had, this bag. She slipped her hand in and took out a button. He saw her looking at it and whatever it was she started laughing. All the Slytherins were laughing as well.

She kissed Malfoy's cheek, putting the button in her bag. She seemed to be saying her goodbyes and left. He saw many of Malfoy's cronies putting them on.

He tried to ignore them, but he was too curious about seeing what the pins said. He saw that they were handing them out to other students and as he walked forward he saw them.

_**Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion**_

They were in big red letters glowing on the pin and burning brightly in the dim background.

Harry glared seeing them, and as Malfoy saw him he smirked.

"Like them Potter?" Draco called out towards Harry. "And this isn't all they do- look!"

Malfoy pressed the badge into his chest and then the message vanished replacing it with these words:

_**POTTER STINKS! **_

All the Slytherins began to laugh loudly at them, and all did the same showing Harry just what they had concocted. As they all glowed Harry felt himself flush and the heat travelling down to his neck especially when Malfoy threw one at his hand.

Harry saw that Ron and Seamus were together not sticking up for him and he felt all the anger that had built up explode. He took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, making him still in his laughter.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione say.

"Go on Potter" Malfoy said in a deadly tone. "Moody's not here come on"

Harry glared and both were having a staring match.

"Funnunculus!" Harry screamed.

"Densaugeo!" Draco yelled at the same time.

Both jets of light bounced off one another and one hit Goyle and the other Hermione. She cried out in pain and covered her face.

"Hermione!" He heard Ron say.

Harry looked lost as he saw Ron take her away from him. He managed to see her teeth growing large and he felt a pang when she wouldn't look at him. Some Slytherin's were laughing, but he couldn't take it. He ran away away from them and away from the mocking in general.

He ran towards the woods, and felt his anger and adrenaline coursing through him. He then saw a figure sitting under a tree and reading quietly. He knew who it was and as he looked down at the button still at hand, he needed to talk to her.

Angel was reading quietly wanting to get time for herself, something she rarely had, for as much as she wanted to meet Harry, Draco was dragging her everywhere. She finally managed to escape him telling him that she needed to study for an exam.

As she felt a shadow cover her figure she looked up to see Harry. A smile automatically appeared on her face, but soon it dimmed seeing his expression.

"Did you think it was funny?" he whispered not holding back his anger or pain.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you think those badges were funny?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied chuckling. "Who wouldn't?"

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" he hissed. "I thought you cared for me!"

As his voice rose she was getting mad. She got up wanting to face him head on for an argument that was going to escalate. She threw her book to the side and glared at him.

"I do care for you, but what does that have to do with me and those stupid badges!"

"You're supposed to support me! But no, you hide in the shadows, only with me when it's convenient for you"

He had never really been this angry before, and he would later admit to himself this just wasn't about them, Sirius had really made him vulnerable.

"Why can't I find a stupid badge funny?" she said.

"Everyone is mocking me!" he roared.

"Mocking you? Why the hell would that be my fault?" she screamed too.

"You're supposed to love me! But I see you're just a coward" he growled.

She whipped her head to face him and felt herself tremble in anger. Her cheeks were getting redder and she formed fists to reign in her anger.

"What did you call me?" she whispered angrily.

She walked forward coming mere inches from him. She looked up to come nose to nose to him and glared as if she was the same height, maybe even taller with her dark aura.

"Coward" he enunciated it. "Why did I even think of dating such a cowardly Slytherin, you're all the same. Sirius was right, you're bad for me"

She stepped back and touched her chest, she felt anger and pain and she kept herself from tearing up.

"It's obvious you don't care for me. I knew you didn't love me yet, but I thought you at least cared. I guess all you wanted was a few kisses."

"Oh don't turn this around" he said rolling his eyes.

"Look you git, you better watch your mouth, for I swear I won't forgive you if you cross the line. There are a few things I ever open up about and you're mocking me!" she hissed.

Both were glaring daggers at one another and she bent down.

"How am I not supposed to find these badges funny?" she asked taking one of them out.

"Oh why aren't you wearing it then, being Slytherin and all" he said.

She looked at him confused.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Those badges and you laughing at them." He said annoyed.

"Well spew is stupid" she said.

"What?"

"Spew? Or S.P.E.W, that stupid organization your friend started" she said throwing it at him.

He looked down at the button and he knew that this all started wrong.

"I was talking about this one" he said handing it to her.

It was obvious she was trying not to touch him and she looked down at it.

"So some people support Cedric, I knew my brother did" she said shrugging.

"Press it" he urged.

She did as she was told and she looked up as it changed.

"Oh…" she said softly.

"It was a misunderstanding" he whispered with a small smile.

As he tried to embrace her she stepped back and he wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're an idiot" she whispered shaking her head. "You obviously don't think I care about you."

"I was just mad, it was a misunderstanding" he said trying to hug her once more.

She pushed him back and bit her bottom lip.

" No it wasn't. You don't trust me at all. I would never wear that because I care about you. And…and you said Sirius was right about me?"

He looked away ashamed.

"What the hell did he say?" she asked.

"Just that you weren't-"

"Got it" she said.

Silence loomed over them and she picked up her things. He watched her, but as he heard her chuckle and looked confused.

"Well this was shorter than I ever expected us lasting" she said amused.

He knew that that tone was hiding her hurt, and he too felt pain at her comment. She wasn't going to…was she?

"What do you mean lasting? This was just a fight" he said frowning.

"No it's not Potter! Obviously you aren't ready for this."

"I am" he said.

"No you're not. A little comment from your godfather and you're ranting at me in anger? This isn't stable, I can't believe I agreed for this to happen. This is why I hate labels"

"Come on you can't be serious" he said. "I'm sorry"

As much as she fought him trying to hold her, he managed to, by pressing her against the tree.

"Stop" she whispered.

It was no use; he wrapped his arms around her and hid his face at the crook of her neck.

"Don't do this…I need you" he whispered desperately.

She felt tears in her eyes but she shook her head.

"No one believes in me Angel" he whispered. "Please just don't become my enemy."

"I can't do this Potter" she replied. "But..I won't leave you"

He kissed her neck and nuzzled her before pulling back to face her.

"What?" he whispered.

"I think our relationship…it's not working, we're obviously not ready" she said.

He pressed his forehead against her.

"Don't say I don't care about you because I do" he whispered.

She didn't protest as he gave her a small kiss. She reciprocated it, but pulled back smiling sadly.

"I'll be there as you friend." She said smiling.

"What if I need more?" he asked.

"Not now…you just need a friend. You aren't capable of holding this…especially not with the tournament" she replied.

"I love you" he blurted out.

She sighed loudly and chuckled somewhat bitterly.

"Please only say that to me when you mean it" she said.

She kissed his bottom lip quickly and pulled back, slipping from his grip.

"Want to go flying?" she said changing the subject.

"What?"

She smiled brightly and he wondered if something was wrong with her.

"Come on, don't you and your friend go flying?" she asked.

"We used to."

"Good, now as a good chap that I am, I am going to take you out flying" she said.

He looked confused, but as she took his hand and pulled him to her he wondered what just had occurred.

"You aren't my girlfriend anymore are you?" he asked.

"No..I'm not. But I'll be your friend" she said.

"Not out of pity?" he said frowning.

"Out of love, now come on" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I know you are… come on you git" she said.

"I royally messed up didn't' I?" he said.

She laughed softly and smirked nodding her head.

"Well don't worry, this was just your first time" she said. "Next time it will be better"

He caught on to her words and smiled.

"You'll give me another chance?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I meant for your next girlfriend, but we'll see about your way of thinking" she said.

"You'll give me another chance" he repeated in a confident tone.

"Sure Hogwarts Champion" she said. "Now come on"

"Don't get another boyfriend, I might kill him" he said.

"Sure Potter" she said.

Both knew she meant it, but neither said anything.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked out of the blue.

As she laughed he smiled once more and wrapped his arm around her waist. He would say that this was the shortest relationship he ever had. But then again this was just their first time. He was determined to have her return to him and be a proper boyfriend the next time. When he blurted out 'I love you' he learned that a part of him actually meant it, and that meant that he wasn't going to give up on her.

She looked up at him confused at his smile, but as he kissed her forehead, she wondered if being his friend was what she wanted. Obviously not, but it was what she would take, and what she would give. She loved him that was simple enough, now their time apart would let her think to just how deep it ran.

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh hell please don't hate me! D: -hides from all the spells that might be thrown at her- I love you all! I also promise that this is Angel/Harry, I really do, but I have a plan! Q~Q Still love me? _


	33. Dreaded Author's Note

**Sorry that this is not a new chapter! **

**I've been uber busy with taking care of my cousins for the past three weeks and that has caused me to not have time to update. I decided to write the dreaded author's note simply to tell you that I haven't forgotten about it and that the new chapter will be uploaded either by the end of the week or the beginning of next week. Please be patient and I would appreciate if certain ****readers**** would stop pressuring me to update? I do appreciated your enthusiasm, I really do, but realize that if I could update quickly then I would. I do care about this story, but timing is really bad. Also remember it's summer and my freshman year of college is starting in September, so it will slowly slow me down towards update. This month I will update more often to make up for the next month. Sorry for this long boring author's note rather than the new chapter, and if it makes you feel any better, it's already at eleven pages and flowing pretty well. :) **

**Oh thanks for all the alerts and favorites, I truly aprpeciate that and I will update soon I promise. **

**Once I upload the new chapter this will be deleted and will be replaced by the new chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**-Lady Nuit **


	34. Newer Level of Understanding

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow the way that people reacted was interesting. I know I was sad that they broke up :C Just because I love them and they are kind of cute together. I was glad that many of you understood why it happened and even had your opinions towards why it ended. You guys are great :D. _

_Sorry for not updating sooner I really am. Please believe me when I say that I was not abandoning this story so don't freak out please. As for some people talking about Angel being too fickle and her being a representation towards my indecisiveness…think what you will, I know what I am doing, believe me. _

_Read and Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**_P.S-_**_I just realized that this should be chapter 33 not 34, but whatever lol I suppose that old poll news chapter that I recently deleted caused this weird outcome, oh well. Just keep this as 34. _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 34: Newer Level of Understanding**_

Harry had seen from the older students that breaking up was a horrible thing, he suspected himself to be curled up in a corner feeling sorry for himself, but it was quite the opposite as he sat beside his ex- girlfriend.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked him.

"I'm wondering when I'm supposed to be sobbing my eyes out in a corner over a lost relationship" he said.

Both chuckled and she nudged his side.

"That's a girl's job." She said amused. "It's not that bad is it?"

He sighed acting as if he was thinking it and wrapped his arm around her tugging her towards him. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him curiously.

"No not really, I still get to snog you right?" he asked.

She smirked and laughed softly at his comment while he pushed her gently on the ground. She laughed softly but allowed him.

He leaned over and looked down at her while her cheeks got slightly redder. He liked that reaction from her and chuckled. Her eyes were beginning to close and he was following her signal that is until she whispered.

"What happened to flying?" she asked.

He chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. She laughed softly as his glasses slid down and she pulled them off.

"I can't see without those you know" he commented.

She slipped them on and winked. He pulled back and laughed knowing that she was trying to ignore the tension between the pair. He knew that despite his bad vision, he saw her smiling at him. He tugged his glasses back and chuckled.

"I can't see a damned thing with those" Angel said amused. "You know….what's funny?"

"What?" he said curiously.

"We know nothing of one another…" she said nonchalantly.

"I know things about you" he said.

"No you don't" she said.

"Oh I do" he said.

"What's my favorite color then?" she asked.

"Green" he replied.

"Merlin no" she said. "Blue"

"Blue?" he said. "But you're Slytherin"

"Does that mean you're favorite color is red or gold?" she asked.

"No..I like blue too" he said.

"See we know nothing about one another" she said.

"Want to play twenty questions?" he asked.

"What is that?"

"Muggle game"

"Sure…I suppose." She said making a face.

He rolled his eyes deciding that he had to get her used to more Muggle things. He decided to ignore it and soon the game began.

_**Malfoy Home…**_

Lucius looked at his wife who looked a little sadder than usual. He knew that his wife was usually a little saddened over her children off at school. He would get involve in work and she would just busy herself with little things, such as shopping or making care packages.

Lately they had been drifting slightly because of his work. He was always in his office, or so she thought, but he knew that something was different now. He was returning.

He took a sip of his brandy and breathed in heavily. He admitted to himself that he feared since Angel's first year incident, that he was returning. He had been a coward during the first war, not only losing many friends, but also denying ever being involved in the dark side, rather being forced.

There was only one bright side to his cowardice that came in the form of their daughter. Angel was a blessing despite the lives lost, he admitted to himself, but now there was a change. He knew that war was eminent, that the Lord would want them to go to war again, and if that would occur, that his children might be involved in war.

He no longer had the protection that he once did a thing that he feared yet cherished. He was afraid that he had no protection for his family, but found that the darkness was tempting him once more. He admitted that he hated those damned Mudbloods with a passion, so much so that he was a little anxious over the bloodshed that would eventually occur.

He figured that if he did well that his children and he would have a good standing with Voldemort to a point that they'd have some say in how the new world would begin.

He smirked at the thought and took another sip of brandy taking pleasure in the idea. Harry Potter dying would be the best for his family. He figured that if that halfblooded boy was killed, maybe by Draco's hand, then he'd have an ever better standing with the Lord.

No, they'd have to wait their time. He knew that Narcissa wouldn't like that, she sought protection for their children, but he figured that the best protection was with the Lord. She wouldn't know, he decided, he'd keep quiet, for wives would never be distressed in such a way.

"Lucius dear?" Narcissa said popping her head into his office.

"Yes Cissa love?" he asked.

"The Parkinsons have invited us to dinner, would you like to go?" she asked.

"Of course" he said.

As he saw her smile he finished his drink and walked over kissing her forehead.

"Let's go" he said.

"I miss our children" she said as they walked side by side.

"I do too mon chere" he said.

"I do hope they'll be safe" she said worriedly.

He felt a pang knowing what was to come, but it wouldn't harm them. Once Potter was dead, it'd be for the best.

"They will be Cissa, they will be" he said.

_**Hogwarts…**_

"What's your biggest fear?" She asked him.

It seemed that she had liked the game. Soon they were asking far more than just twenty questions. So far she had learned that his favorite color was blue, he found that Creevey boy annoying, he loved flying, thought that maybe being a professional seeker player or an Auror would be his career choice, and he hated the fame. In return he had learned her favorite color was blue, she had a phobia towards insects and spiders, she would like being a medi-witch, and she'd always been afraid of the dark.

He felt that he was getting used to the new side of her. She answered quickly never really thinking about it and he felt that she was truly excited by it as well. Seeing her being more open towards him he was doing the same thing.

"Voldemort"

He saw her wince and looking away automatically. He knew that that name was never supposed to be mentioned, but he didn't care, rather she should get used to it.

"And yours?" he asked.

They had already talked about her dislike of insects, but the way she thought of the question was what perplexed him.

"Being alone" she replied softly.

Both were thoughtful about their answers, but that was all interrupted as they saw a flash hit their direction. Both covered their faces and curled away from surprise.

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it" she said annoyed doing the same.

"Harry!" they heard a voice say.

Harry groaned softly knowing it was Colin. He really thought that the boy was too excitable for his own good. He was such a big fan, and he had admitted his annoyance to Angel herself, who had admitted that she had heard the boy talk about him during the DADA class that she and Colin shared.

"Harry, Harry!" he said excitedly.

"Hello Colin" Harry said in a more demure tone.

"I'm so glad to catch you alone!" Colin said excitedly.

Angel raised her brow and wondered if she was invisible at the moment. Harry looked at her with a look of amusement showing that he was possibly thinking along the same lines.

"I'm not alone Colin" Harry said.

Colin looked confused then flushed seeing Angel looking at him with a blank expression. Colin wasn't the brightest fellow, but he knew that Angel was sure a well known student in their class year. He was often ignored by her, she never really ridiculed him like her brother did, but after he had declared that Draco was jealous of Harry she was giving him a hard time in classes.

Despite it all, he was a boy and saw how pretty she was. She was a dark person, that's what many said, that and she was intrigued by the darkness making her somewhat less attractive in his eyes.

"H-hello Angel" he said nervously.

"Hello Creevey" she said dully.

He felt himself flush at the nonchalant expression in her face. He knew that she knew he was uncomfortable or at least displeased at what he just interrupted, or rather what he had stumbled upon. What were Angel Malfoy and the Harry Potter doing together?

"Did you need anything Colin?" Harry asked trying to be polite.

"Just wanted to get a few pictures of you." He said. "I got a jolly good picture of you from the top stands"

He soon got excited and forgot about his nervousness, after all Harry was talking about him again.

"Picture from up the stands?" Angel repeated.

"Yes I did!" he said excitedly.

"And what did the picture include?" she asked her tone tightening.

"Oh Harry, his companion and the nice Quidditch field" he said.

Angel got up immediately mentioning her and walked towards him. Harry knew that this was not good, they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, but having her bullying Colin wasn't the right choice either.

"Now Angel-" Harry said.

"Give me the camera Creevey" she said in a quiet but deadly voice.

"N-no it's mine" he said holding it to his chest.

"Give it!" she repeated in a louder voice.

"No!" he said and soon began to run down the hill.

She gritted her teeth and soon the chase began. Harry couldn't believe it and grabbed her bag and followed them. As he reached halfway down the hill he saw the most comical and surprising thing. Angel had caught up with poor Colin and had tackled him down.

With a small cry from Colin, Angel managed to take his camera and opened the film compartment and tugged out all the film.

By the time Harry reached them Angel was holding the film in her hand, all rumpled and ruined and Colin sniveling like a small child. He saw that she was vicious when she wanted to be and Colin knew it from the look of fear he had.

"This never happened got it Creevey!" she hissed.

"N-no m-m'am" he said nervously.

"Good" she said. "Get out of my sight."

Colin looked to Harry who looked sheepish at what just occurred. Sure he didn't like Colin, but that didn't mean he approved at how she bullied him.

"B-bye Harry, s-s-sorry!" he squeaked and ran.

Soon both looked as he ran towards the castle with great fear in his eyes. Both stayed quiet, one person amused by all that had happened and the other surprised.

"You're so much like Malfoy; I can't believe you bullied him that way! He's just a poor boy." Harry said shaking his head.

She turned to face him and raised her brow.

"Okay , first of all he's a gossip, second of all you dislike him as well, and thirdly I was not going to be blackmailed by a little dweeb."

He shook his head and she shrugged.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what your look is trying to make me do."

"No…but it was wrong" he said shrugging. "I can't force you to be nice."

"I'm a Slytherin Harry, nice isn't something we are at our house if we want to survive." She told him.

"I suppose….do you think he'll be quiet about it?" he asked trying to change the conversation.

"He better be." She replied.

"You know he'll tell someone anyways right?" Harry said after a while.

"Well then, I'll deny it, no one would believe it you know" she said.

"Oh? That you and I could be dating is that farfetched?" he asked.

"Little bit" she said dryly making him know she was joking. "But the point that it's coming from Creevey, no one will believe him" she said.

He grabbed her hand and she allowed him. She noticed that he was holding her satchel and she tugged it from him. Both walked in silence towards the castle.

"You know…I don't know if I like you being a bully." Harry said softly.

She shrugged not really bothering her.

"That's fine..I don't know if I like you being a goody two-shoes"

He glared but he knew that she took his comment to no offense.

"Shut up," he said.

She smiled softly at him and he squeezed her hand in return. Sure they were different and Harry would simply get used to her being aggressive when necessary and she would have to get used to his sense of justice.

"I don't want to go to class tomorrow" he said out of the blue.

"It won't be that bad, after the first challenge people will be cheering you don't worry" she said.

He looked at her as if he was calling her a liar. She smiled and stopped, making him do the same.

"How about this-" she said.

She slipped her hand in her satchel and began to look for the badge. As she did she took it out and showed him, causing him to merely wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

"Don't you think you've been a big enough bully today?"

She rolled her eyes and her lips twitched.

"Wait" she said.

She took out her wand and murmured a spell that Harry couldn't quite catch and soon the badge changed. He smiled reading it.

_**Harry Potter, the True Champion! **_

He smiled.

"Wait there's more!" she said. "Press it"

He looked curious and did the same soon letting out an even bigger smile.

_**Potter's Number One Fan! **_

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"See I'm not that big of a bully" she murmured to his chest but embraced him back.

"Is that true?" he asked her ignoring her previous comment.

"Mhm, absolutely" she said.

"Why are you supporting me over Cedric?" he asked.

She smiled against his chest and pulled back to look at him.

"I think that you're the best looking champion" she teased referring to many people choosing Cedric for his good looks.

He chuckled and leaned down only centimeters from her lips. She got on her tippy toes and allowed him a small kiss.

"Thanks" he whispered.

She laughed softly.

"I've never been thanked for a kiss" she teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell you're annoying" he said not meaning it.

"I know" she said.

"I should head to my common room" she said.

"I know…can we meet up tomorrow?" he asked.

She frowned.

"I don't know if I can Harry…I might have work for Care of Magical Creatures" she said frowning.

"You can borrow my notes from that class…or I can get Hagrid to help" he said in hopes of getting her to say yes.

She let out a tiny sigh of resignation and nodded.

"Sure, that'd be great" she said.

She waved and walked back towards her common room.

_**Next Morning…**_

"Antidotes!" Snape said looking around at them all.

As usual he had his intimidating gaze.

"You should have all prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we'll be selecting someone on whom to test one.." he sneered.

Harry wasn't really paying attention in the class. He was instead trying to ignore the bad aura around him. He hated double potions with a passion because he felt that Snape was looking for any opportunity to make his life hell. He had already taken fifty points from Gryffindor for the fight he had with Malfoy, so he knew that he might be in for it. He wondered if whatever he was given would come from Neville, for if it did then it would mean eminent death.

_**Moments Before in DADA..**_

"So grab a partner and begin the offensive and defensive moves" Professor Moody barked.

Angel sighed and got up walking to Luna once more because they would be each other's partners. She lifted her wand and they began the classical movements of a classical dueling match.

They bowed to one another and turned around taking three steps from one another. Both turned around immediately and Luna began the match.

"Incendio!" Luna said.

Angel always noticed that when they dueled, Luna would change her expression, her dreamy eyes gone and left for a more determined and serious expression.

"Aguamenti!" Angel replied.

Instead of repelling the fire, she threw a large stream of water from her wand. Both girls worked with the elements, more of the classical spells in the Wizarding world.

"Rictucempra!" Luna said.

Angel laughed and fell to the ground letting out laughter as she was overcome with the tickling. The spell had been used once before by Harry on Draco, but Draco not being ticklish was pushed back, she was obviously affected.

"C-Condundo!" Angel gasped out.

Luna let go of her wand and was left staring around, wrinkling her nose in confusion. Angel was on the ground breathing heavily trying to get her composure once more.

"Malfoy!" she heard Professor Moody call say.

She got up immediately and walked over in a more demure fashion. As she reached his desk he took out a slip.

"Here go to Professor Snape's class and get Harry Potter, seems Mr. Bagman wants him for photos" he grumbled.

"Why not send Creevey?" She asked pointing towards the boy who looked frowning at the job being taken away.

"I said you, not him now did I? Don't question me and go!" he said.

She nodded and before she left she felt a little bad for Luna and said.

"Finite Incantum" she said and soon Luna was back to her cheery but still dazed self.

Luna waved and soon walked over towards another potential partner to help her.

As she closed the door and was glad to dodge her most hated class, she felt some relief being sent in some errand. She walked towards the large staircase and began to go downstairs all the way to the first floor towards the dungeons.

_**Present time…**_

Before Snape could call out a name, there was a knock in the door. Because the room was so silent, the knock noise echoed in the room. Snape lifted his gaze from Harry and looked at the door. Soon the door opened and there came a figure that was safe within this room.

Angel entered the room in the quietest manner. Her expression showed no real emotion, something no normal student would be showing. In reality most students would be trembling over the fact of interrupting Professor Snape's class.

She walked down the middle aisle calmly and ignored the looks that other students gave her. She walked towards Snape's desk and Snape merely raised his brow calmly.

"Yes?" he said curiously.

"I'm supposed to take Potter upstairs" she commented.

Professor Snape got up and stared down at her. Many wondered if he was going to be rude and comment about it, but instead stared her down. She looked right back up to him and blinked only a few times, raising her brow as if wondering if he was going to give her the usual treatment towards others.

Harry swore he saw Snape's lip twitch as if he was showing amusement.

"Potter has another hour to complete of potions..he will come upstairs when this class is finished" he drawled out coldly.

"But Professor, Mr. Bagman wants him" she murmured quietly.

It was obvious that people were listening in, so she has purposely lowered her voice.

"All the champions have to go" she added.

As he was walking away almost brushing her, she would not show her annoyance, she knew what her godfather was doing and she was not going to fall for it.

"They are taking photographs I believe" she whispered.

Snape turned to face her and nodded her direction. Soon he turned sharply towards Harry.

"Potter take your things and go" he barked. "Get out of my sight!"

Harry quickly picked up his bag and began to walk out.

"Thank you Professor" Angel said and bowed slightly.

"Get out of my classroom Miss Malfoy" Snape said and showed her a hand movement telling her to get out.

Angel nodded and walked out of the classroom in a much calmer manner than Harry who practically ran out. She saw that Draco was holding the badge and pushed it to show Harry the 'Potter Stinks' to bother him as well.

"Photos?" Harry asked her as soon as the door was closed.

She shrugged and walked ahead forcing him to follow her in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"What about photos?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Moody made me come and get you for Bagman. I don't really care" she murmured.

"I hate attention" he groaned.

"Hm" she said nonchalantly.

"What?" he said as he caught up with her.

"Oh nothing" she said. "Just wondering how some people who seek out attention don't get any, while people like you are forced to get it."

He simply shrugged and followed her somewhat frustrated. She turned to face him as they reached the next floor and she rolled her eyes at his face.

"Honestly, is that the image of your mug they want you to take? The photos might go on the Daily Prophet." She said sighing.

"I don't care" he said immaturely.

She wondered just how much of a child Harry could really be. He was getting more frustrated at the face he was getting more attention, he even mumbled little whines as she lead him towards the classroom.

It ranged from "Just what I need more attention" to "Why can't I catch a break?"

She turned right and made a sudden stop making him crashed into her. She grunted as she was pushed into the door and before she could knock, the door opened making her stumble slightly inside. Harry almost fell, but she tugged him to stay up making them both look like fools in front of the other Champions.

It was a fairly small classroom, most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a small space in the middle of the room. Five chairs had been set out for the champions and there were already three people waiting.

As they walked forward, their eyes landed on the pair and Harry inwardly winced at the coldness that radiated off the trio. Angel simply ignored the looks and instead turned to face Dumbledore and the other Headmasters as well.

The awkwardness ended when Bagman walking forward and shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"Here's Champion number four!" he said.

He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and turned him to face Rita once more.

"This is Rita Skeeter!"

"Excuse me?" Angel said.

All eyes turned to face the youngest student in the room.

The blonde woman with tight curls, Rita, turned to face the young student and by her expression she knew exactly who it was.

"What a pretty girl" Rita cooed. "A Malfoy correct?"

Angel looked at her coldly, as she usually did with new people. She knew who this woman was, a year ago she had read the article that she had written about Sirius, as well as the gossip column she was famous for.

"May I help you?" she drawled out.

Harry noticed that it was eerily similar to Snape's voice when annoyed.

"No.." Rita said darting her eyes to Harry who was next to Angel. "just an observation."

"Yes Miss Malfoy" Dumbledore said.

"May I head back to class now.." she said.

"Of course Miss Malfoy thank you for helping us." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

She nodded and turned to face Harry discretely. His gaze followed her till the door closed and soon he returned to face Rita once more who he realized that she was staring at him.

"As I was saying Harry my boy" Bagman said. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet!"

Rita giggled and kept looking at Harry.

"Maybe not so small Ludo" she murmured.

Harry looked confused, but he looked back to Rita. He knew that something was up, those eyes were hiding something.

What he didn't know that he and Angel had planted a small seed in Rita's mind. She saw something there…and she would find out exactly what was going on. For a good story is a good story, and even if she had to sprinkle a few sprinkles of white lies she would do it. Her readers would see something unfold here, she swore it.


	35. Hogsmeade with a Pinch of Jealousy

_**Author's Note:**__ Agh so sorry! I don't update as often because getting things for college and getting commissions on deviantart and what not and I feel I have to update this because…it's my baby! 3 I am surprised with some lack of reviews, but I suppose it's fine, I do appreciate the alerts to new members, but again a review would be nice :D Anyways here's the next chapter._

_**P.S-**_** If you still are doing the artwork for the contest of getting your OC in the story, please have them done by the next chapter, because then I can choose the winner. Thank you.**

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 35: Hogsmeade with a Pinch of Jealousy**_

_She smiled at him, that warm smile that she reserved simply for him. Her long blond hair fell so graceful, it was almost too pure, too angelic, that is if it wasn't for that gleam in her eye. That gleam he shared as well and it was what kept them together._

_Sirius never did try to follow the rules. Since birth he was a different child, he wasn't upper crust like his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa were, no instead he was calmer, but with a wicked sense of humor as well. At the age eleven he also surprised them by entering the Gryffindor house rather than the Slytherin house that all his ancestors fell into. Even now…he had married an French-American and his parents weren't please, but he didn't care they had kicked him out at the age of sixteen. _

_His adoptive parents, the Potters were very pleased at the fact that he was happy as was his best friend and brother James. Now everything was so peaceful, they were newly graduated and now were ready to take over the world._

"_It's weird isn't it?" she asked him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's over..the classes, the professors and now it's up to us."_

_He stretched on the wet grass and soon pulled her down too. He smiled hearing her protest but soon she laid atop of him with an amused smile._

"_I think that's the best part dear" he said and kissed her lips softly._

_She reciprocated the kiss and pulled back with a soft chuckle._

"_How do you figure?" she whispered._

"_Well.." he said licking his lips." let's say it's just you and me and my motorcycle taking on the road!" _

"_Make an honest woman of me?" she teased._

_He immediately turned to face her and seeing her smile he returned one of his own._

"_Maybe" he said amused._

"_That sounds pretty nice…and how long does that last?" she asked. _

"_Eternity" he whispered._

_Soon they shared another kiss and looked up at the bright sky, something rare in London. _

He gasped and sat up immediately. The dream seemed to vivid that he simply turned to his side to see if she was there. She wasn't. He felt tears brim and wiped them immediately not wanting to let a flood of emotions in.

Ever since his release he was haunted by his memories, memories of her, not to mention the thoughts of how his daughter would be. He wondered if she was happy, with the life she was given, and if she ever wanted him there, her real father who shared her blood. Would he even be a good parent to her? He often times asked himself that, but right now…he had a son he supposed. He had little Harry.

He got up knowing that from the letter he needed to see Harry as soon as possible. His trial would be next month where he would prove his innocence, but now...now he needed to try and intercept Hogwarts and reunite with Harry. Maybe he'd even catch a glimpse of her. Maybe.

_**Hogwarts…**_

"How dare you avoid me?" a voice screeched across the room.

A small smile spread on Angel's lips and she turned around to see Pansy running towards her. She couldn't help but be amused by her vivacious friend who pushed through many first years to reach her friend once more.

"Hey Pans" Angel said smoothly.

"Don't you 'hey Pans me' young lady! You've been avoiding me!" Pansy whined.

"Sorry mother" she replied rolling her eyes.

With Pansy grabbing her arm and holding her tight, she huffed and continued to talk knowing she would not be able to get away from her friend.

"You're the one that's been avoiding me dear" Angel said.

Pansy snorted and tugged her down the hallway, she knew that she would not get free of her, nor did she want to. She missed her, but both had become distracted. She had become more involved into Harry's life and Pansy and her had drifted. She didn't want that, after all their friendship had been strong before that.

"You gnat, don't you lie to me. You are barely at the common room, nor in any of the usual places you are found."

Angel did not deny nor confirm it knowing that more information would make Pansy all the more nosy.

"What have you been doing?"

Pansy shifted her blue eyes to her friend and raised her brow. Many said, at least Hermione said, that she was thicker than a troll's head, but in reality she might have not been the brightest girl in school, but she was the most beautiful (she thought) and the most intuitive. Usually Angel would deny it or explain to her the truth, but being in that vague grey area made Pansy all the more curious.

She often times reacted to these kind of answers with more and more questions, but this time around, she decided to let it go, she knew her limits. Instead she sighed dramatically and tugged Angel along.

"I've been exercising" she said simply.

She stopped walking as she felt that her friend was no longer budging, so she turned to see Angel's expression. Her expression could only be described as amused and bemused.

"What?" Angel said.

"Exercising…I've gained three pounds in the time we've been here."

"So?" Angel said raising her brow. "I've gained like five, but who cares."

Pansy scoffed wondering how her best friend could be so nonchalant about gaining weight.

"It's atrocious to not look your best." She scolded.

Angel cracked a small smile but let her friend rant.

"I mean, you and I, we're the lucky ones, we are already gifted with good looks, but people like…like that girl there..she can't help the way she looks. We can! We are already gifted with natural beauty for girls to die for that we need to keep it in utmost perfection. Nature would be insulted if we let ourselves go."

By the end of her rant Angel couldn't help it and laughed. Students around weren't surprised to see this reaction, oftentimes the girls' cold exteriors were broken by them being alone. Both were known to share secret smiles between one another and this time it was no difference.

"Right well…that was enlightening" Angel said laughing.

"Beauty is no laughing matter you gnat!" Pansy said pouting.

"Quite right…now are you only doing it to lose those extra pounds or-"

"The Yule Ball you git." Pansy said.

Angel was never really offended by the insults, because that's just how they treated each other.

"Oh…so want to look perfect for that night? Makes sense to me." Angel said.

As they reached their favorite spots, their book bags were thrown on the ground and soon they sat under it.

"Right…glad you see it that way. Now you have to do the same thing with me!"

"What? Oh no…I'm not that bothered by the weight gain. I think it makes me look cheerier" Angel said amused.

"Well you're wrong it makes you look homey, oh and by the way, your humor is less to be desired."

Angel wrinkled her nose and mocked glared, not really being too insulted. She was not usually bothered by her weight when it wasn't a drastic gain. Pansy was too blunt for her own good, but she figured that's why they complimented each other.

"That's nice…remind me to get a new best friend"

"You know I love you, but I'm just saying, don't you want to look your best for the Yule Ball?"

Angel blinked.

"Pans…you know I can't go. I'm not old enough and-"

"And I've told you that you'll get a date! You're not too hideous you know."

Angel smirked and slapped her friend's thigh earning her a curse from her pal. She laughed and sighed knowing that the real reason was that Pansy would end up bullying someone to take her as well so she would have someone to gossip with at the ball.

"That's the best compliment I've ever been given. Honestly starting out as someone who has natural beauty and being demoted to not too hideous, honestly Pans you do wonders for my self-esteem."

She earned herself a slap on the leg and she groaned.

"You want me to join you don't you?"

"I knew that you were my best friend."

"You know Pansy…a starving Angel makes for hell in Mary Janes."

Pansy laughed and soon they were chatting up about the gossip going around the school.

The next morning was anything but normal. She had been woken up early by her very annoying best friend and was literally pulled out of bed. She dressed in what Pansy called "the cutest exercise clothing money could buy" and added "the one thing Muggles can do well is make clothing".

Now a mile and a half out of the Hogwarts ground and reaching the corner of Black Lake, she figured that this, this was the way she was going to die. Her breathing was labored and she wondered how women could even be doing this.

She turned to face her friend and was surprised to see her best friend sweating but not in as bad a shape as she was.

"I need a break!" Angel rasped out.

"Half a mile more" Pansy said calmly.

"But-"

She soon received a slap on her stomach and jumped.

"Let's flatten some of that out no? Come on, stop being such a Hufflepuff"

With a smirk Pansy sped up leaving Angel to be panting. She was surprised that other girls were doing the same, but all were heading the same direction. She sped up not wanting to be left behind and soon caught up only to see that there was a flock of girls there.

She soon caught sight of the something, or better someone they were all seeing: Viktor Krum. She rolled her eyes and stopped. She placed her hands on her knees and was breathing in and out, and with every breath cursing Pansy all the more.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and lifted her head to see Pansy looking at her. She smiled and shrugged.

"What a coincidence that's he's here right?"

"Bollocks. Forget exercising, I almost died" Angel said pouting.

"Stop whining, soon you'll look-"

"No! I refuse to do this. I'd rather be Millicent Bulstrode than run with you one more mile."

Pansy sighed wondering why her friend could be so dramatic. She pulled her friend up and placed a hand around her waist.

"Come on let's go have breakfast."

Angel leaned against her and sighed in relief.

"Good…I want something sweet."

"Orange juice will be fine as well as some whole grain toast and a poached egg."

Angel groaned and let go of her friend making a run for it.

"Hey! You got a second wind! Wait up!"

If someone were to look from the top of the tower they'd see a pair of girls chasing each other towards the grounds of the school.

After a quick shower and a change of clothing, she sat down in the Great Hall to read the Daily Prophet. Her eyes laid on the picture of the four champions in what she could only describe as awkward. She skimmed through all the interviews but as soon as she saw Harry's interview she looked both sides. Seeing that no one was paying attention to her she began to read the interview.

As she read the article a frown was wretched into her face the whole time. She couldn't believe that Harry sounded like such a…such a sap.

"_I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now… Yes sometimes I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it…I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament because they're watching over me!" _

She lifted her head to see that her brother was reading out the article and showing great amusement in the weakness that was shown to Harry.

"What a wanker" he said and everyone around them started laughing.

"_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts-_ well isn't that great?" Draco said.

Angel tensed up and immediately wanted to get out of there.

"Draco that's enough I-"

"Shush woman let me read this."

"_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts"_ Draco repeated.

Angel winced scared about what was coming next.

"_His close friend Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, and while a stunningly pretty Muggle-Born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top of the school, resources say that there is a new girl coming into the picture vying for Harry's affections. One source says she is another stunning girl, who is taking more of Harry's heart at a fast rate, faster than Hermione can fight for."_

"Stunningly beautiful?" Blaise repeated the snorted "More like a hag"

"Another girl? Poor girl, must be blind"

Angel felt so uncomfortable as jibes and jokes were being heard all over. She lifted her head to see the Gryffindor tables only to see that Harry wasn't there and much to her annoyance Granger wasn't there either. Now she considered herself a logical person so she ignored the tug at her stomach at the thought.

"Look there they come!" a person whispered.

Soon what people were starting to consider the "Gryffindor Golden Couple" entered the Great Hall. Angel glared and Pansy exclaimed, as she was catching up to the story.

"Stunningly Pretty her? What were they judging her against, a chipmunk?"

She saw Hermione place a hand over Harry's and whispered something. Angel gritted her teeth and dropped her toast onto the plate now feeling that she was no longer hungry.

"Pans"

"What?" Pansy said annoyed.

"Let's go get ready!"

"What?"

"Hogsmeade? Don't you want to look cute for your date with Draco?"

As she saw Pansy's eyes brighten, she knew she had her.

"Oh right! Let's go!"

Angel and Pansy soon got up and walked out the Great Hall. Angel ignored the look that Harry gave her as she left, not wanting to even imagine just what Hermione had whispered to him.

Hogsmeade was something that she was excited to experience. Last year she wasn't old enough, but now being a third year, she knew that she could do more than she expected. She slipped on her shorts and to avoid being cold she slipped on her thigh high socks and slipped on boots. She then slipped on her light blue cashmere sweater and lastly her beret and she was out the door to meet Pansy.

She smiled seeing Pansy in a matching outfit, except she was wearing a skirt and all being pink. Both girls complimented each other and soon the girls parted their ways.

"Are you sure?" Pansy said frowning to her friend.

"You can ride with us there you know" Draco said.

Angel shook her head.

"It'd be too weird. I'll go on my own."

"Blaise can take you" Pansy said.

"He's out with a girl. I think a little time alone will do me good" she said.

"But you look too cute to be alone!" Pansy whined.

"Bye poppet" Draco said to Angel before he tugged Pansy.

Pansy pouted as she was being dragged out by Draco. Angel sighed and walked at a steady pace towards the carriages. She hated being alone, reminded her how she didn't have a boy with her. Merlin even Blaise had someone with him and she had no one.

She saw Harry there and she let out a small smile wondering who he was waiting for. Before she could walk over she saw that Hermione had appeared and tugged him into the carriage. Her smiled disappeared and now she was annoyed.

She huffed and kicked a rock waiting to get seated to a carriage.

"Excuse me, but is that a lonely lady there?" she heard someone say.

She turned to see Blaise smirking. She smiled and walked towards him. He seemed to be ready for his date…or maybe his date just ended as she saw a few bites on his neck.

"What happened to your date?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh it's over. She was easier than I expected…but then again when you look like me there's no real surprise."

She laughed at his comment and he shared one with her as well. Despite their chances of romance were over, they still were very close friends.

"Still going to Hogsmeade with her? Or is it over for today?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's over. Now come on, let's get into the carriages." He said.

She wrinkled her nose as she was tugged by him into the carriage.

"You're disgusting sometimes you know?" she said.

"Maybe…but you still love me."

"I have to love you.."

Both smiled knowing that they were a family here at Hogwarts. It was always the four of them, and sometimes six if those idiots followed them. They both climbed into the carriage and they were off towards Hogsmeade.

On the way there they started talking about the Ball.

"So…you going to the ball?" he asked.

She shrugged honestly not knowing the answer.

"I might ask Daphne, what do you think?" he asked.

"Daphne will really like that. She's been following you like a puppy recently. Astoria told me that she often times gets mad when you are with that Ravenclaw girl Sally."

Blaise chuckled and felt his ego grow better. He was already a confident person, but with her, she didn't take him too serious. He had grown out of that infatuation he had, but he still loved to hang out with her.

"I guess my date is settled." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes but had a smirk on her face. She admitted that despite all of his flaws, she did enjoy his company, he was like another brother to her, a brother that was perverted and too blunt. During the ride she looked out of the window the whole time, excited at seeing the village.

"You are such a dork" Blaise said amused.

She looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders showing she didn't really care. Last time she had been there, it had been strictly for finding Sirius and not being able to even think about looking around the village.

As the carriage stopped, Blaise stepped out first and helped her down. She smiled and soon they were off.

Blaise admitted to himself that she was really a different person when she wasn't in school. In school, if they group was together, they all changed their demeanor, the colder the better was the signature of the group and that's just how it was. Like their mascot it was customary for them to be cold-blooded, but now, and moments like these they were freer to be themselves. Personally he never really was too much into pestering other people, rather sticking to himself and quipping a few comments here or there.

Angel, she was totally different when it wasn't moment to pester people. She was usually quiet with a stoic look on her face, or a signature smirk that Malfoys seemed to be good at. But now, she was just a normal girl, exciting about coming to this milestone in Hogwarts class.

"Come on, I want to go to Zonkos!" she said smiling.

He chuckled and was soon tugged by her to the store.

She admitted that her discontent over the whole Harry fiasco was gone, soon replaced by the excitement of being able to enjoy Hogsmeade. Throughout the trip, Blaise was tugged all over the place. From Zonkos where they found a few tricks they could use on first years, to Dominic Maestro's Music Shop where they bought the newest music of Angel's favorite band the Weird Sisters, and now they were in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Can we rest now?" Blaise said annoyed as he carried bags for her.

"Sure, I'm hungry" she replied.

"Look there's Draco and Pans" Blaise said.

This time she was the one pulled and they went with their group.

Harry admitted that he even found his own ideas as stupid. While he did enjoy the freedom of not being seen, he did hate the fact that he almost got sat on three times in the pub. He had avoided many people as the Three Broomsticks was full once more.

The whole time Hermione was grumbling at the fact that she looked like an idiot. Many times people looked at her as if she was a freak as she mumbled things to him and every time she grew pink with embarrassment. She was currents getting drinks and when she returned he couldn't help but smile thinking about how she was such a good friend.

He admitted that while he did enjoy returning to hang out with at least one of his remaining friends, he did miss Angel in a way. They were now friends, but ever since the last time they talked she had begun to avoid him. He wondered if the interview changed her mind of him. He had briefly seen her in days but not enough for him to know how she was doing.

"Here" Hermione said as she planted both of their drinks down.

Before he could slide it under his cloak, they were interrupted.

"That thirsty Granger?" Draco drawled out.

Harry bit back and groan and instantly felt bad for Hermione. He looked back to see the quartet looking at Hermione as she was wide-eyed and holding the jug of two butterbeers.

"None of your business Malfoy" she bit out.

"Oh Granger are you on a date?"Blaise teased.

"None of your business Zabini"

"No no, you mean she's out with herself?"

"Where's Potty? I mean I thought you were inseparable" Draco said.

They all laughed and Angel made a forced chuckle of her own. Harry decided to move and save Hermione, even if it meant that he would be hassled by them too. He walked towards the men's loo and slipped the cloak in his satchel and came out as calmly as possible.

"Forever alone eh?" Pansy giggled.

"I wouldn't say that Pug-face" Harry sneered.

All eyes turned to face him and Pansy's cheeks began to redden in embarrassment. Angel glared, because despite it being Harry, Pansy was still her best friend.

Angel grabbed Pansy's hand in comfort and Pansy squeezed back acknowledging that she knew that it was no harm.

"So it is a date" Draco said seeing Harry sit beside Hermione.

"None of your business" Harry snipped.

"Adorable" Blaise said dryly.

"Let's leave the lovebirds alone yeah? I'd like some Butterbeer myself" Angel said annoyed.

Harry turned to see her and admitted to himself she did look rather pretty. Her hair was in soft curls and with her blue beret and matching sweater she looked more casual , but feminine.

"Maybe you should Malfoy" Hermione said glaring at Angel.

There was still some animosity despite them working together the previous year. The scratches that Angel had left her cheek wasn't something Hermione forgot so easily and that is why they avoided one another as much as possible.

At this comment Angel's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward from the group. She placed her hands on the table and stared straight at Hermione.

"If I were you I'd keep my trap shut." She whispered. "I should throw the Butter beer at you, but I won't considering it's a waste of a drink, and it'd make your hair even frizzier and we wouldn't want that would be Granger?"

She smirked and stepped back.

"Let's go guys, let's leave the pair to their date and move on yeah?" she said turning to face her brother and their friends.

Soon the quartet was off and Harry was left there confused and Hermione angry.

"Honestly Harry, I can't believe you made me face that embarrassment" she said frowning.

She took a drink of her Butter beer angrily and touched her hair self consciously.

"That girl is simply vicious, I have no idea how people even like her" she began.

Harry nodded not really listening and looked down at his drink uncomfortably. He hadn't denied the date the entire time, except avoid the question, but he didn't regret it that's what friends did, they defended one another. He'd just hope that she wouldn't give him the silent treatment, in his mind they were fine.

Soon they were joined by Hagrid and Moody who told Harry to visit him at night because he had something to show him and Harry was left with curiosity as to what it was.

As evening came Angel was laughing and eating cotton candy as they reached the castle once more. She admitted despite the altercation this had been a good day. She had seen mostly all of Hogsmeade and enjoyed sweets, bought music and hung out with people she cared about. She admitted that she now felt that she was more mature and like any other teenager happy about it.

"Hogsmeade was great" she said as she walked in between Blaise and Draco while Pansy was at Draco's left.

"Oh yes, but you all really shouldn't be eating sweets" Pansy said frowning.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"Because the-"

"Yule Ball is coming up and you need to look your absolute best" the other three recited.

"-and you need to look your best" Angel said rolling her eyes.

"-and you need to fit in your suit" Blaise said chuckling.

"-and you can't embarrass me because I swear to Merlin Draco I will leave you" Draco said rolling his eyes like his sister.

"I loathe the three of you" Pansy said huffing and soon was walking ahead of them in a quick pace. The three laughed and soon they caught up.

They were oblivious to a pair of silver eyes that stared at the group from the forest. He stared especially at Angel who was currently being lifted by Draco and lightly thrown on the grassy hill. He smiled hearing her say:

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES!" she screamed.

The platinum blond who was laughing was soon tackled by her and another game began.

Sirius admitted that as much as it pained him to see, especially as she was hugging her "brother", that she was happy. While life hadn't been to kind to him, they were certainly kind to his daughter. She was loved, not by everyone, but loved by the people that she cared about.


	36. The First Task

_**Author's Note: **__ I appreciate the alerts, the reviews and the faves! I do want to update soon because I am moving to my apartment for university on September 17, or 18 and I might not have much time to update as I used to. _

_**Reminder!: **__ I would like to know if anyone is even drawing for the contest? I want to know if I will be introducing a cameo of an OC during the Yule Ball or not. If so please send me a message? Thank you. _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 36: The First Task**_

Tuesday morning arrived and for a certain student, morning had come too early. Angel was currently curled up in her twin sized bed covering her face from the sunlight entering her window. She didn't want to get up; she just wanted a day of rest which was definitely needed. She let out a happy sigh and stretched out lazily in her bed, followed by a certain feline that copied her movements.

Soon all that was interrupted by a door being slammed opened. She tensed up and wondered who it was. Astoria wouldn't do that because she knew she would get jinxed in a second if she even thought about waking Angel up. She had a reputation of having a short temper and that was true.

Hearing nothing but Coeur hopping off the bed, she closed her eyes once more and tried to go back to sleep. She was then grabbed by her ankles and tugged forward. She groaned and clung to the mattress as she was pulled by Pansy. She cried in protest and clung all the more, but it was no use. All that was heard in the room was a thump and a groan of pain.

"Get up!" Pansy chirped.

Angel's face was still pressed against the cherry wood floor and her body was flat as well, except for her legs that were still held by Pansy.

"I loathe you" she grumbled and pushed herself up.

Pansy let go with a satisfied smile and then helped her friend up.

"I love you too. Now get up, and get ready!"

Angel huffed and rubbed her forehead that was still red from the incident. Even with the pout that Angel had, Pansy wasn't moved, she instead pushed her forward towards the loo and slammed the door closed.

"Today is the day the Triwizard Tournament starts, now get ready and let's go!"

Angel was about to protest till she repeated what Pansy had told her. She froze and couldn't believe just how fast the time had passed. Meanwhile, hearing that Angel was no longer protesting, Pansy smiled satisfied and walked out of the room.

She wasn't stupid, she had a treat for Angel, and she supposed Potter too. After all, she was the best cupid there'd ever been! She giggled and wondered just what'd she'd wear during the first task.

Walking across the hall, she heard Draco talking to Blaise, well more like boasting.

"I can't wait to see Potter die. I bet he'll only survive ten minutes" his tone was gleeful.

Pansy frowned and continued on her way. She never really liked Potter, she couldn't count the times that four-eyes had called her a pug face and insulted her looks along with her brains, but despite it all, she knew that her best friend had a little something for the idiot. She was more present when he was there. She'd seen Angel be all the more aggressive around him, more snarky and make her presence known.

With a flick of the wrist, Angel's hair was dry and she was ready for another day of classes. She couldn't really understand how it would be possible for her to even call this a normal day. She sighed and walked out seeing Pansy waiting for her before they could head off to breakfast.

"Where are the-"

"-Eating already. They didn't want to wait."

"For me? Did I take that long?"

"Not really, but to boast about Potter and his failure" Pansy said sighing.

Angel didn't really have time to hide her frown, before Pansy had seen it. Seeing that no one was around, Pansy got up and patted Angel's hand in an almost motherly way.

"You still fancy him?"

"Hm?" Angel said acting as if she wasn't listening.

Pansy gave her the look and then she had no choice but to give up.

"Yes, yes I do" She said softly.

"Good"

Angel was expecting an argument, but as she heard that simple phrase she was surprised.

"What?"

"Well…it's good! I think so..you know forbidden love, and j'ai adore le romance!"

Angel laughed shrugged.

"Don't make it more than it really is…" she murmured. "It's not a forever love or anything"

"For now" Pansy sang out.

Angel snorted and walked out of the common room, leaving Pansy no choice but to follow.

After breakfast she had her first classes and soon it seemed that the half day ended and now lunch was starting. She walked in and she sat in a location were Pansy and she could look at Harry clearly during lunch. Pansy said that she had a plan and that Angel had to follow because she had to trust her.

"Poor Potter" Pansy whispered.

"I know…he looks so pale"

"Paler than usual you mean?"

"Shut up"

"I'm serious, it's as if he knows what's coming or something."

"I know…I'm worried for him."

"How roman-"

"_Panse"_

"I know I know, but still!"

"He's getting up?"

"It's probably time!"

Angel frowned.

"We need to follow him."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope! Come on!"

"But-agh!"

Soon Angel was being dragged by Pansy with a mission. She sighed and tried to act as casual as she could, that is with being dragged and all.

They followed Professor McGonagall till they found the tent. Seeing them enter, they tried to follow too, that is until they saw the Professor walking out.

"Quick!"

Soon Pansy and her ducked under a bush. Seeing her pass by, Angel winced hearing buzzing near her ear and she swatted it away.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Beetle near my ear" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Disgusting"

"I know."

"Go, it's free!"

Angel smiled and walked as quietly as she could towards the tent. She popped her head in and saw that no one in the tent looked as confident as she had expected. Fleur looked paler than usually and her usually golden hair was no longer shining. Viktor wasn't doing anything better, he was surlier than usual, while Cedric wouldn't stop pacing. She really didn't care about anyone but the certain green-eyed boy. She smiled seeing him, but that quickly disappeared seeing him shaking.

Seeing that he was in a corner she pulled back and walked around trying to find another entrance where she could possibly get contact with him. Seeing another slit showing another entrance she saw his shadow. It was unmistakable: with his small stature and the messy black hair, she knew it was him. She slipped her hand in and she saw the shadow jump.

"H-hermione?" he whispered.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Try again Potter" she said in a dry tone.

"_Angel" _he whispered in a way that made her feel special.

His tone was soft and almost all the more relief. Soon enough, he grasped her hand and held it tightly. Hearing a small giggle she turned to see Pansy swooning at the sweetness and she glared.

"Shut up Pans"

"What?" Harry said.

"Is anyone around you?" she asked.

"No, I'm behind the crates"

"Good"

"What-"

Before he could finish the sentence she was already in the tent and in front of him. He let out a relieved smile seeing her before him, and despite the slight separation they recently had, he pulled her into a hug immediately.

She smiled against his chest and she returned the hug holding him tighter than usual. Feeling him hold her, she felt her eyes water thinking that she could possibly lose him at this very moment. They held each other tightly trying to comfort one another and in reality failing.

"You'll be alright H-harry" she whispered against his chest.

"I-I hope so" he whispered.

She nuzzled his neck and he held her tightly. Soon they pulled back slightly and looked at one another showing their fears. He wiped her worried tears and kissed her forehead.

"You came here alone?" he asked.

"Pansy is waiting for me."

"Does she know?"

"I think so" she whispered. "Doesn't matter"

He would have smiled that is if he wouldn't be facing the dragon soon.

"You'll be fine you know" she said.

He hugged her closer and soon he felt her lips touching his. He was surprised by it, but soon he kissed her in return. It was sweet and meant to be short. He feared it not being a goodbye kiss, because he honestly thought he was too young for it.

They pulled back for air and he looked down to see her wearing his pin. He poked it and smiled despite it all reading it once more.

"Five minutes everyone, five minutes" they heard Bagman say.

.She saw him so pale and she sighed trying to tone down her surprising worrisome nature and instead comforted him, with small touches and constant hand squeezing.

"It can't be that bad right?"

He was going to tell her it was dragons, but looking at her big brown doe eyes, he couldn't find a real reason to tell her that he knew what was waiting outside for him. Instead he forced a smile and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Y-you're the boy who lived" she murmured.

"So?" he said.

"If you survived him…you can survive this" she said.

He couldn't help but really find some kind of pride in someone else believing in him. He had forgotten how it was to be cared for, without being treated like a little boy like Hermione did.

Holding each other close, was ironically a comfort for her as it was to Harry. But their moment was robbed by a buzzing noise over their heads and they ducked hearing another bug pass by.

"I hate insects" she whispered.

"I know" he whispered.

They switched positions so she could lean against the crates and they merely held one another. The minutes felt too short and before long Harry heard.

"One minute left"

Angel was pulled by Harry for comfort and she held him back. Soon she leaned up to give him a small peck on the lips, followed by a tight hug. Her face was pressed against his chest and she kissed over where his heart would be trying to comfort the quick nervous heartbeat she heard.

Their farewell was once again interrupted but this time it was interrupted by a flash. Both were blinded and she immediately hid into the crates.

Harry turned immediately to see Rita Skeeter in a gob smacked expression. She was surprised that she saw a girl with Harry, seems that there was really a romance. So there was a speck of truth in that little nervous boy she had cornered to get information.

"Well" she said in a light tone. "Who is this charming lady?"

Before she could get an answer she saw the flap of the tent open and soon that girl was out of sight. She frowned wondering just how would she be able to get a good story out of this, but by seeing Harry's shocked and embarrassed expression, she figured she could use it.

"The press is not allowed here" Viktor gruffed out. "Only friends and champions allowed."

She looked taken aback by the Bulgarian talking so clearly to her and she smiled nervously.

"Anything you say dear"

She merely smiled at Harry in an almost frightening smile.

Meanwhile Angel was on a run, running like she hadn't ever run before. As Rita exited the tent, she frowned seeing no real trace of the girl still there, that is until she looked down and found something. Lifting the pin, she smirked seeing what it said.

"Well…won't this be a great piece" she murmured.

Pansy thankfully kept her pace but on the way towards the entrance of the stadium, she kept asking questions.

"Come on what happened?" Pansy panted.

"Rita!" Angel hissed out.

"Did she catch you?"

"I don't know! I hope not" she said.

Soon as they ran up the stairs to where the boys were waiting, they were breathing heavily.

"Where were you guys?" Draco said annoyed.

"I was putting on my make-up!" Pansy whined.

Draco had no choice but to roll his eyes and just tugged the girls to their saved spot. As much as she hated this event, she had to admit Draco had gotten a good spot. She walked forward and grabbed the banister pushing herself forward to see just what the task was.

She let out an audible gasp seeing a blue-grey Swedish Short-Snout Dragon. She felt herself being held by Pansy. She knew that Pansy understood her and both girls simply stared in shock.

"What number is Potter?" Pansy whispered.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"He'll be fine" Pansy said.

"Shut yer gobs ladies and let me heart Diggory win" Blaise said.

They both appreciated the fact that their conversation was not clearly heard considering the noise that the audience was doing. They had no choice but to see Cedric go on and take the golden egg that was given to the dragon to protect . One by one the champions came and Angel was no more calmer.

She knew that the last one would be Harry. She was almost frustrated at seeing him compete last. She bit her bottom lip nervously and knew that it was time. She saw him being so lost, looking surprised at the faces looking at him. She subconsciously slid her hand down towards her bosom trying to find the pin, but as she looked down, she noticed it was gone.

She didn't have much time to think about it, for seconds later it seemed that Harry was ready to try and get the egg. He got such a vicious dragon and she imagined, if only for a split second that she was going to see his death.

She was shocked to see him summon his broom and while the others had their own style towards how to get the egg. He was so nervous, but heroic, something that she could not help but admire. The dragon was horrid looking and the most ferocious of the four.

When Harry disappeared from view, she froze for a second.

"Oh!" Pansy gasped.

Angel simply couldn't react to what had occurred. He knew they had flown away and in the midst of a fog all that could be heard were the growls and howls of the dragon itself. Soon the cheering and cries of the crowd dimmed and then the worst thing that could occur happened: utter silence.

_**Author's note: **__Sorry that it's up so late, not to mention that it really is short. But I started my freshman year at this university and this was all I could write. I felt that something was better than nothing and that you would appreciate it. If not then I'm sorry and I do hope it was somewhat worth the wait. _


	37. Rejection

_**Author's Note: **__ I love the favorites and the alerts and what not, but I do feel like I lost some readers :C I hope I didn't and if I did well I suppose I didn't do my job right and I have disappointed you in some way. I'm sorry if I did? _

_OH JEEZ SORRY! I'm in my freshman year in college and essays and hours of studying take up most of my time. –sniffles- I love you guys and I hope this short chapter makes you somewhat satisfied. _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 37: **__**Rejection**_

"Calm down you look like you've seen a ghost!" Pansy hissed as she tugged Angel aside.

Poor Angel had not taken the first task well. Her hands were gripping Pansy tightly as they moved through the halls and towards Pansy's bedroom. Her face was devoid of any color and she looked absolutely dreadful.

"Honestly you're overreacting, I mean he survived right?" she whispered.

As soon as she closed the door of her room and put a silencing charm Angel began to talk.

"Are you kidding me? Dragons? They give him dragons? Might as well just kill him now!"

She was breathing heavily showing her anxiety, and Pansy could do nothing but sigh. Angel wasn't known to handle her stress well, it was either lashing out and ranting, or crying, and at this very moment Pansy was hoping for the latter.

"He isn't dead right? He seemed happy in the limelight you know" Pansy murmured. "With those lips making that wide smile, I think that he was perfectly fine."

"Pansy! Can't I worry?" she hissed.

Pansy ran her fingers through her glossy hair and sighed.

"You are taking it too personally. He's just a boy, and no matter how much you fancy him, there is no reason for you to even take it all to heart."

"But-"

"No! Look your foolishness-"

"Oi! I prefer spontaneity."

"-and I prefer foolishness. Anyways, your foolishness almost got you caught by that damned Skeeter, how does that make you feel?" she asked.

"Angel"

"…."

"Angel"

"…"

"I know you are listening to me."

"…"

"Tart"

"Hey! Okay, okay you're right" she said sighing. "It was stupid, I won't do that any longer I promise."

Pansy nodded and tugged Angel down, thus ending her ranting and rampaging. Angel immediately placed her head on Pansy's lap and Pansy knew it all ended.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think Potter can win the tournament" Pansy cooed.

Angel looked up at her and Pansy let out her movie star smile as she ran her fingers through Angel's wavy hair.

"It's true. I'm not patronizing you. Look I don't exactly like Potter, but I know that he's stronger than he seems so I don't underestimate him. He'll go far."

Angel smiled softly and nodded.

"You know behind that glossy hair, and under that mascara and foundation, I see a true sage." Angel commented.

"Stop being a brat and get off of me" she said.

Angel laughed and shrugged. She tugged Pansy down and hugged her showing her appreciation. Pansy hugged her back immediately and soon they were both talking about what interested Pansy more than anything this year.

"So…The Yule Ball talk will start tomorrow" Pansy giggled. "I wonder how Draco will do in the dance department"

Angel sighed hating to head towards the whole conversation about her brother. She viewed this as an awkward moment when she remembered that her best friend was dating her brother. She laid on her stomach as Pansy began to spin around the room like the preteen girl she was.

Angel couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes.

"Pansy, Draco has been taught to dance the waltz since we were children" she explained.

"Oh?" she said curiously. "Well why hasn't he taken me out to dance?"

She decided not to lift her gaze from the pillow, knowing that she'd look up to meet a pouting Pansy. She hid her smile and said nothing knowing Pansy didn't need to have another person to talk to, she'd gladly talk to herself.

"Do you think that he didn't think I could dance?"

Without even having Angel answer, Pansy continued.

"I know its crazy right? You're right."

She decided that if Pansy was going to do this, then she would do the same to her.

"The weather is nice isn't it"

"Oh! What if he was too embarrassed to ask me to go dancing?"

"Little windy you say? I quite agree."

"You're right I bet that he thinks that I'm a great dancer."

"I hope that you don't get a cold, you look absolutely horrible when you're sick" Angel murmured and stretched like a cat.

"You're right! I bet when he asks me to the Yule ball, he will show me how great he is!"

"…."

"Right?"

"Sure" Angel said with a small smirk on her face knowing that Pansy had heard nothing.

"Oh goodie! Well I have to go find Luke and get his Transfiguration homework. See you later!"

Angel waved and soon the door was slammed closed leaving her in her friend's room.

"Meow" was all she heard in the room.

"Not you too Coeur" she murmured.

She laid down on Pansy's bed and sighed letting her mind wander.

The Yule Ball was something that she could sadly not attend…..unless someone asked her. Her cheeks turned pink thinking of being asked to go to the ball. She loved dancing, if by dancing it meant her just being alone in her room being a dork and moving around with music. But dancing with another person, in front of others felt like such a vulnerable position.

She huffed and hit herself with Pansy's pillow.

"I'm crazy" she said. "I don't even want to go to the ball"

She heard some noises and turned to face her familiar. She squinted immediately as she saw her cat laughing at her comment…it wasn't obvious but she knew her cat, and if cats could laugh, Coeur was laughing right now.

"You mean cat" she said picking her up. "What kind of familiar are you?"

Another meow was the response and Angel chose to head towards her room with her annoying familiar. She figured an hour or two of reading would bring her back down to reality.

_**Next Day…**_

The Yule Ball.

He had to ask someone out for the Yule Ball. He felt his cheeks flush as he saw Cho and her group walking down the hallway towards the opposite direction of him. His green eyes met hers and as she waved lightly at him, he waved back foolishly, only to hear the most dreaded sound he could hear: girls giggling.

He hated that noise.

"Hey Harry!" he heard Ron call out."How's the date business going? Lasso up a date? Or any idea who you gonna ask?"

Ron got his answer as he saw Harry waving distractedly towards the girls. That is until he saw them disappear. As he turned to Ron he had to admit, even though he was furious at him for his doubt, he was glad that Ron was now back on his side. It made him feel less lonely and more at home once more.

"Hey Ron" he said.

"Gonna ask Cho huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry said whipping his head to face him. "Cho's…Cho's"

"The love of your life?" Hermione commented amused.

Harry blushed deeply and shook his head.

"There's no way I can get a date" he murmured.

"Listen Harry, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you!"

Ron's comment made Hermione laugh but nod and Harry to look away embarrassed. While looking in the opposite direction, he noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Her brow was raised and a small frown was formed on her lips.

_Had she seen the whole thing?_

He mentally ignored it; life wouldn't be that cruel to him. It wasn't his fault! They were both fancied by him, just for different reasons. Cho, oh Cho was gorgeous. Her long straight silky black hair, and her innocent eyes were, not to mention her sweet personality, and her maturity….she was perfect. She always waved at him, always, and he always looked like a fool.

Angel. Angel was more tangible. Her cold and calculative external appearance gave away, to a smart mouthed, witty and amusing girl. Not to say she wasn't pretty, because she was. He wasn't stupid, he saw how pretty she was, but that smirk that was usually implanted on her face was what made her seem less friendly than Cho. She was younger too, something that attributed to her hot-headedness and stubbornness.

"E-excuse me?" he heard a voice say.

He shook his thoughts away, and turned to face a young girl looking at him. She was pretty enough. He knew she was a Hufflepuff…what was her name? Julie? She had curly hair and was a third year as well. He hadn't even spoken to her.

"Yeah?"

Angel's calculating eye was on Potter. She hid her view as discrete as possible, as did Pansy who leaned against the wall with her.

"Look at that! Her name is Julie Raub, third year and an attention tart at that." Pansy murmured.

Angel frowned at Pansy's comment. Harry was already being asked for the Yule Ball. She gripped her books tighter but kept quiet. She realized that there was nothing she could do, she had no right to tell him not to do something. He hadn't spoken to her ever since he passed the first task. She noticed that those other two Gryffindors had returned to his side. Fickle bastards.

"Shut up and let me hear" she whispered to Pans.

It seemed she wasn't the only one listening as others grew quiet as well.

"C-can…w-will you go to the ball with me?" she stuttered out.

His green eyes widened as she asked him this.

Everyone briefly turned as they heard footsteps…they were Angel's with Pansy following behind her. He looked up immediately away from Julie to make contact with Angel's eyes. He saw her look away immediately as he did is, as if she didn't want to see the outcome and she walked away from the scene.

"N-no. I'm sorry" he said.

Julie's eyes watered and he felt the need to comfort her. But as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he was oblivious to the fact that she had seen him do this to Julie. She shook her head once more and turned the corner of the hallway.

"Idiot" she murmured.

"It'll be alright Angel" Pansy whispered. "I promise you!"


	38. Date

_**Author's Note:**_ _I am glad that you guys liked the previous chapter (that is the people that reviewed –squints-) But I admit I appreciate the new alerts and things like that. I just wish more people would comment on their opinions towards what is going on, and what they want from the whole story itself. I mean 400 visitors, I want to know what you think! _

_Also, I am guessing that no one is doing art for my sweet pairing for the Yule Ball contest I tried to set up and failed to do so..-shrugs- Fair enough. Also, please get used to my chapters being slightly shorter. I mean don't get me wrong ,I would love writing 14 page chapters but I no longer have time..dare I say it? I miss high school so much just because I wasn't so busy then, now I'm swamped. _

_Anyways, enough talking about myself and the author's note that you guys don't really read lol. Onward to the story._

_**Note:**__ I am so bad at math that I previously wrote that Angel was turning 14. So wrong! She is turning 13 this year, it being her third year, and her being the last of her year to turn this age (and it being December). I know I'm stupid -.- _

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 38: Date**_

She threw her books to the side, the moment that she reached the common room. She had not listened to a single thing in Defense Against the Dark Arts because of Potter. That, that idiot! She was fuming at the thought of having to know that he was out at the ball while she was forced to stay behind because of her age. Being a third year had no advantages as far as she knew.

Her foul mood made her oblivious to her friends entering the common room laughing.

"Honestly he looked like he had a stick up his arse as he danced" Draco said laughing.

Seeing his sister, he simply threw himself beside her and laid his arm over her shoulder pulling her close. Her pout had shifted into a small smile. She immediately knew who it was and leaned towards him.

"Who was dancing?" she asked against his neck.

"Potter of course."

Soon her lighter mood had dampened once more. Soon Pansy ran into the room panting.

"Merlin Angel I was looking all over you! I can't believe you just-"

"Just what Pans?" Draco asked.

As soon as Pansy saw Draco she tried to catch her breath and look as if she wasn't worn out.

"I forgot I had to meet up with her" Angel said.

Draco turned to face her and shrugged.

"Well she was here all the time Pans, calm yourself down"

"Worry wart" Blaise added as he smirked her way.

She huffed and sat down placing her hand on her chest.

"What were we talking about before I came?"

"About Potter's horrid dancing" Draco said amused.

"Oh?" Pansy said, not to discretely looking at Angel. "How bad?"

Draco merely smirked and muttered something, soon the music began.

"This bad, come on Pans get up" Draco said.

Pansy smiled immediately and got up giving him her hand. Soon he began to mock Potter's dancing making all in the room laugh, even Angel who couldn't stop it. While many thought her brother was inconsiderate, he was in reality a caring person.

"Come on" Blaise said.

She looked up to see him tugging her up and towards his chest so they could dance. He wasn't goofing around, as he pulled her to him and began to move to the music. She bit her bottom lip as they began to move, for she might have taken dance lessons, but she was still nervous about dancing.

"Relax" Blaise whispered.

She lifted her head and looked at him staring at her intently. She nodded and soon they flowed across the common room as if it was nothing. She stumbled slightly, but nothing too big, soon her mind had gone away from Potter and moved towards how fun this was.

"You got the hang of it."

"Yo! My turn" Draco said and soon brother and sister were dancing.

They moved easily, knowing each other's weaknesses when it came to dancing.

"Ouch Blaise!" Pansy cried out.

Angel smirked and leaned against Draco as he turned the music off knowing it had ended. He held her close, showing his brotherly side, that reminded her that despite their ages, they were still close.

"That was fun" she said.

"It was, until Blaise's big troll like steps, stepped on me" Pansy whined.

"Get over it princess" Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"So are we all staying for the Christmas break?" Pansy asked.

"Nope" Angel said.

"What?" Draco said surprised. "You can leave!"

Angel shrugged.

"There's no reason for me to stay like you guys. I can't go to the Yule Ball, so I'd rather spend my Christmas over with mum and dad." She said.

Soon she felt Blaise on his knees in front of her, his eyes shining with mischievousness.

"My darling, my love, my Angel, do go to the ball with me" he said dramatically.

She kicked him away amused.

"And Daphne?" she said.

"Oh right…I'll break everything for you my dear!"

Before she'd be in an awkward position, but now knowing how they goofed around, she smirked shaking her head.

"Sign up!" Pansy said.

"No thanks" Angel said getting up.

"But-"

"No Draco" she repeated as she grabbed her books.

"But"

"I'm going to go study for Transfiguration, you talk amongst yourselves"

Soon she was upstairs reading her book and not thinking about how she was going to have a cruddy Christmas. She refused to be pitied during the Christmas season. Maybe if she played her cards right she'd go out of the country and avoid this awkwardness.

After realizing she wouldn't be able to study properly, she decided that she might as well get ready for bed. She slipped into her nightgown once more and let go of her hair, letting it fall into soft curls. Soon she allowed herself to fall asleep, as soon as she hit the pillow.

_**Next Morning…**_

Pansy was running. She hated running. Despite this, she knew that she needed to reach Angel as fast as possible. As soon as she read the newspaper, she knew that she needed to show it to her.

"Angel!" She ran into the door.

She expected Angel to be in her bed sleeping as she usually did, but today it wasn't the case. Her bed was made, with Coeur sleeping atop of it. She looked around, and saw that she wasn't there.

"Angel!"

"Hold up Pansy!" she heard her scream out.

She sat on the bed and waited for her friend. As the door opened, and steam came out she knew that her friend was getting ready for the day. Angel walked out in a towel, with her hair up in a towel as well.

"Merlin, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Hear this:

_It seems that Mr. Potter is no longer as alone as we thought. _

_The day before the first task was he seen smooching with a _

_Young lady. She was a pretty thing, but sadly our camera_

_Could not get a good look at her. What we do know is that_

_She calls herself Mr. Potter's number one fan. _

_What we can tell you is that we will keep our eye out for this girl."_

As Pansy read, Angel had begun to get dressed. She had slipped on her undergarments, her blouse and was zipping up her skirt as Pansy finished the story.

"Well?" Angel said avoiding her gaze.

"Well? You need to be more careful that's well!" Pansy said frustrated.

Angel blushed but tried to ignore it.

"Did they get a picture of me?" she asked.

"They got his" Pansy said showing her the heart shape photo of Harry leaning down for what would be Angel.

"You can't tell it's me. Thank Merlin." She whispered.

Pansy stayed quiet, something that didn't comfort Angel much.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Well…would it be so bad if people knew?" she asked.

Angel was in the midst of brushing her hair when she heard this and immediately turned around.

"Are you bonkers?" she exclaimed. "The moment that this happens I'll get disowned by everyone. No, not possible."

"So, you are going to keep your boyfriend a secret?" Pansy asked.

"He's not my boyfriend" Angel said frowning.

"No thanks to you. You were the one that mucked it all up. You should've just forgiven him and kept it at that. I wouldn't have broken up with Draco if he had done something like that."

Angel looked away feeling that Pansy had just headed towards a sore spot for her. Yes she regretted breaking up with him, because if they would have stayed together, she would have been the girl he would be taking to the ball..right?

"It was for the best" she said not only to get Pansy to believe it, but make herself believe it too.

"Liar. Right now he would be taking you to the ball and making everyone realize you are his girlfriend. Right now you're just a girl that he gets snogs from!"

"Enough!" Angel growled.

Pansy knew that she had gone too far, but Angel needed to realize that.

"I know I was stupid okay? I just…I wasn't ready. I didn't want to be hated by my brother, or Blaise, or anyone I care about." She sighed.

"You're stupid" Pansy said.

"Maybe, but I'd rather be stupid than abandoned."

Pansy frowned but said nothing. She couldn't understand her friend, but she wouldn't judge.

"You'll get back together you'll see" she said trying to be a good friend.

"I doubt it." She said. "But thanks."

Pansy got up and patted her friend's back.

"I need to send a letter to my parents, want me to take something for you?" she asked.

"Sure" she said and halfheartedly handed her the letter.

"I love you girl, bye" Pansy said leaving Angel along with her thoughts.

As she left her behind Pansy sighed. She hated having to put everything in perspective for her young friend. She knew that Angel loved Potter, in her own definition of love and she couldn't judge that because she loved Draco. She felt that if Angel was afraid to let people know about Harry, then she shouldn't even think of having a future with him.

She loved drama, something that brought some excitement in her life, but seeing that most of the drama came from Angel and Potter, and how it clearly affected her friend more than the Gryffindor, it was no longer fun.

By the time she reached the Owlery she decided that she would do something about it. As she reached her familiar Tuffsy, she wrapped the letter around her foot and sent her on her way. She then tied the other letter to Fortis and send him on his way too.

Before she left, she heard voices and stayed quiet to hear what was going on.

"Cho …Willyougototheballwithme?" she heard someone say.

"I'm sorry Harry…what?" she asked.

Pansy was wide eyed as she heard the people talking. Cho Chang and Harry Potter…she felt pain in her chest for her friend.

'_Oh Angel'_ she thought sadly. _'I'm so sorry'_

"D'you-d-you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked turning red.

"Oh!" Cho exclaimed turning red as well. "I'm sorry Harry…I've already said I'll go with someone else"

"Oh.." he whispered feeling like a fool. "Oh okay…no problem."

"I'm really sorry." She said again.

"That's okay" he replied.

"Well…I should go" she said softly.

"Okay….who're you going with?" he asked.

"Cedric" she replied and left.

As he was left alone…he felt nothing. He had finally had the courage to ask a girl, Cho no less and he was rejected.

"Merlin I'm a fool" he said.

"You are" he heard a voice say.

He lifted his head to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at him. They usually didn't talk, ever…they merely insulted one another. The only thing they had in common was Angel.

"Don't you even think of getting near Angel" she growled.

"W-what?" he asked confused.

"You're such an idiot Potter, and she's an idiot too, thinking that you actually cared for her." She hissed.

He frowned and found himself glaring at her.

"I do care about her!"

"Then why did you ask Cho?" she asked softly.

Her disappointment was evident from her tone.

"B-because I need a date and-and"

"And you want her" Pansy said shaking her head.

He looked away not wanting to be judged by her.

"You know Angel is my best friend right?" she asked.

He nodded and gulped.

"If I tell her this, her heart will shatter."

He closed his eyes and felt a pain in his chest again. This was the pain he expected he should have felt before. He had hurt her…but..

"She hurts me all the time" he blurted out.

She merely raised her brow.

"Are you trying to justify yourself?" she asked.

"I-I care about her okay. But she's not my girlfriend anymore…she made sure of that. And I needed a date that wouldn't be ashamed of me."

Pansy leaned against the frame of the door and sighed shaking her head.

"Maybe it's for the best." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe it was best that you two broke up. Both of you are too different….I thought that it would be cute for you two to end up together like Romeo and Juliet but I was wrong." She said shaking her head.

"We aren't too different" Harry protested.

Pansy looked at her confused.

"How can you fight me on this? I care about my best friend."

"And I love her!" Harry said.

Pansy stood up straighter.

"What?" she said. "Do you really?"

"I think so" he whispered.

Her eyes hardened once more.

"I'll take that as a no" she huffed.

"I care about her…she was there when I needed someone okay?" he said.

"Were you using her because you needed comfort?" she asked.

Immediately he shook his head no.

"I see.."

"Parkinson, I really care about her. She believes in me."

"And she shouldn't" Pansy replied immediately.

Harry frowned knowing that he ruined everything. In the moment of silence he heard her say something.

"Do you want to be her boyfriend?" she asked.

He nodded looking confused.

"Then why do this? Why ask Cho?"

"I-I wanted to know if I even stood a chance..if this was just a crush." He said.

"And?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it should have been." He admitted.

He was surprised that he was having a heart to heart with Pansy but he was. They were now both sitting at the steps of the Owlery.

"What did you feel?" he found her asking.

"Like nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"…what did you feel when Angel asked to end things?" she asked.

He looked down at the stairs thinking about it.

"I felt like my world was ending." He admitted.

Pansy lifted her hand to her chest, feeling pity for Harry. She sighed; those two were too messed up.

"You know she loves you right?" she said.

He nodded.

"I won't tell her this Potter." She said.

He lifted his head and let out a small smile to her thanking her.

"But!" she said. "But don't you dare ask her out to the Ball."

Soon his smile disappeared.

"But she-"

"Oh she'll go." She said smirking. "Do you honestly think that a girl like her won't be asked?"

He frowned.

"Why wouldn't someone ask her to the ball?" she asked.

"I can't see a reason why they wouldn't" Harry said feeling hurt.

"Imagine someone asking her out and taking her to the ball" she added.

He felt a pang in his chest and his frown deepened.

"Stop" he whispered.

"Well someone will. I'll make sure of it Potter" she said.

He whipped his head up to meet her gaze. Her gaze was devious.

"You don't want that to happen?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

Pansy simply stood up showing that this conversation was over and shrugged.

"Well trust me, it will."

"No!" he called out.

She chuckled at his immaturity.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

He stayed quiet and lowered his head knowing he had lost. He felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"I don't like you Potter, you know that right?" she began.

He nodded his head and looked away.

"But my stupid friend cares about you."

He said nothing but continued to look to the ground.

"She thinks that you are already taking that Julie girl to the ball" she whispered.

"I rejected her!" he said interrupting her.

"I know. No idiot would ask Cho if he was going to accept that request."

He sighed knowing that she was rubbing it in.

"Tell you what Potter. I'll make a deal with you. I won't say anything about Cho…if you do something for me."

He knew he was being blackmailed.

"What do you want" he sighed.

"I want you to leave Cho alone completely."

He looked confused.

"And, and you make a plan with Angel. One that involves you actually getting a date to the Ball, and her going there too with someone else"

He frowned at the thought, but she ignored it.

"And use that night as a moment to either confess to her, or end it" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Merlin Potter! And they call me stupid" she said rolling her eyes. "Meet at the ball. Both of you try to escape your date, and either start something or finish it."

And then he understood. He would use that moment to get Angel to see that they needed to be together. But he didn't trust her. He squinted at her showing his distrust.

"You'll have to trust me." She whispered.

He nodded and looked away.

"Now I suggest you go find her."

Both walked out of the Owlery and headed towards the school once more. As they reached the main hallways, they saw something neither expected.

_**With Angel…**_

How the hell did this happen? She felt herself flush all the more as she found herself trapped in a corner, with a lovely looking Beauxbatons boy was actually talking to her. That wouldn't have bothered her much, that is unless he was talking about the Yule Ball, now that was nerve-wracking.

"W-what?" she asked holding her books tighter to her chest as a defense.

"Would you, belle lady, like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked with a bright smile showing his confidence.

She noticed just how gorgeous he was. His name was Jude and he had dark brown hair, with light streaks of gold and his eyes were a lovely shade of brown, so bright and deep.

"I-I-I"

"Please?" he asked her grabbing her hand softly and kissed it.

She flushed all the more and looked away from those brown eyes. Soon she saw Harry looking at her, at what could be shock and frustration. He had a date, she knew he did, so she looked at Jude, gain her courage and found herself saying.

"I'd love to"

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Author's Note 2: **__ So! What did you guys think? ABC family's Harry Potter weekend inspired me so I wrote. Oh and by the way, Jude…I got the inspiration of Jude from Across the Universe, you know the actor that plays Jude, well his name is Jim Sturgess and I think that he'd be a handsome match. Anyways, I do hope you found this chapter to be worth wild. (btw this is twice as long as the other chapter I hope you realize that.) _


	39. Yule Ball

_**Author's Note: **__HAPPY NEW YEARS! I am so sorry that I have not updated for a long time. –dodges the blows__—__I'm sorry :C I hope that no one forgot this story, I am glad for the reviews, too, though I notice that they are diminishing as they go so sorry if I haven't really been a good author :/ But I figure, new year, I'll try to be a better writer._

_**Dresses**__: 1) _www(dot)promdresses-blog(dot)info(slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash)2011(slash)09(slash)Yellow-Prom-Dresses-3(dot)jpg

2) http:/media(dot)onsugar(dot)com/files/2010/12/52/5/357/3576731/ba37648af2ae0658_purple_prom_dress(dot)jpg

Pansy's Dress: 3) www(dot)partycloz(dot)com(slash)dress_pix/DSC04030b(dot)jpg

Chosen Dress: www(dot)shopindream(dot)com/images/goods/20110308/(dot)jpg

**~Of Silver and Gold~**

**Chapter 39: Yule Ball**

"I can't believe it!" Pansy screeched in happiness.

Angel winced and quickened her pace not wanting to dwell on current events. She had a date. She had a date with Jude, her cheeks reddened and closed the common room door closed, with Pansy barely making it through.

"Oh isn't it great? He's so cute!" Pansy giggled.

"Who's cute?" Draco asked.

It was then when the girls noticed that the boys were playing their chess game there. Angel flushed and parted her lips only to have Pansy speak before her.

"Jude! Jude Lennon!" Pansy cooed. "He's the beau Beauxbaton boy that just asked out girl out for the Yule Ball!"

Draco turned to face her and she bit her bottom lip not sure what his reaction would be. When she looked at his face, it was a mixture of amusement and worry.

"You-you got asked out?" Draco asked frowning.

"Well-" she began

"Of course she was! I mean look at her!"

"Okay Pans" Blaise said uncomfortably seeing that Draco had a weird expression.

"What do you know about him?" Draco asked after a while.

"Well-"

"He's the little brother of Viktor Krum's best friend, he's second in command if Viktor is ever unable to play, and –"

"I asked _Angel"_ Draco growled.

Then it was when Pansy became quiet knowing that she was pushing it. In her excitement she forgot that to Draco this would be the first time that a stranger took interest on his little sister. She wished she could learn to keep her mouth shut.

"We'll just.."

"Yes leave" Draco said

Soon both were left alone and Angel shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"So….his name is Jude?" he asked.

"Hm…yes." She said softly.

"Why did he ask you?"

She was surprised by his question. At first his questions made her feel absolutely self conscious, considering there were prettier girls around, but she knew that he didn't mean it that way, right?

"Excuse me?" she said frowning.

"You know that's not how I meant it but….did you know him before?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I've seen him before, around, nothing really that important, but he…he asked me" she said immediately blushing "and I said yes because I've never.."

"Because I've never allowed it" Draco said smirking.

She looked at him surprised and he shrugged.

"Hey, I wouldn't want you dating a stupid Hufflepuff" Draco teased.

Angel laughed and looked at him.

"Can I go then?" she asked.

He looked confused.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not dad" he said.

"But…you take care of me" she said softly.

He let out a genuine smile and he rubbed his neck shyly.

"You can go" he said in a softer tone.

"You're the best" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Don't tell anyone I'm going soft okay?" he murmured placing his head over his.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy going soft?" she teased.

"Shush" he said.

She smiled and pulled back.

"Now I have to go shopping" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh?" he said.

"Did I hear shopping?" Pansy spoke up.

"You guys can stop spying now" Draco said annoyed.

Blaise and Pansy appeared and Blaise spoke up immediately.

"No worries man, I won't tell a soul you've gone soft" he teased.

Draco glared and Blaise knew he was pushing it.

"She has lots of dresses" Draco said.

"Stop being such a kid, come on Angel we have to go shopping!"

Soon Pansy pulled Angel out of the common room and towards a carriage towards Hogsmeade. As they reached _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ Pansy squeaked in glee and rushed inside, with poor Angel behind her.

Walking in, Pansy immediately began picking out dresses and threw them towards Angel.

"Here!" she said.

"What about you?" Angel asked.

"I already got my dress, the beginning of the year, I had my dress picked out." Pansy said proudly.

"What color?" she asked.

"Pink of course" she said rolling her eyes.

Angel laughed, but soon it died down as she was shoved into the dressing room. She first picked up a pale yellow color, with frills at the bottom that made her frown. The top was covered in gold flowers and the bottom of the dress had pale frilled layers. She slipped into it and wrinkled her nose.

"Come out!" Pansy yelled.

She slipped out and frowned deeply as soon as she saw Pansy's happy expression sour.

"Ugh" Pansy said, "That washes you out completely"

Angel scoffed.

"Oh really Pans? Because I thought the horrible frills would be the reason not to get this!"

Pansy pouted.

"Try the purple one"

Angel sighed and walked inside, slipping out of the horrible yellow dress and slipped into the purple dress. It was better, but not what she wanted at all. She appreciated that it highlighted her growing bosom and her small waist, but her hips looks wider, something she didn't really appreciate. She wasn't skinny at all when it came to the hip department she learned. She liked the glitter, but…she looked sickly.

"Come out!"

Angel did as she was told and the frown was still on her best friend's face.

"You look…..pale….too pale" Pansy said wrinkling her face. "Get back in there"

Angel hung her head low and slipped into the pink number. It was beautiful, but…but it was pink. She sighed, zipped it up, and looked at herself in the mirror. The pink was light enough where it didn't make her seem pale, and the glitters accentuated her top, and the bottom was puffy something she didn't really like. She slipped out and before she could even fully walk out Pansy interrupted.

"Get back in there, that's my dress!" Pansy pouted.

Angel rolled her eyes and turned back immediately taking it off. There were seven dresses still in her dressing room, but her eyes landed on a color that reminded her of someone. She smiled as she saw it, it was so beautiful, but a color she didn't usually wore. She then looked at the dress to it's left…green. Green was a color she wore when it came to school activities, but..but…her eyes lead her towards the red.

She shook her head and decided to choose her favorite color. The moment she walked out, Pansy cooed and Angel spun around showing her, her choice.

"You look beautiful" she said.

Angel blushed and looked at herself, she definitely looked different and older.

"I think we found a winner" Pansy whispered.

Angel smiled softly and walked back into the dressing room slipping off the dress knowing that her date might like it. Her smile fell slightly as soon as she remembered that Jude was her date not…not…

"Harry" she whispered.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head not wanting to know. As they paid for her dress, she walked off with Pansy, excited about the dance.

'_Who cares if I'm not going with Harry, someone who wanted me took me'_ she thought.

When they returned to Hogwarts, the common room was full blaze as people talking about how classes were over, some were upstairs doing their work, other students chatted about the gossip going around. Pansy immediately immersed herself into the conversations.

What made Angel stop was what she heard coming from Millicent Bulstrode.

"Did you hear that Potter got a date last minute?"

Pansy immediately turned to her friend and then knew that her best friend wanted to know.

"Oh, and who is that Millicent?" she asked casually.

"Parvati Patil" she whispered.

"Wow some of the two hottest girls in the year!" another one commented.

Angel winced and she decided that she'd keep on walking. She didn't want to make a scene, or be vulnerable in the snake pit. She climbed the stairs and closed her door not wanting to hear the gossip. As soon as she entered her mask fell and her eyes softened and she looked like a kicked puppy.

She slipped her dress in her armoire and she looked at the mirror. She tugged her hair down, letting it slide down her shoulders. Her eyes trailed to her brown hair, brown and wavy, not black and straight like Patil was. Her eyes were light brown, bright, something that she didn't mind considering Patil and her had a similar shade. She touched her skin, it was a light olive color, she got flushed easily, unlike Patil. She sighed and decided she was being stupid, if he wanted her as his date then so be it, she wasn't going to cry.

"Nope, not going to" she said.

She tied her hair back up and took out the presents. Tomorrow was Christmas and she wasn't going to be moping around. She began to wrap the presents for her friends. For Pansy she gave her a pair of earrings that complimented her whenever she needed cheering up. She knew that her friend would die once she got them. For Blaise she got him a watch, because maybe he'd be on time. And lastly for Draco she got him season tickets for his favorite Quidditch team and a silver watch. She then looked at what she got him for Christmas.

Him being raised by Muggles, caused her some trouble as to what to give him, but as Pansy had told her before, boys were boys no matter where they were raised. So she gave him a t-shirt of his favorite Quidditch team Chudley Cannons, two tickets towards his favorite team's game, and a wizard chess set.

She sighed as it was already wrapped and changed her mind not sending it at all.

"Angel! Oh, Angel!" she heard Pansy yelling.

She immediately slid the present under her bed, and waited for Pansy.

"Yes?" she said as soon as Pansy entered the door.

"Come on we're going to dinner!"

Angel smiled and picked up her presents form her friends and ran down to place them under the tree. Then she followed her friends towards dinner, after all it was Christmas Eve, and the food was going to be delicious.

**With Harry…**

He looked at the present and wondered whether or not to give it. He had a hard time deciding whether or not to send it, after all they were on a hard patch.

"Harry! Dinner's out!" He heard Ron yell.

He placed the small box on the table and sighed.

"Should I send it girl?" he asked.

Hedwig cooed and bobbed her head. Harry smiled and decided. He then walked out of the room and towards dinner excited about Christmas.

_**Next morning….**_

She was woken up by someone purring by her side. She smiled and lazily lifted her head to pet Coeur who continued to purr happily in her ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too love" she whispered.

"Meow" was her kitties reply as she nuzzled her more.

Soon her precious cat was lifted to her mistress' lap and was cuddled. She moved around and allowed herself to be treated like the princess Coeur thought she was.

"I got you a present luv" she whispered.

Coeur looked at her with bright eyes and Angel giggled before taking off Coeur's collar. Soon a silk ribbon was tied around the familiar's neck and a small bell with her name engraved on it was tied.

"Well don't you look beautiful" she cooed and Coeur meowed more.

Soon their little moment was ruined as her room was opened immediately and Pansy burst in. Angel and Coeur looked up and looked at her surprised.

"Come on girl, it's Christmas!" she yelled.

Angel placed her kitty down and looked at herself, shrugged and immediately ran downstairs. She didn't care if she was still in her pajamas, so was everyone else. She saw her friends picking out their presents in piles. Apparently they had grabbed hers too and they walked towards their usual couch and began to unwrap their presents.

Blaise had gotten her present, which earned her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, that was way too close to comfort from her lips, a box of chocolates, a dragon leather made wallet from Pansy, and a pocket watch from Draco, alongside some money, ties, and dragon boots.

Pansy had gotten her earrings, which she squealed and immediately put on, a bracelet from Draco which earned him a kiss, a box of truffles from Blaise, and dresses, shoes, skirts, tops and money from her parents.

Draco got his present earning Angel another hug, dragon boots, the newest broom, cologne from Pansy, boots, a new robe from his mother, sweets, chess set and other things from their family.

Angel began to unwrap her presents and began to Pansy's gift, which were a pair of diamond earrings and she gasped looking at Draco who shrugged. The diamonds were carved into hearts and she leaned forward and squealed in glee. From Pansy she got a French perfume which she loved more than anything, a bracelet from Blaise which earned him a peck at the corner of his lips earning her a blush, white chocolate truffles, a new broom, more perfumes, clothing and she thought that she had unwrapped everything.

"This was great" she said sighing.

"Hey there's one more!" Pansy said.

Angel looked at the box and began to unwrap her presents. She looked at the tag and it read _'To: Angel Malfoy, From: Your Admirer'_. Her curiosity peaked and as she took out the box, a small note fell on her lap. She picked that up first before opening the box and began to read:

_Merry Christmas! _

_I know that I am probably the last present you are expecting a present from, but_

_I just had to give you this. I know that I'm not your favorite person either, but_

_you need to know that I still think of you. How could I not? You're beautiful, _

_smart, and have one heck of a sense of humor. I'm a bloody idiot, but_

_I hope that you won't throw my present away, I put a lot of thought_

_Into it. _

_If you still love me, and still care about me, I'd love for you to meet me tonight _

_During the Yule Ball. I know you have a date, and I know you know I _

_Have one too, but they don't matter. I yearn to talk to you. _

_Meet me at the gardens at eleven o' clock. There we_

_Can really talk about us. _

_Love,_

_Your Harry_

Her cheeks flushed and she immediately folded the letter back, and slipped it in her things. Soon she carefully opened the box her hands trembling and what she saw made her gasp. It was a beautiful necklace. It was white gold, and it held a tiny key and a heart as its charms. They were both white gold and on the heart was engraved a keyhole.

She slipped the necklace around her neck and clipped it so it fit perfectly. Her hand immediately went over it and looked up to see her friends looking gob smacked.

"It's beautiful" Pansy said shocked.

"Isn't it?" She replied breathless.

"Who gave you that?" Draco asked.

"An admirer" she whispered cheeks pink.

They knew that they weren't going to get more out of her and soon they all went their separate ways to put away their presents and get ready for breakfast. She couldn't get herself to take off the necklace and slipped into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

The first part of the day they spent eating breakfast, having a snowball fight, and by five o' clock she was getting herself ready.

Currently she was sitting down with Pansy doing her hair. Pansy already looked beautiful with her hair straightened and pinned back in a fancy bun. Her bangs slid down to frame it beautifully. Her pink dress glittered as the lights hit it.

Now Angel was wincing as her hair was brushed. So far her hair had been up in a bun, straightened, and now it was being brushed into soft curls.

"Your hair is getting longer" Pansy commented as she brushed and slipped various hair products into Angel's poor hair.

"Hm" was her reply.

Soon her hair was done and now her makeup was being done. Foundation, powders, blush, eyeliner, lipstick, a layer of lip gloss, mascara, eyelash curled and painful eyebrow plucking. After all that she was spun towards the mirror. As she opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise at how different she looked.

Her eyes were brighter as a soft natural color glittered on her eyelids, her cheeks looked rosy from the blush giving her this brightness. Her skin looked shiny and perfect, covering every imperfection she usually saw, her lips were glittering like a lure. Her hair was beautifully brushed, her bangs swooped down her right cheek, while her hair fell like waves down her sides curling softly at the bottom. She looked like a perfect version of her.

The mirror whistled as she saw her and she blushed knowing that she felt better than ever. She got up and walked towards her armoire. She slipped on her undergarments that matched her dress and slipped into her gown.

"Gorgeous" Pansy whispered.

"Thanks" Angel said softly and spun around.

"I've got to get my things ready, now you get your things"

Angel nodded and she was soon left alone. She slipped her shoes on and took out Harry's present, deciding that she wasn't going to miss this chance to talk to him. She shrunk his presents and slipped it on her small bag. Before walking downstairs she took a deep breath and looked at her necklace once more, she knew that she could never take it off.

As she walked down the stairs, Draco looked at her and he looked like she had taken his breath away. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"You look gorgeous" he said.

"So I've been told" she said smirking.

He spun her around, and she did so happily.

"Smile!" Pansy said.

And they did taking pictures of the day. Pansy was kissed immediately by Draco as he called her beautiful. Soon they headed off and Angel was left along as she waited for Jude.

'_He's probably waiting by the staircase'_ she thought to herself and she too headed out.

As she reached the stairway she noticed that there he was waiting for her. The moment he saw her, his eyes glowed with could be seen as pride to have a date like her, and his cheeks reddened. Her shy smile grew and she walked down the stairs slowly, taking in the moment.

"She's beautiful" Harry heard Parvati whisper.

As he turned around, he was winded immediately. She did give justice to her name for she looked like an angel. Her brown eyes met his green ones and she blushed all the more. The top of the dress was laced with glitter on the sweetheart neckline that made her look older. His eyes trailed away from her bosom as fast as possible without being obvious and followed the glitter down towards her hip. What caught his attention back to her bosom was his necklace around her neck, which gave him hope. It was soon dampened slightly as he saw her grabbing her date's hand…Jude.

Jude was a handsome block, he guess from the way Parvati was trying not to be obvious. His hair was light brown, and his eyes boring brown at least in Harry's opinion, not that brown was a boring color, he immediately replied, but it didn't fit him. Angel needed someone who was more special, something interesting, but he looked average. He noticed his tie matched her dress and he sighed. With his thoughts he failed to notice Cho who had passed right by him, as well as Hermione.

"Champions this way!" he heard McGonagall yell and he had no choice but to follow.

The hall looked beautiful Angel noticed as Jude lead her into the Great Hall. He placed them by the open dance floor and soon the champions began to dance. She was surprised at how pretty Granger looked, but then again, in her eyes no one looked bad at this dance. Even Parvati looked pretty in her pink dress robe. Angel tried to ignore it, and Jude managed to make it somewhat easy as he whispered sweet things in her ear.

"You look beautiful mon chere"

"Merci" she whispered.

His hands were placed around her waist as they watched the champions dance. As the dance ended everyone began to eat. They sat down beside her friends and they ate lightly. Once the meal went down, she was pulled into the dance floor as soon as the Weird Sister began to play.

He held her closely as he paraded her by people. She felt as if she was a trophy he was waving around, but it didn't matter, for she loved dancing. She laughed slightly as he lifted her up as it was supposed to be on the dance. She moved around and enjoyed herself, as she noticed more and more people hit the dance floor.

As they spun around they accidentally crashed into a couple that looked way out of sync. Before she could say anything Jude commented.

"Pardon" Jude said.

"No it's our fault"

She knew that voice and she immediately came face to face with Harry. She looked away as he continued to stare at her. Parvati took notice and glared her way.

"Come on Harry! Steer!" she hissed.

Soon the pair was left along once more to enjoy the dance. She was surprised at how good of a dancer he was, and as soon as a slow dance began she placed her head against his chest as he held her closer to him and his hands found her lower back.

This dance caused Harry more frustration than imaginable. She looked so peaceful as she swayed with that Jude fellow. He saw how that boy had his hands too close to her bum and he didn't appreciate that. She did nothing to stop him, which forced him not to look away.

"Harry do you mind?" Parvati asked.

"Hm?" he said not looked away from the couple.

"Can I dance with him?" she asked.

He waved her off and she huffed angrily walking away. Soon his heart clenched but for a different reason. Angel had pulled back slightly and looked up at Jude, as he whispered something to her. She looked up through her long lashes and he leaned down, as if to kiss her. He was getting closer to her and he couldn't force himself to look away as much as he could. She didn't deter him, but she looked surprised. He was getting closer, but they were interrupted as the bells began to ring.

"Eleven" he whispered and he walked out towards the gardens.

"Eleven" she unknowingly repeated.

"What?" Jude looked at her confused.

"I-I need some air" she said softly.

"Oh, would you like me to walk you out towards the gardens then?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Why don't you talk to your friends? I'll be back soon"

Before he could say anything she kissed the corner of his lips and walked out towards the garden.

It was a beautiful night, and she looked around wondering if he had changed his mind. As she walked down the stairs she saw no one and she frowned maybe she should have turned back to Jude. All that disappeared as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She immediately turned to see him. He sure looked handsome, she noticed at how dashing he looked in a classic look of black. Before she could say anything he was tugging her away from the arches.

"Come on, we need someplace private" he said.

"But no one is-"

As soon as she said this a moan was heard from behind a bush and she blushed brightly.

"I told you, come on" he said.

They rushed down the stairs and more towards the garden. They avoided moaning trees, Severus and Karkaroff, which Harry decided to pay no attention to, and soon they were by the lake.

Immediately after arriving at the private spot he sat down. He expected her to do the same, but she just stood there. He looked at her confused then remembered her clothing, and like a gentleman took off his dress robe and placed it on the ground so she could sit comfortably.

"Thank you" she whispered and sat down beside him.

He wished she had sat closer though, as she was just too far away from him. He was amused by the way she took off her heels and hid her toes under her dress. As she did this, he studied her face, now that she was closer she was even more beautiful than he saw her on the staircase.

"You wanted to talk?" she said as she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out.

He winced immediately considering he had a speech. She raised her brow and before she could talk he placed his finger over her lips to signal he wasn't done.

"I have something to say, and for once you are going to let me talk" he said determined.

She was surprised by his dominant nature, but nodded.

"I care about you. I don't even know if you know how much I care about you. I was an idiot for looking at Cho…she loves Cedric, and I was a big idiot for even thinking I had a chance with her. Wait! Not like you are my second choice…you could never be anyone's second choice, you're too perfect…not to perfect for me though,…not like I'm perfect-not"

She let out a giggle that shut up his rant. She leaned forward and placed her hands over his.

"Harry..breathe" she whispered.

He nodded and closed his eyes, not wanting to get distracted by how close she got.

"I-I'm an idiot." He said once more. "I want you to know I said no to that girl that asked me, and I only asked Parvati because I needed a date, but I need to be honest with you…I asked Cho before Parvati and she rejected me."

He saw her expression change to one of hurt and she looked away from him. He knew that he couldn't keep that a secret, it would be out in the open eventually and he didn't want to ruin anything with her. He did take it as a good sign that she didn't run off, so he continued.

"I'm glad she did too" he said. "Pansy had caught me in my stupid moment, and the thought that she implanted in my head, the one where…where you wouldn't want me anymore, and someone else did…that hurt. I don't want anyone else to have you, you understand. And that Jule guy-"

"Jude" she corrected.

"Whatever, that guy, he's not for you."

"Then who is?" she interrupted hoping he'd answer exactly what she was hoping.

"I am" he said seriously. "I'm perfect for you. I love you and-"

Before he could even finish, he felt her lips against his. He was surprised to say the least, especially when he hadn't been this close to her in a while. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. His eyes closed immediately and he reciprocated. The kiss was something that told him that she was the one.

They needed to pull back to breathe and they simply looked at one another their foreheads pressed together. A small smile on their faces, pleased at what they admitted to one another.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't kiss guys that aren't my boyfriend you know…so consider that a freebie"

He looked surprised that is until he saw her eyes gleaming with mischief that he missed so much.

"Would your boyfriend mind if I ask for another kiss?" he teased back.

"I don't know, you have to ask him" she whispered getting closer.

"I think he's fine with it" he whispered.

Soon they were kissing once more, it was perfect, the full moon was out, the water was calm, the weather wasn't too chilly, and they were dressed as if they jumped out of a romance novel. She caressed his cheek and allowed him to press himself against her. She felt her heart beating really fast and felt his as well.

Soon she was laying atop of his robe and him pulling back from their kiss to look down at her. It was just like their first kiss in her room.

"I have a present for you" she whispered.

He raised his brow surprised, looking down her frame. She slapped his arm lightly.

"Pervert, not that" she said amused.

She took out her wand, from her thigh, making him blush as he saw her exposed legs and she took out a little box that was soon expanded into a big box. He looked at her wide eyed.

"You didn't think I didn't get you anything did you?" she asked.

He immediately opened the box and as he surveyed the items he was shocked at how well she knew him.

"Chudley Cannons?" he whispered.

She shrugged.

"I figure if you love that ruddy team I could give you something from them" she said smiling.

Soon she was taken by surprise by his kiss, he was obviously excited about the presents. Suddenly he began to put everything in the box and shrunk it, putting it away in the small pocket of his pants.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You already had given me a present you know" he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, by being my girlfriend" he said.

She bit her bottom lip and said.

"I don't remember being asked"

"Well I guess I'll ask you formally." He said.

He leaned down and kissed her neck causing her eyes to close immediately.

"Will you" he began and kissed her shoulder. "be my" he said and kissed her cheek "my girlfriend".

"Mhm" was her response and they kissed once more.

This was definitely a Christmas neither of them had experienced before. And as they laid there, her laying over his cloak while he laid beside her, his one arm being a cushion for her head and the other around her waist, they were never more comfortable.

"Would Jule mind if you stay out here longer?" he asked.

She laughed.

"His name is Jude…and frankly I don't give a damn" she said.

He kissed her cheek and snuggled closer to her. It wasn't so cold as they were close.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Frankly I don't think I'll get tired of hearing that you know" she murmured.

"Good, I mean it"

"Great, now hold me closer" she whispered.

He snuggled closer to her and looked down at her as she lay there peacefully.

"Closer" she added.

And he pressed her against his chest. She lifted her head and her lips were a few centimeters from his.

"Closer"

He leaned down and they met for another kiss.

"Perfect" she murmured against his lips.

And soon they shared another, and another, and another.


	40. Dating

_**Author's Note: **__OH MY CHEESUS! You guys passed the 300 review mark. Q~Q . I did it, I wrote enough where people like it. I've also never hit the 1.5 K for one chapter! So thanks guys Q~Q Being the greedy person that I am, I would enjoy if the alerts would come with a review o.o Please? _

_WARNING: FLUFFINESS AHEAD_

_**Chapter 40: Dating**_

Angel never thought they'd ever be like this. The smell of wet grass was all around them, the moon shining brightly, lighting up the darkness. She felt happy, despite the weight over her.

She wiggled and laughed at his light touches, it was new to her, being back with Harry. She enjoyed his caresses, and she leaned against the crook of his neck as he ran his fingers languidly through her uncovered arms. She smiled and looked at him eyes heavy with happiness. His fingers trailed in lazy patterns, from her exposed neck, down towards her collarbone and towards her naked shoulders.

Those touches were nothing as he kissed her neck softly. Her eyes closed immediately and a flush fluttered itself across her cheeks.

"That tickles" she whispered.

She felt him smile against her neck and she lifted her hand to run it through his perfectly combed hair. The dark tresses contrasted greatly with her pale fingers.

"You're messing up my hair" he murmured at the crook of her neck.

"I prefer it messy, it suits you, and it's more like you"

He lifted his head and leaned down at her studying her expression. She was indeed a vision: her soft wavy hair, that was curlier than usual, was displayed over his cloak as she laid over it. Dark intricate brown curls splayed themselves over his robe in intricate patterns like dark vines. Her eyes were bright, showing happiness and serenity at the moment they were sharing. Her lips were parted as she took a breath and then exhaled. The color of her lips were no longer the soft glitter, but the natural pink color of her lips remained, he probably figured that his lips now held the gloss, no matter. Her cheeks were dusted pink, from their shy embrace and the simply joy of being together once more. Her face was in the transition from a cherubic young girl, towards a young lady and he was lucky enough to catch her and he promised himself not to let her go.

"What are you doing?" she snorted amused.

His lips twitched at how despite her angelic features, she still held that spunk in her.

"Staring"

She laughed and sat up to kiss his cheek.

"Being cheeky are we?" she said.

He shrugged and caressed her face, earning a nuzzle from her in return. This night was beginning to be one of the most memorable, and probably his happiest memory yet. Their quiet night was interrupted by the music from the castle drifting towards their hidden location.

Angel hummed the song, and she looked at Harry. The Yule Ball was definitely a memorable experience, but it would be more memorable if her dream date would share a dance with her. So she decided to ask.

"Hey Harry?" she whispered.

He moved his attention to her towards her and leaned forward capturing her lips in a peck before she could ask. She reciprocated of course, but murmured against his lips.

"Dance with me luv?"

If he said he wasn't surprised at her request then he'd be a big liar. He pulled away from their kiss somewhat uncomfortable. Not that he minded her question, but did he really have to make a full of himself in front of her? He sighed and looked up to see her brown eyes shining with hope.

"I can't dance you know" he commented.

Her eyes dimmed and her small smile soon formed a frown, mirroring his own. She was hoping he'd say yes, after all if he danced with Parvati, why couldn't he dance with her? Well she wasn't going to take that as an answer, so in a determined move, she lifted her dress to her knees. He blushed, but she didn't care, her hands immediately went towards her ankles were she released the strap of her shoes, and once they were off she threw them aside, and with a wiggle of her toes, she was up.

He looked at her confused, especially as her feet touches the wet and very cold grass. She looked at him determined and he looked at her back, still unmoving.

"No Angel" he said frowning.

She shrugged and hummed the familiar tune. She remembered this song in particular because whenever her mother heard this song, it would bring her to tears. She never understood why, but in her opinion it was a beautiful song. And so if he wasn't going to dance with her, she'd do it herself. She got on her tippy toes like those dancers and she began to spin gracefully in the wet grass.

He simply stared at her, with a smile on his face. He often forgot just how silly she could be. She moved around ,her dress accentuating every move.

"You're not going to feel your toes you know" he said.

She stuck her tongue out and began to hum as she heard the music. Soon the words appeared in her mind as if she was always supposed to know them.

"Stars shining bright above you" she cooed "night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you', birds singing in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me"

He heard her sing and a lopsided grin replaced his small one. She was simply spinning around and singing her song, as if she knew word for word, and he mouthed the words. He knew this song too, how many times would Petunia angrily remove the song, yelling something about that damned sister of hers. Ever since he heard that he was enthralled with the song.

"Dance with me Harry" she sang teasingly.

He sighed and got up, picking up her shoes as he did so.

"Here" he said walking towards her.

"Don't need those to dance" she said and threw them back over towards his robe.

He sighed, but relented as she placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his chest. Soon they began to spin around in an almost graceful movement. She looked absolutely graceful, but he felt like he was sweating as he moved, trying not to step on her. Still she was happy ,and she continued to sing:

"Night's fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss" she sang winking at him "I'm longing to linger to dawn dear, just saying this"

She looked up at him expectantly and he began too, just to entertain her.

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams to leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be"

"Dream a little dream of me" she added with him.

Pulling him a little lower, she brought him down for a kiss and he smiled against it, sharing a small grin with her. Soon the simply swayed with the tunes that came from the castle, and he was proud of himself that he didn't step even once on her feet, and he even managed to spin her and press her against him as if he knew what he was doing. She was so graceful, always moving her feet in a way that even an oaf like him couldn't step on.

"This has been the best date ever" she murmured against his chest.

"Mhm" he said.

Soon their feet movement stopped and they simply stood there, in each other's arms swaying side to side.

Their moment soon ended as they heard rustling in the bushes. Both tensed, that is until they saw a pink dress that belonged to Pansy Parkinson. Her hair looked unharmed but her dress, the way she lifted it, so gingerly, as if it would be absolutely destroyed.

"There you are! Bloody hell, do you know how many bushes I had to awkwardly look for? Do you know how many things I've seen, do you know how I wish I could simply wash my eyeballs out?"

Pansy's dramatic expression soon turned to annoyance as soon as she saw them together in an embrace. Honestly could those two stop breaking up and soon making up? It annoyed her, especially because despite that bastard being a Gryffindor, her best friend's eyes never glittered as much as they did now?

"So…I see you're back together?" she said disdainfully.

Angel smiled softly and hid her face against Harry's chest, while Potter looked like he was the muggle with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well? Is that your response, a smile? Your brother is going to kill you, then break up with me and in result kill me too!"

Angel laughed softly and kissed Harry's cheek, ignoring Pansy's dramatics.

"You're ignoring me!" she hissed.

"Shut yer gob Pansy, we both know you won't tell" she replied with a smirk.

Pansy squinted and glared at her smartass of a friend.

"Why not?"

"Simple my dear Pansy, because you love me too much"

Pansy opened her mouth to retort but she found herself looking like a fish. That damned witch, she knew her too well.

"I hate you right now you realize. I hate keeping secrets"

Angel squeezed Harry's hand as he was looking rather nervous.

"I know you do, but you'll do it for me…I'm happy" she finished.

Pansy looked at her friend and she knew that it wasn't a lie. Why did he do this to her friend? The way she clung to him, it was so sickly sweet, oh Merlin, Potter was Angel's Draco, he meant to her as much as Draco meant to Pansy.

"Fine…but if he hurts you….I'll prank you good Potter" she hissed.

"That'll be fine Pansy…I definitely won't be doing that on purpose I can promise you that" Harry said with a grin.

"Great! Now shake!" Angel said.

Harry stuck out his hand and Pansy huffed.

"I'm not some dog to do tricks for you"

"Pansy Beulah Parkinson you shake his hand" Angel glared.

"I don't feel like Angelina Marie Malfoy" she hissed in return.

Their glare continued one, no one backing down and Harry simply stared at the tennis match. Suddenly there was movement and their silent conversation being won by Angel, who looked satisfied. Pansy stuck her hand out and Harry took it.

"Very well Po-Harry, we'll shake on it but we're not friends at all" she commented.

Harry shrugged and took her hand, not minding to have one ally that knew about all this.

"I'm okay with that…" Harry couldn't help but add "Beulah"

At Pansy's glare, Harry let out a wide grin matching a Cheshire cat, and pulled back before Pansy could hit him. Angel rolled her eyes but hid her mirth and wrapped her arms around Harry once more. Pansy glared at him and huffed.

"I loathe you Potter" she glared.

Angel pouted and clung to him tightly hoping they wouldn't start arguing, but Harry knew and simply winked at her.

"Can we get going now?" she asked annoyed.

"Okay Pans" Angel murmured.

Turning to Harry she looked at him and smiled softly.

"How much free time do you have?" she whispered. "Next task is February 24th, but I need to find how to deal with that egg"

She nodded.

"I'll help if you want"

He smiled at her comment and leaned down to kiss her once more. She happily reciprocated and pressed herself against him as he pulled her closer. Both forgetting why they were kissing were immediately interrupted as Pansy cleared her throat loudly.

"I don't have all day" she called out.

"Right right" Angel whispered and kissed Harry's nose before she pulled herself back.

He gave her a small peck and before it got out of hand he felt her being tugged away. He looked up and noticed Pansy was tugging Angel away. She shrugged and waved at him as she was dragged by Pansy out of view.

Once she was gone, he let out a thousand watt smile and cheered that he had finally made everything right. There was no reason for them to break up now, this time around he'd done right, and he wouldn't mess up anything.

His little dance was caught by Angel who couldn't help but laugh. He turned back immediately and looked like he was caught doing something wrong. She covered her mouth trying to stop her laughter and leaned down to pick up her shoes.

"What?" he said trying to act is if she saw nothing.

"My shoes" she said amused.

She slipped them on easily and with a satisfied look winked at him.

"You should dance like that more often Harry" she teased.

He blushed but let out a wide but embarrassed smile. At least she knew he was happy.

"I better go…Pansy's waiting" she said softly.

With a short wave, she ran off trying to catch up to Pansy. As she did so, she felt her cheeks flush. It was as if it came out of a fairy tale. She saw Pansy waiting for her, her shoe tapping on the grass.

"Wipe that obvious smile off your face" Pansy said rolling her eyes.

Angel smiled and nudged her friend.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Be happy for me" she said softly.

Pansy sighed and wrapped her arm around Angel's shoulder and pulled her onwards. Pansy was a good friend, she knew it and she knew that Angel knew it too. Sighing loudly, she swallowed as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"I never said this but…but he's a good match for you" Pansy admitted.

She looked at her best friend in surprise. Pansy might be considered a "bitch" to certain people, but to her she was the sweetest more lovable girl in the world. She might act tough or a jokester sometimes, but for her, there was one thing she didn't joke about: Love.

Love made her always soften up, made her see that these prejudices didn't matter, at least not when it came to her best friend's happiness. But then again, what cruel person would try to crush this girl's spirit. She hadn't seen her this happy in a while.

Finally reaching the castle once more, they took their time towards the Dungeons and to the common room.

"Hey, want me to kick out Daphne so you can stay the night in my room?" she asked.

Angel laughed but nodded.

"Wait for me there, I'll go tell Draco where you are" she said.

Angel walked up towards the girl dorms and entered Pansy's room. She saw Daphne already in her pajamas and once Daphne noticed her, she groaned.

"I'm getting kicked out aren't I?" she asked.

Angel smirked and laid on Daphne's bed, acting as if it was her own.

"Sorry?" she said.

"Damn you and Pansy. Honestly can't a girl keep her bed?" Sighing loudly Daphne added "I'll see you tomorrow…and I hope you had fun at the Yule Ball"

With that Daphne closed the door, and left her alone. She went into Pansy's drawer and picked up her pajama and went to take a shower. An hour later, she was out and Pansy had returned already showered and ready for bed too.

Brushing her hair, Angel noticed that Pansy was quieter than usual.

"Do you have something to say Pans?" she asked.

"You know he's a half-blood" she murmured.

Angel stopped brushing her hair and turned to see a frowning Pansy. It bothered her how Harry, being a half-blood never really went through her head in a while that is,until Pansy had brought it up, but it was true. He was half-blood, his mother a Muggle-born and his father was thought to soil his bloodline because of his union.

"Pansy…"

"I'm just trying to remind you that while I do think it's great you're in love…just…do you think it will last?"

Angel looked at her friend and sighed. She did think about it and she nodded.

"Yes…I do think that this can last a while…a long time really. I can't imagine it ending" she replied honestly.

"Just telling you, as a reminder, that you want a relationship with a half-blood, that means your children will be half-blood as well and well…is a Malfoy really a Malfoy if it's half-blood?" she asked.

Angel forced herself not to reply 'I'm not a Malfoy myself' but she didn't instead she looked coldly at the mirror and replied.

"Of course not…but I don't want to think about the future. The farthest I'll look to is next week, hell even tomorrow, but not years from now."

"Well I imagine myself with Draco forever and I think about my kids. I wouldn't want my kids to be half-blood" she said worrying.

Angel slammed her hands down on the desk and looked back at Pansy.

"Did you ever stop and think that perhaps I wouldn't mind him being a half-blood? That if Merlin wanted it would have a half-blood family with me? I am not thinking of that far, but I know that if we do last that long, and we do have kids, that I'll love them because they were conceived through love Pans."

"But-"

"Merlin Pans you don't even know if you'll both last that long"

Silence loomed over them after that comment and soon Pansy said in the softest voice possible.

"We will"

Angel closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry" Angel whispered.

"I'm sorry too" Pansy whispered back.

Both girls had hit in low places. Pansy refused to realize the insecurity of the future with Draco, she was scared that he would get rid of her when he found someone better. Angel's insecurity was that she would have to deal with the fact that she was not a Malfoy, and that she lacked the prejudice her parents did and this might lead to her banishment from the family.

"Forget everything I said" Pansy said after a while. "Just…enjoy it. I'll support you"

Angel half smiled and sighed.

"Thanks…but we'll see how far we get."

She wasn't as romantic as Pansy, but she promised herself that she'd try hard to keep him by her side and she would try hard herself to not mess anything up. Sighing she got up and walked over towards the bed.

"I love you" Pansy said. "You're my best friend and my closest girl friend"

"I love you too…you're like my sister" she replied.

Pansy smiled and curled up in her own bed. Both were out like a light. Both dreamt of their own captors of their heart. Pansy dreamt of the fabulous life along Draco, and their perfect looking children. And Angel, she simply dreamt about having Harry beside her, nothing materialistic, simply the pair lying by one another as adults.

_**Hundreds of miles away…**_

Sirius had finally cleaned up the whole house. The sketches that he had of Angel were now put in a folder and Remus had helped him liven up the place. His friend had moved in with him so he wouldn't feel alone and he couldn't be any happier.

"Tell me more about her will you?" he asked.

Remus chuckled and sighed.

"Well…what do you want to know?" Remus asked.

Sirius thought for a moment and smiled.

"Is she like Amorette?" he asked.

Sometimes it hurt him to remember her, but she was perfect in every way and he felt that with their child being alive she lived on. Remus chuckled and replied.

"Oh yes, she's a spitfire always having an answer to everything. She's very bright, brightest in my class really. Did you know that she was the first to disarm her opponent? I mean only two people have ever done that, Amorette and-"

"Me" Sirius finished with a satisfied smile. "Is she anything like me?"

Remus sighed.

"Sadly yes mate she is. She's stubborn and speaks her mind, you experienced that didn't you?"

Sirius winced.

"But she's also funny, she has a great sense of humor and her wit for comebacks is ingenious. Many times have I caught her insulting Ginny Weasley that leaves the girl red. I think that she's more like you than you realize really."

Sirius smiled satisfied at the answer.

"Why don't you try to reach out to her?" he asked.

Sirius looked away and shook his head.

"No Remus…I think I ruined it all" he replied.

Remus frowned staring at his friend. He felt so lost sometimes and honestly if he had the opportunity he would contact the girl.

"She wants to know you more you know" he commented.

"You think?" Sirius asked vulnerable.

"I know. When you were talking to Harry, she looked on saying how you didn't need a daughter right now, you had Harry and you both needed each other. She wanted to know you, but she believed you replaced her with Harry"

Sirius took a sip of his brandy and sighed.

"That's not true mate. I love her, she's…she's mine" she whispered.

"Perhaps, but I don't see you trying."

Sirius sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" he replied.

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. His friend was sure stubborn.

"Fine…"

Sirius looked out the window and wondered just what he was doing. He was being selfish, that's what he was doing. He didn't want her near Harry, but then again Harry was the boy that could bring him closer to her. He had messed up both children's happiness.

"Remus?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Do you think I mucked up everything by telling Harry not to go to her?"

"Yes" Remus replied immediately "But children are rebels, you'll never know if he even listened to you"

"Perhaps they should date you know? I get to know her better?"

"Yes, when they marry" Remus teased "When you find him wanking off to your- OW Sirius!"

Sirius glared at his friend.

"Bastard that's what you are"

Remus simply laughed and avoided another blow.

"Okay okay, sorry! Just try to find out if it worked, if not convince him that you were wrong" he said.

Sirius nodded.

"I'll do that"

Perhaps dating, his godson would bring him closer to his daughter. Angel, she'd have to get to know him. Both knew the truth, so why couldn't they simply be friends? He knew she had a father, that bastard Lucius was a father to her, and admittedly a good father because she was a bright student, but he knew he would've been a better one.

Opening his drawer he took out the letter, the first letter she ever wrote to him:

_Dear Sirius Black,_

_I write this letter to tell you that I am glad that you will be free._

_Just so you know, you will be sentenced as a free man in approximately two months._

_I do this because I sincerely hope that Harry has a father figure in his life and someone_

_that can show him true love. I do not dare tell you my name because of your_

_sincere dislike when we met but a year ago. I just write to tell you how_

_relieved I am that you will be seen as a hero and an innocent victim_

_in the horrors of war. I know you do not know who I am_

_but just know…I love you. I love you because of who you are_

_and while you shall never love me, I am fine with that. Love Harry_

_in the way that you cannot love me. Love him as a father would, for_

_I should never attain it._

_With love,_

_A.M.M.B_

Now he had something to live for. He was a free man now, people pardoned him for crimes he never committed and he was once again head of one of the richest families of the Wizarding world. It didn't matter, because at the end of the day, he would be able to take care of Harry, and he would be able to perhaps meet Angel and know her better than Remus knew her. He would love Harry the way she asked, but he would love her as well.

Yes, that was his goal. To be a father not only to Harry, but to his beloved daughter as well.


	41. Tips and Invitations

_**Author's Note: **__I am so glad that people are reviewing my story! Also that I am getting new readers :3 I do admit that I was looking back and there are some total grammer/spelling errors and it's killing me :C I do not have a beta, and I don't know if I can handle the whole process of finding a beta. I used to have one for another story and they basically abandoned their job. I will try to be more concise this time around okay :3 _

_Also, I am glad you like Pansy because I love her so much as a best friend to Angel ~!_

_**SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT:**_

_**There are two Harry Potter RPG: which are very successful and are full of great people. I myself am a part of them and find them great. The first one is fairly new and I am an admin. We are currently hoping for new members and I do hope you readers check it out:**_

http : / /masrp . forumotion . com /

**The second is an rpg I was invited to a bit ago (I am a mod there).**

http : / / hogwartsvsdurmstrang . forumotion . co . uk /

**CHECK THEM OUT!**

_**~Of Silver and Gold~**_

_**Chapter 41: Tips and Invitations**_

Entering his dorms, he basically floated in, as if he was showing just how happy he was. He seemed that he wasn't the only one. Neville was basically dancing around, his shoes around his neck and he was simply barefoot dancing around.

"Neville?" he said confused.

Neville looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"The Ball was smashing Harry, absolutely smashing!"

Harry nodded happily, glad that he wasn't the only one that had such a good day and he patted him on the back.

"Good for you Neville"

Neville smiled back.

"So have a good time with Parvati?"

Harry looked at Neville confused for a sec, and soon he immediately remembered who he was supposed to be going out with.

"O-oh yeah!" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Neville gave him a look that Harry had never seen. He sighed and plopped on the bed beside him.

"I'm not stupid" he murmured.

"What?"

"Harry I know you….I'm not Ron..I'm not judging you" he said. "But I saw Parvati dancing out there with a Bulgarian guy…where were you Harry?"

Harry was shocked that Neville was so insightful, and not only that, but he showed himself to be a true and loyal friend. Somehow he felt that he had insulted Neville in the way that he was belittling his deduction skills.

"You know…I saw you with a girl..she looked a lot like…but I don't think that's right" he heard Neville add.

Whipping his gaze towards him, he looked shocked.

"Who?" he said.

"You know who I'm talking about" Neville said putting his dancing shoes under his bed, his mind not leaving the conversation.

"Look Angel and I would like to keep it a secret and-"

"Angel? Wait…Malfoy Angel?" Neville said wide- eyed.

Harry copied his look and wondered if he messed up.

"Who did you think I was spending time with!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hermione!" Neville said.

He ran his fingers through his hair and soon Neville felt his suit to be too constrictive and tugged his tie more trying to breathe.

"Merlin you're dating" he whispered out shocked.

"Shh!" Harry said red faced.

'_Merlin I'm an idiot' _he thought.

Silence loomed over them and both avoided eye contact. Harry felt like the walls were beginning to close in and looked around nervously. He had messed up, he had gotten fooled by Neville, Neville! He wanted to slap himself at his idiocy.

Neville on the other hand could not really think clearly. He didn't want to be judgmental but he wanted him to know that he did care. Harry was a good chap, he helped save them many times over and he felt that he owed him something.

"Is she nice?" Neville asked.

Harry lifted his gaze.

"Most of the time" he replied after a while.

"Then why are you with her?"

"I love her" Harry replied softly.

'_Now I was not expecting that_' Neville thought wide eyed.

Silence loomed over them once more. Neville looked at Harry and saw him gripping his hear holding on for dear life, trying not to pull it out. He wasn't expecting such honesty from Harry, but after the shock, something in him calmed him down and he smiled placing a hand tentatively on Harry's shoulder.

"That's great then" he said softy.

Harry looked up and was surprised to see Neville trying to actually deal with it. But Neville just smiled reassuringly, like Harry, he had a hard time imagining what I'd be like to be in love, but Harry had it, and while Neville felt a bit jealous, he was glad Harry was lucky enough to find love.

"I won't tell a soul" he said and walked towards his side of the room to get a towel and walked towards the common bathroom.

"You won't?" Harry asked.

Neville froze for a sec and turned to face Harry once more.

"Won't what?" Neville said.

Harry smiled widely and Neville shared a small smile back and closed the door. The door soon opened to reveal Ron now in his pajamas and looking as grumpy as ever. Harry didn't say anything and simply began to change into his pajamas as well.

He didn't want Ron to start ranting about how he had reacted around with Hermione and his date being terrible. Personally, Harry felt a little bad about Parvati, but he wouldn't change the night for one bit.

"Stupid Hermione, bloody traitor" Ron muttered.

Harry said nothing and climbed into his bed and turned off the light beside him. Ron said nothing but kept muttering to himself while Harry pretended to sleep. Soon enough, he no longer had to pretend and fell into deep slumber.

_**Afternoon…**_

"Hoot.."

Angel was in deep sleep as she heard a soft hoot. She murmured unintelligibly and curled up more on her borrowed bed. The chilly wind entered from the window and for this reason, all that people would be able to see would be the top of her head.

"Hoot" she heard once more.

"Coeur" she groaned lazily. "Get Fortis to get out of my room"

Coeur mewed softly and nudged her mistress trying to get her to wake up. Angel was growing annoyed and got up glaring at her cat. Her vision was blurry at first, and instead of seeing the giant owl, she saw a beautiful white barn owl.

"Hoot!" it said flapping her wings.

Angel got up and walked over towards the bird. She ran her fingers softly through the soft white feathers and the owl cooed.

"Hey Hedwig, sorry I look a terrible mess" she said softly.

Hedwig shook her head as if she was softly reprimanded her for her comment and stuck her talons out to give her the scroll. Angel thanked her softly and took it, and began to read the scroll.

_Good Morning Luv,_

_I just couldn't stop myself from writing you a little something._

_Last night was one of the greatest, and I just want_

_to wish you a great day. If you have free time,_

_will you be willing to spend some time _

_with me? 2:30 at the Quidditch pitch? I got something to tell you_

_Love,_

_H.J.P _

She smiled softly and hugged the scroll like a fool that she was. She scrolled the scroll once more and blushed softly as Hedwig teased her as she hooted as if she was laughing.

"You bad owl" she said softly.

Hedwig cooed and Angel smiled picking up a piece of parchment paper and wrote a quick reply.

_I'd love to! I'll see you there! _

_Love,_

_A _

She tied it closed with a tiny blur ribbon and handed it to Hedwig.

"Give it to him and only him okay girl?" she said softly.

Hedwig cooed and flew off towards her master. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 1 o' clock. She luckily had no classes, but knowing how long it would take her to get a stall in the common bathroom, she grabbed her towel and caddy shack and ran into the shower to get ready.

Once she got out, she returned to her room and got ready. She slipped on a pair of pants for the chilly weather and a long-sleeved blue shirt, and magically dried her hair. She placed a warm hat on and ran out of the door with a small purse. She hated being so anxious to see him, but it made her uncomfortable that she was so eager.

She slowed down and walked slower, acting more casual, after all she was not needy, at least that's what Pansy told her. Girls were never eager, boys were. She took the free time to think about all the things that Pansy had spent teaching her.

She chuckled a bit.

_**Flashback…**_

_Angel was expecting to be able to really sleep in, but that wasn't the case especially when Pansy was reading Witches Monthly, a girl magazine that Pansy had said gave her all the knowledge as to how a girl should act to be a good girlfriend. _

_Angel blamed herself really for this torture because when she asked 'How exactly am I suppose to act. I don't want to mess up', Pansy looked at her incredulously and immediately brought out the stacks of magazines. _

_It had ranged from:_

"_Wear a color that accentuates your eyes it makes him notice you more"_

_To _

"_Lipgloss is the magical seducer that makes your lips irresistible."_

_And her favorite that actually made her snort in amusement:_

"_Glamours are a must when sick, they cannot see your imperfection"_

_Currently Pansy was reading the "500 Rules to Keep your Wizard"_

"_Rule 301: You never rush to be on time, make him wait for you. The longer you are absent the more he'll want you because it shows you aren't as invested as they are. It'll be like a toy they can't have!" _

_Pansy raised her head and smiled._

"_See! I'm telling you, Potter will want you more if you are nonchalant about it and –AGH!"_

_Laughter was heard as Pansy had rolled out of her bed and slammed on the ground from the pillow attack. Pansy lifted her head and glared at Angel who was still having her giggle fit. Pansy threw a pillow back to Angel and still didn't hide her giggles._

"_You tart" she glared._

"_Come on Pans, I don't want to…do these even work?" she asked pouting._

_Pansy wiggled her finger and smiled widely. In her pajama glory she still managed to hold an are of elegance and femininity. She was currently wearing a light pink thing nightdress, with thing spaghetti straps and little fluffs all around and her hair in two braids with pink bows at the bottom she looked ridiculously feminine._

_Angel on the other hand was wearing a pair of frilly shorts and a matching blue top and her hair up in a messy ponytail. It wasn't the most ideal look for her and if anyone saw her she's obliviate them in an instant but it wasn't her pajamas they were Pansy's. _

"_All of these work, or else Draco would still be chasing skirts, but now he's only chasing mine" she said smirking._

_Angel made a face of disgust and Pansy laughed._

"_Agh you guys are disgusting" she grumbled._

_Pansy simply continued to giggle in amusement at her friend. _

"_Just trust me it'll work! When have I steered you wrong?" Pansy cooed._

_Angel rolled her eyes._

"_Are you done? So I can sleep?"_

"_No silly! 199 to go!"_

_All that Angel replied with was a whine._

_**End Flashback**_

Reaching the Qudditch pitch, she realized she was ten minutes early. She didn't care if she was early, nor did she listen to Pansy's advice, because despite the fact that she was early, Harry had just broken Pansy's rule. He was there before her.

She walked quickly towards him and when he noticed her, a wide grin appeared on his face that made her heart beat faster. As she reached him, they didn't really know how to great one another, so he simply took the dive and grabbed her hands softly.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hi" he replied.

He kissed her forehead and she smiled closing her eyes briefly.

"You're early" He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the pitch.

It was empty during this time of year considering that Quidditch was not going to be played this year and it was very chilly. They held on to one another as he pulled her along.

"How has your day been?" he asked.

Angel hummed thinking about it and smiled in amusement.

"I didn't have classes today…so I slept in" she replied. "You?"

Harry couldn't believe that she had managed to be so lucky.

"I had Potions, it was terrible, I swear Professor Snape is out to get me"

She laughed softly and kissed his cheek sympathetically. When she didn't say anything, he turned to look down at her raising his brow.

"Aren't you going to tell me that I'm paranoid?"

She shook her head and couldn't fight the smile.

"I'd be lying to you if I did. He dislikes you, it's incredible how much he hates you. I mean you're a Potter"

Harry frowned and pulled her closer.

"Is dating you adding to the thing?" he asked.

"Mhm" she replied and giggled a bit.

"I knew you were trouble" he commented with a grin on his face.

She hit his side and he laughed at her pouting. It was a new atmosphere between them, both wanting to be comfortable around one another both willing to work on it. It was a comfortable silence between the pair, she happy walking alongside him, and Harry trying to mull over how to tell her what happened with Neville and a letter that he got.

"Not that I enjoy this banter, and I do, but, what did you want to tell me?" she asked. "I mean in your letter you said you wanted to tell me something?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly and pulled her under the bleachers because it's where they talked comfortably, well not comfortably but gave Harry his first kiss on the corner of his mouth. He always remembered that. He sat comfortably on the floor with her beside him.

Her bright brown eyes were looking at him with so much curiosity he wondered if in a few minutes it would turn into anger. He really didn't want that but he didn't want to lie to her. So without further ado he began the conversation with the most awkward beginning that in the future would haunt him greatly.

"I goofed"

At first both blinked at one another confused. What exactly did that mean? She tilted her head and looked at him confused.

"You what?" she took in a sharp breath "Did you-did you-"

Oh Merlin did he change his mind and go with Cho at the end. Her eyes were not of anger but of confusion and some insecurity. Her expression was an immediate clue for Harry that he needed to keep talking and he definitely did.

"I was tricked, well I wasn't trick. Well you see Neville, he- well you know how he is? Of course you don't, well he confronted me about being with Hermione as if we were a couple, can you believe it, and I got confused and well, you know how he can be confusing and I-mph"

"Stop" she interrupted his rambling with a firm tone and her hand motioning him to stop.

His mouth was covered and he looked at her confused.

"Take a deep breath and explain this to me, clearly" she said.

Merlin he rambled when he was nervous. At least from what little she caught on from his first comment he was tricked by Neville. While humorous she found it confusing as to why she would care.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

He nodded and she happily removed her hand from his mouth.

"I accidentally told Neville we were dating"

The moment he said that her eyes widened and she looked at him shocked. She didn't know how to feel about it, mad that he spilled, frustrated at his stupidity, but nothing came. She was okay with it and that scared her. Oh Merlin if her brother found out she'd be dead, she tried not to hyperventilate and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I made him promise he'd be quiet" he finished softly.

Those words replayed twice in her head and she sighed in relief. He'd be quiet, oh she would definitely make sure that Neville was quiet but she looked at Harry and she began to think about this as logical as possible. She had Pansy, she told everything to Pansy and she kept her secrets and gave her advice as well. Harry had no one and she felt that while she thought he was a sniveling little baby, Neville would help Harry at least try to vent.

She took no notice that Harry was wringing his fingers nervously as if he was waiting to be yelled it. He had noticed that her brown eyes had glazed over and she was biting her bottom lip which meant she was thinking.

'_I think that's a good sign'_ he thought.

She was a hothead and many times unpredictable but he figured that is why he loved her, because she was more hot and cold while was the one that remained the same. He offered her stability and she offered him a different form of stability, to where she was his comfort, but at the same time gave him the emotional connection he desperately needed.

His thoughts were soon cut off as he felt her lips on his. He was confused as well but as soon as his mind yelled at him that he had a willing girl to kiss him he immediately responded back. He placed his hands on her back gently and pulled her closer so she sat on his lap in an awkward but acceptable way. When they pulled back from the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together and both were blushing.

"It's fine Harry" she whispered and kissed his nose. "Now you have someone to talk to."

"I figured it was fine with that kiss" he murmured.

She smiled the smile that he loved so much: her brown eyes had a trace of honey in them that sparkled for him and the smile was slightly crooked, a mixture of a smirk in it and it summarized her perfectly. She was so mischievous and sweet and he simply gave her a peck. Their little conversation turned to a light kissing session not that either minded. He took off her hat that was preventing him from running his fingers through her soft brown hair. She laughed softly but soon turned to a soft coo as he kissed her neck. He knew she was ticklish and he loved that more than anything.

His hands supported her back as she sat atop of him and he hummed in return as she ran her thin small fingers through his messy hair. She said that she preferred it messy and he believed her when she played with it as they kissed. Their kisses were light and innocent but were full of love. It wasn't the snogging sessions like they had seen/heard the day before, but it fit them. Little pecks, short kisses, soft kisses, tickling kisses all these were their form of affection.

"I love you" he whispered as they parted.

"Ditto" she whispered and kissed his nose.

He held her close as they warmed each other up. g They were currently laying over his cloak with his arms around her and her head on his chest. She didn't bother putting her hat back on especially when he played with her hair. Her eyes were closed and she relaxed beside him. She briefly remembered that he had to tell her more than just Neville.

"Harry?" she called out.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Didn't you say you had to tell me something else?" she asked.

"Two things more actually" he said.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him curiously.

"Well?"

"It can wait, I'm a bit occupied at the moment"

She slapped his chest lightly and he groaned soon slipping out a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and pouted. Seeing her expression he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Oh well for one thing Sirius sent me a letter, and it mentioned you"

That soon brought her out of her light dazed state. What did Sirius want with her? Last time they had met, he barely said anything as she helped Harry save him, in fact as usual it was all about Harry. A pang of pain ripped through her chest ,but she said nothing instead waited for him to keep going.

"Here, give me a sec I brought it with me"

With his shuffling he found the wrinkled up letter, she immediately opened it and began to read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I have many things to tell you. For one thing my freedom _

_Comes with a lot of privileges, for one thing being_

_That I am currently undertaking your custody hearing._

_I went to the Minister of Magic, which connects to the muggle_

_Part of the government and it was decided that with a signature_

_You will be under my care! I know that this is what we wanted and _

_I cannot wait to have you here._

_Another thing I wanted to talk to you about is the relationship_

_That you are trying to initiate with Miss Malfoy? Is it working_

_I know that I shared my opinions before, but now I see_

_That she will fit you nicely. After all she helped me gain_

_Not only my freedom once but twice with _

_The legal affairs. And while I don't know _

_What she did to do this, I am nonetheless grateful._

_I was thinking, if you succeed, why not bring her over _

_And spend the summer with us, you two with Remus and I._

_The old goat is living with me now, I guess I'm a bit lonely in this house._

_You can invite your friends too. Wait do they know?_

_Merlin don't I feel like a gossip, oh well you tell me once you get this._

_You probably haven't, having to deal with a lot such as the tournament._

_As I have been telling you, you will do great and you will win_

_And bring pride to our family. _

_I just wanted to tell you and I'm good and all_

_And support anything you do. _

_Remus says hi and he sent you a box_

_I don't know what it is, I tried to peek into it and _

_Failed, the bastard caught me red handed._

_Anyways we both care about you and write to me soon_

_You forgetful tot._

_With love,_

_Sirius_

As she finished reading the letter she looked at him shocked. Had Sirius actually offered to socialize with her? Did he actually want to be around her and get along with her? She felt her eyes water a bit and felt something she hadn't felt since they met: hope.

He looked at her and noticed her happiness. He leaned down and kissed her cheek showing that he was happy too.

"Are you serious? Is he serious?" she whispered.

"He is"

A noise of excitement came out of her mouth and she tackled him in excitement. She hugged him tight and didn't let go of the letter as if, if she let go it'd all be a lie. She kissed all over his face and murmured things like. "You're fantastic!" "I love you" "Merlin I should snog you" "You're the sweetest"

He laughed and gripped her waist happily.

"Does that mean yes?" he managed to ask before she kissed him squarely on the mouth.

She pulled back and reality set in: the contract. She had forgotten about it, but it was true, she was trapped in the house unless she had permission. How would she even be able to do it? And how would she hang around Sirius without letting it slip that she was her daughter? She felt a shudder run through her at the consequences of the agreement. She'd lose her surname, and have her magical core locked.

"I don't know if I can" she sounded miserable.

He sat up and looked at her expression. She looked so forlorn, like Cinderella, when she found out she couldn't go to the ball. He waited for her to explain but seeing her pout and her sadness had to ask.

"Why not?"

"The contract" she blurted out.

She closed her eyes and immediately remembered his comment:

_**Flashback…**_

_"What would it state?" she asked._

_He sat down trying to cool down, while Angel tentatively scooted forwards her table to see the documents clearer._

_"Scourgify" he muttered and the desk immediately was clean of ink and everything was placed and in order._

_Angel felt her chest constrict as to what will be asked from her, but she knew that it wouldn't be that cruel considering it was indeed her father, at least in her eyes. She studied him as he began to write on the scroll and wouldn't even look at her. She was overcome with silence and she took the time to try and compose herself. She wiped her cheeks and tried to calm herself down. She nearly jumped as she heard the words she was dreading._

_"Sign here" he said pushing the scroll towards her._

_She grabbed the quill that was pushed towards her and she looked at him questionably._

_"What is….what am I agreeing on?" she asked._

_"Simple." He began. "You will not be able to leave the Malfoy Manor nor abandon the Malfoy name without permission. Also you may not confess to Sirius Black, or anyone in general of where your true roots lie. You are a Malfoy by name, and will remain a Malfoy till the day of your nuptials. The moment you decide to break this contract then you shall be left with no surname, thus making you a bastard in our society for it will be of great shame. Not only that but then your magic shall be locked as your magical core will be dimmed, dos thou understand?"_

_She nodded scared but couldn't help but ask. "And what do I get in return?"_

_"I shall persuade the Ministry to try and eliminate the charges towards Sirius Black and try to return his reputation. I shall remain anonymous of course, not wanting to soil our surname."_

_She frowned slightly at how she would never be able to tell Sirius the truth. She lost her opportunity, but was this worth her freedom? She immediately looked down at the scroll and signed her confessions away._

_"Cut your finger and sign with blood as well, this will truly be binding" Lucius added._

_She slipped her thumb in her mouth and she bit it with her canine teeth hard enough to taste the metallic substance. She then placed her thumb on the contract and it immediately started to glow._

_"Accio scroll" Lucius said. _

_The scroll rolled itself up and landed directly into his hands once more._

_"This contract is sealed, you shall no longer be able to take back what you have promised. I just hope that you don't regret it. Now leave my sight Angelina, I have no wish to see you at this current moment" he dismissed her._

_**End Flashback…**_

She remembered that she could not tell anyone that she was Sirius daughter, but Harry knew because she told him before the contract. She also found a loophole in the contract, small but it helped her explain it to Harry clearly. It never stated she couldn't tell people about the contract.

"Remember how I helped Sirius?" she asked.

He nodded and hugged her close, as if thanking her once more.

"I had to give up a few liberties" she whispered to him.

"Like what?"

"He can never know about me…and our blood relation" she explained. "I'll be a Malfoy till the day I marry, and if I ever tell him…I'll become either a weak witch, or a Squib"

He held her tighter to him at the thought of that. She had sacrificed so much, her liberty really, for now she depended on their permission not only now, but till the moment she said 'I do'.

"Why can you tell me though? How did you manage to tell me?"

She caressed his face and sighed.

"I told you before I signed the contract. Harry it doesn't matter anyways, I don't regret a thing, in fact he's free and he's going to be your guardian." She hugged him tight. "You will be out of that horrid Muggle home and be with a real Wizarding family and people that love you like I do"

He kissed her cheek at her nature, it was selfless and he loved her more for it.

"What if you lied?" he asked.

She tilted her head in confusion so he continued to explain.

"Well what if you told him you were spending time with Pansy somewhere, for a week or so? And in reality be with me. I mean then you get permission, Pansy will hopefully go along with the scheme and then well…you'll be with me?"

She looked at him and thought about it before nodding.

"I'll try, but I make no promises Harry"

He grinned widely at her and knew that it meant yes. She was cunning she'd be able to do anything in his eyes. Her excitement began to grow once more and he liked that. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to enjoy Sirius and have time for him.

"And they call me cunning" she said trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed and vibrated his tongue to make some snake noises, like in _Parseltongue. She laughed as he did this in a girlish glee and he smiled immediately rolling her over and making the noise against her ear making her wiggle and try to get away because of her ticklish nature._

_Their playfulness ended as she had tears on her eyes and panting heavily. He stopped and chuckled beside her._

_"Hey Harry?" she asked._

_"Hm?"_

_"What's the third thing?" _

_"I found out about the Second task and I might need your help"_

_**End of Chapter**_


	42. Research

**_D Author's Note:_**_ I am so sorry that I haven't updated for months! Honestly being at the university (and having a total boost in my social life XD) has really prevented me from updating the story as I would like. Also, I had a hard time trying to get my muse back on the road. It's really terrible I know and I hope that with this chapter I can get my whole muse back._

_P.S- I know that there was a recent review that said that I didn't spend enough time with Angel and it was talking about other characters. I would like to respond to that by saying that: I did that on purpose. I've had characters deal with things and do character development. It's terrible because I want to express the Pansy, Blaise, Draco are and their importance in Angel's life. I hope some people understand that it's more than just her, I want to grow these formally flat characters. _

**_~Of Silver and Gold~_**

**_Chapter 42: Research_**

"You mean you haven't figured out the second clue already?!" Hermione hissed at Harry. "You said to me that you've said already worked out that egg clue!"

She was obviously mad, clearly seen by her wrinkled forehead and her hair frazzling more than usual. Harry sighed and knew that perhaps he should have just lied to her after all she was worried enough as it was. It was now a tentative relationship with the trio, simply because Ron had finally decided to agree with him, and the fact that since the argument at the Yule Ball, they were a bit tense. He himself had avoided them for a bit trying to spend some time with Angel. He wondered if she was going through a breakthrough herself, but he doubted it; if he couldn't find anything tonight he knew that he'd be dead the next.

"I-I have!" he squeaked. "I just can't figure out how…how it'll work."

They were supposed to be practicing the disarming charm in Charms class, but he lacked any enthusiasm or real motivation. He felt himself getting distracted over the second task, also the lack of research he had been doing. He knew it was irresponsible, hell Hermione kept repeating that over and over again or giving him certain looks.

"You're going to the library after Care of Magical creatures got it?" Hermione hissed.

Harry simply nodded and leaned back waiting for this torture to end.

**Meanwhile**

An old book was slammed shut and a mumble of curses began to reverberate from the young woman in the quiet room. She had been at it for a few hours, cursing as she realized that nothing was coming up. She had researched from spells, to plants, and yet nothing came up that could help Harry with the second task. When he told her about the task, she found herself fussing over him and telling him if he had figured it out already.

He had replied with a sheepish no, and now Angel found herself here, curled up in her chair in the library, skipping Divination (waste of time) to research. So far all of the solutions weren't logical and she feared that if she didn't help, Harry could be in real danger.

Hearing the library door open, she paid little attention, still having a large number of books to read. She lifted her head hearing the footsteps coming her way, after all not many people knew about where she would curl up and read. The shadow of the person was evident on her book.

"You're blocking my light" she said bluntly.

"Every so sorry" she heard.

She lifted her head and let out an excited smile as she saw Harry. Putting her book to the side, she leaned up as he bent down, and met half way for a kiss. She smiled as she pulled back and he sat himself beside her, picking up the book under her own and opened it. He wanted to show her that he was willing to work alongside her as well.

At his look, she let out a smirk and chuckled.

"Honestly Harry, you should have read this a lot earlier, it's important you-"

She was interrupted once more with a kiss and she glared at him for distracting her, and impeding her speech. He gave her a lopsided smile, and seeing that it wasn't working on her he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know I know, I am supposed to be more responsible. I don't need to hear the speech again; after all I heard it well enough from Hermione this morning"

Angel grinned imagining Granger pestering Harry about whatever she needed for him to do, or how irresponsible he was; Granger was such a mother goose it was disgusting. Still, she knew that it was stressing Harry out more; he knew he had done wrong; it was no use him feeling guilty.

"Sorry" she replied and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I would help you feel better with a little snog but we have no time."

That was the first amused smile that he had let out and she grinned in return. She was glad they were relaxed around one another, still the nervousness of trying to do things right always loomed over her, but she knew that from their relaxed state, they were getting comfortable around one another.

"Anything so far?" he asked.

"No…I've been reading everything I could get my hands on, but I can't figure out anything…want me to ask Uncle Severus?" she asked curiously.

At his face, she chuckled and lifted her hands up in mock surrender. Bringing up her godfather wasn't really the smartest thing, but she couldn't help but let him take the bait, especially at the expression on his face.

They were now leaning against one another as they were reading in silence. Soon one book would be thrown to the side and another took its place. He wondered if anyone would have expected to see Angel Malfoy helping him survive the next task. He wasn't even expecting her to really be working so hard for him, he wouldn't have want her to stress out, but yet there she was, curled up beside him reading the book that could possibly help him survive the case. But as she threw it on the ground and picked up another one..

_'Perhaps not that book'_ he thought.

An hour had passed, and both were rubbing their eyes trying to get some energy. Harry was never an avid reader of books, unless it involved Quidditch of some kind, or a spell that he yearned to learn. Angel was different, she happily read, but this, this was mundane and she was tired. She had skipped breakfast to be here and still no breakthrough. Hearing the last lines of a Herbology book, her eyes brightened.

"Harry look I-" she froze.

Hearing footsteps towards their direction they quickly sat at arm's length and pretended to not know each other. It was a stupid idea, but it would have been even stupider for one of them to run away, it was obvious that the footsteps had purpose.

Once the footsteps stopped, both looked up to see Professor McGonagall. Both of them wondered why she was there, and Angel looked towards Harry knowing it was probably for him. But before either could say anything, even a greeting they were interrupted.

"Miss Malfoy, sorry to inconvenience you from…your study session, but your presence is needed." She said.

Angel looked unsure, but knowing that the woman was not known for waiting, she got up and picked up her bag before nodding. Professor McGonagall lead the way as Angel trailed behind waving at Harry before following her. Harry waved back confused why she would be needed.

Angel realized that she was heading towards the Headmaster's office. And as she was lead in, she noticed that it had the heads of each Hogwarts house, and Headmaster Dumbledore who was smiling at her with the twinkling eyes. Her expression became impassive and she immediately sat down once she was signaled.

Before she could even figure out what she was in for, all she saw was darkness.

"Headmaster, I will not have my niece be a part of this!" Severus hissed out.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and walked in front of the unconscious girl, who was barely breathing, as the spell hit her hard.

"Why not choose Granger?!" Severus tried again trying to get through Dumbledore's stubborn head.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Come now Severus, you know that she is the chosen person of Viktor Krum, he has no real close relations here but Miss Granger."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He couldn't allow his goddaughter to be put into this situation, if Potter didn't save her time she'd be in danger. Severus had protected her from the moment she was born; he had been the substitute midwife for Merlin sake. He'd seen her grow into the compassionate but stubborn girl and it wasn't fair for her to deal with this.

"She can't I won't allow it" He added determined.

Dumbledore was many things, but he never really liked when people were not supporting his plan. Angel was the chance of inter-house unity in Hogwarts. For them to see that it was possible for Slytherin and Gryffindor to get along. Harry Potter represented Gryffindor, with his bravery and heroics he was the perfect representative. And as for Slytherin, for generations, since the creation of Hogwarts, Malfoys have always been Slytherin, and Miss Malfoy's companionship with Harry could strengthen the bonds.

Severus was adamant; he was willing to argue against him because of his goddaughter. That was a bit of a bump in his plans. He always believed in the greater good, and this was not convenient, not at all. He frowned and sat down on his desk knowing that Severus was going to give him a speech. Honestly, ever since he was a student, he was very firm.

"Now Headmaster I don't want her to do this. Think of the consequences, her family will…they will know of their situation, of her choice of….companion. It might not be my business to who she associates with, but when you are making a decision that will affect her life and making her vulnerable, not only to the spectators, but her family as well will be destructive."

As Dumbledore turned to face Angel who was breathing regularly now, Severus knew he was winning the argument. Minerva had stared back and forth between the pair, and she finally spoke up being the voice of reason.

"Why not choose Mr. Weasley" she said. "obviously Mr. Potter has a strong bond with him and it wouldn't be a surprise that he be chosen for the task"

Dumbledore frowned.

"Minerva, do you really think that Severus has a point?" he asked frowning. "And you two?"

The other two heads nodded, and Severus forced himself not to be too glad knowing Dumbledore hated being said to be wrong.

"Very well then, let's forget this ever happened." Dumbledore said sighing. "A shame considering the plan had so much potential."

Severus picked up her body and pulled Angel closer as he walked into the secret tunnel that led from Dumbledore's office to his own and placed her on the couch. He made tea and leaned against his leather chair, waiting for her to wake up on her own.

He was halfway down his cup of tea before he heard her mumble something unintelligently. He turned to face the couch, and waited her for her react. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes before looking at him confused. Taking in her surroundings, he saw her visibly relax.

"…what happened?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

Angel saw that he was pushing the teacup towards her and she took it, sipping it absentmindedly. He always had that for her and it calmed her down. She took a deep breath and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Why did Professor McGonagall call me out of the library? And why can't I remember anything after I sat down in the Headmaster's office?"

She furrowed her eyebrows confused and frowned deeply. What had happened? She tried to remember but all she could think of is darkness. She was going to say something else, but Severus interrupted her.

"Speaking of the library, what were you doing there with the Potter boy?"

She felt herself flushing and avoided his gaze immediately. Her tea was looking very interesting at the moment; how did he know? She didn't want to hear it, it was so uncomfortable for her.

"I see that professor's gossip" she mumbled.

Severus chuckled, and Angel frowned. Professor McGonagall had told her uncle about it, how dare she? Who knew that they spoke about their students, oh Merlin what did they know. Her face was red, she knew it, and by the look on her uncle, he found it amusing.

"Actually, had she told me or not is irrelevant. Perhaps if you realized that from the towers you can see the fields, then you'd be a little more discrete."

If possible, she turned even redder, he noticed how uncomfortable she was, but he had to talk to her about it. He had seen them walking beside one another, but how long had this been going on.

"How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

"How long have you been infatuated with the Potter boy?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and frowned. He wasn't approving this…relationship with Harry. It hurt she admitted, but then again he hated Harry since the moment he came to Hogwarts. She would hate for him to tell her parents; that would ruin everything.

"I'm not going to stop seeing him" she blurted out.

He leaned back on his chair staring at her intently. But she wouldn't back down; she was staring at him determined to make a stand. It surprised him, how she wouldn't look away or stutter reasons why she was with Potter. From the looks of it, it wasn't the prank or some scheme she had, her face was serious. And she didn't look a bit apologetic. She was nervous though, as he noticed when she was biting her lip, but her defiant nature was there.

"Why are you seeing him?" he asked solemnly

She looked down at her cup of tea then placed it on the table, before sitting up appropriately. She wasn't going to back down, whether he disapproved or not didn't matter, and while she knew it was going to hurt, she couldn't just be a coward and back down, especially during this time.

"I love him" she said immediately.

She closed her eyes after she said it and cursed at herself. It sounded so stupid, and that hurt. She took her uncle's opinion very seriously, and she knew that the term 'love' was stupid. She felt ashamed and it angered her, she knew what she felt, and whether it was real or not, it was real to her.

Severus was quiet. She didn't say she was infatuated, or that she cared, but that she loved Potter. He had to admit that it hit him hard, especially since he knew how it was. He had fallen for Lily around her age, and the fact that she looked ashamed made him feel like he couldn't just say anything.

"You don't know what love is" he said seriously.

At least to him she didn't. While he had found those feelings come out at her age, once he got older, it was not the same, it was deeper than the way he loved at the age of thirteen. As her gaze lowered, he knew that she understood what he meant. She was a smart girl, forced to become older by how she was raised. Love was a serious word, and the fact that she used it, and was ashamed of it showed him that maybe she wasn't as sure as she thought she was, or she knew the consequences.

"You don't love him" he declared.

Angel bit her bottom lip and forced herself to not to reply. It was harsh to hear it, and it hurt her that he disapproved so much. She knew that he hated Harry, but to tell her that her feelings weren't real, was harder to bear with.

"Have you been in love?" she asked softly.

Severus tensed up and looked away from her, letting the silence surround them. He didn't want to tell her just how much in love he had been, and to who, but still he knew that she wanted the answer.

"Yes." He replied.

She was surprised, and she couldn't even hide it. In all honesty a part of her was shocked he was capable of loving someone, he was a person she loved, and she knew he cared about her, but feelings weren't really his forte. She lowered his gaze and knew that she had lost the base of her argument.

"I care for him" she replied softly.

Severus shook his head and rubbed his temples. It was a useless cause; he had had this conversation around fifteen years ago with someone that had the same response. Melin, her and her mother were more similar than he already had seen. The determination was clear, and again foolish.

"You know years ago I had a similar conversation with someone." He drawled out.

Angel lifted her head and looked at him curiously.

"What happened? Were they happy at the end?"

Severus sighed and looked at the picture on the mantel and looked back at her. Her eyes wide with hope, something he was surprised about. Before he could think of his answer, his mouth beat him to it.

"They suffered"

She winced, and leaned back on the chair, as if she was protecting herself, or leaning back from the surprise surge of emotions. That was definitely not the answer she wanted to hear, she felt tears rise knowing that it was probably going to be the same for them; she was always a realist when it came to human emotions, and this just planted a fear.

He merely studied her reaction, as if she was some experiment. She had argued with people because of this subject, probably Miss Parkinson, but to hear the fate of someone similar, shook her more. Silence loomed over them, and he was shocked to hear her tone of finality.

"Well then…I'll wait for that time to come, but in the meantime I'll try to enjoy the moments." She muttered. "Don't try to stop us, it won't work, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell father."

She couldn't stand to face him, too ashamed. She instead looked around to find her satchel conveniently towards certain ingredients. She bent down, ignoring him staring at the back of her head, and grabbed her satchel, and a tiny vial that had taken her interest.

"Good night Uncle Severus"

Before dashing out of his office; she wasn't going to leave Harry, in her own way she was happy. She loved him, despite all of what Uncle Severus said. She loved him, and maybe as they got older it would change to a different form of love, she didn't care. Carpe Diem, seize the day rung through her mind and she nodded.

Walking down the hall, she noticed Harry with a worried look on his face, surrounded by no one. Walking towards him, she smiled noticing his whole face light up. She realized she liked that look on him and immediately ran forward and let herself fall into a hug. He held her tightly against him and even lifted her up a bit from the ground, making her laugh softly.

Harry opened his mouth to ask why, but soon all those thoughts disappeared as she kissed him firmly on the lips. He responded to her kiss almost immediately relishing the soft comfort that came from her. She was many things, determined, angry, stubborn, but she loved like no one he had ever met. Pulling back he lowered her down and noticed a different look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Angel shook her head and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Nothing, just…I'm just happy" she whispered.

"Why are you happy?"

"You're here with me" was her reply.

Harry let out a thousand watt smile and put his arm around her leading her towards her dorms. It was a few minutes before curfew, so the halls were empty, and while he had spent most of them searching for Hermione and Ron, it soon paid off even more as he saw how happy his girlfriend was. He liked how she leaned against him her arm around his waist as they walked together.

"I love you Harry" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied with softness as well.

They were oblivious to a pair of grey eyes staring at them, a frown immediately on his face. This would be a failure, Severus knew it, and both their hearts would be shattered. The Malfoys never let a family member go out on their own for simple pleasures. And she would be the victim of this, if not tied by bond with the Malfoys, she was tied by name. She would suffer, and the Potter boy would suffer, and he'd have no choice but watch on as the two flames die out.

"Pity" he murmured before entering his office once more.

Unbeknownst to him, the screaming and cheering he would hear at the end of the hall would come from Harry. And if anyone were to look out of the towers and towards the hallway, they would see Harry spinning a brunette around and kissing her in glee. A second round of laughter followed his before silence with another kiss.

"Merlin you're a lifesaver" he whispered pressing his forehead against her.

"If we want this relationship to keep going you need to be alive" she teased in return.

He still pulled her tighter and looked at the Gillyweed in his hand. He had a chance, he could survive the end of this, all because of her by his side. He heard her muffled giggles and pulled back a bit. She looked happy to help him, and that tugged his heart strings.

Leaning down, he brushed his nose against hers, and she rose up to meet him. Her eyes shined brightly, just enjoying the moment that was theirs. She moved her arms up from around his waist, to around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. Both their heartbeats were beating quickly and a hum of glee ran through them.

"I love you, more than you can imagine" he said breathlessly.

Her cheeks flushed at his words. Perhaps he didn't know the implications of his statement, but she didn't care, it reassured her to the conversation that had brought fear into her mind. She simply played with his hair, as he pressed her against the hallway walls, much to her amusement.

"I love you too Harry, I love you too" she whispered.

He loved just holding her, holding someone that loved him in a different way than his mates. She was so different, but fit him like if she was made, just for him. He might have not understood all of the implications from his statement, but later he would find out that they were true.

"Hey Potter"

He looked down at her, as a wicked grin stretched on her face.

"Care for that snog now?" she purred.

Harry's cheeks reddened and he nodded, earning a laugh from her. But that soon was muffled as the first of many kisses began.


End file.
